Strawberry Panic Presents: Tsubomi, The Flower Bud From Spica
by Seven O-Seven
Summary: Chapter 40 updated 27th of May. After the events of the Etoile election, Tsubomi promises to help Yaya mend the broken pieces of her heart no matter how long it takes. Sadly, not all plans follow through. Hidden secrets begin coming out into the light as both Yaya and Tsubomi struggle overcoming their obstacles in an attempt to find each other's happiness.
1. Keeping Promises (Part 1 of 2)

Key: (For the entire story unless noted otherwise)

Print- regular story line

Italics- Tsubomi's current thoughts

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Keeping Promises (Part 1 of 2)**

I woke up uncomfortably as the bittersweet thoughts began to flash through my mind like broken pieces of shredded glass piercing against my skin. The word disappointment was stitched luminously all over my face and the lying in my eyes was inflamed from being struck by the hand of truth. My body felt numb and weak and my breathing became difficult to control, but lamentably it didn't matter now despite my discomfort from the freshly given wounds. Painfully as I started to recollect myself, I couldn't hear the blessed angels that used to sing lovingly above me, but why should they? I had already accepted my incoming fate dismally with wide open arms.

Regrettably, the façade I still held on to proudly was becoming weak. For almost a year, I have kept myself hidden within the shadows for my protection and wasn't honest for the sake of my weak composure. The idea of playing with my inner demons as I let my true colors show was the biggest fear I have been carrying in silence. For the act of love and war, I am torn between right and wrong, is it right to follow the conscience or is it wrong to follow the heart? Indulging myself in a moment of silence, I felt my heart breaking and I could have never imagined it to be the loudest I would ever hear.

I shook away all adverse thoughts and sluggishly started to dress myself into the Spica uniform. After I finished tying up my silver white converse, I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror with a calm smile, I am such a pulchritudinous mess…Not once have I ever liked my reflection, mockingly looking back at me with those eyes showing me the undeniable truth no matter how I was approaching it. Staring sharply at my reflection, I asked myself, "Who are you trying to fool?"

Annoyed by the ongoing emotions and the given obvious silence, I knew the answer. Oh god, I'm a beautiful lie dressed in see through spades, I chuckled at the thought. Suddenly, I felt a profound tear growing inside of my heart as I closed my eyes and replied softly, "Myself…"

It was universally understood that actions speak louder than words, however, it did not guarantee by doing so will one's successes always be blithesome, perhaps to the overall accepting blinded fool. I have been taught by my ryoushin to always follow the conscience and never allow my emotions to falter in with my decisions nor actions. If I allowed my emotions to take control, then my only weakness would be showing my vulnerability against what was considered acceptable and proper as a future potential successor. Even so, I was doing this for her with my heart half empty and there was truly no need for such arduous emotions anyway.

Briskly, I left my dorm room without another moment to spare. I walked up the hall towards the stairs located next to the hallway at the center and climbed up to the third floor. I was rather intrigued by how the pain could have sometimes motivated me into doing things I couldn't have thought possible, if the pain didn't break me first that is. However, as long as I was able to act and not crumble, I could do anything.

Arriving at my destination, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Remember who you are doing this for, remember the reason for your actions…Do not get yourself emotionally involved, do what is best and succeed… I will succeed! Failing is not an option... I snapped back from my thoughts as the door opened lazily.

"Good morning Yaya-senpai," I greeted calmly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai greeted back sleepily, stretching her arms above her head and allowing a soft yawn to escape her lips. "I've slept better, but not as if it's going to happen anytime soon by waking up at this ungodly hour thanks to you, you little brat. I don't suppose you didn't already know how wonderful sleep is. Honestly, there must be something wrong with you."

"It's called going to school Yaya-senpai and I don't suppose you didn't already know what THAT is," I laughed, taking a step into Yaya-senpai's dorm room and then taking a seat on her bed. "Besides, if I don't, then who will? You NEVER wake up on time, and I might act like a brat to you, but we both know you're the irresponsible one between us two. If only you weren't so irresponsible, then I wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, yeah as you always say," Yaya-senpai said, rolling her eyes and picking up her Spica uniform from the tail end of her bed. "Anyway, thanks for coming over Tsubomi-chan, I mean, you are a brat, but you can be tolerable when you want to be. Ha, even if I was responsible, I am positive you would still be around me because I am that beautifully hard to resist, and besides, you wouldn't be able to stay away from me if you wanted to in the first place anyway. Accept it Tsubomi-chan, I'm simply irresistible."

"I should have thought of that before," I said sarcastically.

As Yaya-senpai excused herself to the bathroom, I thought about last night when I held her close as she struggled to fall asleep. I was not a bit surprised that the strong and confident senpai could have a heart so fragile like mine, but to be honest, I was surprised at myself for being so gentle and attentive towards her. We are different and yet the same, it seems we both have such prideful personalities we have been using as a shield against our flaws from those around us. We have been taught to never lie and to always be honest, but is honesty truly the best policy? Unless you knew what you were going to lose then I highly doubt it, but in the end we have all gambled somehow. Slowly, I started to recall the events of yesterday's etoile election and the proposition I made to Hikari-senpai...

* * *

 **Author Note:** Tsubomi is my main concentration. In the anime, manga, and light novels, she was never a prominent character. With that in mind, I wanted to bring this character towards the light and let her become known. Since I am focusing on her mainly, you will be traveling with her through her struggles and achievements of each obstacle and as well as whom she speaks to (keep in mind readers that anything that happens around our Tsubomi would be possibly unexpected and surprising considering her prior knowledge to those events). This is her story written in 1st person. I will throw in some Yaya p.o.v.'s for understanding, but other than that it's Tsubomi's story. :)


	2. Don't Be So Stubborn

**Key** :

Print- Regular flashback story line

Italics- The memory portion/current thoughts of Tsubomi

 _Italics underlined_ \- The thoughts of Tsubomi within the memory portion only

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Don't Be So Stubborn (Etoile Election Day)**

The bronze colored bells from the cathedral ringed joyfully across Astraea Hill while the crowd of girls energetically cheered for Spica's Amane-sama and Hikari-sama's victory with glee. Yaya-senpai and I, along with the rest of the Saintly Chorus, singed gracefully in the background congratulating the newly named Etoile pair with our smoothly combined voices. However, I will admit that I was not completely satisified with the Etoile ending results and Yaya-senpai as well; but as I expected, of course, was for an entirely different reason. Honestly, my reason was simply because the victory itself was recognized by default as only second best to none. The truth didn't seem to matter to anyone at the moment and while I on the other hand, displeased and infuriated, saw it as an act of charity given to the remaining pair. If only the former Etoile Shizuma-sama had refrained herself from snatching Nagisa-senpai, the now declared 'love of her life', from Tamao-senpai and the Etoile election right before the results were about to be announced, then perhaps Miator could have won again for another consecutive year. Even so, I still would have been feeling compunctious for Tamao-senpai because either way, it did not guarantee that Nagisa-senpai still could have kept her heart at a safe distance from the former Etoile.

Yet, no matter how much we had previously objected, there was no denying the truth about who truly belonged in Nagisa-senpai's heart; and lamentably, there also might have never been a sparkling light of hope for Tamao-senpai to honestly claim victor to. Just like Yaya-senpai had done moments before with Hikari-senpai, Tamao-senpai painfully decided to use whatever once of strength she had left and with a weaken smile, she allowed Nagisa-senpai to run off with the former Etoile.

 _Tamao-senpai and Yaya-senpai both indeed have broken hearts made of gold, but I would have done the opposite. I wonder if that would have made me a cruel and greedy female for trying to prevent a hopeful second chance at love due to my selfishness and want; I am human after all, fighting for my wants and desires, don't I deserve an opportunity to stand up and fight for a chance at happiness too? This is indeed a debatable subject when it comes down to doing the right thing that I am left with yet another unsolved question: which is more right than the other? Granted, this self-argument will never end._

After we had all evacuated the cathedral, the celebration continued in the building of Spica. Within its blue and white hallways, I felt greatly irritated for two reasons: firstly, the hallways were already jammed packed with girls not only from Spica, but from Miator and Lulim as well before I arrived; and secondly, from resisting the urge to shove every girl in front of me and away from my pointed destination. Regrettably, the things I honestly wanted to do to them was only a thought of self-satisfaction to help calm my running nerves, I knew perfectly well that I wasn't capable of initiating any sort of forced physical contact even if I had wanted to in the first place.

 _Heh, how terribly kind of me..._

Once I finally arrived at the choir practice room on the top floor, I smiled and sighed in contentment, but unfortunately, the much appreciated tranquil moment was cut off short. Yaya-senpai suddenly decided to pursue her own boisterous form of entertainment by snatching my choir book from behind me and to this day, I still didn't know what was worse, to be used as an easy suitable teasing target or to be caught continuously in the eyes of public humiliation. I had always asked myself this before, expecting a reasonable answer such as Yaya-senpai was only a complete baka, but instead, it brought me nothing more than a new question: why did I always allow it to happen? Honestly, I wasn't even able to answer it.

"Hey, give it back Yaya-senpai!" I shouted angrily.

"What's wrong Tsubomi-chan?" Yaya-senpai smirked. "Do you want this book? I would give it back to you, but you haven't said the magical word yet. Hehehe, learn to play nice Tsubomi-chan and say please, it'll work wonders for you I guarantee it."

Luckily, due to my unpleasant past experiences with Yaya-senpai, I had grown well enough to comprehend her and her mischievous games fairly enough. The knowledge itself acted like a silver shield of protection from becoming lured in bait, but nevertheless, with me success would always vary. With the knowledge at hand, I knew that by simply saying please would only serve to represent my vulnerability for Yaya-senpai's amusement. Sadly, I couldn't preach for the life of me, perhaps I should start considering the fact that Yaya-senpai was indeed my latent weakness, but oh well.

"Please!" I said exasperatedly. "Please give me back my choir book, you're embarrassing Yaya-senpai!"

"Hah, is that so?" Yaya-senpai laughed. "If that was true, then why do you insist on being around me so much? If I hadn't already known by now, I'd still say that you're a terrible liar. However, you did say please, so I'll give you credit for that. Hmm, how about… no."

"What!" I gasped, feeling my tolerance level already at its max. "That's unfair Yaya-senpai!"

"Unfair?" Yaya-senpai repeated in a feigned hurt and surprised expression. "But Tsubomi-chan, we don't need two choir books for the both of us, didn't you learn the importance of sharing? Now, don't tell me you wouldn't like that."

"Y-You're being unreasonable!" I stuttered, blushing dangerously into a bright pink. "We each were given our own choir books to use without inconveniencing one another! Baka, you should have known that by now!"

Yaya-senpai laughed and slowly leaned in towards me, I felt her breath lightly touching my lips and watched her Cheshire grin double in size."You didn't answer me properly Tsubomi-chan, I asked you if you wouldn't like that. So I'll ask you again, wouldn't you like that? Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared," I proclaimed, puffing up my brightened pink cheeks.

"Good," Yaya-senpai smirked, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "Then you should have no problem sharing with your senpai from now on considering what you said to me before back in my dorm room. Or do you deny it Tsu-bo-mi-chan?"

I blinked, I now felt my cheeks burn into an inflamed red color as the rest of the choir members watched in curiousity. I crossed my arms and sighed, "Fine. We'll share, but only because I have no other choice and it's not like I actually want to. No matter what I say to you, you'll never listen to me anyway, so what's the point."

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Yaya-senpai cooed. "Also Tsubomi-chan, you did have a choice, but you chose not to follow through and decided otherwise. If you truly didn't want to, then why would you make it so easy for me? I guess I'm not the only one."

 _It's because I wanted to too..._

"Whatever," I huffed.

* * *

 _As I silently watched Yaya-senpai from the right corner of my eyes hugging her knees on the bed beside me, I felt an unbearable pain lingering inside of my heart. The pain was something I couldn't deny any longer, and yet, I was used to it. Yaya-senpai had continuously put on a façade for almost a year until this very moment, knowing she was breaking broke my heart as well, but when will she finally snap? That was the question I wondered._

 _I will admit my love for my senpai was both unrequited and well hidden, partially because I had already known her heart belonged to Hikari-senpai. Sadly, Hikari-senpai had fallen in love with Spica's own prince: Ohtori, Amane-sama, whom in return requited her feelings and ended up running in the Etoile election together, ultimately leaving Yaya-senpai to let go of her heart. As much as it was painful for me to stubbornly endure my own one-sided love interest, it was even more painful to watch her suffer regardless of my own suffering and decided to act on it._

 _As long as Yaya-senpai was happy, then I was happy too. Oh, the things we would do for the person we love without even considering our own feelings..._

 _"The Etoile election is starting," Yaya-senpai suddenly said, covering her face in between her knees._

 _"I know who will win," I said, staring at the wall on the opposite side of me. "So I don't need to watch it."_

 _"What are you saying?" Yaya-senpai questioned, refusing to make eye contact. "Hikari is showing off her grace and beauty. Are you an idiot or what?"_

 _"Yes, I am an idiot," I confessed as a light blush appeared on my cheeks. Yaya-senpai quickly turned to face me and was rather surprised by the answer I had given her. She knew fully well I would have denied it and would have gotten on the defensive end quickly, but I remained calm. "I just want to stay here."_

 _"Do whatever you want," Yaya-senpai sighed, turning her head away._

 _"Of course I will," I confirmed as I continued staring at the wall in front of me. "Yaya-senpai shouldn't be alone to begin with."_

 _"I'm surprised you even care," Yaya-senpai said. "I don't recall asking you to stay with me and as a matter of fact, why are you honestly here anyway? You should go and see Hikari like everyone else."_

 _"And why is that?" I asked, quickly turning to face her. "So you can swallow yourself in self-pity? I wouldn't want to see you like that."_

 _"What if I did, then what?" Yaya-senpai challenged, looking back at me annoyingly._

 _"Then…" I hesitated, trying to carefully decide my next words. "Then I'll stay here with you no matter what you say or do to me. I will stay here because that is what I honestly want to do. You're the strongest person I know and I won't let you forget that."_

 _"Sorry to disappoint," Yaya-senpai said exasperatedly._

 _"I'm not disappointed," I protested. "I'm worried."_

 _"Worried?" Yaya-senpai repeated as she widens her eyes. "Why would you be worried?"_

 _"Because I just am," I replied. "Don't ask me why, just know that I am."_

 _"Knowing isn't good enough for me at this point, so tell me why," Yaya-senpai pressured. "You're the very last person I would ever expect to hear this from. When did you start to worry about me all of a sudden? Is it because I'm not living up to your expectations? You're pathetic."_

 _"No!" I snapped, interrupting Yaya-senpai from continuing any further. "You're wrong Yaya-senpai; I'm worried because of who I see breaking herself apart in front of me! Honestly, it pains me so much to see you act like you're doing fine when truthfully, you're ripping yourself into shreds! I act like I don't care for the same reason you act like you're all happy for everyone else, and don't you dare try to tell me you didn't fake it to protect yourself from getting hurt!"_

 _"So what?" Yaya-senpai challenged. "It's not like what I do matters anymore!"_

 _"It does matter!" I confessed, fighting against a string of tears. "It matters to me! I know my actions don't necessarily show it, but I do care! And clearly where I am at this moment should be obvious to you. I swear Yaya-senpai, the day you decide to shut the world out, I will be the one that will break down your walls, and with my own hands if I have to! I will hurt you in the worse way and you'll probably hate me for it, but the point is you won't be alone anymore. You can go ahead and take your anger and frustrations out on me, I'll gladly endure the pain with you and I want to be there for you if you'll let me. I want to support you unconditionally and more than anything else I want to help you pick up your pieces knowing one day you will be able to stand alone without falling down. I know I'm just another bothersome kouhai that will never leave her senpai alone, but I have my reasons; I care! I care a lot, and sorry if that is what makes me an idiot."_

 _"Heh, you are an idiot," Yaya-senpai chuckled, laying her chin back to her knees. "But you're a good kind of idiot."_

 _"Well, now you know," I said, burrowing my face in between my knees. "I just wanted you to know that someone cares."_

 _"Hmm, what you said, did you mean it?" Yaya-senpai asked._

 _"Of course I do," I confirmed, speaking from in between my knees. "Like I said, you're the strongest person I know and I won't let you forget that."_

 _I felt the mattress of the bed shift its weight while two slender arms gently encircle me around my shoulders. Leaning in towards the embrace, Yaya-senpai spoke softly, "Even if you stay here with me there is no guarantee, but as long as you don't leave, then I will, hopefully, be able to one day grant it."_

 _"I won't," I assured._

 _"Hey Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai smiled. "I've decided; let's go to the Etoile election together. I feel like I can now be able to sing contently, if you stay by me."_

 _"If that's what you want," I said._

 _"It is," Yaya-senpai nodded_ _._

 _"Alright, then I'll go with you," I smiled._

 _"Thank you," Yaya-senpai smiled back, resting her head on my shoulder. "I guess the saying is true, sometimes a hug is all we need to make us feel better."_

 _Hugs can also hurt us too Yaya-senpai, remember that…_

 _"I guess so," I agreed, squeezing my arms lightly around her waist._

* * *

After a couple of hours of given entertainment, the cheers faded and the crowd dispersed allowing Yaya-senpai and I to walk back towards the strawberry dorms together. Walking side by side along the maple trees, I watched Yaya-senpai in silence from the left corner of my eyes; my heart was painfully cracking at the sight of the indisputable truth luminously drawn all over her face and there was no doubt about it, she missed her Hikari.

Living at Astraea Hill, we have all fallen victims to the games we played at least once and as well as accepting a couple of unrequited loves, both of which were nothing new to begin with. To expect any sort of return for our given love was ideally unrealistic, making us overall blindly stubborn to believe our fantasies would always come true even if it seemed like it, but nothing in this world worked that way. For those of us with friends whom have fallen victim to their own games, we have, but only two options: one, pity the girl or two, ignore the girl's afflictions and move on with your own life. In this case, I chose to act on it.

I quickly started to think of all the possible ways I was able to help restore Yaya-senpai's lacking contentment. I was also strongly determined to bring back the harmony that lacked in her heart as well, but the available choices were limited and too vague to decide accordingly. I had to remind myself that what may have helped one person didn't necessarily mean it would help another sufficiently, and could ultimately end in failure. Infuriated by my frustrations, I suddenly came to a realization, a sort of possible and hopeful resolution to the current predicament.

 _There is hope!_

I suddenly excused myself to Yaya-senpai before we approached the dorm gates, explaining I had almost forgotten to return a classmate's notes I borrowed earlier and would return shortly; I lied, and instead, I ran towards the greenhouse in search of Hikari-senpai. I was rather confidant that my hopeful proposition would be favorable; however, whether or not I was successful was an entirely different matter. Nonetheless, I was willing to accept whatever the consequences were regardless of my actions; and honestly at this moment, nothing else mattered to me, my mind was set and I only felt my heart aching beneath my chest.

 _If it's truly good to do the right thing, then why does it hurt? I shouldn't be feeling like this…_

Once I arrived at the greenhouse, I spotted Hikari-senpai and Amane-sama attending the flowers and smiling warmly at one another. Despite all that had happened before, I was still rather gladsome for Hikari-senpai, winning the Etoile election and also for winning the opportunity at a chance at love, although, I must add, both were won out of pure luck. What was meant to be would be and in Hikari-senpai's case, she blindly followed her heart. If I ever allow myself to be guided by my heart like Hikari-senpai, then the only negative point against me would be becoming partially oblivious to almost everything around me, not including who or what held my attention; however, if I were to allow myself to be guided by my conscience, then it would only constrict me from savoring my indulgences and sweet bliss, even if it was considered proper for making morally good decisions.

In my opinion, picking sweet bliss over moral conduct was like having my inner demons filling my fingertips with greed and lust, waiting ever so patiently to control me and conquer my prize as whole. On the other hand, picking moral conduct over sweet bliss was like wearing a protective cloak over my head while stepping on broken glass. I followed the latter.

"Hikari-senpai," I called, waving my hand in the air.

"Tsubomi-chan," Hikari-senpai beamed, waving back with glee. "Did you want to see the flowers too?"

"No Hikari-senpai," I replied. "I came here to ask if I could possibly take a few minutes of your time to talk, if that is alright with you."

"Of course, let's talk near the trees alongside the greenhouse," Hikari-senpai suggested, excusing herself from Amane-sama whom in return smiled and nodded in understanding. "So Tsubomi-chan, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about you and Yaya-senpai," I began. "No, I'm not mad or anything of the sort, but I did come here with a proposition. I know you and Yaya-senpai are still best friends despite of everything that has happened, but we both know, as much as she decided to support you and Amane-sama, there is still a feeling of guilt within your heart because of the pain Yaya-senpai currently holds within hers… I, just like you, want her to be happy again… and I want you to be happy too. This isn't just for Yaya-senpai's sake, but for the both of your friendship."

"Tsubomi-chan is very sweet," Hikari-senpai smiled warmly. "If it's going to help Yaya-chan, then please tell me, I want to hear all of it."

"I want to help Yaya-senpai feel better, help her grow free from her chains that bind her, and help her to become alive again." I began, feeling the shot of adrenaline flowing through my body. "I want to become her strength when she feels like she isn't doing well enough, a shoulder to lean on when she can't handle things anymore and feels like she's about to break, and I want to support her whenever she has doubts lingering in the back of her head. I am willing to do whatever it takes to stand by her and watch her grow because I do believe in her… I want her to be happy, but I also want to be a part of the reason too… I know I sound selfish Hikari-senpai, but I don't want to walk away knowing I haven't tried to do something."

"Oh my," Hikari-senpai said startled and wide eyed at my own sudden unbosoming. "I never realized you felt that way for Yaya-chan; I suppose you have for quite some time now, correct? Hmm … I wonder if the constant bickering you have with Yaya-chan is like your own allowed form of clandestine endearment."

I blinked. Hikari-senpai could be dense; no… she was dense, but probably not as terrible as Nagisa-senpai. I straightened up and protested, "There is no such thing! I never said anything about endearment, what gave you such an idea?"

"You didn't have to say it, but it clearly shows on your face," Hikari-senpai giggled. "Also, if you didn't care for Yaya-chan, then you wouldn't be here talking about a way to help her besides our friendship, now would you? Not only just that, but the fact that it crossed your mind and you decided to act on it. Not all of us are strong like you Tsubomi-chan, not even Yaya-chan."

 _No one is strong like me, huh? You're wrong Hikari-senpai, and I thought Yaya-senpai was the strongest, perhaps not..._

"I guess it's obvious," I sighed. "But it doesn't matter anyway Hikari-senpai, my feelings never made sense to me to begin with. I get confused, lost, and put right back from where I started from. I would spend too many nights wondering, what if? Like, what if I was the one for a change, what if there's still a chance and I'm making a big mistake of walking away, and or what if I'm just wasting time imagining things? It's pointless of me to even want to discover the answers to the questions I already know the answers to. Therefore, I won't bother for that reason and besides, it's not about me, it's about Yaya-senpai remember that."

"Mahatma Gandhi once said, and I quote, strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will." Hikari-senpai shared. "Don't force yourself into doing something when you don't have the drive to do it, it would be then considered pointless to walk around blindly carrying the weight on your shoulders. Listen to me Tsubomi-chan; you never know how strong you really are until being strong is the only choice you have. Also, it's that exact willingness of strength that will help you keep moving forward; don't doubt yourself, you're stronger than you think you are, but you're not going to be able to go anywhere if you keep thinking that way. You said you wanted to help Yaya-chan, but by what means did you come here for then? By the force of action because you felt the need to do so, or by your own free will because you honestly felt like you wanted to?"

"By my own free will," I replied.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to see you acting so stubborn Tsubomi-chan," Hikari-senpai smiled. "You have a good heart, so there's no doubt in my mind you wouldn't be able to help Yaya-chan, but I would also like you to stop acting so differently towards her. Why don't you try to be more honest with yourself or is your pride too important?"

 _Hikari-senpai, I missed you… when you used to talk so little, that is._

"I guess nothing can get passed you if you're looking at them directly Hikari-senpai," I chuckled. "If I try to become more honest, then that'll only pave the way for an emotional overture that I wish to ignore. Additionally, I wasn't raised to do whatever I wanted only what my ryoushin could allow me, so this is a first. My ryoushin would be disappointed in me if they found out about what it is that I will be doing; however, that is in the physical sense, mentally the both of them would only nod in understanding behind closed doors. I, like my ryoushin before me, am enchained since birth to follow what is proper and not allow myself to become involved in any way with what would be considered unacceptable to my reputation."

"Is your reputation more important than Yaya-chan's happiness, Tsubomi-chan?" Hikari-senpai frowned.

"Not anymore" I smiled. "I might be enchained, but I also have my limited freedom to enjoy before I come of age. My ryoushin would secretly carry my weight on their shoulders to give me the opportunity that they never had while they still can. Don't misunderstand me, what I want to do for Yaya-senpai is my honest feelings. I might as well enjoy myself now."

"I'm glad, but now I want you to promise me that you will be more honest with yourself until then." Hikari-senpai said. "This might come as a surprise to you what I am about to say, but you and Yaya-chan are both alike in some ways."

"In what ways are we alike?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Both of you struggle with the term honesty and then there is a personal issue, particularly surrounding with kazoku matters." Hikari-senpai explained. "Sadly, I don't know what's bothering Yaya-chan and or if there is anything really going on, but I do know she hardly ever wants to go home. If anything, she tries to come up with excuses not to, so I would let her stay with me and my obaasan whenever we have vacations from school. Also, Yaya-chan hardly ever speaks about her kazoku, and if you were to ask her she'll say something short and change the subject completely. Please Tsubomi-chan, let her stay with you for the meantime. I can't help but to worry what happens when she does."

"You can count on me Hikari-senpai," I said.

"Good," Hikari-senpai smiled. "I trust Yaya-chan will be greatly taken care of by you. Oh! Before I forget, Yaya-chan likes lavender tea, it helps her relax, so prepare it whenever you can when appropriate or else, she'll end up sleeping the entire day."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you," I smiled.

"I pray that one day we will all be able to enjoy an evening of tea together, all of us," Hikari-senpai said.

"One day yes," I assured her.

I thanked Hikari-senpai for her time and then briskly made my way back to the dorms crossing the stone built gates. A determined smile took over my face as I approached the dark oak double doors reminding myself who was waiting for me in her room; Yaya-senpai was waiting.

 _I will be successful Hikari-senpai! I can promise you that! I will support Yaya-senpai no matter what…_

* * *

 **Author Note:**

1\. FACT: Yaya does indeed like lavender tea. In the anime, she admits in Nagisa and Tamao's dorm room during one of their tea drinking nights in the episode of the unexpect rain fall (also when Nagisa loses her umbrella) that the lavender tea helps her relax.

2\. Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi (Mahatma Gandhi) was an Indian lawyer, politician, social activist, and a writer who became the leader of the nationalist movement against the British rule of India… is internationally esteemed for his doctrine of nonviolent protest (satyagraha) to achieve political and social progress. –Britannica (I figured to use a quote from him since Hikari is the peaceful and nonviolent, this suits her.)

3\. I have been asked before about Tsubomi feeling the need to tell Hikari her proposition, allow me to explain:

Tsubomi is friends with both Yaya (kind of, in a bickering sort of way) and Hikari; therefore, when Tsubomi finds a possible solution to the current situation, she then walks off to Hikari to discuss her plan. Tsubomi understands Yaya's feelings and Hikari's guilt for not being able to reciprocate, so Tsubomi ultimately decides that she wants to innocently fix any broken piece's left on Yaya's part to help alleviate Hikari's guilt. Knowing that Hikari would like to see Yaya content, Tsubomi thinks overall it would be a great idea to do so (not including Tsubomi's conflicting feelings). Thus, it leads her into telling Hikari about it, and to which Hikari reluctantly accepts, but also wants Tsubomi to be more honest. Have a nice day!


	3. Keeping Promises (Part 2 of 2)

**Key** : (Unless noted otherwise for P.O.V's and flashbacks, this will remain the same from here on.)

Print- Regular storyline.

 _Italics_ \- Tsubomi's thoughts.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Keeping Promises (Part 2 of 2)**

"Tsubomi-chan!" Yaya-senpai called, waving her hand in front of me and successfully removing me from of my thoughts. "Oi, pinky! Stop daydreaming, I've been calling you already several times, did you not hear me?"

"I'm sorry Yaya-senpai!" I apologized quickly. "I was lost in a trail of thoughts, and I most likely didn't hear you while you were calling me."

"It's alright, it happens," Yaya-senpai smiled. "So Tsubomi-chan, what were you daydreaming of? I hope it wasn't about someone else, because if you were, then I'll start to feel neglected and I won't forgive you."

"Oh, um... w-wait a minute, what!" I said surprised.

"What?" Yaya-senpai smirked, closing in the distance between us. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Yaya-senpai, you shouldn't say such things!" I said, backing away from the close proximity. "You're not even the kind of senpai to care about what a kouhai is thinking of. Also, I'm not neglecting you. I'm still here, baka."

"Physically you're here, but mentally you're not," Yaya-senpai said. "Besides, what could you possibly be daydreaming of when I'm standing right in front of you?"

"What do you mean 'what could I possibly be daydreaming of when you're standing right in front of me', obviously it wasn't about you!" I replied.

"Is that so?" Yaya-senpai smirked. "I wouldn't be too surprised. I have many admirers that do you know, hehe. Anyway, it doesn't matter now, the fact that I currently have your attention only proves that I am more important than whatever you were thinking of in the first place."

"Yeah, sure Yaya-senpai," I said, opening the door to exit the room.

"Hey, you didn't answer me," Yaya-senpai said, quickly catching up to me. "What were you daydreaming of? Should I be scared? Hehehe."

"I will not tell you," I said. "I'll leave it to your imagination."

"How ecchi, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai cooed, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind me. "I was expecting a different answer coming from you, but since you told me to use my imagination..."

"Hentai!" I shouted. "Out of all the things to think of, and you think of that!"

"Ha, of course!" Yaya-senpai laughed, tightening her hold on me. "You did say to..."

"I know what I said!" I interrupted, "And, let me go! It's too early for you to be playing! You're far from a morning person!"

"It's because I have a certain pinky with me, of course," Yaya-senpai responded with a matter-of-fact tone. "You're like my dose of caffine in the morning. Hehe, if it bothers you so much, then just tell me and I will let you go, but you always come back to me, so I'm not going to. You should've known what you were getting yourself into when you walked into my room, Tsubomi-chan."

"All I did was wake you up, Yaya-senpai," I argued. "If only you weren't so irresponsible, then I wouldn't have to!"

"And if only you weren't such a brat," Yaya-senpai chuckled, running her fingers through the locks of my pink hair. "We could've gotten along a lot better."

"Let go of me already!" I said, becoming impatient from the grumbling noises coming from within my stomach.

"Fine, but I will find out sooner or later about your daydream, so don't celebrate early," Yaya-senpai smirked, releasing me from her grasp.

"Finally!" I said, running foward a few steps. "Also, if Yaya-senpai decides to play nice for the remainder of the day, then maybe I will tell her what I was daydreaming of."

"Hey, wait up!" Yaya-senpai said. "Me, to play nice with you? You brat! You were never nice to me to begin with, and you want me to play nice with you!"

"So? You never played fair before either!" I argued. "So ha, now we're even, and I'm being serious Yaya-senpai, let's go!"

"Alright, alright," Yaya-senpai said. "Pushy little kouhai you are this morning, oh wait, you always are. How could I have possibly forgotten your usual."

"Beats me," I said. "But I have never forgotten, not even once, how much of a complete irresponsible baka you are. I think it's safe to say that you're developing memory loss."

"Why, you impudent little brat," Yaya-senpai huffed, bumping into me with her shoulder. "I should teach you a thing or two about respect."

"Says the hypocritical senpai who doesn't respect rules of authority," I added. "Don't preach what you don't practice, the respect you show to others is a mirror reflection of the respect you have for yourself."

"Haha!" Yaya-senpai laughed. "Aren't you a lovely example of what tough love is, and I suppose your preaching of honesty backfires as well."

"Baka! And what's love got to do with it?" I asked as Yaya-senpai continued to laugh. "Hey! Stop laughing!"

"Oh Tsubomi-chan, you are adorable when you're upset," Yaya-senpai smirked, playfully poking my cheek. "And even more when you're confused, heheh."

As we continued bickering about our lacking of respect for one another, we finally arrived at the main lobby. We passed by a group of enthusiastic Miator first years, cheering excitedly over the sports competition banners that were placed along the sides of the front lobby. The sports competitions in Astraea Hill was the second most anticipated event after the Etoile election, starting the following next day; and therefore, it was today.

Before we entered the dining hall, I took a quick glance at one of the banners and thought how wonderful it would be to invite Yaya-senpai; but unfortunately, I must confess, my interest in sports was rather nonexistent, to say the least. However, the goal I had in mind was to steal Yaya-senpai away from her solitary confinement, wanting to place a series of positive vibes within her whenever I could, and this seemed like an opportunity. Now, if only I was able to convince Yaya-senpai to come with me without her thinking otherwise already served itself as a challenge, but I decided to do so, to at least try to become victorious, that is.

"Yaya-senpai, the sports competitions starts later on today, doesn't it?" I asked, placing myself line for breakfast.

"Yes, today it starts," Yaya-senpai nodded, standing next to me. "Why, did you want to go?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Hmm, that's strange, I never pegged you to be a sports onlooker type," Yaya-senpai said. "Unless, there's something you're not telling me, Tsubomi-chan."

"And what would that be, Yaya-senpai?" I chuckled. "That I, for once, would like to watch a competition of sports?"

"No, it's the fact that an uninterested girl like you would want to watch the competition in the first place," Yaya-senpai said.

"I have my reasons why, Yaya-senpai," I said.

"And what is your reason?" Yaya-senpai asked. "I wouldn't ask you if I didn't already know you weren't such a good liar."

"I'm not lying," I said angrily.

"Heh, that's pretty hard to believe," Yaya-senpai chuckled. "Speak up Tsubomi-chan, or I'll tickle it out of you, and I won't go easy on you this time."

"No! Okay, okay!" I said, giving into Yaya-senpai's threat. "I just want to make a certain someone happy Yaya-senpai, and it honestly doesn't matter if I'm interested in the event or not, because her happiness overrides my own for the moment."

"And who is this girl?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"It's a friend" I replied.

"Are you both seeing each other?" Yaya-senpai asked as she turned away, facing towards the front of the line.

"Depends on what you mean by the word seeing," I replied. "Because I see her everyday, and we talk... well, sort of..."

"Well, don't waste you time talking to me then," Yaya-senpai interrupted as she turned to face me. "Look for her and have fun."

"I am looking at her, Yaya-senpai," I said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"That's the reason why I want to go," I quickly continued, looking away at the tile flooring. "I can careless about what goes on during the competitions as long as I know you're happy. Listen, it's fine if you don't want to go with me, and to be honest, I won't even force you; you can go ahead and do whatever you want, I won't control you, but I would much rather see you go with or without me, instead of locking yourself in, Yaya-senpai."

After a short moment of awkward silence, Yaya-senpai responded, "You sometimes surprise me, Tsubomi-chan. Sure, you can be rough on the edges, but you have your moments that can leave someone speechless, like how I was a few seconds ago, wondering, where on earth have you been? Heh, sometimes you tell me things I want to hear when I'm not expecting it, and I guess that is what makes it worthwhile sometimes too. Is it crazy of me to say that I'm glad?"

"Yaya-senpai..." I said softly.

"Well, I've decided," Yaya-senpai said, clearing her throat. "I will go and... you won yourself a date with your senpai!"

"What!" I gasped as I blushed like a loose cannon from being pulled into Yaya-senpai's arms. "This is not a date! W-why would this be a date? Ugh! This is not a date, Yaya-senpai!"

"Aww, but what about my happiness?" Yaya-senpai cooed, nuzzling her chin on the crook of my neck. "Does my kouhai not care anymore?"

"I-I do," I admitted, looking around for any curious onlookers. "B-But it doesn't mean it's a date though, Yaya-senpai. A-And let me go, everyone here is going to get the wrong idea."

"So?" Yaya-senpai smirked, tightening her arms on my waist. "Who cares what the other girls think, Tsubomi-chan. They don't know what we know, and they most certainly don't know everything about us to prove their ongoing assumptions. Remember, only we know the truth, those girls won't know anything else besides the rumors they spread, you know... kind of like their legs, constantly."

"Hentai..." I sighed. "And perhaps so; however, those girls wouldn't feel the need to ask us anyway, since you're always such an exhibitionist."

"I can't help it, and it's not my fault if they can't stand it," Yaya-senpai smiled proudly. "Besides, you should've known that by now pinky, and those girls shouldn't be watching us anyway."

"I do," I confirmed, walking up to order my breakfast next. "I'm just surprised by how you still keep at it so carelessly."

"Haha, because I live my life," Yaya-senpai smirked. "Do you?"

I quietly picked up my plate from the metal counter top, placed by one of the elder sisters for me, and found an empty available table next to a window. I reflected on the question as I stared out, silently watching the soft silver clouds slowly moving across the light blue sky, I knew I wasn't entirely free; and yet, I had accepted it wholeheartedly, I was just another caged bird, nothing new from the ordinary.

 _Ha, more like a caged bird with a floating contract about its head_.

The solid connections, the strong held power, the luxury, the recognition, the honor, all of it was each a staining color, and I was unfortunate enough to have been selected as its potential canvas. Oh, but what a wonderful life I must have, according to the third-party onlooker, I wondered sometimes if anyone still would have agreed after hearing that; probably, if it meant raising up in social status and receiving prestigious recognition, why not? That wasn't living the life; however, greed and lust, controlling the strings of their victims like puppets, would have said yes in a heartbeat.

Unfortunately, my thoughts and opinions were only agreeable to the younger generations amoungst themselves; take my kazoku, for example, we could never imagine ourselves challenging the elders even when we had every reason to do so. What stopped my generation was the fear and worry of disownment and being titled a shame; therefore, we held it in angrily like boiling pots screeching to deaf ears. In all honesty, we were born as products of business, and we had all already accepted it by force of recognition; but even so, we should have some liberties, besides our regular enchainment.

 _Remember, tradition is tradition, every generation follows like tumbling dominos._

"Hey Tsubomi-chan, are you okay?" Yaya-senpai asked, taking a bite out of her toasted bread. "You seem a little lost."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Yaya-senpai, don't worry, I was just thinking about some things," I replied.

"Hmm, what kinds of things?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"I don't feel like talking about it Yaya-senpai, I'm sorry" I said, taking a sip from my glass of orange juice.

"I know I might not be much of a help to you Tsubomi-chan, but I can promise you this, I will listen and I will care," Yaya-senpai said.

"Thanks, but as I already told you, I don't feel like talking about it," I said.

"That's fine, I just hope you remember next time when you feel rather downcast, Tsubomi-chan; we might not run smoothly like milk and honey, but we can still listen to each other," Yaya-senpai smiled.

"Haha, and have you turn everything I say into an ongoing series of sexual innuendoes?" I laughed. "I might not consider it entirely."

"Consider it for all you want, but at least I made you smile," Yaya-senpai chuckled. "A smile, is a priceless gift."

"Depends on what kind of smile it is, I mean, I could have been smiling like I'm crazy or something," I said. "A smile like that wouldn't be so welcoming, now would it?"

"Well, that depends on the reason why you were smiling in the first place," Yaya-senpai explained. "You could have smiled like your crazy, but it doesn't prove anything. I mean, for all that we know, it could have been coming from different nature, hehehe."

"Forever the hentai," I chuckled, shaking my head in disbelief. "Oh, look over there Yaya-senpai, by the long center table on the far right corner, I see Nagisa-senpai and Shizuma-sama."

"Ah, yes the new happy couple," Yaya-senpai smiled, leaning back against her chair. "I am happy for them, particularly Nagisa-chan, she did deal with a lot these past couple of weeks and it finally paid off."

"I feel the same way Yaya-senpai, I am happy for her too," I nodded. "I just can't help but to wonder what made Nagisa-senpai run off with Shizuma-sama. I know it'll be rude to ask, but I always wondered."

"Nagisa-chan was truly in love with Shizuma-sama," Yaya-senpai replied as she calmly turned to face me. "Imagine being forced to go through with the Etoile election because it seems that is what everyone around you wants you to do, you wouldn't have liked that, right? To be forced and not have your voice be heard? And if it was heard, then to sadly give in to the others and conform yourself. Wouldn't you have done the same, if the person you love confessed like that?"

"I wouldn't," I replied bluntly. "If the person I loved told me participate in the Etoile election with someone else, then that person hardly loved me at all. If I loved someone, I would have at least put up a fight to keep the person with me. So why then, should I take the person back when the person decided to let go of me? Because the person finally realized the error and ultimately decided to snatch back me at a whim before the other person wins? It doesn't work that way, Yaya-senpai."

"Sometimes a person has to let go of someone to help them realize whether or not it was the right thing to do," Yaya-senpai said softly, drifting her eyes to the floor. "Like I did with Hikari, I knew she wasn't meant to be with me, so I didn't go after her. She didn't love me, not the same way I loved her, and that's the difference between Hikari and I versus Nagisa-chan and Shizuma-sama. Shizuma-sama was given her happy ending, and so did Hikari with her Amane-senpai."

"One day Yaya-senpai, you will be given the love you keep trying to give," I said. "From the right one..."

"Thank you," Yaya-senpai smiled back.

"Um, are you done eating?" I asked, noticing Yaya-senpai's plates were pushed off to the side.

"Yes, I am," Yaya-senpai replied. "Hey, do you have any plans before our date, Tsu-bo-mi-chan?"

"It's is not a date!" I replied back. "And no, I'm available at the meantime, why?"

"Come with me, there's a place I want to show you," Yaya-senpai said, standing up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Sure, but no funny business alright?" I said.

"Funny business?" Yaya-senpai repeated, smiling mischievously at the idea. "What do you mean by that, Tsu-bo-mi-chan? I have to play nice, remember? Unless, you want to negotiate it, hehehe."

"No, but I rather be safe than sorry, especially if I'm with you," I explained, walking towards the trash can.

I followed Yaya-senpai outside of the strawberry dorms, walking around the lake into the Spica building. After climbing four flights of steep stairs, I was thoroughly convinced that I was out of shape, while Yaya-senpai expressed no difficulty. Finally settling my gaze on the rooftop, I quickly realized why no one would want to climb up here; it was poorly conditioned due to low maintenance, damaged by pigeons, and contained broken pieces of shattered wood everywhere, it definately wasn't a place to be. I was expecting the rooftop to be well maintained, considering the reputations from each school; but I guess if it couldn't be seen, then it wasn't important at all. However, as I walked towards the edge of the rooftop, the view was surprisingly wonderful, showing the variations of vitifolium and aconitifolium maple trees surrounding themselves around the lake and the girls walking along walkways. A true example depicting the 'don't judge a book by its cover' saying, if one ignored the mess that surrounded them in the rooftop completely. I now understood why Yaya-senpai would come here, but it wasn't entirely for its view of the surroundings, it was mainly for its privacy.

"So, what do you think?" Yaya-senpai asked as she leaned against one of the railings with her arms folded across her chest.

"It's beautiful," I smiled.

"Isn't it?" Yaya-senpai smiled back. "It's like an escape to me, I come here often just to get away from everything I deal with for a moment to calm myself."

"If you come here often to escape, then why would you show this to me?" I asked as I placed my head on top of my folded arms resting on top of one of the railings. "It's your place that no one seems to know about, a place that only you can enjoy, so why share it with me?"

"Because it can also can get lonely after awhile too," Yaya-senpai said. "Just because I want to be alone doesn't mean I want to feel lonely as well."

"I'm afraid I don't understand you," I said, turning my head to face her. "You want to be alone, but you don't want to feel lonely, how is that? If you don't mind me asking you."

"Think of it this way Tsubomi-chan, imagine yourself feeling uttlerly worthless and at the point of giving up because you lost all the hope you once had before, but you decide to smile and endure it while you continue to lie to all of your friends because either you don't want to worry them and or you don't want to be bothered by them; even so, you also kind of want one of them to look at you in the eyes and say, 'You're lying', and stay beside you no matter what you tell the person," Yaya-senpai explained. "It's complicated, right? To say one thing, but mean the other; however, that isn't the case all the time, because sometimes we may actually mean what we say."

"We, as people, are confusing," I sighed.

"Yes, we sure are, but do you understand though, Tsubomi-chan?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "Unfortunately, we can't read minds; but then again, it would be better not to, considering some people. Anyway, you're not the only one that needs an escape."

"What's troubling you?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"Just the typical problems of the average teenager, Yaya-senpai" I lied as I turned away to face forward.

"You're lying," Yaya-senpai said.

"It'll pass," I assured. "Nothing lasts forever, right?"

"Perhaps, but it's hard to believe that when I can see it in your eyes," Yaya-senpai argued.

"The eyes are beautiful liars, like the word of mouth," I explained as I pulled myself away from the railings, standing upright with a fixed posture. "The eyes only show what one needs to see, and it makes one go beyond delusional to what there really is, ignoring the outside details to the bigger picture because one is too fixated on a single detail. Also, one believes what it sees, regardless if it's true or not."

"I know what I am seeing, and are you suggesting that I am only seeing a part of what is troubling you?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"If there was anything troubling me, Yaya-senpai," I replied.

"I don't believe you Tsubomi-chan, tell me," Yaya-senpai said. "How will I ever know when to be an assistance to you, if you keep pushing things off to the side like when we were at the dining hall!"

"Because I am none of your concerns!" I shouted angrily. "You never cared about me, all you ever cared about was Hikari! Is it because she's no longer around you that you finally start to acknowledge those who are around you! You're ridiculous!"

"I care because you're the only person I have left!" Yaya-senpai shouted back.

"And what if I wasn't, then what!" I challenged. "You only cling on to me because I am the only one here! I wouldn't be your first choice! In fact, I wouldn't even be an option! Don't bother telling me you care because we both know that I would come second over anybody! Sadly, the worse part is you never noticed, not even once, who cared about you without you noticing it, baka!"

"You're right..." Yaya-senpai said suddenly, dropping the volume of her voice. "I wouldn't have noticed it."

"And now you know a piece of honesty," I said as I looked away.

"A piece, huh? Well, that's better than nothing I guess, but I just don't understand though," Yaya-senpai said. "Why are you still here regardless of how I've been treating you?"

"Because I want to, I'm an idiot remember?" I replied. "If I walked away, then I wouldn't be able to do what I promised myself I would do."

"And what is that?" Yaya-senpai asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"To be your support, Yaya-senpai" I replied.

"You are an idiot," Yaya-senpai blushed.

"An unconditional supporting kouhai," I added, mentally laughing at the sight of the redness on Yaya-senpai cheeks. "Also, it wouldn't be good for your playgirl reputation if anyone sees you blushing like that Yaya-senpai, haha."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Yaya-senpai said, folding her arms over her chest as she hid her face within her hair.

"Embrace it, Yaya-senpai," I laughed and then suddenly stopped, noticing a very soft blowing of trumpets from a near by distance.

"It started," Yaya-senpai smiled, backing away from the railings. "Let's go Tsubomi-chan, we have a date to attend to."

"It's not a date! " I responded quickly.

"Sure it isn't, pinky," Yaya-senpai smirked, swinging her arm around my shoulder. "Don't deny it, you would've liked it even more, if I had only asked you first."

"If that's what is going to help you sleep at night, then keep telling yourself that," I blushed, swatting her arm away.

"Be nice, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai cooed, cupping my face with her available hand. "You're the one who invited me, remember? Hehe, it seems you have forgotten, but that's alright, I'll gladly help you remember. If, by any chance, you don't behave yourself during our date, then I will punish you... and I'll be gentle."

"Hentai!" I shouted, trying to shake myself free. "You better behave too! It's not only me that has to, you know!"

"I can control myself, can you? Yaya-senpsi smirked, playfully pinching my cheeks.

"More than you could ever be able to!" I huffed as I backed away.

"Haha, then there's no worries," Yaya-senpai laughed, grabbing ahold of my hand. "Let's go!"

"H-Hey, slow d-down, Yaya-senpai!" I yelled as I was quickly being dragged out of the Spica building.

 _Well, at least she's excited._

The walkways glistened with different colors of confetti strips and brightly swirled streamers, falling gently from the rocket poppers blasting in the sky from the ground below. The first round of competitions started in less than five minutes at the strike of twelve, beginning with with archery and track-and-field. The girls attending the event excitedly hurried to their destinations with giggles and cheerful smiles, running towards their more favorited match. There were several concession stands placed in front of the maple trees seperated around the lake next alongside the walkways while the games and mini shops were placed on the opposite side facing them. Yaya-senpai playfully dragged me with her to wherever her eyes found its interests; and honestly, it seemed the greater majority of the matches and minigames caught her attention, but I didn't mind, I was enjoying myself just as much.

We stopped at a gun ranged minigame after the third round of competitions had ended. My interest was focused on a stuffed panda bear hanging along the ceiling on the corner. Determinedly, I picked up the rifle and shot; but unfortunately, I missed the target, completely. I sighed, "Well, I guess it's not meant to be."

"Step aside," Yaya-senpai said, taking the rifle from my hands.

"It's not necessary Yaya-senpai, I don't have to have it," I assured. Nonetheless, the shot was fired. I felt utterly speechless as I heard the ringing of the machine's inserted music play. Feeling surprised, I said, "You did it, you actually did it..."

"Here you go, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai smiled, handing over the prized panda bear.

"You didn't have to do that for me though," I said as I hugged the stuffed animal. "I-I mean, I could have gone somewhere else."

"But I wanted too," Yaya-senpai smiled. "For you, Tsubomi-chan."

"T-Thank you, Yaya-senpai," I stuttered as I slightly blushed from the generous act.

Without a hint of warning, time rushed itself into the welcoming nightfall. The crowd of girls continued on underneath the assorted colored light bulbs as they waited patiently for the fireworks display at the end. Yaya-senpai suggested the two of us take a seat near the lake for a better view of the fireworks, and I happily agreed.

We took a seat on the cool grass that gently flowed concurrently with the lightly swift breeze, watching the glowing stillness of the lake's water reflecting the stars above. The atmosphere felt peaceful and soothing, surrounding us in the middle of its warm vibrations.

"Today was fun, huh?" Yaya-senpai smiled, stretching out her slender legs.

"Yes, it was," I nodded. "Good thing you came along or else, you would have missed out on a lot."

"Indeed I would have," Yaya-senpai nodded. "And I owe it all to you, thank you."

"I did nothing special, senpai," I said as I placed my stuffed panda bear to the side, feeling like Kagome-chan with her teddy bear Percival, and that was embarrassing. "All I did was invite you, nothing more."

"Even so, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be like how I am now," Yaya-senpai explained. "Also, you did do more than that actually, what am I without a caring kouhai?"

"Lazy," I giggled.

"Says you," Yaya-senpai chuckled.

"Actually, it would be better to say what am I, or any kouhai for that matter, without a senpai," I corrected. "A kouhai without a senpai has no one to look up to nor to be lead and protected by. In other words, a kouhai alone would feel incomplete, and wouldn't have a purpose to serve anymore. Anyway, a kouhai can only hope to be as good as its senpai one day, and without a senpai, a kouhai won't learn."

"Wait a minute!" Yaya-senpai said, feeling amused and surprised by my indirect confession. "You? You look up to me? The irresponsible and rebellious senpai you call a baka? Haha! I find that hard to believe, especially with all your scolding. What else are you hiding from me, Tsubomi-chan? You know, you shouldn't be hiding things from your date, haha."

"How many times do I have to keep reminding you that this isn't a date!" I said angrily. "Also, I haven't been hiding anything from you."

"Oh, yes you have," Yaya-senpai laughed. "The daydreaming in my dorm room which you have yet to tell me about, the distant look you had on your face during breakfast, and last, but not least, your 'Typical problems of the average teenager'."

"Hey, I told you that last one," I pointed out.

"Uh, you only told me a a piece of it," Yaya-senpai corrected me.

"Still, I told you something about it," I huffed. "It's better than nothing, Yaya-senpai."

"Of course," Yaya-senpai agreed.

All of sudden, I felt a cool gush of wind blow from behind me. Shivering, I said, "It's getting cold Yaya-senpai, where is your sweater?"

"I'm fine," Yaya-senpai said. "Besides, it feels nice."

"You'll get sick," I pointed out, rubbing my hands with the sleeves of my sweater.

"I won't," Yaya-senpai assured, turning to face me. "Hey, are you cold?"

"A little," I replied.

"Okay, don't move," Yaya-senpai instructed, shifting away from her spot.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked as Yaya-senpai sat behind me, placing me in between her legs and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"What does it look like I'm doing, you're cold aren't you?" Yaya-senpai asked as she rested her chin on my shoulder.

"I am," I replied. "But I didn't expected you to do this."

"Well, I'm surprised, I didn't expect you to be so soft, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai smirked."

"Control yourself, Yaya-senpai," I blushed.

"I will, if you will," Yaya-senpai cooed.

I sharply turned to face Yaya-senpai, but my words were cut off when a fiery sound blasted brightly into the air, stealing my attention elsewhere. Amazed by the multicolored spectacle of the fireworks, I smiled, "Beautiful... isn't it?"

"Yaya-senpai?" I repeated as I turned around.

"Oh! Yeah, it's great," Yaya-senpai nodded.

"You didn't even look," I frowned.

"I did look," Yaya-senpai said.

"Sure you did," I said sarcasticly. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai smiled. "Let's just watch the fireworks, okay?"

"Um, okay," I said.

"It is beautiful, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai said softly behind my ear. "I just never notice it before..."

"You never noticed the fireworks before?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, but I just noticed it," Yaya-senpai smiled.

"Well, now you know how it looks like," I giggled, eying the firing lights. "After how many years? Haha."

"Very funny, pinky," Yaya-senpai said, flicking my forehead.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked with a scowled expression.

"Nothing," Yaya-senpai sighed. "Just turn around and look forward."

"Okay... anyway, out of all the colors which is your favorite?" I asked, attempting to start a conversation. "Mine would be... Ah! The pink one! Yes, the pink one indeed."

"Why am I not surprised," Yaya-senpai laughed. "Um, mine would be red, because it's a sexy color."

"I didn't know sexinesses had a color," I said.

"You'd be surprised, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai smirked. "It's a color of seduction and temptation, alluring and provocative, if worn correctly."

"I guess I wouldn't know since I don't dress myself like a wannabe hooker," I giggled.

"I am not a hooker," Yaya-senpai protested. "I do have some morals, you know."

"Wannabe, Yaya-senpai," I repeated. "Wa-nna-be, you want to be one, however, it does not imply that you are one. Sure, you might dress like it, but you're not one of them. At least, I hope not."

"You brat," Yaya-senpai said. "Here's another dating tip: Don't compare your date to other women!"

"But this isn't a date, so this argument is acceptable!" I said in my defense.

"Ah, but I have seniority," Yaya-senpai chuckled. "And as your senpai, I say to drop it."

"Fine," I said angrily.

"Good girl," Yaya-senpai smirked, laying her chin on my shoulder. "Keep this up and I'll award you."

"I honestly don't think it'll be any different than your punishment," I said.

"We'll see about that," Yaya-senpai winked as she tightened her grasp.

Standing on small stool several feet away, Sister Mizue yelled, "Girls! The event is now over, go back to your rooms!"

"Ugh, any louder and she would have sounded like a dying whale," Yaya-senpai said as she released me.

"Be nice," I said, picking up my panda bear and rubbing the dirt from it.

"What? It's true!" Yaya-senpai said.

Arriving at the dorms, Yaya-senpai and I approached my room first. Unlocking my door, I turned to face Yaya-senpai and smiled, "Well, have a good night."

"What, that's it?" Yaya-senpai said surprised.

"That's it, what?" I repeated.

"I don't get a hug or anything," Yaya-senpai said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You were hugging me the entire time the fireworks were on display," I reminded her.

"Yeah, because you were cold," Yaya-senpai said.

"Hug the panda bear instead," I suggested, shoving the stuff animal in her arms. "You'll enjoy it better."

"Nope," Yaya-senpai smirked, pulling me into closer to her. "The panda bear isn't Tsubomi-chan."

"Hey, let me go!" I said, failing to pull myself away from Yaya-senpai's tight hold.

"Give up already, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai cooed.

"Control yourself!" I said, noticing the curious looks from the neighboring girls.

"Ha, your like a firecracker, all fired up, but in the face," Yaya-senpai laughed, ignoring the attention we were receiving entirely. "And, didn't I already told you not to care about what the other girls think?"

"Baka!" I shouted as I pushed away from Yaya-senpai and pulled her into my room. "You should be more cautious about your actions! They were staring at us, Yaya-senpai!"

"Why? I don't care, unlike you apparently," Yaya-senpai said. "Why do you care so much about what other people think? Because, honestly, that's a stupid way to live."

"Protecting myself is not stupid," I protested. "I would much rather be hidden than exposed underneath the spotlight. You might not care for all that is worth, but I have to be able to present myself always."

"To who exactly?" Yaya-senpai questioned. "To those girls out there? Not caring about what others think of you is the best choice you'll ever make. You get to be you, the real you, the one that is hiding underneath that mask I want to peel off that pretty little face of yours. Opinions are not facts Tsubomi-chan, learn the difference."

"You wouldn't understand!" I argued.

"Not unless you tell me why!" Yaya-senpai snapped, placing her hands on my shoulders. "I can see it in your eyes! You're just a complete mess like me! But at least I don't act my part, I live my part!"

"I..." I said softly as I held back tears. "I can't..."

"W-What? Hey, don't cry," Yaya-senpai said, wrapping her arms around me. "I'm sorry Tsubomi-chan, I shouldn't have yelled at you, but I do want you to know that you're not alone; I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Since when did you become so good with words?" I chuckled.

"You're funny, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai said sarcastically. "Anyway, it's not as if you were ever any good with words either."

"Hmm, how do look now?" I smiled. "Better?"

"Like a display of fireworks," Yaya-senpai replied.

"Am I burning?" I asked, quickly touching my cheeks.

"No," Yaya-senpai said.

"Then how do I look like a display of fireworks?" I asked, feeling confused by the odd comparison.

"You said the fireworks were beautiful, right?" Yaya-senpai smiled, wiping a tear off my cheek. "Well, you look beautiful."

"Don't say that, Yaya-senpai," I said as I moved her hand away. "You love Hikari-senpai, remember? Don't mistaken me for her."

"I do," Yaya-senpai nodded. "But, I do mean it, Tsubomi-chan. When I spoke of the firecrackers, I wasn't talking about them."

"Go back to your room," I interrupted. "It's getting late, and you'll get in trouble if you get caught."

"Are you listening?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"No," I replied. "I honestly don't want to hear it."

"Fine," Yaya-senpai said as she walked towards the door. "Question, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," I assured. "That won't change."

"I see, well, good night," Yaya-senpai said, closing the door behind her.

"Baka..." I sighed to myself. "Don't think I didn't know what you were referring to before, sorry, but I won't accept that...

 _Only because I am the only one left, of course, what else?_


	4. The Unexpected News

**Chapter 4:** **The Unexpected News**

Another sleepless night. Another sleepless night spent confused and perturbed as I replayed the events in my head. The one chance presented itself to me last night and I turned it down, was I stupid or smart? I could have accepted it, but I knew I would have regretted it nonetheless. Therefore, I was grateful; not for rejecting the opportunity of using Yaya-senpai's vulnerability, but for my unfaltering conscience. Yaya-senpai could have never viewed me like she viewed Hikari-senpai; and if she were to have told me she did, then she would have lied, and in my face too.

 _I may be young, but I'm not stupid, Yaya-senpai could have never developed these feelings within a short time frame. To be honest, her feelings are fake; and besides, she was only caught up in the moment. Anyway, I knew that if I allowed her to do as she pleases, then she would have used me as a rebound for the angel she couldn't have..._

Standing outside Yaya-senpai's dorm room, I breathed heavily as I stood quietly contemplating on my apology. It was only a compliment and I took it as an added insult to injury. How could I be considered beautiful when I lacked the basic essentials? How could I be considered beautiful, if the last one was an angel who Yaya-senpai still was in love with? Insecurities like this, kills my self-esteem.

"Yaya-senpai," I called as I knocked on the door, waiting patiently.

No answer.

"Yaya-senpai?" I called again, and this time I started to worry. Quickly opening the door, I was rather shocked that it wasn't locked like it normally was; and as I stepped in into the dark room, I saw her. Smiling, I whispered to myself, "Baka..."

I closed the door and quietly walked towards the sleeping brunette. I looked upon her tenderly and also, too, with admiration. Eying her outlined features, I'll admit, Yaya-senpai was truly a sight for the sore eyes; and additionally, the absence of imperfection seemed like as if it never existed, not even once, while she garnered her aesthetic qualities effortlessly. I honestly couldn't agree with Yaya-senpai's conception of Hikari-senpai being the angelic figure when Hikari-senpai, with all due respect, was not even close enough to compare to Yaya-senpai's divine beauty.

 _If only Yaya-senpai could see what I could see_ _, because I could never be able to say it..._

"Yaya-senpai," I whispered as I gently shook her shoulder. "Yaya-senpai, wake up, you're going to be late."

Yaya-senpai yawned and lazily stretched her muscles. As she opened her eyes, she said, "You came."

"Of course I came, why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"It just didn't seem like you would after what happened yesterday," Yaya-senpai explained as she shifted up from her bed, sitting up straight.

"Yaya-senpai, sometimes you say some ridiculous things, but that doesn't mean I'll stop coming over," I said. "Besides, it was just a compliment, right?"

"Yeah, just a compliment," Yaya-senpai nodded.

"Um, Yaya-senpai," I said as looked down at my shoes.

"Hm?" Yaya-senpai responded.

"I'm sorry for how I acted last night," I said. "I should've stopped you and apologized, but I didn't."

"You had your reasons, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai said. "Anyway, I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't have said what I said to you last night. I was out of line."

"No, you're fine Yaya-senpai, but I'm the one that acted coldly towards you," I said. "Therefore, I should be the one asking for your forgiveness."

"There's nothing to forgive," Yaya-senpai smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled, then quickly changed into a scowling look. "Now, why was the door unlocked? Do you have any idea how worried I was! I mean, what if something were to have happened to you? Did you ever think of that! Oh, but of course you wouldn't! Why would you!"

"And your back to your usual scolding," Yaya-senpai chuckled, feeling relieved to return to the usual bickering. "Oh relax Tsubomi-chan, it's not like there are any ecchi girls like you that would just walk into another girl's room uninvited."

"I'm not ecchi! Uninvited as I may be, you should still be more carefull, because what if it wasn't me that entered your room? What would you have done?" I asked. "All this worrying that I do will leave me growing white hairs because of you!"

"Hmm, since when did you start to worry about me so much, Tsu-bo-mi-chan? Yaya-senpai smirked. "It's like as if you pay attention to everything I do, and I am kind of starting to like your undivided attention, hehe. Anyway, I think growing white hairs wouldn't look so bad on you. You'll only look like, what? Strawberries and cream? Ha!"

"That's not even funny," I huffed.

"Ha, yes it is!" Yaya-senpai laughed.

"You never take anything seriously!" I said angrily. "You're always joking and teasing, and would it be too much to listen to what I'm saying to you?"

"Actually, I do take things seriously," Yaya-senpai said. "The only difference between you and me is that you're always scolding and serious, while I am trying to ease the tension with humor. Life is just too short to be scolding and arguing; and therefore, I will make the best of it by getting on your nerves, hehe."

 _Oh, forget it. I can't stay mad at you, baka..._

"At least you're smiling, Yaya-senpai," I mumbled quietly to myself.

"What was that, Tsubomi-chan?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"I said, hurry up and change!" I said as I shoved the Spica uniform at Yaya-senpai.

"Yes ma'am!" Yaya-senpai giggled, pulling off her red shirt.

"Yaya-senpai!" I gasped. "W-What are you doing?"

"Changing, what else?" Yaya-senpai said.

"Change yourself in the bathroom!" I said as I turned around, blushing at Yaya-senpai's half naked form. "It's not appropriate to change in front of another person, Yaya-senpai. Not everyone wants to see you in all your glory."

"Oh, come on, we're only girls here," Yaya-senpai smirked. "I'm pretty sure you were just enjoying the view a few seconds ago, or why else would you be blushing like that, Tsubomi-chan?

"I was not enjoying the view!" I protested, crossing my arms over my chest. "And I am not blushing, you're just blind!"

"Heh, I'd say Tsubomi-chan should be more honest and just admit that I'm pretty good to look at," Yaya-senpai chuckled. "Sexy, smart, and irresistable."

"Wait, did you just day smart?" I asked as I turned around, about to burst into laughter. "You're joking? Haha, smart? I don't agree with that, haha!"

"You brat, I am smart, there's a difference between being lazy and smart," Yaya-senpai said, buttoning up her uniform shirt. "You'd be surprised to know how smart I am. I just don't like doing the work."

"Sure," I giggled. "I just find that terribly hard to believe, it seems more like an excuse than a legitimate reason."

"How interesting," Yaya-senpai smirked. "If you find me being smart the only thing so hard to believe, then you must agree that I am sexy and irresistable."

"I don't believe that, you're putting words in my mouth!" I protested.

"Nope, I'm just pointing things out," Yaya-senpai smiled.

"Okay well, are you done? Let's go," I said quickly, opening the door.

"You're always in a rush to leave," Yaya-senpai said. "You've got to slow down sometime, Tsubomi-chan."

"For what? Ever heard of the early bird gets the worm?" I asked, walking ahead.

"I have, but slow and steady wins the race as well," Yaya-senpai said.

"Heh, patience is only convenient to you when laziness isn't an option," I chuckled.

"Sleep is a very beautiful thing, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai said. "I rather wake up when I want than to wake up by an annoying alarm clock that I don't even have."

"You're welcome," I snickered.

"I'm sure you like the idea of always coming into my dorm room anyway, so why bother being responsible?" Yaya-senpai smirked. "I'm doing you a generous favor that most of my admirers would want to do."

"Okay, then let them do the job," I said. "It'll save me the hassel of coming after you."

"Nah," Yaya-senpai said, shaking her head. "I would rather have you do the job."

"And what if I decide not to do so anymore?" I asked. "You shouldn't assume I'll do this forever."

"You wouldn't even if you wanted to, we're stuck together," Yaya-senpai replied.

"Unfortunately," I added.

"I guess so, if that's what you think," Yaya-senpai said.

"It is," I nodded.

"Alright, then stop coming over to my dorm room in the mornings," Yaya-senpai said. "It'll save you the hassel, right?"

"Perhaps, but I won't," I said. "We're stuck together."

"Didn't I just say that?" Yaya-senpai frowned.

"Yup, but it was my turn to say it," I smiled.

"Heh, you cheeky brat," Yaya-senpai chuckled.

As we entered the dining hall, Sister Mizue called out to me, "Okuwaka-san, you just received a phone call from your otou-san. It's urgent, follow me."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, but before I followed her, I quickly turned to face Yaya-senpai. "I'll see you when I get out Yaya-senpai, it shouldn't take long."

"No worries Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai assured. "But I wouldn't stand around too long, Sister Mizue has no patience for children."

"I don't think there is a girl in Astraea Hill that doesn't know that," I said. "Alright, well, I'll see you later."

Following Sister Mizue to her office, I approached her desk and picked up the telephone, "Hello? Otou-san it's Tsubomi."

"Tsubomi, listen, I don't have much time, so I'll cut to the chase," Otou-san said. "Your Hiroki-ojisan was involved in an accident last night with a semi-trailer truck. Reiji and I barely heard the news this morning from your ojii-san."

"My oji-san, is he alright?" I said worryingly.

"My onii-san didn't make it past the doors to the hospital, Tsubomi," Otou-sama replied. "We were told he drove recklessly on the highway, driving at insane speeds for god knows what. Reiji and I were shocked by the news, we just finished our meeting with him yesterday and everything had ended so well. I am not sure what caused his reckless behavior, but perhaps more details will be shared later on today."

"Also, you will be coming home for a couple of days," Otou-san added. "I already spoke with the one in charge of Spica, so you are excused. A chauffeur will be arriving to pick you up promptly at half past twelve. Be ready."

"Yes otou-san, I'll start preparing my things," I said.

"Good, I'll see you soon, if not, then tomorrow morning," Otou-san said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," I said.

I hanged up the telephone and thanked Sister Mizue for notifying me of the call. I walked back to the dining hall feeling dejected over the unfortunate news, but I still kept my head held high.

 _I cannot break, I cannot break..._

I found Yaya-senpai seated with two plates of oyakodon and each with a side of miso soup. I was rather surprised that Yaya-senpai got me breakfast, but even more so when I noticed she didn't touch her food. I took a seat across from her and smiled, "I'm back, sorry for the wait."

"No it's alright, so how was the phone call with your otou-san?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"It was urgent, of course, my otou-san called to inform me of an accident my oji-san involved himself in last night," I explained. "He didn't make it."

"I'm sorry to hear about your oji-san." Yaya-senpai said as she gently reached for my hand across the table. "Well, if you need anything, I'm here."

"Thank you. Also, I'll be leaving in a couple of hours, but I'll be back Yaya-senpai," I added. "After my oji-san's funeral."

"I understand," Yaya-senpai said, letting go of my hand as she smiled weakly. "Just promise me you'll let me know when you get there."

"I will," I assured. "As soon as I arrive, I'll call you, and let's not spend any more time talking about it or else, the food will get cold before we decide to eat it."

"Um, sure," Yaya-senpai said as she picked up her fork, taking a bite out of her chicken. "Sorry Tsubomi-chan, but does that mean you won't be going to your classes then? For the morning?"

"I don't see why I should," I replied, taking a sip from my cup of green tea. "I'll be leaving half way, so there's no point. Anyway, I will need to start packing before the chauffeur arrives."

"I see," Yaya-senpai said. "Then I'll help you pack."

"Don't be ridiculous Yaya-senpai, I will not allow you to skip out of your lectures to assist me," I said. "I can do it myself, thank you."

"Fine, but wait for me before you go," Yaya-senpai said.

"Um, okay, but may I ask why?" I asked.

"Just wait for me, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai responded. "I'll head over to your dorm room once class let's out for the lunch break."

"Alright," I nodded. " I leave half past twelve, so I'll be in my room waiting before then."

"Okay," Yaya-senpai smiled.

Once I seperated from Yaya-senpai, I walked towards my room with a noticable somber look resting upon my face. Out of all the things that could have happened, why this? Unlocking my door, I stepped in and pulled out a small suitcase from underneath my bed; but as soon as I began to pack, I heard a knock on the door.

"Tsubomi-chan!" came a familiar voice. "It's Hikari."

"Oh, what a surprise Hikari-senpai, what brings you here?" I asked as I opened the door.

"I overheard Sister Mizue talking to another staff member about a student leaving for a couple days due to an accident in her family, I had to come see you as soon as I heard it was you," Hikari-senpai explained with a worried look.

"Hmm, news does get around, huh?" I said, feeling annoyed as I returned to my packing. "How wonderful."

"That doesn't matter Tsubomi-chan, what matters now is you," Hikari-senpai said, closing the door behind her. "Anyway, how has Tsubomi-chan been lately?

"Besides what just happened, I'm fine Hikari-senpai," I responded, smiling to ease any of Hikari-senpai's doubts.

"I see..." Hikari-senpai said. "Um, I saw you and Yaya-chan yesterday at the sports competitions, and I must say, I'm a bit surprised you came to watch."

"Great, another one," I sighed.

"Another one what?" Hikari-senpai asked.

"I had to explain to Yaya-senpai yesterday why I wanted to go, and now I have to explain to you what I told Yaya-senpai," I replied.

"Don't, I already know more or less why you did so, and that's sweet Tsubomi-chan; and besides, you're not the only one, I went to support Amane even though I wasn't too interested in anything else but her performance," Hikari-senpai giggled.

"You stopped using senpai," I smiled. "You advanced pretty well, Hikari-senpai."

"Thanks, Tsubomi-chan," Hikari-senpai blushed. "I am happy just to call her Amane, and we have been doing well... How have you and Yaya-chan been?"

"Yaya-senpai is well," I smiled. "My progress is slow, but it's heading in the right direction."

"I can tell," Hikari-senpai smiled. "I've watched how she was with you yesterday, and I haven't seen her like that in a while. You might not notice it, but Yaya-chan is slowly, but surely, feeling better; and I thank you for that, I can tell she was having fun thanks to you."

"No problem, it was my pleasure Hikari-senpai, but her teasing is terrible by the way, so how did you manage?" I asked.

"I didn't," Hikari-senpai giggled. "Yaya-chan's teasing doesn't come with an instruction manual, Tsubomi-chan. I guess you'll learn as you go?"

"That's nice," I said sarcastically. "Well, I guess I'll learn to cope, huh? Since I don't exactly have an option not to, haha..."

"Tsubomi-chan, how have you been, honestly?" Hikari-senpai asked.

"I told you, I'm fine," I replied a smile.

"Hmm, you're lying," Hikari-senpai said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Because I can see it on your face," Hikari-senpai pointed out.

"What appears on my face shouldn't be taken literally," I said in defense.

"Listen, I'm not only looking out for my best friend, but I also have been looking out for you as well," Hikari-senpai said. "I noticed, from several feet away, when the two of you were watching the fireworks, that you wore a sad smile on your face as your back faced Yaya-chan. It was obvious, not even the lighting from the blazed fireworks was able to hide that."

"Did Yaya-chan tell you something?" Hikari-senpai continued.

"...She compared me to the display of fireworks," I replied softly.

"Um, what?" Hikari-said, feeling confused.

"She compared me to the display of fireworks," I repeated. "I told her that the fireworks were beautiful, and she told me she never noticed it before until that moment."

"How odd, Yaya-chan has seen all kinds of firework displays before," Hikari-senpai said.

"She wasn't talking about the fireworks Hikari-senpai, she was talking about me," I said. "She told me this when we arrived back at my dorm room, and I kind of acted coldly towards her because I refused to accept it. I mean, how could I? She was only caught up in the moment, and since I was with her she probably said that blindly or something, I don't know."

"Yaya-chan isn't good with words when it comes down to expressing her feelings, perhaps she didn't mean to say it in such a way for you to feel like you did," Hikari-senpai explained. "Also, I know Yaya-chan wouldn't lie to you, and she most likely meant it. When I said that I saw her acting differently at the sports competitions, I meant the way she acted towards you and the way she would look at you when you're not looking. It may be nothing grand, but it's something, and whatever it is, it's working. Perhaps your feelings might be requited one day."

"Heh, I doubt it," I chuckled in disbelief. "How can she honestly look at me in the eye and tell me that I'm beautiful if she's still in love with you, the angel in her life. Ha, I'm going to end up being a rebound, if I let her get to me, don't you see that? I'm sorry, but I don't believe it, and I won't believe it. Explain to me all you want, but it's not reasonable to go from letting go the love of your life one minute and then acknowledging the other person the next. Besides, you know that my only goal is to help Yaya-senpai fix herself, and that's all I could ever ask for."

"I'm sorry..." Hikari-senpai said softly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I decided to do this, so whatever happens is my fault," I said. "I had accepted my fate to be her unconditional supporting kouhai from here on regardless of my feelings, and it will stay that way."

"Don't use the word fate as if it's set as stone, because it can, too, change for you," Hikari-senpai said. "Now, what if your feelings don't stay the same, Tsubomi-chan? People can change."

"Do you doubt me?" I asked. "I've held back longer than you think, and this isn't new to me, I'm used to it. If I say I am going to do something, then I'll do it, and I'll carry it out till the end of it."

"It saddens me to hear you talk that way, it almost seems like as if you're forcing yourself," Hikari-senpai said softly. "I want Yaya-chan to be happy, but I want you to be happy as well."

"I will, if she is," I smiled then looked at the clock on my desk. "Um, Hikari-senpai, shouldn't you be somewhere?"

"...The student council meeting!" Hikari-senpai gasped. "It was scheduled for this morning! Oh dear, Shion-kaichou will not be happy with me."

"Don't worry about it," I giggled. "Shizuma-sama hardly ever attended her meetings, so I'm sure you being late won't be that bad."

"Shion-kaichou is not Miyuki-kaichou, so I must go," Hikari-senpai said as she walked to the door.

"Good luck surviving!" I shouted as Hikari-senpai rushed down the hall.

"Don't say that, it'll bring me bad luck!" Hikari-senpai shouted back as she rushed down the stairs.

"Heh, it's already bad enough you're late," I chuckled to my self, closing the door behind me.

I laid on my bed as I waited for the noon to arrive, the time was passing by slowly and I couldn't wait any longer for it to end. I decided to gather up my things and walk out towards the front gates early, but before I left my dorm room, I was kind enough to leave Yaya-senpai a note telling her where to find me. I knew Yaya-senpai wouldn't be too content to find me where we didn't agreed to meet; however, at the very least, she should be glad I haven't left yet. As I sat on a nearby bench calmly looking at the sky above me, I heard Yaya-senpai call out to me, "Tsubomi-chan!"

"Hm?" I looked back.

"I thought you left me!" Yaya-senpai said angrily, walking up towards me.

"I left you a note, didn't I?" I said.

"Sure, after I rushed all the way into your room to find myself standing in the middle of an empty dark room," Yaya-senpai said, crossing her arms over her front.

"Well I'm here, okay?" I said, scooting aside to make room for Yaya-senpai to sit. "And why did you want me to wait for you anyway? I could have been running late, you know?"

"It's not even time yet, and I didn't even ask that much from you," Yaya-senpai said, feeling annoyed.

"No, but if only you had told me earlier, then perhaps I would have done so!" I said angrily.

"All I wanted was to spend some time with you before you left, was that too much to ask for!" Yaya-senpai snapped.

"W-What!" I stuttered, blushing heavily.

"You heard me," Yaya-senpai blushed, looking away.

"...You baka," I laughed, shaking my head in disbelief. "You could've told me that."

"As if you would've listened," Yaya-senpai said.

"I would have," I smiled, playfully bumping my shoulder with Yaya-senpai's shoulder.

"You brat," Yaya-senpai smiled back, playfully returning the shoulder bump. "So, how much longer till the chauffeur arrives?"

"In a couple of minutes," I replied.

"Okay," Yaya-senpai said. "And you will let me know when you get there, right?"

"Of course," I nodded.

"Good," Yaya-senpai smiled. "Or I'll start spamming your phone until you answer me."

"That isn't necessary, Yaya-senpai," I assured, wanting to prevent the ongoing spamming messages in my inbox.

"But it's so you won't miss me, Tsu-bo-mi-chan," Yaya-senpai smirked, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Heh, and you call me an example of tough love," I chuckled.

"That's because you are," Yaya-senpai cooed. "And I don't know anyone else that would be able to deal with you like I do."

"Yaya-senpai, my ride is here," I said, looking at a large black sedan turning into the driveway.

"Oh, okay," Yaya-senpai said as she released me.

"Well, thank you for waiting with me, I appreciate it," I said.

"No problem Tsubomi-chan, I hope you arrive safely," Yaya-senpai said, giving me a light squeezing hug.

"I will, thank you," I smiled.

The two-hour drive towards the mansion went by quickly, but I'll admit, it was only because I slept through almost the entire way there. Luckily, I woke up right on time as the chauffeur took a turn on the silver stoned driveway, leading towards the iron front gate.

The mansion was a two-story home bought by my okaa-san on a hundred-acre piece of land surrounded with coral bark maples and red pine trees. The exterior was made up of pearl grey colored stones and with two separate rows of squared windows lined up around the mansion. The light oak double door main entrance held a silver round handle on each door, and was placed in between two black porch lanterns. A portico with two beige columns standing eight-feet apart and with a tympanum on top, protected the main entrance. On the back of the mansion was a rectangular sized patio created out of concrete tiles, supporting a seven-piece seating set with slate grey colored cushions, and a wave gas fire pit placed in the middle. Lastly, the dark blue concrete tile rooftop, in my opinion, was the cherry on top, the main attention winner, covering over the mansion.

I thanked the chauffeur as I stepped out of the sedan, carrying the small suitcase with me. I was greeted by the butler at the door and as well as the rest of the household servants behind him. Handing over the suitcase to one of the maids, the butler then lead me to the waxen yellow double heighted living room where my okaa-san was already seated on one of the wine red sofas. Smiling, I said, "Okaa-san, I'm home.

"Tsubomi, it has been awhile hasn't it? Come and join me," Okaa-san smiled, stacking her work papers off to the side of the coffee table. My okaa-san was a 162.56cm (5 foot 4) with a curvaceous figure and had long straight pink hair always styled in a perfect cascading carousel braid over her left shoulder. Her eyes were aquamarine blue and her skin was a smooth porcelain. Okaa-san always wore a black elegant business suit, a solitaire diamond pendant necklace, and a pair of black high heels. She was a hardworker and an independant woman, always striving to succeed; and although she may seem rather cold at first impressions, at heart, she was loving and charismatic. "How have you been during your stay at Astraea Hill?"

"I have been well, okaa-san," I replied. "How about you?"

"Decent," Okaa-san replied back.

"And obaa-san?" I continued.

"Well as an Iron Lady," Okaa-sama said.

"I suppose things have been going well for you then?" I said.

"To some degree," Okaa-san said. "As long as your obaa-san rules as C.E.O and as the head of our kazoku, her word is above ours."

"Of course," I nodded.

"Anyway, your obaa-san found a new opportunity to expand the *Yamashina Inc.," Okaa-san said. "It seems promising and the paperwork is currently being worked on."

"That's wonderfull!" I smiled.

"Tsubomi, you only heard the good side of it," Okaa-san said, lowering her voice.

"What's the bad news?" I asked confused.

"The reason behind your obaa-san's new found opportunity, and the reason why I will be relocating to Ontario, Canada," Okaa-san replied.

"What! Why?" I said.

"Because that is where the opportunity is, Tsubomi," Okaa-san said. "The task was given to me to oversee while the new branch starts. Also, it could be worse, more than the unfairness to this entire plan towards your otou-san thanks to my okaa-san."

"It was brought to your obaa-san's attention that your otou-san will be needing to travel to Ontario soon with your itoko-san after the funeral," Okaa-san continued. "To train him as your Hiroki-ojisan's new successor for his side of the go kazoku's business branch. Therefore, I will go with him and your obaa-san will take care of you. While the training for your itoko-san commences, the new branch for the Yamashina Inc. will start as I supervise until we can find a suitable superviser within our side of the kazoku that can take over."

"That's unfair! Using my otou-san's reason to move as an opportunity, and then leaving me here with obaa-san!" I said angrily.

"Not something I would want to do, but I must nonetheless," Okaa-san said. "Your obaa-san decided this; and besides, she adores you. Anyway, your otou-san knows of this as well and is currently with your Reiji-ojisan at his place."

"I guess we shouldn't expect him coming home today then," I said.

"I'm afraid not," Okaa-san said.

"...Okaa-san," I said.

"Yes?" Okaa-san responded.

"Take me with you, wherever you go, I want to be with you," I pleaded. "Please don't leave me here."

"If you come with me, then you'll be leaving..."

"I don't care," I interrupted. "You'll be leaving a lot of things as well, and I want to be with both of my ryoushin. Please don't make me stay, not with obaa-san."

"Fine, but once you leave Japan, who knows when you will be coming back," Okaa-san said. "Your otou-san will be busy as ever and so will I, I would think this through, if I were you Tsubomi."

"Thank you, Okaa-san," I said. "I will."

"Anyway, if you truly want to go, I think it would be best to wait a couple of days until the third semester ends and the spring vacation starts, no?" Okaa-san said. "Then take another week to fully prepare yourself before we should expect you in Ontario."

"End the third semester strong, and enjoy whatever is left, I understand," I smiled.

"Good, the school system in Ontario is different than the one here in Kyoto, but I'm sure you'll adapt well," Okaa-san smiled.

"I will, okaa-san" I smiled.

"Alright, then that settles it. We will start making the appropriate arrangments and start looking for our new temporary possibly permanent home," Okaa-san said. "I will also let my okaa-san know that you will be coming with us, but on a later time. I know she will be displeased once she hears this, you are her favorite mago-san after all, but I'm sure she'll allow it."

"I wish I wasn't her favorite," I sighed. "Then perhaps she'll go easier on me."

"She is more strict with you because she wants you to be the best, she see's potential in you, more than the others," Okaa-san explained.

"Still not fair to my itokos that try to win obaa-san's approval," I said. "Favoritism causes envy."

"Pardon the disturbance, but Tsubaki-sama there is a phone call for you from Yuuma-sama," The butler said, standing near the entrance.

"Thank you, I'll be right there," Okaa-san replied, getting up from the sofa and picking up the stack of papers she put off to the side. "Tsubomi, I'll see you later for dinner."

"Okay, I'll see you later," I said as I stood up, walking towards my bedroom.

Once I arrived, I fell back on the queen sized matress with my arms spread open. Before I could begin to relax, I felt my cellphone vibrating in the pocket of my uniform. Pulling out my cell, I received a text message.

Yaya-senpai: Hey, you're still alive right?

 _Ah! I forgot to let Yaya-senpai know that I arrived!_

Quickly I responded:

Tsubomi: I'm sorry Yaya-senpai. I was talking to my okaa-san and I must have lost track of time. I was hardly able to see her during our summer vacations last year.

Yaya-senpai: No it's alright Tsubomi-chan, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.

Tsubomi: I am, thank you. Anyway, how's things back at Astraea?

Yaya-senpai: Interesting, have you ever seen Nagisa-chan try to make some goods?

Tsubomi: No, but I have seen her eat an entire plate of goods before, Ha.

Yaya-senpai: So have I, haha. Nagisa-chan wanted to bake some cookies for Shizuma-sama since she only has a couple of days left with her beloved. Tamao-chan and I were surprised as we saw Nagisa-chan begin to make the cookies, she surely is a bundle of surprises.

Tsubomi: What happened?

Yaya-senpai: Imagine this Tsubomi-chan, Nagisa-chan knocking over a pile of dishes as she was spinning around because she was excited over the the whole idea, spilling the flour all over the table from opening the bag at the wrong end and by force, and burning all the cookies because she was distracted from her thoughts of Shizuma-sama graduating.

Tsubomi: ...I would have just volunteered to make them. How did Shizuma-sama get to eat the cookies if all of them were burnt?

Yaya-senpai: Tamao-chan and I redid the batch of cookies for Nagisa-chan haha. We first helped Nagisa-chan clean the mess and then we made her sit while we prepared the cookies. Heh, we made a lot by the way, so I saved you some when you get back. :)

Tsubomi: Thank you :)

Yaya-senpai: You'll love them by the way, we made more than just chocolate chip. We also made snickerdoodles, maple glazed apple crisps, and almond crunch cookies.

Tsubomi: Um, where did you guys get all the ingredients, Yaya-senpai?

Yaya-senpai: We have connections.

Tsubomi: Chikaru-sama.

Yaya-senpai: Maybe... Anyway, how thing's at home? How are you?

Tsubomi: It was Chikaru-sama! And we're okay kind of, but we're managing.

Yaya-senpai: That's good to hear, Tsubomi-chan. I was worried about you, you know?

"Tsubomi," Okaa-san called, standing by the entrance of my room. "It's time for dinner."

"Yes okaa-san, I'm coming," I said, quickly typing up the text message.

Tsubomi: I'm fine, don't worry about me, everything will be alright Yaya-senpai.

 _Maybe..._

* * *

 **Author note:** Definately unexpected. I could have added this to the title in parenthesis (12 days left), but that would have given it away. Tsubomi has 12 days to be with Yaya, will she tell her in time or will Yaya find out on her own? Till the next time, have a wonderful day Reviews/comments are welcomed.

*Yamashina is Tsubomi's mother's last name. The business, of course, is in Tsubomi's mother's side of the family. Tsubomi's last name is okuwaka because of her father, again, of course, the marriage was for business purposes. Therefore, when Tsubomi becomes of age, she will use the Yamashina last name for business.


	5. Kazoku

**Chapter 5: Kazoku (11 days left)**

"Bitch," Reiji-ojisan mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Worthless excuse of an oku-san."

"Reiji-san!" Okaa-san hissed. "Tsubomi, is right here."

"And?" Oji-san whispered angrily. "That is what my giri no ane is, I mean, look at her, crying over my onii-san as if she loved him. Ha, funerals bring out the fake ones in the kazoku, if not the ones filled with regret. Anyway, Tsubomi has the right to know that much about her oba-san."

"I agree," Otou-san nodded. "Unfortunately, right now is not the best time to speak in such a way, so do try to control your words Reiji. I am trying to hold back as much as I can and you're not helping."

"Heh, you'll feel a lot better I assure you," Oji-san chuckled then suddenly growled, looking at the direction of my oba-san. "That's it, I can no longer watch this pathetic woman. Hey Tsubomi, come join me for a walk. I think a breath of fresh air will do me good."

"Yes, oji-san," I said as I stood up.

"Don't take to long," Okaa-san warned. "The funeral ceremony will end soon."

"No worries, if we don't arrive before it ends, then I'll drop Tsubomi at home," Oji-san smiled.

Following my oji-san out of the building, we walked along the paved walkway underneath the sakura trees that encircled the entire building along with a nearby lake.

Reiji-ojisan's physical appearance was similar to that of my otou-san's, a slim figure standing proudly at 180.34 cm (5 foot 11) with blonde hair and aurelian eyes. My oji-san had his hair long and placed in a neat ponytail, unlike my otou-san's short ivy league haircut combed to the left. Oji-san liked to wear loose long sleeve button up shirts and with a casual pair of pants rather than a sharp clean cut tuxedo. At heart, he was an outspoken, trustworthy, and a good-hearted person. Additionally, a prankster and a cunning rebel.

Oji-san inserted his hands into the pockets of his black pants and said, "I never did like your oba-san, you know? She always came off as an arrogant materialistic woman, and also ironhearted at its best. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for my onii-san, dealing with that thing he called his oku-san. She is more like an ogre with a stick shoved up her rear."

"If she acted like an ogre, then why were they married?" I asked curiously.

"It was an arranged marriage, Tsubomi," Oji-san replied. "As the first born musuko, it was decided by my ryoushin what will become of him, but little did my ryoushin know that two more musukos were next."

"An arranged marriage, huh?" I said, looking forward. "Just like my ryousin."

"Unfortunately, yes," Oji-san said. "Your otou-san was placed in the same situation, but luckily it was with your okaa-san, a more agreeable woman."

"I guess it turned out well for the both of my ryoushin," I said.

"Indeed it has," Oji-san nodded.

"Say oji-san, why are you not married?" I asked, now looking at him. "You would make a great otou-san."

"Thank you, but I don't want to be married," Oji-san smiled. "I have been happily living my life as is Tsubomi. Also, as the last musuko, it wasn't entirely forced on me, and I was left to my own devices. Tell me, who do you think has it better, my onii-sans or me?"

"I would have to say you," I replied. "Because you seem to do what you want."

"Heh, you're wrong, my onii-sans had it better than me," Oji-san chuckled. "Your Hiroki-ojisan was the wanted musuko in the kazoku, and with your otou-san titled second best, I was just extra. Sure, a beneficial factor to helping the kazoku, but I wasn't valued for my part."

"Yet, you had freedom," I pointed out. "You easily did what you wanted and lived as you pleased, no one could have stopped you then and much less now. You were able to write your own story by your own rules and didn't have to follow an already formed outline like your onii-sans. You're unique, and you're lucky."

"Unique? We all are unique. Now lucky, that's only based off of opinions never facts," Oji-san explained. "However, I will say my life thus far isn't sad at all, but because I decided not to be so. I decided I wanted to make my life meaningful; but to answer that let me ask you this, did you know how much your otou-san loved to bake? Or how much your Hiroki-ojisan loved gardening?"

"No, I never knew that," I said. "But do tell, oji-san. What did my otou-san loved to bake? Perhaps one day I'll make an attempt to bake his favorite things. Also, Hiroki-ojisan loved gardening? What did he love to grow the most?"

"Your otou-san loved to bake everything and anything he could; and for your Hiroki-ojisan, like his personality, was colorful," Oji-san smiled. "Starting with your otou-san, I remembered always helping him out as his little assistant, baking all the goods that came to mind. He was an excellent baker, he could have opened his own bakery back then; but of course, he had to put aside his ambitions and marry your okaa-san. After seeing the look on your otou-san's face on the day of his wedding day, I decided I wanted to live for him, so I opened my first bakery store in Kyoto weeks later. Living his dream in his name, for him and only him. As we speak, I have spread well outside of Kyoto, reaching Osaka, Nagasaki, Tokyo, and recently Sapporo."

"My otou-san must be pleased," I smiled. "I always thought baking was just a side interest from the work you do apart from your side of the go kazoku's business."

"It is one of my interests," Oji-san nodded. "It's one of the few moments that have made me the most happy. Your otou-san is a constant regular by the way, always dropping by and ordering a milk bread roll."

"Ah, milk bread rolls," I said. "That's what he likes?"

"Yes," Oji-san replied.

"Now I know, and what about my Hiroki-ojisan and his love for gardening?" I asked.

"Here is a fast fact: your Hiroki-ojisan was always fascinated with the outdoors," Oji-san began. "Plant life, animal life, rocks, surviving outdoors, changes in the weather, and sometimes star constellations too; he loved nature, and the side of beauty within its sights. Unfortunately, leaving the house when we were younger was out of the question, so my onii-san left it to his imagination and whatever he could learn from books. However, we did have a garden outside our home back then, and that's where he would spent majority of his time. He would work wonders Tsubomi, I would see red roses, camellias, patches of amaryllis and red tulips, violets, and so much more. Your Hiroki-ojisan loved the colors and was quite decorative too. Just like I did for your otou-san by opening a bakery, I also opened a flower shop. Additionally, my flower shops are separated as well, spreading the colors like my onii-san would have wanted. I made my life meaningful by helping my onii-sans, and so that my story can be something for the books one day."

"I would like to visit your shops ojisan, preferably before I leave," I smiled.

"Ah, that reminds me, why did you decide on going with your go ryoushin?" Oji-san asked. "If you don't mind me asking of course."

"I decided to go because my ryoushin are going, I know that's not a good enough reason, but considering all the things my ryoushin have done for me, it's the most I can do to show how grateful I am," I explained.

"Ah, what a devoted ojou-san you are, but is that what you truly want?" Oji-san continued. "Most ojou-sans your age would either be outraged or in tears, you do surprise me by your calmness Tsubomi."

"I remain calm because it is what I want to do," I said. "I want to be with them, and not with my obaa-san."

"Tsubomi, why don't you want to stay with your obaa-san?" Oji-san asked. "I can come up with some pretty good guesses as to why. Haha, I mean, it doesn't take a scientist to figure out why, but I would like to hear it from you, and your thoughts personally. You're sometimes too composed that you forget that you, too, have a mouth made for speaking. Well, go on, I'm all ears and I won't tell another soul."

"Alright, if I stay, then my obaa-san will have the advantage to shape me into the form that she wants me to be, but I just can't allow that," I replied. "Out of all her mago-sans, I'm the favorite. I don't want to be the favorite one. I understand my okaa-san was her favorite ojou-san, and still to this day, but I rather not be, even though I am the created product. I guess obaa-san believes I'll be like my okaa-san, strong and determined; and although I do look up to my okaa-san, I don't want to be like her and live like she has. I'm left without much choice and I dislike the rule book for that, it's infuriating. That is why I want to go oji-san, I want to be able to enjoy myself before I begin to spend a huge chunk of my life wasting it away; perhaps it's just me being selfish and narrow-minded, but I know obaa-san's intentions. I understand that I can just as easily rebel myself away from all this, but to accept disownment? I can deal with disappointment, but disownment? A harsh punishment, don't you think? And my okaa-san couldn't be able to save me even if she wanted to without putting herself at risk, I wouldn't want my okaa-san to struggle because of me. Anyway, I just want to enjoy my life for what its worth, and Ontario is an opportunity. I want to meet new people, go exploring, and try a new change of environment. I will never know what's out there if I don't take the chance now, and I will admit, yes, it does hurt knowing that I'll be leaving... I'll be leaving a lot of things and some important people... but I'll be back one way or the other. My training starts once I turn eighteen, and if I return before then, then I'll have some time to myself to spend."

"Heh, for a twelve year old, you are not only quick to comprehend, but also sensible and considerate," Oji-san chuckled. "Say, who is this 'some' important people?"

"Ah, it's family," I replied quickly.

"Really?" Oji-san frowned.

"...And others," I added.

"Hmm, I wonder who you're hiding," Oji-san smiled. "Must be a secret lover or something."

"She's not a secret lover, she could never be able to requite the feelings anyway!" I blurted out.

"Gotcha," Oji-san smiled.

 _Damn it..._

"How interesting," Oji-san continued. "You know, I can careless who played the cords on your cupids lyre. So tell me, what's her name?"

"Wait, you're not angry or disappointed?" I asked, feeling surprised by his calmn reaction.

"Why should I be?" Oji-san said. "Not all of us are against one's preferences you know. In my opinion, I think that everyone is meant to be different, not the same; and besides, such a life is dull and meaningless. Also, remember when I said to you that your Hiroki-ojisan was colorful like his personality? Well, he was also gay, and both your otou-san and I knew that. I can honestly say that if you decide to open up to your otou-san, he wouldn't love you less than the little princess you are to him. Now, your okaa-san on the other hand, she might ask you a few questions, but I highly doubt that she'll be angry with you. Unfortunately, if you do tell them, don't expect the relief to come by so soon, the both of them will start to see any girl close to you like an unwanted boy. Trust me they will, but only for your protection, haha."

"Um, I guess that's good," I said.

"In a way it is; but I'm afraid that your obaa-san might not approve since she is one of many that follows traditional relationships, so you'll be needing to hide it from the public eye," Oji-san continued. "On the bright side, your obaa-san is nearing her retirement age; and whoever succeeds her, most likely it'll be your okaa-san, will take over and you'll be allowed to live comfortably. Till then, be patient, nothing lasts forever. Don't think your go kazoku beliefs will never change, you only get the feeling that it won't because that's how it's always been. Understand that your obaa-san's generation won't rule forever, and your go ryoushin's generation are far more understanding, sure a few sour apples, but the majority rules. Lastly, don't forget that your generation will one day take over too, and it doesn't surprise me though, that you and many of your itoko-sans believe in full enchainment. I blame the elders for trying to keep you all in line by their forceful tactics."

"Well, it works," I said.

"Just keep an open mind, Tsubomi," Oji-san said. "So, back to your secret lover. Does she know you're moving?"

"She's not my secret lover," I repeated. "She's just my senpai that I am currently caring for."

"And what's wrong with her?" Oji-san asked.

"She's just brokenhearted," I replied.

"Hmm, an important brokenhearted senpai who you currently care about, and adding your excessive blushing equals..."

 _Don't say it, don't say it._

"Your first unrequited girl crush," Oji-san said proudly.

"She isn't my crush," I said.

"Yes, she is," Oji-san smiled. "You know, you're not the only one that can be able to catch on quickly to what another person says, hehe. Also, a kouhai wouldn't exactly care that much about its senpai, and still you haven't answered me, what's her name?"

"Nanto, Yaya-senpai," I replied.

"Ah, I'll remember her name," Oji-san said. "Does she know you might be leaving?"

"No," I said softly. "I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to tell her..."

"You'll know when it's time, but I wouldn't wait too long, if I were you," Oji-san said.

"Of course," I agreed.

"Hmm, I see that the funeral ceremony is over, I'll drive you home, before your okaa-san decides to hunt me down, hehe." Oji-san chuckled.

"Alright," I smiled.

Reiji-ojisan drove his red Maserati Alfieri back at the mansion. Turning to face me, he smiled, "Tell your okaa-san to call off the hunt, you're home, and in one piece."

"Sure, oji-san," I giggled. Entering the mansion, I walked towards the living room. Seeing my okaa-san shuffling through her work papers, I said, "I'm home."

"I see, that's good," Okaa-san responded, continuing her work.

I walked into my room and approached the walk-in closet, selecting an off-white twisted flare top and a casual pair of bootcut midnight blue jeans. As I stepped out of the walk-in closet, I heard my cell go off from the corner of my bed where I had left it. Picking up my cell, I saw a picture of the stuffed panda bear Yaya-senpai had won for me and with a daisy placed in between its paws with the words, 'Hope you feel better' written on a blank sheet of paper placed in front of it. I smiled and responded:

Tsubomi: That's so sweet...

Yaya-senpai: Anytime, your panda bear was getting lonely without you, so I came by to keep it company.

Tsubomi: Wait a minute... how did you unlock the door if I have the key? -_-

Yaya-senpai: That's a very good question.

Tsubomi: Yaya-senpai!

Yaya-senpai: :P

Tsubomi: I give up. Anyway, finals are in two days, you shouldn't be skipping!

Yaya-senpai: All the senseis are only reviewing the materials, no one said it was mandatory to show up.

Tsubomi: When I get back you will be preparing yourself, a study session!

Yaya-senai: Aww, my little Tsubomi-chan cares for me.

Tsubomi: I'm not your Tsubomi-chan!

Yaya-senpai: Ha, alright, we'll have a study session. My room or yours?

Tsubomi: It doesn't matter, Yaya-senpai.

Yaya-senpai: Okay, and can the panda come too?

Tsubomi: ...why?

Yaya-senpai: Because it feels lonely without you, pinky.

Tsubomi: I don't think so. Are you sure it's not you that feels lonely?

Yaya-senpai: As if, what gave you that idea?

Tsubomi: Yaya-senpai, you are in my room! I highly doubt the panda told you to come inside, make yourself comfortable, and skip your classes!

Yaya-senpai: And what if it did? You never know!

Tsubomi: I don't think so or else, you're probably losing your sanity, too, along with your memory loss, baka!

Yaya-senpai: Brat! Believe whatever you want.

Tsubomi: Of course I will, I am certain you are hanging around in my room with my panda because you miss me. If that's the reason why you decided to lock pick my door, then I guess that's fine.

Yaya-senpai: Good, because this isn't the first time. :P

Tsubomi: What! What do you mean this isn't the first time? You have done this before?

Yaya-senpai: I had to learn sometime, Tsubomi-chan.

Tsubomi: And with my door? -_-

Yaya-senpai: Of course, what other door could I use?

Tsubomi: Uh, I don't know, maybe your door!

Yaya-senpai: Hmm, why didn't I think of that? Oh wait, because it's my door and I have a key. Anyway, practice makes perfect, you said so yourself in choir practice awhile back, remember? Hehehe.

Tsubomi: Baka. -_-

Yaya-senpai: Brat.

Tsubomi: Why do you want to practice lock picking anyway? I am convinced that you're up to no good.

Yaya-senpai: *I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.*

Tsubomi: You did not just quote the movie...

Yaya-senpai: I just did.

Tsubomi: Stay out of trouble! And stay away from my things!

Yaya-senpai: ...too late, haha! You are an interesting person Tsubomi-chan, very organized and with good taste in undergarments. I was expecting teddy bears and unicorns. I am quite impressed.

Tsubomi: Hands off the panties!

Yaya-senpai: Yeah, because a text message is definitely going to stop me, and as if I was ever stopped from looking at another girls panties. Haha!

Tsubomi: Hentai!

Yaya-senpai: Haha, well, I have to go. Tamao-chan has asked me to give Nagisa-chan some company while the student council, and with the help of a couple of volunteers, sets up the cathedral for the graduation ceremony for the 6th years tomorrow. Tamao-chan doesn't want to see Nagisa-chan look so downcast, so she also asked me to sit her by the lake with a basket full of cookies. I'm sure the basket will be swiped clean before Tamao-chan gets it back, haha.

Tsubomi: That's right, the graduation is tomorrow, huh? Alright, I'll talk to you later.

Yaya-senpai: Yup, it's tomorrow. Later, Tsubomi-chan.

I placed my phone on top of the lamp table next to my bed and walked out of the room in search for my otou-san. Ever since I arrived at the mansion, I realized that I still have not spoken with him and should do so before I returned to Astraea Hill. Additionally, when Yaya-senpai said about giving some company to Nagisa-senpai to help relieve her low-spirits, I quickly thought of my otou-san and wanted to do the same. Luckily, I quickly spotted him outside on the patio, enjoying the light breeze. As I took a seat next to him, he looked at me and smiled, "It feels wonderful doesn't it?"

"It does," I nodded.

"Your Hiroki-ojisan liked this kind of weather," Otou-san said, looking forward towards the clouds. "The spring breeze as the cold slowly fades, and the fall breeze as the cold slowly begins, but never the actual cold nor the heat. He was always particular in that way."

"My oji-san was an unique person," I smiled.

"Very..." Otou-san sniffed.

"Otou-san..." I said softly as I reached out him.

"My otou-san used to tell your oji-sans and I that men were not suppose to cry... ha! If only he could have seen Reiji and I crying yesterday, then he would have scolded us angrily like he always would, and call us nothing but pathetic bundles of disappointments," Otou-san said. "Years of putting up with our ryoushin; and yet, we break down so easily like weaklings behind the curtains... I know your okaa-san and I have been quite hard on you, but understand that it's only because we don't want you to be as weak as we are. I know that is hard to believe, but behind every cold exterior is a weak interior, and your oji-sans and I are not as strong as we seem; actually, we are terrifically trained actors, and that goes for your okaa-san as well. We want you to be strong, but there are always going to be consequences for the actions we make, and I worry every now and then about what kind of woman my little girl will grow up to be because of me... My onii-san said to me, right after our meeting ended, that he was worried about his musuko-san, growing into some sort of heartless monster; yes, monster was the word he used, probably not the best word, but oh well, and when he said that I thought of you. Would you become heartless as well? My onii-san wondered that if his musuko-san were to have fallen critically ill, then would he be able to say he enjoyed living thus far? Such a sad thought, and that is why I made a promise to myself to make sure you and your itoko-san wouldn't be like us, my onii-san would have wanted that honestly... Yes, I think Ontario would be a wonderful new start, especially for me to receive a second chance at being a good otou for you, the one my otou-san never was and the one I can still become."

"You are a good otou-san..." I said softly.

"I honestly don't feel like I was ever a good otou, and I am quite positive your okaa-san wonders about the same thing of herself," Otou-san said.

"Okaa-san had it the worse didn't she?" I sniffed, gently tightening my arms around him.

"She did and still does," Otou-san nodded. "When I first meet your okaa-san, my first impression of her was how cold she was. She didn't smile, didn't laugh, and I knew it was all thanks to your obaa-san why she behaved that way. Additionally, your okaa-san was quite composed, completely emotionless; and yet, although she acted that way, her only fear to this day is you becoming like her."

"Hmm, I always thought I should be," I said.

"Of course, you do look up to her, but she doesn't want you to because she worries about you too," Otou-san said. "We both want to see you content, more than we ever were. I know, just by looking at how your itoko-sans behave, there just might be a chance for change. Your okaa-san, once she is placed in your obaa-san's position, will probably put aside some of the rules she never liked. Rebellions are good sometimes, it helps one remember its lost voice and incorporates it into action, but I did say sometimes, haha."

"It's nice to see you smile otou-san," I said. "I was once told that a smile is a priceless gift."

"It sure is," Otou-san nodded. "So, what did your Reiji-ojisan talk to you about while the both of you went for a walk? You both were gone for quite sometime, if I recalled correctly. Your okaa-san, as always, wasn't too pleased about that and almost went on the hunt."

"Other than how much he dislikes my oba-san?" I chuckled. "He talked about Hiroki-ojisan and his love for gardening and your love for baking... and favoritism."

"Ah, while your Hiroki-ojisan and I were under strict orders of our ryoushin growing up, Reiji hardly received much attention from them," Otou-san said.

"Was it because he was the third born? He did call himself extra," I said.

"He was never extra, we loved him, but our ryoushin were blind Tsubomi, they only thought about connections and arranged marriages," Otou-san said. "Your Hiroki-ojisan and I were glad that Reiji didn't end up like us, tossed away into our ryoushin plans. Reiji was able to live as he wanted without any strings attached, and I know he has moved on from it, but if only he could be able to see it from both your Hiroki-ojisan and my eyes. He was never extra, Tsubomi."

"I see," I said. "He also mentioned that instead of living a sad life, he wanted to make his life meaningful by living for the both of you, by opening flower shops and bakeries throughout Japan."

"Reiji has a big heart, always looking after the ones he loves without ever looking after himself, but we all are guilty of that, no?" Otou-san said. "The three of us were all tied to the hip, completely inseparable. I remember Reiji always wanted to be useful and to serve for a purpose, a purpose my ryoushin didn't acknowledge... However, only your Hiroki-ojisan and I noticed, and we gave him the motivation, pushed him forward, and wanted to watch him succeed. At first your Hiroki-ojisan and I decided we will always invite him, whether it was to help me bake away into my creations and or to help your Hiroki-ojisan in the garden, we had him doing something with us. At the end of the day, all the goods I managed to bake were set on a small table in your Hiroki-ojisan's room. The rest of the night we would share stories, dreams, and anything that came to mind. Yes, those were the good times, and although it always felt like it ended so soon, there was always an opportunity to do it all over again the next day. Those nights meant everything to us, especially to Reiji. We might have lived in a hellhole, but we made the best of it."

"How sweet," I smiled.

"Yes, it truly was," Otou-san smiled back. "Now, all I have are the memories. Heh, the best one was one night, right after your Reiji-ojisan and I finished baking, your Hiroki-ojisan walked into the kitchen and was shocked by how we were entirely covered in flour and chocolate, so he yelled, 'Yuuma! Reiji! You both look like dead people, frightening away the ghosts living in this house! How dare you, ghosts have feelings too!' Haha, poor Reiji, he actually believed there were ghosts living in the house and wasn't able to sleep for about a week."

"Ghosts are not joking matters, otou-san," I shivered, remembering Nagisa-senpai and Tamao-senpai's ghost tale adventures.

"Haha, but you should've seen his face," Otou-san laughed. "He turned completely white. Oh dear, I can't recall the last time I laughed this much, I suppose Reiji, if he were here, would only frown and argue that it wasn't funny at all, but I disagree."

"Hmm, so how did Reiji-ojisan get over his fear of ghosts?" I asked.

"Your Hiroki-ojisan had to explain to him that there were no such thing and that Reiji shouldn't believe in such nonsense," Otou-san replied. "Reiji was infuriated, I mean, he actually believed in them."

"I would be upset too," I said.

"Of course, we all would," Otou-san smiled.

"So, Ontario is a few days away, a week or so for you, how do you feel about it?" Otou-san continued.

"I think of it as an adventure, something new from what I'm used to," I replied.

"Indeed, though I must admit, I wish it weren't for the fact that your itoko-san needs the training due to the absence of your oji-san, but it can't be helped," Otou-san said. "On the brightside, we can do some sightseeing, try new foods, and visit the places my onii-san loved. Besides his love for the outdoors, he also loved antiques, anything unusual easily striked his interest. As a matter of fact, anything that was considered unusual striked his interest. Hmm, now I wonder..."

"It'll be something to look forward too I'm sure," I smiled.

"Very," Oji-san nodded.

"Um, otou-san," I said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Otou-san replied.

"Reiji-ojisan also mentioned to me that Hiroki-ojisan was gay, and I was just..."

"Tsubomi," Otou-san interrupted. "We never cared about his preferences, he was our onii-san and we loved him unconditionally. But do tell me, did it bother you when you found out?"

"N-No!" I stuttered.

"Then?" Otou-san said.

"I never realized he was like that, so I was just surprised that's all," I answered.

"He was a good actor, remember? I did say we were actors, but he was more good at it than your Reiji-ojisan and I." Otou-san pointed out. "So of course hardly anyone knew about it, only those who were the closest to him, which excludes our ryoushin, and I honestly don't think they would have accepted him if they were to have found out. Anyway, your Reiji-ojisan and I loved him as he was and treated him no less than what he deserved."

"That's good that he was accepted regardless of his preferences," I smiled.

"Of course, and the same goes for you too Tsubomi, if you were," Otou-san said. "Haha, but what are the chances of that?"

"..."

"Why so silent?" Otou-san asked.

"Um..." I hesitated.

"Wait a minute," Otou-san interrupted. "Don't tell me..."

"I like girls!" I blurted out, widening my eyes at my sudden outburst.

"...Um, Tsubomi? I was actually going to say that don't tell me you're already involved with another girl in Astraea Hill, may I remind you how old you are? Now it seems that within each passing year, the age appropriate for dating falls lower and lower, one of many worst fears for us ryoushin," Otou-san said.

"Everything is fine, otou-san," I assured.

"Sure it is, it's not like as if Astraea Hill isn't already filled with girls for you to surround yourself in," Otou-san said sarcastically.

"Reiji-ojisan was right, you will start to see any girl close to me like an unwanted boy, but it's not as if that's happening anyway," I sighed.

"Not yet it it's not, and of course I will, any girl that tries to come close to you will be seen as... w-wait what! Reiji knows? And before me?" Otou-san said, feeling surprised.

"He got it out of me, and I wasn't planning on opening up today..." I admitted.

"Does your okaa-san know?" Otou-san asked.

"No," I replied.

"Good," Otou-san smiled. "Then that means I am first, and... hold on, what time is it?"

"It's half past three," I replied.

"It's time," Otou-san sighed, getting off the sofa. "I have to make some calls, look at the required papers for the move, and then make more calls. How fun..."

"Seems like it doesn't it? I giggled.

"Heh, of course it is," Otou-san chuckled sarcastically. "Well, I'll take my leave; and also, I don't recall the last time I have ever spoken to you so freely, it was nice. Anyway, thank you for joining me on this lovely weather and I'll see you later."

"Otou-san," I said. "Do you still remember how to make the milk bread rolls?"

"Yes, I still do," Otou-san smiled. "Would you like to make some?"

"Yes, please," I smiled back.

"Very well, after I finish making the necessary phone calls and finish up the paper work, we'll get started," Otou-san said.

"Thank you, otou-san," I said excitedly.

For the next couple of hours, I occupied myself in various things, such as reading a short novel, helping my okaa-san pick out the funiture for the new home, selecting which items of mine were going to be packed; afterwards, lying around on my bed lazily for a few minutes due to the headache I gave myself earlier, and finally helping my otou-san bake milk bread rolls. As I prepared my things for the night, my cell vibrated.

Yaya-senpai: Hey, are you coming back tomorrow?

Tsubomi: Yeah, I'll be back before 8am.

Yaya-senpai: Okay, just wondering.

Tsubomi: So, how did it go with Nagisa-senpai?

Yaya-senpai: She wasn't at all cheerful sitting near the lake, but that didn't stop her from eating the cookies.

Tsubomi: I take it she finished the entire batch of cookies in the basket?

Yaya-senpai: Yup, and when she finished she still wasn't happy. We knew the 6th years were finishing up their testing today, and just knowing that made Nagisa-chan joyless, but she did get happy once Shizuma-sama appeared out of nowhere and stole her away.

Tsubomi: I'll admit, it is sad not being able to be near the person. The one person that can light up one's world almost effortlessly...

Yaya-senpai: And who is the one person that lights up your world?

Tsubomi: Someone.

Yaya-senpai: Who?

 _You..._

Tsubomi: Just someone, don't worry about it, it's probably just a passing phase anyway.

Yaya-senpai: A passing phase, huh? Hard to believe someone that can light up your world be considered a passing phase. -_-

Tsubomi: Well, it is a passing phase, feelings come and go, it's not as if it will last forever anyway.

Yaya-senpai: Whatever, think what you want. You're pretty heartless as it is.

 _...did you forget what I've done! You Baka!_

Tsubomi: Heartless? Ha! As if you're the one to talk about how heartless I am. Did you finally grow a beating heart inside your dead self, baka? I'm calling it a passing phase because I am certain I absolutely won't stand a chance; and yet, she lights up my world more than anyone else, but here I am watching her spread her wings because that is all I could ever want! She's an angel; and no, I'm not talking about Hikari-senpai. This angel, with all due respect, is more amazing than Hikari-senpai, and the angel I am thinking of doesn't even know she is!

Yaya-senpai: This girl is an angel to you and you don't seem to treat her the same way like how you view her. Stop wasting your time, it's just a passing phase remember?

Tsubomi: You're right, I am wasting the time I have left...

Yaya-senpai: I told you, and you'll find yourself someone even better.

Tsubomi: Yeah, I guess. Well, I'm off to bed, I'll be getting up early tomorrow for the drive back. So, I'll see you soon.

Yaya-senpai: Alright, I'll see you soon. Sleep well, pinky.

* * *

 **A/N:**

*I solemly swear that I am up to no good- quote from Harry Potter


	6. 2am Reflections

**Key:**

 _Italics:_ Past scenes

Print: Current thoughts

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** **2am** **Reflections**

 _Tsubomi: I'll admit, it is sad not being able to be near the person. The one person that can light up one's world almost effortlessly..._

 _Yaya-senpai: And who is the one person that lights up your world?_

 _Tsubomi: Someone._

 _Yaya-senpai: Who?_

 _You..._

 _Tsubomi: Just someone, don't worry about it, it's probably just a passing phase anyway..._

That is what you are, right? A passing phase? Right now you're lighting up my entire world with your grace and beauty; but let's be honest, you won't mean a thing to me later. Yaya-senpai, you're just like fireworks too, you're beautiful, and just like fireworks you won't last...

 _"Because I am none of your concerns!" I shouted angrily. "You never cared about me, all you ever cared about was your Hikari. Is it because she's no longer around you that you finally start to acknowledge those who are around you! You're ridiculous!"_

 _"I care because you're the only person I have left!" Yaya-senpai shouted back._

 _"And if I wasn't, then what?" I challenged. "You only cling on to me because I am the only one here! I wouldn't be your first choice! In fact, I wouldn't even be an option! Don't bother telling me you care because we both know that I would come second over anybody! Sadly, the worse part is you never noticed, not even once, who cared about you without you noticing it, baka!"_

 _"You're right..." Yaya-senpai said suddenly, dropping the volume of her voice. "I wouldn't have noticed it."_

I guess it is my fault for doing too much, for caring too much, and thinking too much. The whole fucking works! But do tell, is it worth it? To do it all for someone who probably won't even notice? We tend to think about things logically, but our actions are driven by emotions, resulting in nothing but blindness, and then played continously on repeat. In other words, a lesson never learned.

 _"I'm sorry..." Hikari-senpai said softly._

 _"There's nothing to be sorry about, I decided to do this so whatever happens is my fault," I said. "I had accepted my fate to be her unconditional supporting kouhai from here on regardless of my feelings, and it will stay that way."_

 _"Don't use the word fate as if it's set as stone, because it can, too, change for you," Hikari-senpai said. "Now, what if your feelings don't stay the same, Tsubomi-chan? People can change."_

 _"Do you doubt me?" I asked. "I've held back longer than you think, and this isn't new to me, I'm used to it. If I say I'm going to do something, then I'll do it, and carry it out till the end of it."_

 _"It saddens me to hear you talk that way, it almost seems like as if you're forcing yourself," Hikari-senpai said softly._

Hikari-senpai, I am forcing myself. Period. I'm sorry, but I never wanted to do this; I felt like I needed to do this, was that wrong of me? I just couldn't stand seeing Yaya-senpai so miserable over you, what exactly does she see in you other than your angelic beauty? Your voice? Honestly, Yaya-senpai sings better than you, but to each his own I guess.

A _s long as I was able to act and not crumble, I could do anything._

Ha, brush it off and fool them all, act dumb and no one will notice the truth; no one has to know anything, right? And honesty, only when it's convenient, or otherwise it's unnecessary. Wait, what am I saying? I can't imagine anyone being able to understand me, I am a long maze with too many dead ends. Oh god, haha... what a pleasure it must be, just trying to get to know me.

 _"Nanto, Yaya-senpai," I replied._

 _"Ah, I'll remember her name," Oji-san said. "Does she know you might be leaving?"_

 _"No," I said softly. "I'm not sure how I'm_ _going to be able to tell her..."_

 _"You'll know when it's time, but I wouldn't wait too long, if I were you," Oji-san said._

As if I couldn't make things anymore complicated. Hmm, it's 2am? Great, another sleepless night. Now, 10 days left.


	7. By The Lake

**Chapter 7:** **By The Lake**

"Okuwaka-san?" The chauffeur said.

"Pardon me Okuwaka-san, but we have now arrived at Astraea Hill," The chauffeur continued, gently shaking my shoulder to wake me.

"Ah! Sorry, I must have snoozed off, thank you," I said, exiting the sedan with my small suitcase in hand. "Say, when shall I be expecting you again?"

"In two days, I'll arrive at exactly five in the evening," The chauffeur replied. "I'll be driving you to Reiji-sama's apartment in Tokyo as instructed."

"Yes, well, I'll see you then," I said, turning towards the strawberry dorms.

* * *

 _"Am I doing this correctly?" I asked as I rolled the pieces from the dough into smaller circular shapes._

 _"Yes, and it doesn't have to be perfect Tsubomi, just as long as it looks round," Otou-san replied, placing the already formed rolls into a lightly greased round bun pan. "Now, we will let them rest for about 40-50 minutes until it's puffy, then again for 28 minutes once we brush the rolls with milk, the milk will help create this nice golden brown color on top."_

 _"Mmm, I can't wait," I smiled excitedly._

 _"Nor can I," Otou-san smiled. "Hey Tsubomi, did your okaa-san tell you where you will be staying once you have completed your exams?"_

 _"Yes, she told me the chauffeur will drive me to Reiji-ojisan's apartment in Tokyo," I replie_ _d._

 _"Good," Otou-san said, leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed. "I spoke with Reiji on the phone earlier, and he recommends that you bring a friend along with yo_ _u to Tokyo. I think it would be a good idea, considering how busy Reiji sometimes gets with his work."_

 _"Right," I nodded, slowly drifting my eyes towards the floor._

 _"What's wrong Tsubomi?" Otou-san asked, noticing my facial expression. "Why the sudden long face?"_

 _"It's nothing otou-san, I was just thinking about my exams that's all," I lied._

 _"Really?" Otou-san asked in disbelief. "That is quite hard to believe since you are rather smart for your age."_

 _"Yes, but I always wonder how my exams will go for me," I said, continuing on with the lie. "I do have my doubts sometimes."_

 _"I see, but you should try to be more optimistic Tsubomi, you know not what you are capable of," Otou-san said._ _"Have some faith in yourself, you can do anything as long as you set your mind to it."_

 _"You are right otou-san," I smiled. "I can do anything..."_

* * *

"Tsubomi-chan!" Nagisa-senpai waved, standing near the staircase in the front lobby.

"Nagisa-senpai, what a surprise," I smiled as I approached her.

"Yes it is!" Nagisa-senpai said gleefully, then paused once she noticed the suitcase in my hand. "Oh, did you just arrived back?"

"Yes, I was home for a bit," I replied.

"Hehe, now that explains it," Nagisa-senpai giggled.

"Explains what?" I asked, feeling rather confused by her sudden giggling.

"Why you weren't around Yaya-chan like you normally are," Nagisa-senpai explained.

"I am not always around Yaya-senpai," I protested.

"Of course your not," Nagisa-senpai smiled. "And I suppose Yaya-chan must have not been missing you while you were gone."

"What?" I said as my eyes widen in surprise. "You're joking, Nagisa-senpai."

"Hehe, as the student council was preparing the 6th years' graduation ceremony yesterday in the cathedral, Yaya-chan and I hung around by the lake, and she spoke of you," Nagisa-senpai said.

"Is that so... and what did she say?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Tsubomi-chan, but it's not something for me to answer," Nagisa-senpai said. "If you want to know, then just ask Yaya-chan, I'm sure she will tell you."

"Heh, considering that I'm not suppose to know about this, I don't think that's a good idea," I chuckled. "Anyway, why did you tell me? I doubt Yaya-senpai agreed for you to do so."

"So you would know," Nagisa-senpai smiled. "I know the both of you don't exactly get along with one another, but you'd be surprised, and I did mention this to Yaya-chan as well."

"Okay, and what would that be exactly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before Nagisa-senpai was able to respond, Shizuma-sama appeared by the staircase with a couple of blankets in her arms. Smiling warmly at Nagisa-senpai, she said, "Let's go Nagisa."

"Okay!" Nagisa-senpai beamed, walking away with Shizuma-sama, but before she exited the building, she turned to face me. "Oh, I'll see you later Tsubomi-chan!"

"Yeah, I'll see you later," I waved goodbye as I watched the two of them exit the building. I then headed towards my room and left my suitcase on the tail end of my bed, not bothering to unpack since the semester was almost over. Standing outside Yaya-senpai's door, I knocked and yelled, "Yaya-senpai, I'm coming in!"

Suddenly, I was pulled in quickly into the dark room like a surprise attack by a trapdoor spider. Wrapping me in a tight hug, Yaya-senpai said, "Welcome back, Tsubomi-chan."

"T-Thanks," I blushed.

"So, how's your otou-san?" Yaya-senpai asked as she released me.

"He's doing better," I replied.

"That's good, and how about you?" Yaya-senpai continued.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," I smiled, turning around to turn on the lightswitch. "Anyway, get dressed Yaya-senpai, we do have school today, and you're not going to miss this final opportunity to review before the exams."

"Of course," Yaya-senpai sighed. "Now that you're back, how could I possibly skip this time?"

"We only have three days left Yaya-senpai, I'm sure you can, at the very least, be able to put up with that," I said.

"I can, but to attend multiple reviewing classes in a day is boring, and wouldn't you rather do something else than to relearn the materials you already know?" Yaya-senpai asked. "It's a total waste of time and sleep."

"Grades are important Yaya-senpai, and I wouldn't want you to fail before the new school year begins," I frowned. "Also, it wouldn't be a waste of sleep if you just went to sleep early."

"Ha, who goes to sleep early?" Yaya-senpai laughed. "Anyway, I will not fail, I can guarantee it."

"If you say so," I said, slightly doubting her confidence. "However, it would be more reassuring to me if you studied, at least a little bit Yaya-senpai."

"Tsubomi-chan, I'm studying with you today, remember?" Yaya-senpai said. "By force."

"Oh, that's right," I blushed, remembering the text message I sent her yesterday. "I did tell you that."

"Now, before I forget," Yaya-senpai began as she opened the top drawer of her desk, revealing pink box with white polka dots. Smiling, she said, "Here, this is for you. I hope you like it."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"A box," Yaya-senpai replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, really?" I said sarcastically, taking off the lid. Once I saw its contents, I beamed, "The cookies!"

"I knew you would get excited as soon as you saw them," Yaya-senpai smiled. "Hey, do you know what would go great with these cookies? Tea. So, I was thinking, why not skip your classes today, and head out to the lake with me?"

 _If_ _I say no, then it would be as expected of me; but if I say yes... Hmm,_ _it's not as if I would be skipping again anyway... with you._

"Alright, I will," I responded.

"What!" Yaya-senpai gasped. "Did you hit your head this morning, Tsubomi-chan? Well, it's about damn time!"

"Hold on a second Yaya-senpai, just because I agreed to do something I normally wouldn't do does not mean I hit my head!" I huffed.

"Heh, could have fooled me," Yaya-senpai chuckled, picking up her Spica uniform that was placed on the seat of her chair. "I am glad you agreed though."

I blushed as I turned around, allowing Yaya-senpai to change into her uniform clothing. Remembering what Nagisa-senpai said to me earlier, I took in a deep breath and hesitantly asked, "Yaya-senpai, did you by any chance talked about me yesterday?"

"Why do you ask that?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"I ask because I recently spoke with Nagisa-senpai," I replied.

"..."

"A simple yes or no is all I require from you," I continued.

"There is no point in answering you if you already know the answer," Yaya-senpai said.

"True, but I want to hear it from you," I said. "Yes or no?"

"Yes," Yaya-senpai answered.

"I see," I smiled. "Also, Nagisa-senpai didn't tell me anything, anything I wanted to know anyway, so don't worry."

"Do you want to know?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"No," I replied. "I'm just content knowing what I know now; and besides, you're not the only one, I mentioned you to my oji-san yesterday."

"Hmm, perhaps we thought the same," Yaya-senpai said.

"Are you almost done?" I asked.

"Almost," Yaya-senpai replied. "Tsubomi-chan, if you spoke about me to your oji-san, then does that mean you missed me?"

"I could ask you the same thing when you spoke with Nagisa-senpai," I said.

"I asked you first," Yaya-senpai said.

"If you want me to answer it, then you're going to have to give me your answer too," I said.

"Alright," Yaya-senpai said. "So, did you?"

"Kind of," I blushed.

"..."

"Why so silent?" I asked. "You asked me a question and I answered it, or did my answer caused you discomfort?"

"No," Yaya-senpai replied, taking a seat on her bed. "I'm just surprised, considering the girl you mentioned yesterday. Well, what about her, did you miss her?"

I smiled and turned to face her, "I did, but I wouldn't worry about her Yaya-senpai, she is irrelevant at this point."

"Okay, but who is she?" Yaya-senpai asked. "You didn't tell me yesterday."

"It's a certain dark haired senpai of mine," I replied."You will have to use your imagination again."

 _You honestly can't get this wrong._

"Chikaru-sama?!" Yaya-senpai gasped. "Why her?"

 _...Or maybe you can._

"Eh?!" I responded, my eyes widening at the unexpected response. I quickly recomposed myself and asked, "Baka, what gave you that idea?"

"Just by looking at the growing number of young kouhais attaching themselves to Chikaru-sama like little stupid lovesick puppies," Yaya-senpai said exasperatedly, getting up off the bed.

"That's because Chikaru-sama is an amiable senpai," I said.

"Oh for fuck's sake Tsubomi-chan, she is lesbian cougar hunting for young pups!" Yaya-senpai said angrily.

"Watch your mouth!" I snapped. "You hardly know her at all to assume she is one, and I wouldn't be talking, if I were you."

"What are you saying?" Yaya-senpai asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You honestly have no idea, huh? Of course, you wouldn't realize the things you said can be thrown back at you too," I frowned.

"Haha, is that so?" Yaya-senpai laughed. "Well, go on, humor me."

"Alright, if you are going to judge Chikaru-sama unfairly based off of what you see, then you must be a slut in my eyes," I said bluntly. "However, how would I know what you truly are if I'm just judging you based off of what the eyes can see? Anyway, Chikaru-sama enjoys spending her time with her kouhais just as much as you enjoy spending your time entertaining your admirers on both sides of the age scale."

"Why you little...," Yaya-senpai growled, tightening her fists.

"Calm down Yaya-senpai, I was just trying to explain myself," I said.

"By calling me slut!" Yaya-senpai frowned.

"I would have called you something else, but that is the only word I could come up with; and again, I said it to explain myself, it's not like you are one, but if I had to judge you based off of what my eyes can see only, then yes," I said. "And if it is in any consolation, you can also view yourself as a female version of a Casanova. Majority of Spica's kouhais and senpais know you.

"A slut, and now a Casanova, how nice," Yaya-senpai said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I answered you, now it's your turn to answer me," I said.

"After calling me a slut, do you think I'm going to answer you?" Yaya-senpai asked angrily.

"No, but I understand if you're butthurt because you couldn't handle a little bit of honesty," I said.

"I can handle your honesty," Yaya-senpai said, turning around to pick up her thermal mug that was placed on her desk. "I should've kept my mouth shut."

"Do you ever? Yet, I come to expect it from you, so there is no surprises for me," I said. "I also come to expect even the ones I don't want to hear, knowing you and your ecchi mind."

"Heh, now that reminds me, have I told you how much I enjoyed looking through your undergarments?" Yaya-senpai chuckled.

"Baka!" I blushed as I opened the door. "I don't want to know!"

"Yes you do," Yaya-senpai smirked, following me out the door and then wrapping her left arm over my shoulders. "I particularly enjoyed the black floral lace underwear you have, so when will you be wearing it? And with the black lace unlined bra you have, damn that's... kind of hot."

"Hmm, I wonder what Chikaru-sama would think, if she saw me," I said, irritating Yaya-senpai as payback for looking through my undergarments. "What do you think?"

Yaya-senpai tightened her grip and replied angrily, "She will not be seeing you."

"And what makes you so sure about that?" I asked amusedly.

"Because you are with me, that's why," Yaya-senpai responded.

"Heh, for now," I chuckled. "Chikaru-sama just hasn't noticed me yet."

Yaya-senpai frozed with an expression of shock drawn on her face. Quickly coming back to her senses, she scowled and released me.

"What?" I asked, enjoying Yaya-senpai's reactions.

"Nothing," Yaya-senpai huffed as she walked ahead of me.

"Hehe, Yaya-senpai, why do I get the feeling you don't like Chikaru-sama no more?" I giggled. "I am pretty sure Chikaru-sama wouldn't do anything to me, but look at me from head to toe."

"Stop talking, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai growled.

"Alright," I smiled, satisfyingly.

Entering the dining hall, we walked towards the far right-hand corner and approached the long drink selection metal counter. On the left side of the counter was the soda and ice dispenser machine; the cups, lids, and straws were placed on each side of the machine. In the middle of the counter, were two 1.5-gallon stainless steel thermal coffee servers, one regular and the other decaf, each with an attached base standing right next to each other; the coffee creamers, sugars, straws, and coffee cups were placed next to the regular coffee server on the right. On the right side of the counter was a three-tier tea bag holder, containing oolong tea bags on the bottom, green tea bags in the middle, and black tea bags on top; the teacups, saucers, and sugars for the teas were placed the left side of the tea bags. Lastly, on the right side of tea bags on the very corner of the counter was the filtered water dispenser with hot and cold option switches, connected to the water supply for easy access.

After filling the thermal mug with hot water, we exited the building and looked for a secluded spot around the lake. Yaya-senpai and I settled on a spot behind the cathedral in between two maple trees that were six-feet apart and both ten-feet away from the lake's water. The spot we settled in was perfect; the shade was plenty, the cool grass felt like a soft blanket, and most importantly away from the public eye. Yaya-senpai placed the thermal mug in between us and opened a small bag she carried along from the dining hall. Inside the bag were two small disposable cups, a couple of napkins and sugar packets, and a two oolong tea bags. Opening the thermal mug to insert the tea bags, she looked at me and said, "Let's wait a bit for the tea bags to soak in."

"Okay," I nodded, placing the box of cookies in between us and in front of the thermal mug. Looking around at our surroundings, I smiled, "We found a good spot, huh?"

"Yes, and I doubt anyone will find us here," Yaya-senpai said. "No one would think to look behind the cathedral."

"True, and Yaya-senpai, will you be attending the graduation ceremony today in the cathedral behind us?" I asked. "It's starts at noon, no?"

"Yes, but I have no interest in going," Yaya-senpai replied. "There are no 6th years I want to say goodbye to."

"Not even the ones that were in the choir?" I asked surprised.

"Nope," Yaya-senpai said.

"But, the 6th years in the choir were kind and helpful," I said. "Or were they not like that to you?"

"They were Tsubomi-chan, but it's just that I don't do farewells," Yaya-senpai explained. "I do wish them well though, wherever those girls go."

"Same here," I said.

"Are you not going Tsubomi-chan?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"No, because someone has to keep you company," I replied.

"Heh, if you say so," Yaya-senpai chuckled. "Hey Tsubomi-chan, when it's my turn to graduate, will you miss this baka?"

"That's if I get to see you that day..." I mumbled softly to myself.

"What was that?" Yaya-senpai asked, looking at me.

"Oh, I said of course I will, you are one of my senpais after all, so why wouldn't I?" I lied.

"Hmm, even Chikaru-sama?" Yaya-senpai frowned.

"Oh Yes! And I am so happy she still has another year so I can admire her more," I said sarcastically.

Yaya-senpai only rolled her eyes and looked forward, "You can find someone better, Tsubomi-chan."

"I know," I smiled. "One day I will, and so will you."

"Yes, and perhaps I have already found her," Yaya-senpai smiled.

"What, you have?" I asked, feeling surprised.

"Yes, you heard right Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai replied.

"Who is she?" I asked as I looked away.

"That's my secret," Yaya-senpai replied as she laid down against the grass with her hands behind her head.

"Okay, and have you spoken to her recently?" I asked.

"Of course, it's been awhile now," Yaya-senpai replied.

"Really? Well, why didn't you tell me this before?" I questioned, feeling my heart take a massive drop.

"Because I didn't realize back then she would mean much to me like she does now," Yaya-senpai explained.

"I see... well, good luck," I smiled happily as I could. "I hope it works out for you."

"Thank you," Yaya-senpai smiledback. "I'm going to need it."

 _Yaya-senpai is moving on, and I should be happy for her I... I don't know... but it's for the best, right? She'll be happy, and I'll be able to leave_ _. She won't be alone._

"Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai called, waving her hand in front of me.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I spaced out for bit, did you say something?" I said, shaking off the thoughts in my head.

"Yes, and now I'm starting to wonder who you're always thinking about," Yaya-senpai frowned. "Anyway, I asked you a question. How does your okaa-san look like?"

"That's random... why do you want to know how my okaa-san looks like?" I asked.

"Just out of curiosity," Yaya-senpai replied. "When I texted you a couple of days ago, you replied you were with your okaa-san, and I kind of wondered how she looked like."

"I'll tell you, but only if you tell me how your okaa-san looks like," I said.

"Fine, but you first," Yaya-senpai insisted.

"Okay, my okaa-san is 162.56cm tall..."

"Ha!" Yaya-senpai laughed suddenly. "Aren't you a little too short compared to your okaa-san?"

"I haven't hit my growth sprout yet!" I huffed.

"Hehe okay, and what else?" Yaya-senpai giggled.

"She has long pink hair and its usually always styled in a braid, her eyes are aquamarine blue, and she has smooth porcelain skin," I said.

"Your okaa-san's description sounds nice, and I guess the pink hair is rather dominant, huh?" Yaya-senpai smiled.

"Yes, even my obaa-sama has it, but with silver strands in her hair of course," I replied. "Okay, and now it's your turn, how does your okaa-san look like?"

"My okaa-san and I look alike for the most part, but the only noticable difference is our hair," Yaya-senpai began. "My okaa-san's hair is actually lighter than mine, a golden medium brown. We both have our hair layered and at the same length too, but my okaa-san has it with long waves, and her bangs are swept to the right, unlike my bangs in the front. Last but not least, my okaa-san is 167.64cm."

 _Hmm, a beauty like Yaya-senpai?_

"Your okaa-san's description sounds nice too, she must be beautiful, " I said.

"Yeah, more than me," Yaya-senpai said, looking away.

"Hmm, I'm afraid I don't believe that Yaya-senpai," I said.

"You haven't seen her before, that's why," Yaya-senpai frowned.

"I don't have to see your okaa-san if the both of you look alike, minus the hair though," I said. "I believe I am looking at the better one of the two anyway."

"Um, I think the tea bags have well soaked themselves into the hot water long enough," Yaya-senpai blushed, filling the two cups with tea.

"Right," I said as I opened the box of cookies. "Yaya-senpai, which cookie would you recommend first?"

"The maple glazed apple crisps, those are good," Yaya-senpai said.

"Wow, these are good!" I smiled.

"I told you," Yaya-senpai smiled back.

"Um, hey Yaya-senpai," I began hesitantly. "I was wondering, are you doing anything during the spring vacation?"

"No, why?" Yaya-senpai asked, taking a bite off of a snickerdoodle.

"I was invited by my Reiji-ojisan to go and stay with him in Tokyo for a bit, and I was told that I was allowed to bring someone with me," I explained. "I thought to ask you first."

"Um, thanks, I'll let my ryoushin know when I see them," Yaya-senpai said hesitantly."They don't have to know," I said. "Just come with me and let's get out of Kyoto."

"What? I can't just leave, my ryoushin will worry Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai said

"Will they?" I asked seriously. "I don't think so, since you hardly ever go home in the first place; and if your go ryoushin ever did worry, don't you think they would have found you by now?"

"What did Hikari tell you?" Yaya-senpai frowned. "I have never mentioned my ryoushin to you nor her."

"Hikari-senpai knew nothing of your go ryoushin, nothing you would want to tell her anyway, she only told me you hardly ever would want go home, and I can only guess as to why you wouldn't," I replied. "Yaya-senpai, I'm not going to force you to tell me nor explain anything, but do think about my invitation."

Yaya-senpai stayed quiet; I continued, "Come with me Yaya-senpai, I know you have your own thoughts on the matter, but I think leaving Kyoto for awhile would be nice. A different atmosphere."

"Perhaps, but I don't want to involve you in my problems, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai said.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to involve me or not," I interrupted.

"You won't give up will you?" Yaya-senpai said. "But, what if I say no to you? Don't assume you'll be successful convincing me to go with you."

"I'm not assuming you will, but I am hoping you will consider it," I said. "If you do say no to me, then I'll just accept that and move on, I will not be asking anyone else."

"I see, but you do realize what you are setting yourself up for, if I say yes," Yaya-senpai smiled.

"I know, I'll be dealing with you twenty-four/seven," I said, half-smiling and half-frowning at the thought.

"Exactly," Yaya-senpai said. "More than you do here at Astraea Hill."

"I am aware of that Yaya-senpai, you don't need to point that out to me," I said.

"Heh, good," Yaya-senpai chuckled.

"Anyway, I am expecting an answer out of you before this semester ends, so do think about it, and do not tell me at the last minute," I said. "Last minute responses are irritating."

"Don't worry pinky, I have already made my mind up," Yaya-senpai smiled.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"I will go with you," Yaya-senpai replied. "I think it would be good to get away from Kyoto for awhile, and my ryoushin will figure out more or less where I am anyway, they always do."

"Hmm, and would your go ryoushin look for you once they find out?" I asked.

"No," Yaya-senpai replied. "I will only receive phone calls from my okaa-san."

"To check up on you?" I asked curiously.

"Heh, I guess you can call it that," Yaya-senpai chuckled. "Anyway, as long as I return to Astraea Hill, I'm fine."

"So, Tokyo huh? I'll be looking forward to it," Yaya-senpai continued, changing the subject.

"So will I, now that you're coming with me," I said.

"Hmm, I bet you are looking forward to all fun we will have, Tsu-bo-mi-chan," Yaya-senpai grinned, reaching over to poke my cheek.

"When you say it like that, I worry," I said, blushing like a solid ripe tomato.

"Heh, oh really? Then stop blushing pinky, because it is brightly showing me the opposite," Yaya-senpai chuckled.

"I-I was born like this!" I stuttered. "I'm always red!"

"Sure you are," Yaya-senpai said sarcastically amused.

"I think the graduation just started," I said quickly, changing the subject to the ringing of the cathedral bells.

"Ah, it's noon already? Wow, time passed by a little too fast, didn't it?" Yaya-senpai said.

"Yeah," I agreed, placing my empty cup down to the side.

"Hey, Tsubomi-chan? How would you describe your oji-san's character?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"Yaya-senpai, you are developing a bad habit of asking random questions," I said.

"My curiosity wins me over Tsubomi-chan, and since I am going with you to your oji-san's place, I would like to know more or less the kind of person he is, so tell me what you know about him," Yaya-senpai said.

"Okay, well my oji-san is free-spirited, kindhearted, a bit laid-back, and his only pet peeve is not speaking up when needed," I said.

"That's it?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"No, um... what else, what else... oh! My oji-san owns flower shops and bakeries, enjoys listening to symphonic metal because anything too classical is boring for him, and also enjoys the little simple things; like waking up to the smell of fresh coffee, watching the sunsets, star gazing on the rooftop, and the smell of rain hitting the concrete," I added. "There's more I can add, but I'll stop here."

"That's better," Yaya-senpai said. "It seems like you know your oji-san pretty well."

"I do, the majority of all my vacations are usually spent with him," I said. "My ryoushin are often occupied with work, so my oji-san takes care of me, even though I already have a caretaker at home."

"Oh okay, the two of you are rather close then?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "My oji-san is like another otou-san to me, he treats me as if I was his own ojou-san."

"Does your oji-san not have any oko-san?" Yaya-senpai continued.

"No, but I know he would make a good otou-san, if he ever becomes an otou-san, that is," I replied.

"If he cares for you like an otou-san, then he is already an otou-san by heart," Yaya-senpai explained.

"True," I agreed. "And now that you know how he is, I am certain when you finally get to meet him you will find him to be amiable as well."

"We'll see," Yaya-senpai said.

"You will Yaya-senpai, I wouldn't have invited you to come with me if I knew my oji-san wasn't what I described him to be," I said. "Trust me."

"Alright, then I'll take your word for it," Yaya-senpai said.

"Thanks, and are you hungry? It's half past noon," I said, hearing the rumbling of my stomach.

"Haha, Tsubomi-chan, is that your stomach?" Yaya-senpai laughed.

"Yes," I blushed. "So are you hungry or not?"

"Sure, let's go," Yaya-senpai smiled, gathering the cups and napkins. "Before your stomach decides to get any louder."

"I honestly didn't think it was going to be that loud," I said as I stood up with the box of cookies in my hands, feeling embarrassed.

"Heh, just be glad we weren't in the library," Yaya-senpai chuckled. "You would have scared everyone away."

"Ha-ha, very funny," I said sarcastically.

Entering at the dining hall, it was noticably half empty due to the majority of the girls attending the graduation ceremony, and that was a good thing; in other words, no line, and no wait. Yaya-senpai and I both settled on green tea and with a bowl of ramen with slices of pork, dried seaweed, and green onions. Yaya-senpai picked a table on the left-hand side in front of a row of indoor ficus bushes. Before I was able to begin devoring the contents of my bowl, I jumped in surprise from the unexpected hug behind me. Turning back to face the person, I beamed, "Chikaru-sama!"

"Hello Tsubomi-chan," Chikaru-sama giggled, stepping to the left side of me. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you around for awhile now."

"Oh, I was home, I just got back this morning," I explained. "How have you been?"

"Great! I started a new club yesterday, the star gazing club!" Chikaru-sama replied happily. "We have several telescopes available for use; but unfortunately, the star gazing club won't begin star gazing until tomorrow night. Today the student council, and as well as several helpful volunteers, are going to help the elder sisters move the 6th years out of the dorms; and then once we are finished, the student council will be having a final meeting to discuss the plans for the new upcoming school year. All in all, I will be quite busy."

"The star gazing club? That's great!" I smiled. "And I understand Chikaru-sama, you do have your responsibilities to attend to."

"Say, Tsubomi-chan, would you like to attend the star gazing club's first night of active star gazing tomorrow?" Chikaru-sama asked. "It will be open for everyone to enjoy and participate, and we will all be together having fun."

"Hello, Chikaru-sama," Yaya-senpai greeted with a slight irritation.

"Oh Yaya-chan, hi!" Chikaru-sama greeted back. "I didn't see you there."

"Oh really?" Yaya-senpai frowned.

Before Yaya-senpai could say anything else, I quickly interrupted, "Yaya-senpai and I would love to go star gazing with the star gazing club tomorrow night, Chikaru-sama."

"Wonderful," Chikaru-sama smiled. "We will meet up at around 8:30 at night, outside the main doors to the strawberry dorms. I am excited!"

"Well, I wonder why," Yaya-senpai murmured sarcastically, taking a sip from her teacup.

"Thank you Chikaru-sama, we will definately be there," I said, hoping Chikaru-sama didn't hear Yaya-senpai.

"No problem," Chikaru-sama said. "Now, unfortunately I cannot stay long, I need to head back to the cathedral and help Tamao-chan cheer up Nagisa-chan. I only came here to pick up some pastries, but then I saw Tsubomi-chan, and I had to say hello. Well, see the both of you soon!"

I waved goodbye to Chikaru-sama, then turned to face Yaya-senpai angrily, "Could you be anymore disrespectful?"

"Disrespectful? Ha, she walks up to our table, and only talks to you as if I wasn't here," Yaya-senpai responded.

"She was in a rush Yaya-senpai," I explained.

"In a rush?" Yaya-senpai repeated in disbelief. "That is hard to believe, considering how she was comfortably talking to you."

"Chikaru-sama talks like that with everyone, you should know that by now," I frowned.

"I guess, whatever," Yaya-senpai said.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked angrily. "Ever since this morning you have been acting so coldly towards Chikaru-sama."

"Nothing is wrong with me, but there is something wrong with you, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai replied.

"I beg your pardon, I'm not the one who gets mad at the mere mention of Chikaru-sama's name, and without a reason!" I said.

"It's because you can do so much better than that!" Yaya-senpai argued. "Why settle yourself on Lulim's kaichou when you can find yourself someone who is actually worth your time!"

"You are definately a baka!" I shouted. "Did I ever say it was her? No! All I said was that the girl I was thinking of is a dark haired senpai of mine. You were the one who thought of Chikaru-sama!"

"If it's not Chikaru-sama, then who is she?" Yaya-senpai questioned.

"That's my secret," I replied, using the same words Yaya-senpai said to me.

"Using my own words against me, hm?" Yaya-senpai said.

"Of course," I nodded. "You won't tell me, so why should I tell you?"

"I guess that's fair enough, and do you plan on telling her?" Yaya-senpai asked, her voice returning to a calm level.

"No," I replied with a weakened smile. "It's not meant to be."

"How would you know that?" Yaya-senpai asked. "Perhaps she feels the same, Tsubomi-chan."

"She doesn't Yaya-senpai," I replied. "Besides, she has found someone else, and I can only wish her the best."

"I see," Yaya-senpai nodded, probably remembering of her position once with Hikari-senpai, an all too familar pain. "As much as it shocks me to say this, considering I have always seen you as an irritating little brat, you can be quite a melancholic sight sometimes."

"Heh, is that so?" I chuckled. "Then don't look at me. Just look at your food and eat, or else it'll get cold."

"I can careless if my food gets cold," Yaya-senpai said. "Seeing you like this is all too rare for me, it's as if you're finally a human being with heartfelt emotions, and not just some cold self-composed robot."

"Thanks, baka," I said sarcastically. "You have such a way with words."

"It was a compliment," Yaya-senpai frowned.

"Okay, so where do you want to have the study session?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't care, you decide," Yaya-senpai replied.

"Fine, we'll have it my room," I said.

"Great," Yaya-senpai said, smiling mischievously like a cheshire cat.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it," Yaya-senpai replied. "Now, hurry up and eat Tsubomi-chan."

"What's your rush?" I asked confusedly.

"You are eating too slow," Yaya-senpai replied.

"Says you, you ate your food too fast," I frowned. "Anyway, I'm done eating."

"Good, now we can go," Yaya-senpai smiled, picking up our trays.

"Since when are you helpful and nice?" I asked, standing up. "This is not like you, and I don't know whether or not to be pleased or scared that you actually want to study. I mean, you don't even study!"

"You know pinky, you talk too much," Yaya-senpai said, annoyingly. "And I do study, but what for if I already know the material? A total waste of time."

"It's so you won't forget," I said.

"Forget? Ha, how can I forget something I already know?" Yaya-senpai laughed, dumping the trash into the trash can.

"You will forget, I know you Yaya-senpai, and that is why I thought of having this study session," I explained. "Besides you should be reviewing anyway to prepare yourself."

"Ah, but you see, you are the reason why I don't bother remembering anything, you will end up reminding me anyway," Yaya-senpai said.

"Because if I don't who will? Don't assume I'll be doing this forever," I said.

"Heh, I don't assume you will, I know you will," Yaya-senpai chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"Okay, stop," I said, unlocking my door.

"Finally!" Yaya-senpai beamed, flopping down on my bed.

"This is why you were rushing me? To lay in my bed!" I said angrily.

"What? Tsubomi-chan's bed is comfy, but that's not the reason," Yaya-senpai said.

"Then why was I rushed?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Heh, for no reason at all," Yaya-senpai chuckled.

"I don't believe you Yaya-senpai, and where are your notes to study?" I questioned. "I did not see you bring them with you."

"Relax, my study notes are in my school bag on top of your desk," Yaya-senpai replied.

"Oh, okay, ...w-wait a minute! Your school bag was not here when I arrived this morning!" I said.

"Well, it is now," Yaya-senpai smirked.

"I'm not even going to ask," I said, handing Yaya-senpai her bag.

"Hey, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai began. "In your opinion, what would be considered a thoughtful to gift to give to another girl?"

"You, out of all people, are asking me that!" I said in complete shock, nearly dropping my school bag on the floor.

"What?" Yaya-senpai said confusedly.

"I'm surprised you would think to ask me, but right now is not the best time," I said.

"Hmm, I wonder if you're just saying that because you don't know," Yaya-senpai said.

"I do know some thoughtful gift ideas," I protested.

"Okay, care to share?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"I will not help you procrastinate from studying," I said, scowlingly. "I know you."

"Really?" Yaya-senpai smiled, amusingly. "So does that mean Tsubomi-chan won't help her senpai? Wow, I think the little kouhai stopped caring."

"Reverse psychology won't work with me," I frowned. Then I sighed," However, I also want my senpai to be happy and successful."

"You do care!" Yaya-senpai cheered as she grabbed ahold of my wrists, pulling me into the bed beside her.

"Baka, let go of me!" I blushed. "If you want to hug something, then hug the panda! ...Um, Yaya-senpai, where is the panda?"

"It's on vacation," Yaya-senpai replied.

"What do you mean it's on vacation?" I asked angrily. "What did you do to it, Yaya-senpai!"

"Nothing," Yaya-senpai smiled. "Oh calm down Tsubomi-chan, it's in my room."

"It better be," I huffed.

"Now, what are some thoughtful gifts you think would be good to give," Yaya-senpai asked, tightening her hold on me.

"Let me guess, you won't let me go unless I answer you," I frowned.

"Oh my, you are smart," Yaya-senpai grinned.

"Fine," I said, giving up. "Flowers are nice, I know it is rather common, but it is sweet because it will let the girl know you thought of her."

"Okay, and what is your favorite type of flower?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"Why do you want to know mine?" I asked.

"Because it'll help me know more or less on what to buy," Yaya-senpai replied.

"If you say so," I shrugged. "My favorite type of flower is the tulips. Tulips are simple and beautiful, and not to flashy."

"Alright, and what else besides the flowers?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"Another common one is baked goods, do you know what she likes?" I asked.

"Kind of, but I know she does like sweet things," Yaya-senpai said.

"Okay, I recommend the maple glazed apple crisps you made, those were good, and I'm sure she'll love them," I said.

"That's good to know," Yaya-senpai smiled as she poked my forehead. "What about none food gifts?"

"Ah, a handwritten love letter!" I beamed. "Yes, I know love letters are always given away as much as flowers and baked goods, but to receive one is a wonderful feeling!"

"Wait, you have received a love letter before!" Yaya-senpai asked flabbergastingly.

"Yes, from Misaki-senpai," I replied.

"Misaki-san from the tennis club?" Yaya-senpai frowned. "May I ask how did you two meet?

"I met her in the library last year during the fall, but it was accidental though, we bumped into each other while searching for our books, and ever since then we just started talking," I explained.

"And now I know who," Yaya-senpai murmured as she released me.

"Now you know who what?" I asked.

"Nothing," Yaya-senpai sighed, shifting to the side. "So, receiving love letters is a wonderful feeling, hm? How did you feel when Misaki-san gave one to you?"

"I felt happy to know someone thought of me, and then decided to express the feelings in a love letter," I replied with a smile. "However, even though I felt happy to receive a love letter, it wasn't from the person I wanted it to be."

"The more you want a certain person to do so, the less it'll happen," Yaya-senpai said.

"I know, and that is why I gave up on it, why hope when it will not happen," I said. "Also it's like I said, she found some one else."

"Hey Tsubomi-chan, tomorrow, after the first batch of exams, come with me and let's go to the town near Astraea Hill," Yaya-senpai smiled. "I need to look for some gifts and you could use some fresh air, what do you say?"

"If you don't want to go alone, then just say so," I said. "But, sure I guess, and remember Chikaru-sama invited..."

"I know," Yaya-senpai interrupted with a huff. "Star gazing with the star gazing club, why did you add me pinky, what if I had plans?"

"Did you?" I frowned.

"I could have," Yaya-senpai said.

"You don't have to go Yaya-senpai, I'm sure I'll find myself a certain senpai to share with," I said.

"No you won't because I'm going," Yaya-senpai said.

"I thought so," I said, getting out of the bed. "Anyway, I need to study, unlike you I actually want to pass."

"Heh, I'll pass, and as a matter of fact I'll score higher than you," Yaya-senpai chuckled.

"Ha, I doubt you will," I laughed in disbelief.

"Hmm, want to make a bet on it?" Yaya-senpai grinned. "The loser does whatever the winner wants."

"No," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Scared?" Yaya-senpai grinned.

"I'm not scared," I protested.

"Hmm, then I wonder why," Yaya-senpai smiled mischievously. "Oh, I know, because I will win."

"No you won't, but I wouldn't bet on it," I said. "Not because you will win, but because if you do win, you'll make me do something I would never do."

"And what would that be exactly?" Yaya-senpai snickered. "Be my slave?"

"You know very well what I am referring to," I frowned.

"Hmm, you in those black lace undergarments would be a sight to see," Yaya-senpai said. "However, you are right, it wouldn't be a good idea to make a bet on it because we both know you will lose."

"I will not lose to you," I said, scowlingly. "Fine, I accept, but I will not be doing anything that might embarrass me, if I lose."

"Alright," Yaya-senpai grinned. "You better study well pinky, if I were you."

"I will, and stop looking at me with those eyes like that," I huffed. "I will win."

"We'll see," Yaya-senpai said. "Good luck Tsubomi-chan, you'll be needing it."


	8. Just Say It

**Chapter 8: Just Say It**

"Are you ready to lose, pinky?" Yaya-senpai asked with a smirk, leaning against the wall beside my classroom door with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Baka, it's good to be confident, but don't be too full of it," I frowned.

"Haha, how can I not be when it's obvious I will win," Yaya-senpai laughed.

"Says you!" I huffed. "Believe what you will, but it does not make it an absolute fact. Now, go to your class Yaya-senpai, you don't want to be late for the first day of exams since you were so eager to arrive this morning."

"That's it?" Yaya-senpai frowned, moving away from the wall. "I don't get a 'thank you for walking me to class' from you."

"Why? I never asked you to," I said.

"You wanted me to!" Yaya-senpai huffed. "You just couldn't say it."

"Don't be ridiculous Yaya-senpai," I laughed. "The only reason why you decided to walk me to class was because you didn't let go of me! And may I add how infuriatingly annoying the reason was? Honestly, Chikaru-sama was only showing me her star constellation book and you go off and snatch me away from the dinning room!"

"Chikaru-sama didn't need to sit next you to show you a stupid book you can see for yourself," Yaya-senpai explained.

"She had written notes all over the book, so what was I suppose to look at?" I said.

"The pictures, what else!" Yaya-senpai said.

"Chikaru-sama showed me more than just pictures, baka!" I said.

"Of course she did, and I can only guess what she had to show you that included the idea to touch you," Yaya-senpai said.

"What are you talking about!" I said exasperatedly. "She only placed a hand on my shoulder!"

"Yeah, and with her face only a few inches away from yours!" Yaya-senpai added.

"Several inches away," I corrected her. "Anyway, it's too late to argue about it now, but I would highly recommend you change your behavior. If Chikaru-sama, and or any other person, decides to come close to me, then they can, if I allow them. I don't belong to you Yaya-senpai, so don't pull me away from someone else."

"You're my pinky Tsubomi-chan, whether you like it or not," Yaya-senpai said. "My reasons are only because I wouldn't want anyone using you, and or possibly taking advantage of you. I know I'm not making much sense, but you should know this is my form of tough love."

 _A complicated form of tough love._

"Baka," I chuckled. "You shouldn't concern yourself with such things, I am capable of taking care of myself, but it's good to know I'm safe with you."

"R-Right," Yaya-senpai stuttered, blushingly. "Um, I should go now, huh? It's almost time."

"Yes, I did tell you a few minutes ago," I smiled.

"Alright, and before I forget, meet me near the gates outside the strawberry dorms after you've changed out of your uniform," Yaya-senpai said.

"Okay," I nodded.

"And, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai began. "Good luck."

"You too, Yaya-senpai," I said.

Entering the classroom, sensei picked up the stack of exams laying on top of her desk, "Alright, settle down. Do your best, and I wish you all the best of luck."

 _I don't mind if you win, Yaya-senpai,_ I thought to myself, smilingly opening the exam packet. _Well, may the best win..._

Seven hours later...

"Finally," I sighed to myself as I walked back to the strawberry dorms. "One more day to go, and then it's all over..."

Opening the door to my room, I lazily tossed my school bag on my bed and looked around me, minus the small suitcase on the floor beside my bed, the room was empty. The shelves were cleaned and the walls were bare, the elder sisters must have not wasted any time gathering my things while I was out testing.

 _Hmm, I wonder if my belongings are now being shipped overseas... most likely._

I opened my small suitcase and pulled out a caribbean blue v-neck blouse with three/fourths sleeve length and a pair of navy blue jeans. After changing my clothes, I quickly brushed my hair and then headed out towards the gates. I spotted Yaya-senpai leaning back against the wall of the gates, wearing a white t-shirt, short denim jeans, and a pair of red converse.

"I'm here," I said. "Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"No worries, I just got here myself," Yaya-senpai smiled. "You look cute, Tsubomi-chan."

"Thank you," I blushed. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Where do we go?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"Huh? You haven't thought this through?" I asked.

"How could I? My mind was on other things," Yaya-senpai said. "Anyway, we're here now, so let's go."

Walking side by side down the moutain, I asked, "Yaya-senpai, don't you have an idea more or less on what you want to buy though? We can start from there and work our way around."

"Flowers," Yaya-senpai replied. "I would like to look for some flowers."

"Perfect!" I smiled. "But, what kind of flowers? Or will you be going after the first batch of flowers you see?"

"No, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai chuckled. "I have a particular kind of flower in mind."

"Really, what kind?" I asked curiously. "Is it the kind she will like?"

"Yes, but we'll see," Yaya-senpai replied, then looked at me with a smile.

"What?" I blushed.

"Nothing," Yaya-senpai chuckled.

Yaya-senpai and I walked several blocks to the center of town, passing by food stands and small shops. The small shops were quite interesting to browse through, such as the pottery store we passed by first with mosaic candleholders and bell door hangers ringing their joyful tunes on each side of the shop. I enjoyed myself to the sounds, it was like a calming lullaby, but my enjoyment was interrupted when I felt a pair of eyes with its sights on me.

"What?" I blushed, looking away.

"Nothing," Yaya-senpai replied. "I just noticed you seemed entertained by the bell door hangers, that's all."

"Well, they sound lovely," I said.

"I agree," Yaya-senpai nodded, standing next to me. "Do you want to look at the next shop?"

"Sure, um Yaya-senpai? I found a flower shop nearby, would you like to go see it?" I asked.

"Of course," Yaya-senpai smiled. "Lead the way."

"Okay," I said. "Hey, you never did tell me what kind of flower you're looking for."

"I will know when we get there," Yaya-senpai replied.

"So you know how it looks like, right?" I asked.

"Perhaps," Yaya-senpai said, opening the door for me. "But I'll find out soon enough, Tsubomi-chan."

"Welcome ladies," The flower shop manager cheerfully greeted from behind the counter, placing a clear glass vase of single red roses for sale beside the register. "How may I... T-Tsubomi-san! What a surprise!"

"Hehe, good evening, Nobuyuki-san," I greeted back. "How are things?"

"All is well, thank you," Nobuyuki-san smiled. "And how may I help you ladies this evening?"

"Yaya-senpai is looking to buy some flowers for someone," I said. "What would you recommend to her as a gift?"

"Hmm, there's quite a bit I'd recommend honestly, but to better help narrow down the choices, I'll have to ask a few questions, if that is alright with Yaya-san," Nobuyuki-san said.

"I don't mind, ask away," Yaya-senpai said.

"Okay, first is first, do you so happen to know what her favorite kind of flower is?" Nobuyuki-san asked.

"Tulips," Yaya-senpai replied.

"Why the tulips?" I murmured quietly to myself.

"Wonderful, now we are getting somewhere," Nobuyuki-san smiled. "Now, what about favorite color? Tulips come in colorful varieties. We currently have red, green, yellow, orange, and turquoise. Also, we can do a color mix combo, if you would like."

"A color combo sounds nice," Yaya-senpai said.

"Alright, and what colors do you have in mind Yaya-san?" Nobuyuki-san asked.

"Red, yellow, and orange," Yaya-senpai replied.

"Okay, I'll head on to the back where we keep our flowers fresh, and then I'll wrap the tulips up for you," Nobuyuki-san smiled, opening the back door.

"Yaya-senpai, why did you pick the tulips?" I asked curiously.

"Tulips are simple and beautiful, did you not say that?" Yaya-senpai smiled.

"I did, but I didn't expect you to pick them," I said. "I would have thought roses, camellias, and or maybe even sunflowers, but not tulips. However, this is what you decided on, so I hope whoever is receiving the tulips loves them."

"I hope so too," Yaya-senpai said. "Say Tsubomi-chan, how do you know that man?"

"Oh, he works for my oji-san," I replied. "This is one of my oji-san's flower shops."

"I see," Yaya-senpai said. "Well, now that explains why you brought me here. You already knew about this location."

"I did, and now you will be getting the flowers you wanted," I said.

"Thanks, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai said.

"I'm back with the tulips," Nobuyuki-san said. "The tulips are wrapped safely with a ribbon, this is will be a wonderful gift and sure to happily surprise."

"Thank you Nobuyuki-san, and how much would this be?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"Nonesense little one, you are Tsubomi-san's senpai, and she is this flower shop owner's mei-san, I believe that would be wrong of me to do so," Nobuyuki-san said. "Anyway, it was a pleasure to assist you in finding your flower gift. Would there be anything else for you two ladies?"

"No, that would be all Nobuyuki-san, thank you," I said.

"Alright, well have a wonderful rest of the evening and stay safe," Nobuyuki-san said.

"Thank you," Yaya-senpai and I both said as we exited the shop.

"Tsubomi-chan, what time is it?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"It's 4:30pm" I replied.

"We still have time before the gates close," Yaya-senpai said. "Are you hungry, Tsubomi-chan? I saw this interesting cafe as we were walking over here."

"Sure, let's go," I said.

"Hmm, you don't appear to be happy about it," Yaya-senpai said, noticing my facial expression. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, I want to, I just have somethings in mind, that's all," I said.

"Really?" Yaya-senpai frowned. "You've had a downcast look on your face ever since we got here; and yet, you smile at me as if I wouldn't notice my pinky's unsuccessful attempt of pulling off a facade."

 _It takes one to know one..._

"I am not your pinky," I said. "So please stop referring to me as such, Yaya-senpai. You shouldn't be inconsiderate to the girl you are going to be seeing soon by calling me 'your pinky'. It gives off the wrong idea."

"I'm not being inconsiderate," Yaya-senpai said. "In fact, it's quite the opposite, but I don't expect you to understand that."

"Then explain it to me," I frowned.

"Actions speak louder than words, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai said. "It would be a waste of time explaining myself to you."

"Fine, I just hope whatever it is you are doing is under good intentions," I said.

"My intentions are good," Yaya-senpai smiled, opening the door to the cafe. "You just have to wait and see."

"Alright, if you say so," I said as I walked inside. Looking around, I asked, "Booth or table?"

"Booth," Yaya-senpai replied. "And while you look for a booth, I'll order our meals up front. So what would you like?"

"Anything, it doesn't matter," I said. "Hand me the tulips Yaya-senpai, I'll hold on to them for you."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit," Yaya-senpai said as she walked up to the counter, placing herself in line.

I found an available booth in the far right-hand corner of the cafe, a couple of feet away from one the cafe's metal floral art decor, hanging on the light wooden wall. All tables and booths were the same dark oak color, and each held its own clear glass vase of assorted flowers. Looking at several of the other tables and booths, I can assume the owners of the cafe were quite fond of extravagant flowers, but perhaps a little too much. The cieling was entirely colored black, and several rows of 16-jar chandeliers hanged like bright stars in the night sky, brightly enough to see its own reflection against the white glistening floor.

After taking a seat, I looked at the tulips in my hand. These tulips were beautiful; and to be honest, I wanted to throw them in the trash, but I couldn't, even if I wanted to. Whoever this girl was, I disliked her. I disliked her very much; and yet, I didn't even know her.

I placed the tulips off to the side of the table, far away from me as possible. I turned to face Yaya-senpai who was now walking towards me with two small trays of food. Smiling, I said, "That was fast."

"I just picked whatever I saw first," Yaya-senpai chuckled, placing the trays on the table, and then taking a seat across from me. "I saw the egg sandwiches first, but the chicken sandwiches looked good too. So I thought, why not both? And with iced oolong tea, a great combo."

"Hehe, I'll take your word for it," I giggled.

"So, what do you think about this place Tsubomi-chan?" Yaya-senpai asked, taking a bite out of her egg sandwich. "Looks interesting, huh?"

"Definately," I nodded. "I especially like the jar chandeliers, it's as if I'm looking at that stars."

"Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai interrupted, frowningly.

"Hm?" I looked at Yaya-senpai curiously.

"Let's not talk about the stars, okay?" Yaya-senpai said.

At this response, my curiosity then turned into confusion. Sensing my confusion, Yaya-senpai then continued, "I don't want to talk about tonight, Tsubomi-chan. I don't want to talk about the stars, star constellations, the star gazing club, ...and I don't want to talk about Chikaru-sama either. I want to enjoy this moment just the way it is before tonight."

"You say it as if this will be the last time," I said softly, drifting my eyes towards the tulips. "The girl better be good to you, Yaya-senpai."

"She always has been," Yaya-senpai said.

 _Shake it off, and smile. I am Yaya-senpai's support. This was what I wanted to be since the very beginning..._

"Good," I said, smilingly showing all my happiness I could muster. "Then I am certain she will love all that you will suprise her with tonight, and there is not a single doubt in my mind she won't. You deserve the love you give, and you deserve to be happy, but don't ever forget that you, too, deserve the best. Go after your happiness Yaya-senpai, I will always support you."

 _As long as you're happy, I'm happy too._

"You want me to go after my happiness?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"Yes, baka," I laughed as kindly as I was able to. "That is what I just said. So don't be a blinded fool and let her get away."

Yaya-senpai chuckled and shook her head, "Thank you, Tsubomi-chan."

"There's no need to thank me, I am your supporting kouhai after all," I smiled. "Also, I will want a full report from you afterwards on your success."

"Haha, alright," Yaya-senpai nodded, smilingly.

 _...And while you remain my happiness one-sided, I'll be seeing you smile for someone else soon, damn this is going to hurt, baka..._

* * *

"Hurry up, Yaya-senpai!" I shouted, walking several feet ahead of Yaya-senpai. "You don't want to be caught outside of the gates!"

"Slow down Tsubomi-chan, we still have plenty of time," Yaya-senpai said. "If the gates are closed before we get there, then we'll just sneak our way in. It's not as if it wasn't done before."

"I wouldn't want to risk it, so walk faster," I said. "Sister Mizue is more terrifying than the punishments she gives."

"Heh, more like, more hideous than a walking piece of-"

"Yaya-senpai, watch your mouth!" I frowned, turning around to face Yaya-senpai. "Honestly, as if I didn't know what you were about to say."

"Haha, well would you look at that," Yaya-senpai laughed. "The gates are still open."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be so lucky," I huffed, walking towards the main doors of the strawberry dorms.

Yaya-senpai moved quickly to my right side, and wrapped her arm over my shoulders. Grinningly, Yaya-senpai said, "Lucky as I will ever be thanks to these tulips, Tsu-bo-mi-chan."

"Eh?" I looked at Yaya-senpai, confusingly. Suddenly it hit me, "Hentai!"

"You know, not everything I say is naughty," Yaya-senpai smirked. "Sometimes I say things innocently."

"I find that hard to believe," I said, swatting her arm away before entering the strawberry dorms. In the middle of the lobby, stood the star gazing club and friends, holding telescopes and star constellation guides.

"Hmm, where's Chikaru-sama?" I asked, looking at the large group of girls. "I can't find her."

"Are you honestly looking for her?" Yaya-senpai frowned.

"Yes, I am," I said. "The star gazing club wasn't supposed to meet until later on, but looking at all these girls perhaps their excitement won them over."

"Or perhaps it was something else," Yaya-senpai said, annoyingly.

"Don't start, Yaya-senpai," I frowned. "Another reason why I am looking for her is to apologize for the way you acted this morning. Anyway, shouldn't you be seeing someone with those tulips?"

"Yeah, I'll be back later," Yaya-senpai said, angrily walking away.

"Baka," I sighed as I turned towards the large group of girls, easily spotting Kizuna-chan and Remon-chan who were both looking after a couple of extra available telescopes. "Kizuna-chan, Remon-chan, have you both seen Chikaru-sama?"

"Yes, she's in the dining hall, Tsubomi-chan," Kizuna-chan replied happily.

"Chikaru-sama said she was going to gather up some snacks to pass out tonight," Remon-chan added. "So, she'll be in the back kitchen."

"Thanks," I said, quickly walking towards the dining hall. I approached the front counter and heard Chikaru-sama cheerfully whistling in the back kitchen. I entered the kitchen, and asked, "Would you like help with that, Chikaru-sama?"

"Oh Tsubomi-chan, hi," Chikarun-sama smiled as she placed a couple of small cookie bags inside a medium cardboard box. "I'm almost done here, but if you want you can help me tie the small cookie bags."

"Sure," I nodded. "Um, Chikaru-sama, why didn't you get someone to help you instead of doing all this by yourself? I'm sure you would have received some help."

"It's because I wanted to, that's all," Chikaru-sama replied.

"Chikaru-sama is sweet," I said, inserting a cookie bag into the box.

Chikaru-sama only smiled and continued tieing the cookie bags. Remembering the incident this morning, I continued, "Chikaru-sama, I'm sorry for the way Yaya-senpai acted this morning, it was uncalled for."

"It's alright Tsubomi-chan, I'm sure Yaya-chan had her reasons," Chikaru-sama said. "Hmm, speaking of Yaya-chan, is she coming?"

"Yeah, later on though, she is dropping off a gift to a girl she currently likes," I replied.

"Ah, I suppose it's true Yaya-chan moved on," Chikaru-sama said, inserting another cookie bag into the box.

"You knew about Yaya-senpai's one-sided love?" I asked in surprised.

"Yes, Hikari-chan told me," Chikaru-sama replied. "Hikari-chan was rather sad knowing how Yaya-chan felt, but couldn't reciprocate because Hikari-chan loved Amane-san. However, that is in the past, earlier today I saw Hikari-chan smiling in tears. She was truly happy Tsubomi-chan, and I believe it was all thanks to you."

"I honestly did nothing, Chikaru-sama," I said. "All I ever did was keep her company, as a kouhai who cares for its senpai should. Now knowing Yaya-senpai has reconciled with Hikari-senpai, my job here is done."

"I see, and I must say, I thought you were Yaya-chan's..."

"I'm not," I interrupted. "I never was. Anyway, all I ever wanted was to see Yaya-senpai smile again, and today my wish was granted. I saw her laughing and teasing as I helped her look around for gifts, and I can honestly say I am happy for her, just like I should be."

Right at the end of that sentence, Chikaru-sama wrapped me in a soft hug, "Listening to you is heartbreaking Tsubomi-chan, but I'm glad to know you are still standing strong." Releasing me, Chikaru-sama smiled as she gently patted my check, and continued, "Now, let us not talk of the past anymore, but of the present and future. Let's go to the lobby together Tsubomi-chan, I'm done here."

"Okay," I smiled. "Do you need help carrying the box?"

"No need thank you, the box is lightweight," Chikaru-sama said as she lifted the box effortlessly.

"Um, Chikaru-sama, I was meaning to ask you, why is everyone who is participating with the star gazing club tonight gathering at the lobby early?" I asked, walking next to Chikaru-sama, exiting the kitchen together.

"Oh, that is because of excitement, we just received permission to go out of the strawberry dorm gates," Chikaru-sama replied happily.

"Really? Wow, and where will we all be meeting at?" I asked.

"At the lake, by the cathedral," Chikaru-sama replied. "Kagome-chan and Percival went to the copy room to make copies of the directions to our new location."

"That's good," I said. "Now, I don't have to tell Yaya-senpai, she can just read the printouts after she is done with whatever she is doing with the other girl. It would be awkward if I went to tell her anyway. So, if Yaya-senpai wants to come, there's the directions."

"Hmm, but don't you want Yaya-chan to come?" Chikaru-sama asked.

"Honestly, I don't," I replied.

"Is it because there is a chance Yaya-chan will come later on tonight hand in hand with the other girl?" Chikaru-sama continued.

"Yes," I sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to handle seeing them tonight, if they come."

Chikaru-sama paused, then turned to face me, "You don't have to see them Tsubomi-chan, just look at the stars tonight. You'll be with us, and you won't be alone."

I smiled and nodded my head, "Thank you, Chikaru-sama."

Entering the lobby, Chikaru-sama called out energetically to the large group of girls, "Are you all ready? Let's go!"

Enthusiastically, the large group hurried out of the doors, leaving Chikaru-sama and I behind, "Hehe, they are very excited indeed, Chikaru-sama."

"Very," Chikaru-sama giggled. "Come on Tsubomi-chan, let's try to catch up with them."

"I have a feeling they already made it to the lake," I laughed, running behind Chikaru-sama.

 _Yes, I'm not alone._

Once Chikaru-sama and I arrived, Kizuna-chan called out happily, waving her arms up high, "Chikaru-sama! Tsubomi-chan! Over here!"

"Chikaru-sama, do we pass out the cookie bags to everyone now or do we wait until later?" Remon-chan asked when Chikaru-sama placed the box down on the grass.

"Sure, the sunset will take at least another hour or two to lower itself," Chikaru-sama replied.

"Okay!" Kizuna-chan and Remon-chan both said.

Right after Kizuna-chan and Remon-chan left to pass out the cookies, I saw Hikari-senpai walking towards Chikaru-sama and I. Smiling, I said, "Hikari-senpai, you came."

"Hi Tsubomi-chan, hi Chikaru-sama," Hikari-senpai said. "Amane is taking care of Star Bright at the moment, but she will be joining us in a bit. And um, where is everyone?"

"Kizuna-chan and Remon-chan are passing out the cookie bags to everyone, and Kagome-chan will be here soon, she's putting up some copies with the directions to our location in the front lobby," Chikaru-sama replied. "Also, Tamao-chan and Chiyo-chan are currently helping Nagisa-chan study."

"French?" Hikari-senpai giggled.

"Yes," Chikaru-sama giggled as well.

"Tsubomi-chan, is Yaya-chan not coming?" Hikari-senpai asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "All I know is that Yaya-senpai is busy at the moment."

"Hmm, but Yaya-chan doesn't study for exams," Hikari-senpai said.

Looking directly into Hikari-senpai's eyes, I smiled, "Hikari-senpai, I never said she was studying, I said she was busy. Yaya-senpai, is with someone else."

"Is that so?" Hikari-senpai said softly.

 _Don't pity me!_

"I'm going to the restroom in the cathedral," I said, turning around. "I'll be back."

Entering the ladies restroom, I leaned back against the door, and closed my eyes.

 _Everything happens for a reason..._

I opened my eyes and walked towards one of the mirrors. I angrily looked at my own reflection, then lowered my head, my defensive barriers were now breaking. Gripping tightly to both sides of the sink, my sobs broke loose.

"Tsubomi-chan?" Hikari-senpai opened the restroom door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hikari-senpai, I just need a moment," I said, not moving from my position.

"If you're fine, then look at me," Hikari-senpai said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"Tsubomi-chan shouldn't be alone," Hikari-senpai replied.

"What if I wanted to be alone," I huffed. "Will you still stay?"

"Yes," Hikari-senpai said. "Now, turn around and look at me if you really are fine."

I turned around and smiled weakly, "What is there to see? You already know."

"Tsubomi-chan wasn't honest with herself, was she?" Hikari-senpai said, gently wiping the tears off my cheeks with her thumb.

"I only wanted Yaya-senpai to be happy," I said. "I did what I had to, and I have no regrets because honestly, I don't have the time for that."

"And you were pushing yourself too," Hikari-senpai said softly, removing her hand from my cheek.

"I had my reasons," I said. "Yaya-senpai was my main concern since the very beginning, and I knew this was going to happen, but I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"And I didn't it expect it to turn out this way," Hikari-senpai said. "When Yaya-chan spoke to me today during lunch, she was happy, and in her eyes I could tell it was real. I always thought it was because of you."

"Well, it doesn't matter now," I chuckled. "My job is done."

"Tsubomi-chan..." Hikari-senpai said.

"Anyway, it's for best Hikari-senpai, trust me," I said. "If it were me, then I would only hurt Yaya-senpai more."

"I don't think so, you wouldn't hurt the person you love," Hikari-senpai said.

"...Perhaps I should just come out clean," I said.

"Come out clean?" Hikari-senpai repeated curiously.

I closed my eyes, "I'm moving."

"Moving!" Hikari-senpai gasped. "You can't be!"

I sighed, then opened my eyes, "I am, Hikari-senpai."

"Where are you moving to, Tsubomi-chan?" Hikari-senpai asked.

"Canada," I replied. "I am leaving in about a week."

"Does Yaya-chan know?" Hikari-senpai said.

"No," I said. "I'll tell her soon though. Yaya-senpai will know one way or the other."

"Please don't hurt Yaya-chan by waiting," Hikari-senpai said. "The sooner the better."

"I know, but today she is happy, and I don't want to ruin that for her," I said. "When I tell her, she might need someone to comfort her, other than... other than that bitch."

"Tsubomi-chan!" Hikari-senpai frowned. "Don't swear!"

"I would always tell Yaya-senpai that," I chuckled. "I'm sorry, but it's possible she might have grown a bit on me, haha."

"Tsubomi-chan, do you really have to move?" Hikari-senpai asked. "Is there not a way for you to stay?

"No, and I have already decided to be with my ryoushin," I replied.

"It can't be helped then..." Hikari-senpai sighed.

"Look on the bright side!" I smiled. "You are good best friends again with Yaya-senpai, and the both of you are happy."

"But, Yaya-chan will get hurt," Hikari-senpai said.

"Pray for the best, Hikari-senpai," I said.

"I will..." Hikari-senpai nodded.

"Want to head back out?" I asked. "I think the sun already settled itself."

"Sure," Hikari-senpai said.

Stepping out of the cathedral, the sky had already darkened. I looked at Hikari-senpai, "I guess I was right, huh?"

"Yes," Hikari-senpai giggled. "Hey, look, Yaya-chan did come after all."

"I can see that," I said.

Walking towards the star gazing club, Hikari-senpai approached Amane-sama who was looking through a star constellation guide, and while I took a seat on the grass next to Yaya-senpai. Looking up at the stars, I asked, "So, why didn't you bring the girl with you? She could have given you some company."

"I prefer to have your company," Yaya-senpai replied.

"You shouldn't say that," I looked at Yaya-senpai angrily. "With what I help you with today, and you tell me that? How infuriating, baka."

"I am a baka," Yaya-senpai said. "I just want your company tonight, that's all."

"If you're here, then does that mean things didn't go so well?" I asked.

"No, everything is fine actually," Yaya-senpai replied. "She just hasn't seen the gifts yet."

"Then you should be at the dorms showing them to her," I said.

"She's not even in her room," Yaya-senpai sighed. "Look, I'm here because I want to be, not because I'm scared, and not because I had a change of heart, but because tonight I just want to be here."

"Suit yourself," I said, opening a star constellation guide.

Yaya-senpai closed the guide book in my hands and moved my hair out of my face. Lifting my chin with her forefinger, she said, "You were crying."

I shoved Yaya-senpai's hand away and stood up, "Don't touch me."

"Hey, where are you going?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"To the dorms," I huffed.

"Wait, you can't just walk out by yourself!" Yaya-senpai said as she ran to catch up to me.

"Oh, well I'm doing it anyway," I said.

"Fine, then I'm going with you," Yaya-senpai said.

"I can walk myself, thank you," I frowned.

"And have an old child molester kidnap you? I don't think so," Yaya-senapi said.

"Fine, whatever," I huffed.

Arriving at my dorm room, I crossed my arms, "I'm here, now go away."

"You're welcome," Yaya-senpai frowned. "Have a good night."

I unlocked the door and entered my room, angrily slamming the door shut. I turned on the lights and froze. My stuffed panda bear was seated on my bed, holding a dozen of tulips on one arm and a folded letter on the other. Walking towards the stuffed animal, I unfolded the letter.

 _Tsubomi-chan,_

 _There are so many things I want to thank you for, but unfortunately this paper isn't long enough, so I will only share a few._

 _Thank you for your continuous support. I know I can be difficult to deal with at times, but I appreciate you for staying with me, it really does mean a lot._

 _Thank you for making me laugh. I honestly didn't think I was ever going to be able to laugh again; and yet, you changed that for me Tsubomi-chan. Now, I can laugh happily and enjoy it, it is something I couldn't do before._

 _Lastly, thank you for your tough love. Why? Because you force me to do better, and we both know you wouldn't do something you don't like. Don't lie, you know you wanted to do this, and I'm glad you did._

 _I'm not at all great for planning things, I just kind of go along with the flow, but I hope you liked the surprise, pinky. Also, to be honest, there was never the other girl, I needed a fake reason to do all of this, and pick into your head a bit. I think that worked out quite well, haha._

 _P.S. I can't wait to go to Tokyo with you tomorrow._

"Baka," I chuckled, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my blouse. I walked out of my room and knocked on Yaya-senpai's door, "You are a baka! But, you're my baka!"

The door opened and Yaya-senpai smirked, "Surprised, Tsubomi-chan?"

"Very," I smiled. "I thought the gifts were for the other girl, but it ended up only being a thank you gift for me."

"I could have told you, but that defeats the purpose of it being a surprise," Yaya-senpai said.

"Of course," I said. "Now, it only leaves me with one unanswered question. Who is the girl you like? You still won't tell me who she is! You don't have to show me who she is, but I would like to know her name at least."

"Too bad, Tsu-bo-mi-chan," Yaya-senpai smirked. "You won't tell me yours, so why should I tell you?"

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Good girl," Yaya-senpai said.

"Um, since we left early from the star gazing club, do you want to go back together?" I asked. "I think Hikari-senpai and Chikaru-sama..."

"I don't think they'll mind," Yaya-senpai interrupted. "Especially not Chikaru-sama."

"But Chikaru-sama was the one who invited us," I said.

"No, she invited you," Yaya-senpai frowned.

"Seriously," I sighed in annoyance. "Alright, suit yourself."

"You're going back?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"Yup," I replied, walking halfway down the hall. "You can stay here Yaya-senpai, Chikaru-sama told me I won't be alone, so don't worry about me."

"Don't worry? I'm going," Yaya-senpai said as she bumped me on the shoulder.

"Heh, I thought so," I snickered.

Passing through the gates, Yaya-senpai looked at me, "Tsubomi-chan, you never answered me why you were crying. Is there something going on? If you don't tell me, then fine I'll just ask Hikari."

"N-No need for that," I stuttered. "I was just not feeling too well with my stomach, that's all. Um, it's probably because my stomach didn't like the egg sandwich or something, I don't know. And Hikari-senpai only came with me to make sure I was alright."

"Really?" Yaya-senpai said. "Your stomach hurt that much?"

"Yeah, but I feel better now, I took some medicine Hikari-senpai gave me from the nurse," I said, hoping Yaya-senpai bites into the lie.

"Hmm, well I'm glad you feel better," Yaya-senpai said.

* * *

 _"Where are you moving to, Tsubomi-chan?" Hikari-senpai asked._

 _"Canada," I replied. "I am leaving in about a week."_

 _"Does Yaya-chan know?" Hikari-senpai asked._

 _"No," I said. "I'll tell her soon though. Yaya-senpai will know one way or the other."_

 _"Please don't hurt Yaya-chan by waiting," Hikari-senpai said. "The sooner the better."_

* * *

Arriving back at the star gazing club's location, I hesitated, "Yaya-senpai?"

"Hm?" Yaya-senpai smiled at me.

"There is something I need to tell you," I said softly.

"What is it Tsubomi-chan?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"Can we talk in private?" I asked. "Out here is not the best place."

Yaya-senpai nodded and turned towards the cathedral, "Let's head on over there, hardly anyone is in there anyway."

Yaya-senpai and I took a seat in one of the pews in front, and fortunately for me the cathedral was empty. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, "Yaya-senpai, I wasn't crying because my stomach hurt, it was because of something else."

"I thought so," Yaya-senpai said. "The medicine one takes doesn't work so quickly. Well, then what is it?"

I looked at Yaya-senpai, worryingly, "Before I tell you, promise me you won't get angry."

"...Is this a confession?" Yaya-senpai asked, hesitatingly.

"If you want to call it that go ahead, but I wouldn't," I said. "But will you promise me like I said?"

Yaya-senpai nodded.

 _This is it, here it goes..._

"Yaya-senpai, I am mo.."

"TSUBOMI-CHAN! YAYA-SENPAI!" Kizuna-chan yelled, accompanied by Remon-chan, standing together by the entrance. "We were sent to tell you both to come look outside! There are falling stars!"

"And it's so beautiful!" Remon-chan added, gleefully.

"Alright," Yaya-senpai smiled, rising up from the pew. "Let's go."

"Yaya-senpai?" I looked at her confusedly.

Yaya-senpai ignored me and walked towards the entrance.

Hmm, Yaya-senpai seems upset.

"Tsubomi-chan, Yaya-chan, isn't this wonderful!" Hikari-senpai beamed as we arrived.

"Yeah, it looks great Hikari," Yaya-senpai chuckled as she walked up to Hikari-senpai.

Chikaru-sama walked up next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright?"

I looked at Yaya-senpai who was enjoying a good laugh with Hikari-senpai and Amane-sama, I smiled and looked back at Chikaru-sama "I am glad Yaya-senpai and Hikari-senpai are now good friends again, it makes me happy."

"Tsubomi-chan, that's not what I asked you," Chikaru-sama said.

"I am fine, Chikaru-sama" I replied. "I just need to look at the stars, right?"

"Of course," Chikaru-sama smiled. "Come Tsubomi-chan, let's take a seat."

Sitting down next to Chikaru-sama, I took a quick glance at Yaya-senpai who was already looking back at me with a blank stare. Surprised, I looked away.

"Yaya-chan wears her heart out of her chest," Chikaru-sama said.

"Hm? Sorry, what did you say?" I said.

"Yaya-chan's heart is out of her chest," Chikaru-sama said. "I wonder who she placed it in."

"Chikaru-sama, the camera isn't working," Remon-chan said as she ran towards us, handing Chikaru-sama a small white the digital camera.

"Hmm, it's probably the batteries," Chikaru-sama stood up. "I'll be back, Tsubomi-chan."

"Take your time," I smiled. I looked up at the night sky and sighed, the falling stars were beautiful, but I wasn't in the mood to see them. Suddenly, I heard a slight movement in grass next to me.

"So, instead of joining me, you joined Chikaru-sama?" Yaya-senpai frowned.

"Is there a problem?" I frowned back. "Chikaru-sama asked me to join her, so I did. You, on the other hand, completely ignored me as we walked back out here from the cathedral."

"I wasn't ignoring you," Yaya-senpai said. "I was just slightly annoyed by the interruption."

"Well, you have a pretty good way of showing it," I huffed.

"Sorry, anyway, what were you going to say back at the cathedral," Yaya-senpai said.

"Nevermind, I changed my mind," I said.

"I want to hear it," Yaya-senpai said. "In return, I'll tell you a confession of mine."

I chuckled and shook my head in disbelief, "I told you I changed my mind, just forget about it."

"If it's a confession of a secret crush you have for me, then you shouldn't worry," Yaya-senpai said.

"Huh? W-What are you saying?" I stuttered, blushingly. "I told you to forget about it, not assume what it could be."

"I'm not assuming," Yaya-senpai smiled. "I'm saying if it is, not that it is."

"But, what if it is?" I asked. "Let's say it is my confession, what would you say to me?"

"I'd say you shouldn't worry," Yaya-senpai replied. "...Because I feel the same way."

"What!" I gasped, turning bright red.

"I won't repeat myself," Yaya-senpai blushed as she looked away.

"U-Um, thanks," I said. "But I have to be honest with you Yaya-senpai, that wasn't my confession at all."

"Okay, how about we drop this conversation altogether and pretend we never had it," Yaya-senpai said. "I'm embarrassed enough."

"No," I smiled. "It's tough love after all, right? So deal with it."

"Heh, I like that about you, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai chuckled. "You and your tough love."

"Baka, no matter what position you're in, embarrassed or not, you're still able to tease me," I blushed.

"It's what I do best," Yaya-senpai smiled. "So, about tomorrow, what time do we leave?"

"At five in the evening," I replied.

"Alright, I can't wait," Yaya-senpai said.

"Hmm, I just noticed Chikaru-sama hasn't returned yet," I said. "I wonder if she is..."

"Stop talking about her," Yaya-senpai interrupted. "She is irrelevant."

"Jealous? Hehe, Chikaru-sama was right, you do wear your heart out of your chest," I giggled.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" Yaya-senpai frowned.

"I thought you said to stop talking about her," I smirked.

"I did," Yaya-senpai said. "I just don't like it when you talk about her."

"Alright, I'll stop," I smiled. "...Once you admit you're jealous."

"Fine, I'm jealous," Yaya-senpai said.

"Haha, I was right!" I laughed.

"Well, good for you," Yaya-senpai said sarcastically. "So, what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I openly admitted having feelings for you, so what happens now?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"Now is not the best time, Yaya-senpai" I said.

"Hmm, you might as well just come out with it and say you don't feel the same way, I am no stranger to an one-sided interest," Yaya-senpai said.

"That's not it!" I interrupted. "That's not it at all! I do feel the same way, and I wouldn't mind being yours, but it's just that right now is not the best time."

"You like me too, huh?" Yaya-senpai chuckled. "That makes me happy Tsubomi-chan. How long will it be?"

"I don't know," I said. "Perhaps a long while."

"As long as you remain my pinky, I'll wait for you," Yaya-senpai said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I wouldn't ask you to, but do what you want," I said as Ieaned in.


	9. Can't Say It (Just Say It Continued)

**Chapter 9:** **Can't Say It (Just Say It Continued)**

As _I lay beside you tonight, regret is filling my mind._

 _How did things end up like this?_

 _I should have just said it..._

"Tsu-bo-mi-chan," Yaya-senpai smiled sleepily as she pulled me in closer to her with her left arm. "Go to sleep."

"I-I can't sleep," I said, blushing at the close proximity between our faces, and the warmth given from Yaya-senpai's front.

"I think someone is excited, and I think I know why," Yaya-senpai said. "Tomorrow we will find out who wins our little match, won't we Tsubomi-chan."

"I see you're still confident in yourself," I said.

"Always," Yaya-senpai chuckled.

I smiled and shook my head, "Baka."

Yaya-senpai removed her arm from my waist and reached up to touch my right cheek with her hand, "You look beautiful Tsubomi-chan, with the moon's light shining on you the way it is."

"T-Thanks, Yaya-senpai," I stuttered.

"Now I can't sleep thanks to you," Yaya-senpai smiled as she moved her hand away from my cheek, returning to her hold around my waist.

"Sorry," I said.

"Don't be, it's a good thing," Yaya-senpai said.

"How is it a good thing if you can't sleep thanks to me?" I asked.

"It's because reality is now better than my dreams," Yaya-senpai replied.

"We should go back to sleep though, Yaya-senpai," I blushed even more. "We have our last exams tomorrow."

"You're cute when you blush, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai said.

"And you're not listening," I said.

"Alright, alright," Yaya-senpai chuckled. "Good night, Tsubomi-chan."

"Good night, Yaya-senpai," I replied back.

 _How did things end up like this?_

 _It's my fault... I can't say it..._

 _I... I don't want to hurt you..._

 _Forgive me..._


	10. Broken, But Not Alone (Part 1 of 2)

**Chapter 10:** **Broken, But Not Alone** **(Part 1 of 2)**

 _7:15am_

"Yaya-senpai," I poked her on the forehead as I lifted my head off of her chest, shifting myself up to a sitting position. "Wake up."

Yaya-senpai opened her eyes and stretched out her muscles. Once she stopped, she then smiled, "Good morning, pinky."

"Good morning, Yaya-senpai," I smiled back as I pulled the covers off of me. "Get dressed."

Yaya-senpai sat up and sighed in annoyance, "I honestly believe there should be exemptions from these stupid exams."

"Unfortunately there are none Yaya-senpai, so get out of bed and get dressed," I said as I handed Yaya-senpai her uniform.

Yaya-senpai quickly tossed her uniform aside, and grabbed of both of my wrists. Pulling me back into the bed, I landed right on top of her, in a rather tempting position. Blushingly, I looked away, "B-Baka, let me go!"

"Relax," Yaya-senpai chuckled. "We still have at least fifteen more minutes."

"Relax?" I frowned. "If I wanted to relax, I wouldn't be like this!"

"Oh? Would you rather switch places then, Tsu-bo-mi-chan?" Yaya-senpai asked, poking my sides playfully.

"No!" I replied quickly. "I'm fine up here."

"Really?" Yaya-senpai smirked. "Then, I guess there's no reason to let go of you."

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Yaya-chan, I'm getting my... Oh my!" Hikari-senpai stopped in surprise.

"It's not what it looks like!" I said as I pushed myself off of Yaya-senpai.

"It's okay, Tsubomi-chan," Hikari-senpai giggled. "I only came to pick up my suitcase, but I can pick it up later."

"You don't have to do that Hikari-senpai, I will be going now to my room to change," I said as I gathered up my things, and scurried out the door before Hikari-senpai could say anything else.

 _T_ _hat was embarrassing!_

After changing myself into my uniform, I walked into the dining hall for breakfast, sitting with Nagisa-senpai, Tamao-senpai, and Chiyo-chan. I didn't return to Yaya-senpai's room because I was still embarrassed. Therefore, I decided to go on ahead without her.

"No more, Tamao-chan!" Nagisa-senpai slammed her french book shut. "Why do I need to learn french? I don't see myself ever using this language in the future!"

"Nagisa-chan, if this was a french baking class, then you would have already known all the terms by now," Tamao-senpai sighed.

"And the recipes," Chiyo-chan added, gigglingly.

"But it's not a french baking class, is it?" Nagisa-senpai frowned. "I just don't see why french is so important."

"Nagisa-senpai, what if Shizuma-sama decides to take you to Paris with her for the next couple of days?" Chiyo-chan asked.

"Then she'll be the translator," Nagisa-senpai replied.

"Even so, knowing a little more than just the basics will help you in case Shizuma-sama isn't around you," I said.

"And if you run off into the bakery stores," Yaya-senpai interrupted, taking a seat next to me.

"I suppose your right," Nagisa-senpai sighed as she opened her french book. "I need to pass this french exam anyway."

"That's the spirit, Nagisa-senpai," Chiyo-chan beamed.

While Tamao-senpai and Chiyo-chan started occupying themselves in helping Nagisa-senpai study, Yaya-senpai poked my side, "Hey, why did you run off pinky? Hikari didn't seem to mind us."

"Even if she didn't mind us, it was embarrassing Yaya-senpai," I said.

"Embarrassing?" Yaya-senpai repeated. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Yaya-senpai, am I not with you right now like I always have been?" I frowned.

"I wasn't referring to that," Yaya-senpai shook her head. "I was referring to the fact whenever there are people around us, or just so happens to catch us like today, you seem to distant yourself away from me, although you are right next to me majority of the time. It's as if you don't want anyone to see us, especially when I hug you."

I took a quick glance at our Miator friends, just in case they were listening, and responded, "You held me during the display of fireworks near the end of the sport competitions festival, and last night when we were star gazing with the star gazing club. Both were in public, Yaya-senpai."

"In public, but also in the dark," Yaya-senpai sighed. "I don't want to end up being your hidden secret, Tsubomi-chan."

"Yaya-senpai, we're not together," I said. "We shouldn't be sending the wrong signals to those around us or else, those people will start to get the wrong idea."

Yaya-senpai chuckled and shook her head again, "With the feelings I have for you, I can't do that. I can't act as if I don't have any, and as if you don't mean anything to me. You told me to follow my happiness and that is what I am doing. Screw what the other people think, you're my happiness!"

"That's so sweet!" Nagisa-senpai smilingly squealed, causing all the girls in the nearby tables to look at us.

"You heard that?" I asked, blushingly.

"Actually, we all did," Tamao-senpai giggled. "We are sitting in the same table."

"So," Yaya-senpai began. "Since we are currently under the spotlight Tsubomi-chan, are you now going to tell me again to behave and be more cautious of myself because you are not appearing presentable as you should?"

 _My own words... I was wrong._

I lowered my head, and replied, "No, and if you did, you wouldn't be the baka I fell for."

Yaya-senpai grinned and grabbed my hand, "Let's go!"

Dashing out of the dining hall, I didn't questioned Yaya-senpai where we were going, and just kept running with her. Yaya-senpai stopped at the cathedral, and pinned me with her hands on my shoulders against the stoned wall outside. Catching her breath, she smiled at me, "So, being able to present yourself properly in public now means less to you, huh? You're getting soft on me, Tsu-bo-mi-chan."

"You, pulled me all the way out here just to tell me that?" I asked, catching my breath still.

"Heh, I was only thinking of saving you from further embarrassment," Yaya-senpai chuckled as she released me. "I remembered you saying you didn't like to be in the spotlight."

"Thanks, but I'm afraid it isn't over yet," I sighed. "Anyone who heard Nagisa-senpai's high pitched squeal most certainly heard what I said before we ran out of the dining hall, and the last thing I need are the rumors to spread."

"Why? Is it because there's a chance the rumors might be true?" Yaya-senpai asked, frowningly.

"That's not it, the reason why I don't want the rumors to spread around is because I don't want everyone thinking we're together when I already told you I needed more time," I replied. "What I said to you before we left was not supposed to be heard by all those who were around us, it was only meant for you. And perhaps I am getting soft on you, but I will add being presentable in public is never a bad thing. Anyway, I'm not like you Yaya-senpai, you're the complete opposite of me, but I know if you became more of the person I want to see, then you wouldn't be the person I fell for in the first place."

"...I really hope you don't keep me waiting too long, pinky," Yaya-senpai sighed and walked towards the walkway.

"..."

Yaya-senpai stopped, and looked back smilingly, "We could skip the waiting part, you know? But, I know it is not up to me; however, if it was, I would give it a shot."

"It's not easy taking chances when one isn't ready," I said, walking towards her.

"Perhaps, but do you know what's worse than not taking a chance at all?" Yaya-senpai asked, holding out her hand.

"...It's having regrets," I replied softly, reaching out to her hand, interlocking our fingers.

* * *

 _4:25pm_

 _99...97...98..._

"YES!"

"What, I can't believe this!"

 _95...100...98..._

"I did it! Haha, oh my god, I passed!"

"Hey, how did you do?"

 _Another 98...97! Yes,_ _all A's!_

"Damn it, I could have done better."

 _Now, all I have to do is find Yaya-senpai!_

"I can't see!"

"Hey, stop shoving, you'll get your turn!"

 _... but first I need to find a way out of this damn crowd!_

"Tsubomi-chan!" Yaya-senpai waved, leaning against the railing beside the stairs at a safe distance away from the crowd of girls. I pushed myself forward, forcefully, yet determinedly.

"All A's, Yaya-senpai!" I said as I hurriedly walked towards her, finally freed from the chaos. "99 in Japanese language, 97 in french, 98 in social studies, 95 in math, 100 in science, 98 in fine arts, then another 98 in homemaking, and finally a 97 physical education."

"All A's, huh? Yaya-senpai chuckled as moved away from the railing she leaned on. "As expected of you, overachiever."

"And proud of it," I said proudly. "So, how did you do Yaya-senpai?"

"Exceptional," Yaya-senpai replied.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Prove it."

"Take a look for yourself," Yaya-senpai smirked, handing me her final report card.

"What, you were given a report card? No fair, I had to fight my way through the chaos just to see my final grades," I frowned.

"It's called seniority, Tsu-bo-mi-chan," Yaya-senpai said.

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head, "Okay, I guess."

I looked at Yaya-senpai's report card.

 _Japanese language 100_

 _Physical Education 100_

 _Social Studies 95_

 _Homemaking 97_

 _Fine Arts 100_

 _Science 98_

 _French 96_

 _Math 97_

My eyes widen in shock, "Huh? Yaya-senpai, are these even right?"

"Why so surprised?" Yaya-senpai laughed. "Did you think I was going to score less?

"Yes, I mean, you didn't bother to study this entire time Yaya-senpai, you practically spent it lazying around and neglecting your duties as always," I said.

"Studying is just a waste of time," Yaya-senpai said.

"I guess, so since we both made A's, how will we decide who wins?" I asked.

"We both made decent grades, but one of us did better," Yaya-senpai pulled out her pencil from her school bag. "Let's calculate our averages, the one with the highest wins."

"Okay," I nodded.

"What were your grades again?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"99, 97, 98, 95, 100, 98, then another 98, and a 97," I replied.

"Alright," Yaya-senpai began the math.

 _99+97+98+95+100+98+98+97= 782_

 _100+100+95+97+100+98+96+97= 783_

 _782÷8= 97.75_

 _783÷8= 97.875_

"I won," Yaya-senpai said.

"What?" I looked at the math work. "This is unbelievable, I lost by a decimal number!"

"Better luck next time," Yaya-senpai smirked.

"Well, this sucks, but a deal is a deal," I sighed.

"Heh, I am going to greatly enjoy this," Yaya-senpai chuckled. "I can just imagine you now, oh what a sight to see!"

"Yeah yeah, let's go get our bags, the chauffeur will be arriving soon," I said. Yaya-senpai wrapped her arm over my shoulders as we exited the Spica building.

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of fun we'll have together, Tsu-bo-mi-chan," Yaya-senpai smiled mischievously.

"Obviously it is nothing of the sort you're thinking of," I said.

"That is why we have dreams, don't we?" Yaya-senpai smirked.

"Hentai!" I frowned.

"What?" Yaya-senpai laughed. "I didn't tell you anything about them."

"You don't have to, I can just guess!" I said as I pulled her arm off my shoulders.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," Yaya-senpai continued to laugh, tightly wrapping her arm around my shoulders again. "You know your dreams are just as naughty as mine."

"Yaya-senpai, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," I huffed.

"Don't deny it, you know you do," Yaya-senpai cooed, placing a quick kiss on my cheek.

"B-Baka, w-what's that for?" I stuttered, blushingly.

"Just a gift from me to you," Yaya-senpai touched my cheek with her forefinger, smiling at my pink colored face.

"A gift, but what for?" I asked as my cheeks turned hot.

"I don't know, I just wanted to, that's all," Yaya-senpai replied as she moved her hand back down to her side, still keeping her other arm over me.

 _A gift... should I return it? Perhaps just this once. After all, it wouldn't do any harm, right? It's just a kiss..._

I stopped, and turned to face Yaya-senpai.

"Tsubomi-chan?" Yaya-senpai looked at me curiously.

Not replying, I stood up on my tiptoes, and placed my hands on her shoulders to keep me steady. Before Yaya-senpai was able to say anything else, I kissed her.

Yaya-senpai smiled, blushingly, and touched her cheek, "Was that my gift?"

I stepped back and nodded, "It was your return gift."

Yaya-senpai chuckled and took my hand, continuing our walk back to the dorms hand in hand. I took a quick glance at her, and smilingly looked away. She was still blushing.

"Yaya-senpai?" I giggled. "You are as bright as my hair."

"Well, look who's talking," Yaya-senpai said. "You were blushing like crazy just a few seconds ago."

"Perhaps, but you hardly do," I playfully bumped Yaya-senpai in the shoulder with my shoulder.

Yaya-senpai chuckled, and returned the bump, "And you, on the other hand, always do."

"Hehe, if only Yaya-senpai would stop teasing me," I bumped her again.

"Tsubomi-chan should stop making me want to then," Yaya-senpai bumped me back.

"Huh?" I stopped walking. "How exactly am I making you want to tease me? I'm not doing anything."

"It's because you're cute, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai said as she let go of my hand and gently cupped my cheek.

I stepped back and shook my head, "Yaya-senpai, friends shouldn't say such things."

Yaya-senpai looked away, frowningly, "Perhaps friends don't."

"Yaya-senpai, am I hurting you?" I asked. "You know... with waiting?"

"It's complicated, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai sighed. "Just being with you, but not with you... yet, I can't see myself without you."

 _You are hurting..._

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "It's my fault."

"No," Yaya-senpai shook her head. "It's no ones fault."

"But, I feel like it is. I am making you wait, and you're hurting because of me. Don't tell me that's not true, I... I don't want to hurt you, don't you see that?" I said as my eyes watered.

"What are you saying, Tsubomi-chan?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"If you're hurting now Yaya-senpai, you can't possibly imagine the hurt you'll feel later when you realize you can't have the girl you want, again!" I blurted out.

Yaya-senpai froze.

 _Oh, shit..._

"I'm sorry Yaya-senpai, but I can't hide this from you, and I think we both know it wouldn't work out anyway," I continued.

Suddenly, Yaya-senpai bursted out laughing, "You, you are a wonderful actress! You actually had me believe there would be something between us. Haha, cold hearted as ever..." Yaya-senpai stopped laughing, and frowned, "Fuck you."

"Yaya-senpai!" I began as Yaya-senpai turned away.

"Don't talk to me," Yaya-senpai growled, pushing me off to the side.

"You should at least know that reason before you walk away, baka!" I shouted angrily. "You deserve to know that much!"

Yaya-senpai stopped in her tracks, her back facing me. Taking the silence as a green light, I ran in front of her, and looked at her directly in the eye. I continued, "First off, I do like you, I liked you ever since the first time I saw you singing in the choir. Secondly, as much as I am happy to know my feelings are requited, it wouldn't work out because..."

"Because of what?" Yaya-senpai asked impatiently. "Because you, just like the majority of all the girls here, don't know who the hell you want?"

"That's not it, that's not it at all," I shook my head.

"Then say it!" Yaya-senpai snapped. "Stop wasting my time!"

"I'm moving, baka!" I replied.

"What?" Yaya-senpai dropped the frown.

"In about a week, I'm leaving Japan," I continued. "So there, now you know. Have a nice life."

"Hey, wait!" Yaya-senapi pulled me back by my shoulder. "That's it? Have a nice life?"

"What else do you want me to say?" I snapped. "Fuck you too? There's nothing more for me to say to you. I'm done here."

"So that is it, huh?" Yaya-senpai frowned. "It's over? Fine. If that's what you want, then so be it."

Yaya-senpai walked away.

I, feel like shit, but at least she knows now. It could have been worse. She could have found out at a worse time, and I would be left staring at the big mess I made... That's funny, I'm doing just that. But, I did her the favor. I saved her the time. Why would I want her to continue loving me more than a friend would, when I already knew it would end up in shit? Well, I guessed it, it ended like shit, and I wouldn't be surprised if this was truly the end of it. I hope... is it even possible to hope at this point? Oh well, at least I don't have to mention this to Hikari-senpai, she'll find out soon enough. On the bright side, I don't have to hide anything anymore. Whatever happens, happens; and at this point, what else do I have to lose?

 _Yaya-senpai, I'm really sorry, but whether or not you can forgive me, please... understand my reasons..._

* * *

 _9:15pm_

"Oji-san!" I called out, passing the threshold with my small suitcase in hand.

"Tsubomi!" Oji-san smiled, walking out of the living room, widely spreading his arms. "Come give your oji a hug."

I ran towards him and hugged him tightly. After being released, Oji-san continued, "You came alone after all?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I told her, oji-san."

"Ah, I see," Oji-san said. "Come Tsubomi, let us go into the living room. Hand your suitcase to Natsuka-san, she'll prepare your room."

I handed my suitcase to the maid, and walked into living room. Sitting together on a black leather sofa, Oji-san took a sip of his glass of whiskey, and looked at me with sympathetic eyes, "I am proud of you, Tsubomi, you did the right thing."

"Did I?" I chuckled as I turned my head away, staring at the floor in front of me. "I hurt her oji-san, and that is nothing to be proud of."

"I understand, but you did what most people probably couldn't be able to do in your situation," Oji-san said.

"I guess," I sighed. "My senpai was going to find out one way or the other anyway, and it wasn't until I returned to Astraea Hill that I found out I would also be breaking her heart. A heart that recovered, and just started to love again."

"Your senpai will soon heal again Tsubomi, and so will you, it'll just take time," Oji-san smiled.

"Of course, she will one day and while I, on the other hand, will never forget," I said.

Oji-san took another sip of his whiskey, "You're strong Tsubomi, I know one day you will move on. You must not dwell on the past, for it will prevent you from enjoying the present, and looking forward to the future."

"You're right," I smiled. "But oji-san, how does one forget... a first love?"

* * *

 _10:41pm_

 _Hikari-senpai: Hi Tsubomi-chan, are you awake?_

 _Tsubomi: Hello Hikari-senpai._

 _Hikari-senpai: I want to let you know that Yaya-chan is staying with me at my obaa-san's house, she just fell asleep._

 _Tsubomi: I figured. How is she?_

 _Hikari-senpai: Yaya-chan is hurt Tsubomi-chan. When I walked back to our dorm room to get my bracelet Amane gave me, I saw Yaya-chan crying on her bed, and our room was a mess. I have never seen Yaya-chan like that, and I have never seen her cry before... Also, she has hardly eaten all day, I'm worried she'll end up ill._

 _Tsubomi: It's all my fault, I caused this..._

 _Hikari-senpai: It couldn't be helped, don't blame yourself Tsubomi-chan. If anything, I am glad you told her, and not the last minute._

 _Tsubomi: I guess so. Hikari-senpai, will you keep me updated on Yaya-senpai?_

 _Hikari-senpai: I will. But, I also think the two of you should talk, at least once before you leave._

 _Tsubomi: Looking at how things are? It is very unlikely._

 _Hikari-senpai: Do you love Yaya-chan?_

 _Tsubomi: Love is irrelevant._

 _Hikari-senpai: If you truly loved Yaya-chan, then you wouldn't leave her like this... I also forgot to mention, although the room was a complete mess, the only thing that wasn't on the floor was the stuffed panda bear, YOUR stuffed panda bear, which laid in bed next to her. Please, talk to Yaya-chan. You're in Tokyo, right? Can you, just for a day at least, come back to Kyoto and help Yaya-chan?_

 _Tsubomi: I don't know, Hikari-senpai. Things may not end well for neither of us, and we'll probably end up shouting at each other more._

 _Hikari-senpai: Yaya-chan calls you her pinky, why do you think that is?_

 _Tsubomi: Because of my hair...?_

 _Hikari-senpai: No, but that would make sense, doesn't it? Anyway, she calls you her pinky because she cares about you, and I know you know that. I also know Yaya-chan isn't strong enough to say how much she wishes you could be here with her right now, despite what happened earlier today._

 _Tsubomi: You know all that, and no one even told you, I'm rather impressed by you. Is that an Etoile thing? Haha. I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises to you._

 _Hikari-senpai: Thank you, Tsubomi-chan. :)_

* * *

 **A/N:** Yaya's 1st P.O.V. coming up soon.

This chapter is short I'll admit, its size didn't suit my tastes at all. The reason?

The chapter was going to introduce Yaya's first P.O.V. combined with Tsubomi's storyline, but since it was going to be Yaya's first, I wanted her to have her own chapter. (Notice the times given for each section, there was a Yaya's P.O.V. in between). :)

Till the next chapter, have a wonderful day!


	11. Broken, But Not Alone (Part 2 of 2)

**A/N:** I will now start responding to any given reviews (responses will be located at the bottom of each chapter, if any, that is.)

* * *

*The times given in this chapter flows accordingly with the previous chapter.

 **Chapter 11: Broken, But Not Alone (Part 2 Of 2)**

 **Yaya P.O.V.**

 _7:21am_

"Yaya-chan, I'm getting my... Oh my!" Hikari-senpai stopped in surprise, standing by the door.

"It's not what it looks like!" Tsubomi-chan said as she pushed herself off of me.

"It's okay, Tsubomi-chan," Hikari-senpai giggled. "I only came to pick up my suitcase, but I can pick it up later."

"You don't have to do that Hikari-senpai, I will be going now to my room to change," Tsubomi-chan said as she gathered up her things, and scurried out the door.

"Hikari, you should have knocked first, what if we were busy?" I chuckled, getting myself out of bed.

"Then you should have locked the door," Hikari said as she closed the door. "Um, Yaya-chan, is Tsubomi-chan, you know..."

"No," I replied, picking up my uniform off the floor. "We're just friends, Hikari."

"Did you not tell her after all?" Hikari asked.

"I did," I smiled. "And it turns out she feels the same."

"That is great Yaya-chan, I am happy for you, but I am confused," Hikari said.

"I wouldn't think too much of it Hikari, Tsubomi-chan asked me to wait," I said.

"Oh... did she tell you why by any chance?" Hikari asked.

"No," I replied. "But, as long as she's my pinky, I'll be alright."

"Is Yaya-chan really okay waiting for Tsubomi-chan, knowing the end date may or may not come soon?" Hikari continued.

"No one likes to wait, but I'm positive soon things will change between us," I replied, smilingly. "For the better."

"...Change can sometimes be a bad thing, Yaya-chan," Hikari said softly, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Hikari?" I slowly approached her.

Hikari quickly wrapped her arms around me, giving me tight hug." Promise me Yaya-chan, no matter what happens, you'll be okay... can you promise me, Yaya-chan, please?"

"What are you..."

"Just promise me, Yaya-chan," Hikari interrupted.

"I promise Hikari," I nodded.

Hikari released me, and smiled, "Good, and I know Tsubomi-chan will take good care of Yaya-chan until then. Tsubomi-chan is your pinky after all, right?"

"She is," I said, slightly confused by her odd behavior. "Um, I should get dressed now, Hikari, just remembering the face Tsubomi-chan made when you walked in, I doubt she'll come back for me."

"Sorry, but I still believe the door should have been locked in the first place," Hikari giggled, picking up her suitcase from the floor next to the tail end of her bed. "Well, I will now go, Amane is waiting."

"Okay, and I also still believe you should have knocked Hikari," I chuckled as I walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

 _Her words are still playing in my head._

 _Change can sometimes be a bad thing...Tsubomi-chan will take good care of Yaya-chan until then..._

 _Until then, what? What is going on? I don't know why, but I'm finding it difficult to breathe. I need to forget all of this, and just pretend I didn't notice anything..._

* * *

 _8:05am_

"...I really hope you don't keep me waiting too long, pinky," I sighed and walked towards the walkway.

 _I want more than this..._

I stopped, and looked back smilingly, "We could skip the waiting part, you know? But, I know it is not up to me; however, if it was, I would give it a shot."

"It's not easy taking chances when one isn't ready," Tsubomi-chan said, walking towards me.

"Perhaps, but do you know what's worse than not taking a chance at all?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"...It's having regrets," Tsubomi-chan replied softly, reaching out her hand, interlocking our fingers.

"You know I won't force you into doing something you don't want to do," I said before we started to walk towards the Spica building. "It would be quite unfair to you."

 _Because, what if I'm the only one who truly wants this..._

"Thank you, Yaya-senpai," Tsubomi-chan said, looking straight ahead.

"So," I cleared my throat. "Are you ready to lose?"

Tsubomi-chan laughed, then smiled, "Baka, your confidence is terrible sometimes."

"Why, thank you," I said.

"It's definately not a compliment," Tsubomi-chan giggled.

"What's this?" I grinned. "Does Tsubomi-chan believe she will win instead?" Playfully, I continued, "Oh, how sad."

"Very funny," Tsubomi-chan chuckled sarcastically. "Don't be too surprised if ends up that way."

"Are you saying it will?" I smirked.

"No... but I'm not saying I won't win either, haha!" Tsubomi-chan laughed again.

Her laugh, so sweet, it warms me like the sun, shining brightly above me. Moments like this, only her and I, I want forever.

"I guess I carry a terrible confidence too, huh? Haha." Tsubomi-chan happily swung our hands to-and-fro.

In my chest, I feel warm. I wonder if this is how it feels like when one finds its happiness. Was this what Hikari meant, about the feeling of warmth inside of one's chest?

Tsubomi-chan stopped, and quickly pointed at a nearby tree, "Look over there Yaya-senpai, the robin looks so beautiful doesn't it?"

"Yes, yes it does," I nodded.

But, at the same time a fear is growing, growing within the warmth. I don't know what it is, but, fears, stay away from me. I'm sure it's nothing.

"Yaya-senpai?" Tsubomi-chan shook our hands. "Come back to me."

Smilingly, I looked at her, "I never went anywhere, pinky."

"I see," Tsubomi-chan blushed.

"Heh, let's keep moving," I chuckled. "We have a deal to settle after all."

* * *

 _4:53pm_

I'm moving, baka!" Tsubomi-chan replied.

"What?" I dropped the frown.

"In about a week, I'm leaving Japan," Tsubomi-chan continued. "So there, now you know. Have a nice life."

"Hey, wait!" I pulled her back by the shoulder. "That's it? Have a nice life?"

"What else do you want me to say?" Tsubomi-chan snapped. "Fuck you too? There's nothing more for me to say to you. I'm done here."

"So that is it, huh?" I frowned. "It's over? Fine. If that's what you want, then so be it."

Arriving at my room, I slammed door behind me.

 _I can't believe this, I can't believe this!_

Breathing heavily, I finally lost it, "Fuck!"

This was not what I had expected. Of all the bullshit I could have received, and I got this!?

"What did I do to deserve this!" I angrily knocked the books off my desk, papers scattering all around me.

 _Breathe, breathe..._

But, damn it! We could have solved this! Everything has a fucking solution. We could have at least figured out something!

"Have a nice life to you too!" I threw the flower vase at the wall, shards of glass glistening on the floor.

 _Just. Stop._

Surrounded in the mess of scattered papers, books, pillows, ripped photographs and broken glass; I took a seat on my bed, and silently started sobbing.

 _It could have worked out pinky, if we just tried. I would have done anything! Did I mean so very little to you after all? You could be fine being a thousand miles away from me, but..._

 _I wouldn't..._

The lights suddenly turned on, and Hikari gasped, "Yaya-chan! What happened here?"

"Nothing," I growled as I shifted myself up. "Why are you here?"

"I almost forgot Amane's bracelet she gave me, which I left in one my drawers," Hikari replied. "I placed it in there for safekeeping."

"But, Yaya-chan, what happened," Hikari continued. "Why is the room a mess? And, why are you crying?"

"Change can sometimes be a bad thing Hikari, remember?" I said, feeling like a ticking bomb about to explode.

Hikari froze, her eyes widening.

 _You knew..._

"Why so silent?" I chuckled. "You... you knew this whole time didn't you? You knew about Tsubomi-chan moving. Heh, it all makes sense to me now, why you wanted me to promise you, a stupid promise you knew I wasn't going to keep. Say, what else are you hiding from me, huh? Did the little angel finally lost her halo too?"

"I didn't tell Yaya-chan because it wasn't my place to do so!" Hikari responded, frowningly, and perhaps also offended by my halo comment. "Tsubomi-chan wanted to tell Yaya-chan herself just like Yaya-chan wanted to tell Tsubomi-chan about her surprise!"

"How long have you known about this?" I inquired.

"Yesterday, before the star gazing event commenced, Tsubomi-chan told me in the cathedral," Hikari replied.

"Now that explains why neither of you were at the star gazing club's spot when I arrived, but may I ask what were the two of you doing in the cathedral?" I continued.

"Tsubomi-chan was hurt because of Yaya-chan. When Tsubomi-chan said she was going to the restroom, I followed her, and when I arrived I saw her crying," Hikari explained. "She was crying because of Yaya-chan. The plan for the surprise had no real bad intentions, but Tsubomi-chan believed what you did to be real."

"Haha!" I laughed in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that brat cried over what I did instead of the fact she is moving? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Yaya-chan was not the reason, but only a part of it, which made things harder for Tsubomi-chan to cope with!" Hikari said.

"So it's my fault, I started this!?" I shouted.

"Yaya-chan didn't started anything! Tsubomi-chan was working out a way to tell you, but just didn't know how to. Yaya-chan falling for another girl was something Tsubomi-chan did not like, but accepted it anyway because she wanted you to be happy! That is all she ever wanted for you, and as long as you were, it wouldn't be as painful telling you she's moving because you would have someone with you. But, since she knows the truth now, Tsubomi-chan didn't feel any better knowing you were going to get hurt eventually, I assume. So instead of being angry Yaya-chan, be happy she said it now and not at the last minute!" Hikari angrily shouted. "Tsubomi-chan cares for Yaya-chan, more than Yaya-chan thinks she does."

"...and I walked away," I turned around, and kneeled on the floor, picking up the scattered mess I made.

"Tsubomi-chan is still here Yaya-chan," Hikari knelt besided me. "You still have time to fix things before she leaves."

"What for?" I asked. "We are better off this way Hikari. It's like Tsubomi-chan said, it wouldn't work out between us anyway, so why should I go?"

"Because Yaya-chan isn't the one to give up so easily!" Hikari interrupted. "Prove Tsubomi-chan wrong. Go, I'll take care of the mess. The biggest mistake Yaya-chan could ever make right now is letting her pinky ride away, and then not being able to stop her from going away. Go, Yaya-chan."

"You're right," I stood up. "I can't lose my little brat."

 _I'll prove you wrong, we can can make this ours!_

"Tsubomi-chan!" I yelled, running towards the front gate, my heart pounding heavily against my chest. "No..."

I was too late.

This scene reminds me a lot of one of those tragic romance movies where one of the main protagonists arrives just in time to watch the other main protagonist leave and slowly disappear from sight. I hate those movies, overly dramatic, and no one seems to do anything about it until it is near the end. Ironically, here I am. But, what irritates me the most is...

...those stupid people forget they have phones sometimes.

"Come on Tsubomi-chan, don't send me to voice mail," I waited impatiently, listening to the ringing on the other end. "Damn it!" The call was rejected.

I called again.

"Sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer in service."

"..."

"Um Yaya-chan, where's Tsubomi-chan?" Hikari asked as I entered the room.

"Gone," I replied. "She left as soon I got to the front gates. I... I even called her Hikari, twice, but got rejected, and she... she turned off her cell."

"I'm sorry, Yaya-chan," Hikari said sympathetically.

"It's fine Hikari, really, I'll be alright," I smiled.

Hikari shook her head, "Yaya-chan is lying."

I lowered my gaze to the floor, "You can see past me so well."

"Yaya-chan, you will keep on trying though, right?" Hikari asked. "You won't give up?"

"Hikari, I'm done for now," I replied. "I'm just going to collect my things and go home."

"You're going home?" Hikari's eyes widen.

"Yes, home, where my loving family lives," I said sarcastically.

"But, Yaya-chan has not gone home in almost a year," Hikari said.

"Yeah," I chuckled, annoyed at the thought of seeing all their faces. "So I'm sure they missed me alright."

"Yaya-chan, come stay with me, Amane will be busy for the first couple of days preparing Star Bright for the next school year, so I won't be able to see her until later on," Hikari said.

"Wouldn't I be intruding on you two?" I questionably raised an eyebrow.

"No, and Amane will understand," Hikari replied.

"If you say so," I said in slight disbelief. "Well, thank you, Hikari."

* * *

 _10_ _:24pm_

"Yaya-chan, eat this, please, you haven't eaten since we arrived," Hikari returned to the bedroom with a bowl of ramen, taking a seat on the bed I laid in.

"I'm not hungry Hikari," I said as I flipped sides, facing the wall. "Besides, it's late."

"Yaya-chan must try to eat, at least take a few bites," Hikari insisted. "Tsubomi-chan wouldn't like to see Yaya-chan like this."

"I don't think she cares anymore," I sighed. "I said some mean things to her, so I'm not expecting anything."

"Tsubomi-chan will forgive," Hikari said.

"What makes you so sure about that?" I chuckled.

"Because, Tsubomi-chan loves Yaya-chan," Hikari replied.

"...I'm going to sleep," I said, pulling the covers over me.

"Fine, then I'll save the ramen for tomorrow," Hikari stood up, and walked out of the room, turning off the lights as she closed the door behind her.

 _Finally..._

I looked behind me and extended my arm towards the stuffed animal on the lamp table, grabbing it by one of its paws. I hugged it tightly, taking in a sweet strawberry scent.

 _"Hey, where are you going, Tsu-bo-mi-chan?" I smirked as I pulled her towards to me, locking her in my arms. "Leaving me so soon?"_

 _"I'll be back, Yaya-senpai," Tsubomi-chan blushed. "I just need to get something."_

 _"Hmm, I wonder what it is," I said playfully._

 _"...Our panda," Tsubomi-chan replied._

 _"Our panda?" I repeated. "Tsubomi-chan, we don't need a stuffed animal to sleep with tonight, you know? I'm satisfied just sleeping with you tonight."_

 _Tsubomi-chan blushed into a brighter shade of pink, "I'm not bringing it for that reason."_

 _"Then why?" I chuckled, raising my hand to her cheek, enjoying the cute sight of her obvious blushing. "Why does the panda need to come?"_

 _"Because it's ours, Yaya-senpai," Tsubomi-chan replied, smilingly. "The panda has traveled so many times between us. Whenever I look at it, it reminds me of you, and I know it reminds you of me too. The panda is more than just another stuffed animal Yaya-senpai, the panda represents our happiness..."_

"I miss you so much," I whispered into the panda.

* * *

 _9_ _:15am, The following day._

My phone suddenly vibrates.

Tsubomi-chan: What.

 _Thank you... for responding..._

* * *

 **Guest:** (Leave a name next time.) Happiness can be received in many ways. One kind of received happiness would be Tsubomi getting what she wants, and another would be getting a slice of what could have been because, honestly, it is better than nothing. No worries, Tsubomi will get her happiness soon, but what kind of happiness? I will not reveal. :) I do apologize for the frustrations, it is getting a little too much for the end lingering nearby, I suppose I could add a bit of comic relief. Have a wonderful day :)


	12. Stings Like A Paper Cut

**Chapter 12:** **Stings Like A Paper Cut**

 _"Your senpai will soon heal again Tsubomi, and so will you, it'll just take time," Oji-san smiled._

 _"Of course, she will one day and while I, on the other hand, will never forget," I said._

 _Oji-san took another sip of his whiskey, "You're strong Tsubomi, I know one day you will move on. You must not dwell on the past, for it will prevent you from enjoying the present, and looking forward to the future."_

 _"You're right," I smiled._ _"But oji-san, how does one forget... a first love?"_

 _"Did_ _you really love her?" Oji-san_ _placed his now empty glass of whiskey on the table, and pulled out a small cigarette box from the front pocket of his long sleeve polo. "Let's head out to the patio, shall we?"_

 _I nodded, and silently followed him outside. I leaned against the metal railing with my arms crossed on top, slouching my shoulders comfortably. Staring out into the bright lights of the city, I replied to my oji-san's question, "I do love her, still."_

 _Oji-san lighted up his cigarette, and leaned against the railing beside me. "Is that so? Honestly, I thought it was a simple school girl crush you had developed. Nothing too serious, considering your age."_

 _"At first it was, but then I got to know her..." I lowered my gaze to the passing vehicles below. "I... I became used to her."_

 _"You could change your mind," Oji-san said._

 _I shook my head, "I've decided, and it will remain that way. I can only hope she forgives me for it."_

 _"Things would have been different if I was the one chosen to take care of you instead of your obaa-san, right?" Oji-san released a light puff of smoke._

 _"Very different," I sighed._

 _"You know," Oji-san began. "When I asked you why you didn't want to stay with your obaa-san, I expected you to come out with it."_

 _"Huh?" I looked at him confusedly._

 _"Tsubomi, I know you like the back of my hand, and I know you are hiding something from me, "Oji-san flicked his cigarette downward, dropping the ash down to the busy street. "What you said to me that day failed to convince me. I know well enough you always do as you are told, regardless if you want to or not, so to say your obaa-san will have you doing this and that is hardly a reason. Additionally, you are already preconditioned to fit what is expected of you, some of what you have mentioned to me sounded more like excuses. Your obaa-san is not a difficult person for you to deal with at all since you seem to handle her quite well. Now, tell me, what is the real reason why you don't want to stay with her?"_

 _"She is tough," I looked away, staring down at the passing vehicles again._

 _"Please be more specific Tsubomi," Oji-san said._

 _I sighed, and turned to face him, "Tough, but not quite like tough love... it's the opposite."_

 _"Tsubomi," Oji-san began with a serious tone of voice. "What are you implying?"_

 _I lowered my head, my eyes covered underneath my bangs. Angrily, I clenched my fists, but calmly responded, "She is known as an iron lady, why do you think that is?"_

 _"Tsubomi?" Oji-san looked at me confusedly, noticing the change in my facial expression._

 _"She is not just an iron lady, oji-san," I continued. "She also holds an iron fist."_

 _I pulled up my sweater, and pointed at the bruises on the left side of my stomach, "This, is what she gave me when I disobeyed her the last time I saw her. During the winter break, I failed to stay quiet, and I spoke my mind; therefore, I was punished. My ryoushin know nothing about this because even if they did, the iron lady rules."_

 _"So much for being the favorite when you get treated like shit," Oji-san growled. "How long has this been going on?"_

 _"Since I was four," I replied._

 _"All this time, and you said nothing!" Oji-san snapped, throwing away his half-finished cigarette. "Why would you stay silent! Did you forget you have mouth to speak!"_

 _"I do have a mouth, and it is that same mouth that shared my wanting to leave this damn place," I frowned. "To start over, and enjoy my life like I said I wanted to."_

 _"You do realize you won't stay in Canada forever Tsubomi, you will return soon, and all this shit will start again," Oji-san angrily raised his voice._

 _"You don't think I already know that?" I snickered. "But, don't be too angry oji-san, my itoko-sans have it worse."_

 _"Do I look like I give a damn about non-relatives? You are my main concern, and you're not helping yourself by moving away I hope you realize that; but enough, you are with me now where I know you will be kept safe until the day comes when you aboard the plane. Come, lets go inside, it is getting a bit cold standing out here." Oji-san said, opening the door._ _"Tomorrow, I will see to it that your bruises on your side heals before you leave. I will not allow you to leave here with such memories on you."_

 _"Thanks, oji-san," I said as I walked back into the living room with downcast eyes._

 _"For being someone's favorite, one would think you would be treated accordingly," Oji-san said in annoyance, walking towards the dark oak cabinet alongside the book shelves, pulling out a small white cream bottle. "Here, take this, put this on before you go to sleep, and again when you wake up. Follow the routine in the instructions until it's finished, and or until it is time for you to leave."_

 _"I will," I nodded, reading the cream bottle's name, which read 'Arnica'. "I suppose it is hard to believe that I would be considered her favorite, knowing what you know now."_

 _"It is," Oji-san frowned_ _. "Being your okaa-san's ojou-san is not a blessing, but compared to your itoko-sans, as you said before, you're a bit better off. Honestly, it's more like a curse, and I assume this happens whenever you see her, correct?"_

 _"Sometimes, if I stay near my okaa-san, and or if I behave myself properly as my obaa-san sees fit, then it's prevented," I replied._

 _Oji-san scoffed as he took a seat, "As she sees fit, ha! I wonder what the old hag considers to be fit."_

 _The maid walked in, and smiled, "Okuwaka-sama, Tsubomi-san's room is ready."_

 _"Thank you, Natsuka-san," Oji-san said. "You may go now Tsubomi, and get some sleep. We will continue this tomorrow."_

 _"Will do oji-san, goodnight," I nodded as I stood up, and walked out of the room, dropping my gaze to the floor._

* * *

 _(2) Missed Calls Yaya-senpai_

I'll have to respond sooner or later, might as well start today. A text will be better, in case she is still sleeping.

Tsubomi: What.

 _Now, I play the waiting game..._

Yaya-senpai: We need to talk.

Well, that was fast, either she went to bed early, which I highly doubt, or she never went to bed at all. The latter is more believable.

Tsubomi: Fine.

My phone rings.

"What, Yaya-senpai."

"Please don't go."

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen, so I highly suggest you drop it."

"No, I'm not going drop it, and as a matter of fact, I'm not going to just stand aside while you aboard that plane!"

"You are only going to be wasting your time baka, it's been decided."

"My time will only be gone to waste if I do nothing, so I will do as I please."

"Why, you thickheaded stubborn,"

Yaya-senpai cut me off, "Baka, I know! Listen, I'm about to lose you. I don't know how in the hell you expect me remain calm when the idea you leaving me is just..."

"Is what?"

"Is this what you really want?"

"To be with my ryoushin? Yes."

"Then, I won't be cruel, and have you pick, so..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me... tell me you want nothing to do with me."

"Wait, what?"

"You're leaving to a different country Tsubomi-chan, and you seem so willing to leave everything behind so easily and just go... Tell me you want nothing to do with me, so I'll know to back away and let you go."

 _Has it really come down to this? ..._

"I... I can't say it."

"Then hang up, some things are better left unsaid, right?"

"Right, but...I can't... I..."

 _Just say it!_

"I love you, baka!"

Silence.

 _Say something, please..._

"...I wish you the best wherever you go."

The call ended.

 _What if I had stayed quiet? What if I had lied, and hanged up? What if I had never responded? ...Too many what if's._

 _There's no point in crying now. I hope you remember Yaya-senpai, I was not the one who hanged up. I never told you I wanted nothing to do with you, I still want you in my life. I never gave you my answer, but I guess in a way I did, and so did you._

 _I wish you the best too_...

* * *

"Good morning Tsubomi," Oji-san greeted as I entered the dining room, folding his daily newspaper in half, placing it on the table next to his cup of coffee. "Did you put the cream on like I told you yesterday?"

"Good morning oji-san, and I did," I nodded, taking a seat across of him.

"Good," Oji-san said. "Oh, and I have just received word from Shigeru-chan, his ojou-san has arrived from Hiroshima earlier this morning."

"Sumiko-chan!" I excitedly jumped, almost dropping my spoon on the floor.

"Heh, I knew you would get excited," Oji-san chuckled. "However, it doesn't end there, we are also invited to attend dinner with them later on this evening."

"I can't wait," I smiled, sitting back down, and calming my excitement.

 _Su-chan, it has been a while since that last time we saw each other..._

Six years ago, my oji-san invited Shigeru-san, one of his close childhood friends, for a celebrative dinner. Shigeru-san, who after battling with family complications in court, won full custody over Sumiko-chan, and it was on the day of the celebration I met her for the first time. She was eight years old then, and I was six.

Amiable, reliable, and sincere are the three words best to describe Sumiko-chan's personality. Her appearance, in my opinion, is just as good: she's tall, lean, well developed, glistening light skin, smooth raven hair held perfectly in a ponytail with bangs swept to the left, sea colored eyes, and a smile quite stunning it is honestly no surprise if one takes a second look.

Lastly, Sumiko-chan has always been there for me, like an onee-san; and to be honest, if she were to have applied to one of the schools in Astraea Hill, she would have been my favorite senpai. Unfortunately, I probably would have ended up not knowing the friends I know now, considering how close I am to Sumiko-chan, so I guess in a way I am lucky. Somewhat.

 _Hmm, now that I know Su-chan is here, I wonder if it was her who called after I angrily tossed my cell on the bed, and walked out for breakfast without checking... I should probably go check!_

"May I be excused, oji-san?" I removed the napkin from my lap, placing it on the table beside my now empty plate.

"That was fast," Oji-san looked at my plate, surprised I finished in record time. "Alright then, you may go."

"Thank you," I stood up, quickly walking out of the dining room. Opening my bedroom door, I closed it behind me, and hurried towards the side of the bed. I picked up my cell and there it was on the screen.

 _(1) Missed Call Sumiko-chan._

I returned Sumiko-chan's call.

"Hello?"

"Su-chan!"

"Tsubomi! I hope I didn't distrubed you earlier. I didn't know whether or not you would be awake."

"I was awake, but I was with my oji-san eating breakfast, and I left my cell behind in the bedroom. Anyway, I missed you Su-chan, how was the train ride?"

"Long and boring as always, and I missed you too Tsubomi, my little rose, I can't wait to see you. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise! What is it?"

"Hehe, you'll have to wait and see. When I first saw it, I knew it would make a great gift for you."

"Su-chan, you always spoil me, it's no fair."

"Ah, but I do it because I want to. Is that wrong of me?"

"No, but one day I will surprise you too! I don't know when, and I don't know how, but I will!"

"I see, hehe. Well, I'll be looking forward to it, Tsubomi."

"Good."

"Say, will you be busy tomorrow? I was wondering if you would like to go see the cherry blossom festival with me."

"I would love to, Su-chan! Um, what time?"

"Hmm, how about at 11am?"

"Okay, sounds good."

"Great, at 11am it is. I have to go now, I still need to unpack a few things. I'll see you later, Tsubomi."

"I'll see you later, Su-chan."

 _Now, I need to start looking for her surprise gift! But, where? ... Oh! The gift shop in the next building! I always pass by it, but never checked it out. Well, today is the day!_

I hurried out of the bedroom, and back into the dining room. Unfortunately, he was no longer there.

 _Hmm... oh! He must be in the living room!_

And there he was, flipping through the pages of a gardening catalog.

"Finally, I found it!" Oji-san circled a picture with his gel pen.

"What did you find oji-san?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"A cedar pyramid planter," Oji-san happily replied. "I have been looking for one of these for awhile now. I want to put one on the patio."

"That's great," I said. "Um, oji-san, may I go visit the gift shop in the next building? Sumiko-chan has a surprise gift for me, and she always surprises me with something. I would like to return the act as well, if I may."

"Sure, but you will not go alone Tsubomi, Natsuka-san will accompany you," Oji-san said.

"Thank you, oji-san," I beamed.

* * *

"Tsubomi-san, are you looking for anything in particular?" Natsuka-san asked as she held out the door of the gift shop open for me.

"Thank you, and to be honest, I don't have a clue," I replied, stepping inside the store. "I'm sort of just going on a whim."

"I see," Natsuka-san stood beside me, observing our surroundings. "There's quite a bit of interesting things here."

"You mean weird and unusual? I agree," I chuckled, walking past a tub of miniature dragon heads, heading towards the jewelry on the far left-hand side of the store.

"I didn't say that," Natsuka-san quickly followed after me, her eyes looking all around as if uncomfortable, holding herself tightly.

"Of course, but you were thinking it," I stopped in front of the bracelets, eying a red engraved rose bracelet. "Unless, it secretly suits your fancy Natsuka-san. May I recommend the cow metal head that is for sale over there, hanging next to the painting of old sailor. Imagine, having your own cow metal head hanging on your wall, watching your every move."

"You're not funny, Tsubomi-san," Natsuka-san shivered.

"Hehe, anyway, I think I will buy a piece of jewelry, it is the only thing in this store that seems nice," I giggled.

"Agreed," Natsuka-san quickly nodded.

"And, I believe we are in luck," I smiled. "I will take this bracelet, the engraved rose on this bracelet stands out from the rest. Yes, this will do perfectly."

"For going on a whim, you're very lucky, especially in this store," Natsuka-san said. "Now, let's go pay and leave, I wouldn't want to spend another minute in this place."

"Scared of the cow metal head watching you?" I asked, gigglingly.

"No," Natsuka-san replied.

"If you say so," I continued giggling.

 _I hope Su-chan likes this!_

* * *

"Reiji-chan, Tsubomi-chan, early as always," Shigeru-san smiled as he flipped the meat on the grill, adding a pinch of garlic salt and black pepper. "I might as well give the both of you a time that is twenty minutes late, perhaps then the two of you will arrive on time."

"To arrive early is to be on time Shigeru-chan," Oji-san stood next to him. "Do you still remember what we learned in the secondary?"

"Oh yes," Shigeru-chan laughed. "To arrive early is to be on time, and to be on time is to be late. Unfortunately, being early wastes time doing nothing while you wait to do something, the time wasted could have been spent on other more important things."

"Do you mean sleep?" Oji-san laughed as well. "You always did enjoy sleeping too much, of course sleep would be your reason. It is your only reason."

"And proud of it," Shigeru-san nodded. "Oh, Tsubomi-chan, Sumiko is in her room if you would like to see her."

"Okay, thank you," I smiled, walking inside the house. Standing outside of her door, I knocked, "Su-chan, it's me."

"Come in," Came the responce.

I opened the door, "Su-chan, I have something for you."

"Really, what is it?" Sumiko-chan happily asked, hiding what I think is my surprise behind her back.

"Something," I playfully replied, taking a seat beside her on the bed. "What's behind your back?"

"Something," Sumiko-chan giggled. "Let's switch."

We switched gift boxes, and, as if reading each other's minds, counted to three, "One... Two... Three!"

"This is so pretty!" I happily beamed, pulling out the silver necklace with a silver openable heart, with vines wrapped around it, as if protecting it. "I love it, thank you."

"It's something to remember me by," Sumiko-chan smiled, then looked away. "I was told you will be moving soon by my otou-san, so before I left Hiroshima, I looked for something you would be able to remember me by."

"I don't think I would be able to forget you Su-chan, you are like an onee-san to me, you always are there for me, so how could I forget?" I said.

"Good, now open the heart, and look inside it," Sumiko-chan instructed.

I opened the heart, and inside was a small picture of Sumiko-chan in her marching uniform, holding her trumpet in playing position, facing the right. Studying the picture, I smiled, "You look great, was this taken during one of your competitions?"

"Yeah, and I didn't even know my picture was taken until afterwards," Sumiko-chan chuckled.

"Hehe, well, at least the person who took the picture managed to get a good shot of you," I giggled. "Can you help me put this on?"

"Sure," Sumiko-chan nodded, and hooked the necklace around my neck. "It looks good on you, Tsubomi."

"Thank you, now, open mine!" I excitedly said, noticing my gift box was still unopened. "You counted with me, but didn't open it."

"I wanted to see your reaction first," Sumiko-chan removed the lid of the box. "Oh my!"

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"I love it," Sumiko-chan smiled as she took the bracelet out of the box. "Will you do me the honor of putting it around my wrist?"

I happily complied, and Sumiko-chan continued, "I will wear it always."

I blushed, "If you want, Su-chan."

"I do," Sumiko-chan nodded. Clearing her throat, she asked, "So, how are things in Astraea Hill? Did you tell your friends about you moving?"

"Only a few, but the word will get around soon, I didn't want to make things too overly emotional," I looked down at my hands, staring at the empty gift box.

"Did you tell her?" Sumiko-chan asked. "Your Yaya-senpai." Sumiko-chan grumbled.

"She's not mine Su-chan," I looked at her, annoyingly. "She never was, and now, will never be. And, yes, I did tell her. It didn't go so well, but that is to be expected."

"Hmm, how did she respond?" Sumiko-chan inquired.

"Not too happy," I sighed. "I wanted to tell her when the time was right, but I accidently blurted it out. It saddened me to see her open her heart out to me, knowing what I know... At first, she thought I was only playing games with her, and started to walk away, but I stopped her to explain myself. I was upset, just as she was, but for a different reason. I don't take kindly to a 'fuck you' in the face before explaining myself properly, so I told her have a nice day."

"She said that to you?" Sumiko-chan frowned. "If I ever see your senpai, I will tell her off myself."

"There's no need for that Su-chan," I lowered my gaze to the floor. "This morning, I responded to Yaya-senpai. I rejected both of her calls when the chauffeur started driving away yesterday. It made no sense to me why she would bother calling me after we both went our separate ways. So, I figured I might as well hear her out."

"Okay, and what did she say?" Sumiko-chan asked.

"She told me, 'please don't go'," I replied. "She also told me wasn't going to stand aside, and watch me get on the plane. I told her she was just going to end up wasting her time, I mean, it's already been decided. I guess Yaya-senpai didn't like the sound of that, because then she told me to tell her I want nothing to do with her, so that she'll know to back away and let me go."

"Your senpai is stupid," Sumiko-chan interrupted. "It is obvious she cares deeply for you, but listening to you makes me want to slap her for various reasons. One, for not stopping you back in Astraea Hill from walking away, I'm surprised she decided to call you afterwards. Two, for the phone call, if she planned on trying to stop you, then she should have sticked to it instead of slamming herself into the wall like an idiot. Three, for not realizing who she is losing, but hey, one's loss is another's gain. Your senpai really is one stupid girl."

"I guess so," I sighed. "But, also, before the phone call ended, I told her I couldn't say it, I couldn't say what she wanted me to say... She then suggested I hang up if I couldn't, but I didn't do that either, I... I told her I loved her. After a few seconds of silence, she told me she wished me the best wherever I go, and hanged up."

Sumiko-chan pulled me close to her, and wrapped her arms around me, gently holding me. Softly, she said, "She's going to regret those words Tsubomi, I know I would, if I were her... The clock is ticking, and now would be the best time to enjoy what time there is left."

"You're right," I rested my cheek on her shoulder. "Like my oji-san said to me, you must not dwell on the past, for it will prevent you from enjoying the present, and looking forward to the future."

"He is right," Sumiko-chan nodded. "I also don't want to see you dwell so much on the past, so I will make sure from here on until you leave, that you enjoy your time now."

"Thanks, Su-chan," I said.

"It's nothing Tsubomi, I just want to see my little rose happy," Sumiko-chan said.

I pulled away from her, and smiled, "I think the food is ready, don't you?"

"Perhaps, let's go see," Sumiko-chan chuckled, walking out of the room together, hand in hand.

* * *

Hikari-senpai: Yaya-chan seems better today.

Tsubomi: That's good, slowly, but surely, she'll be back on her feet before we know it.

Hikari-senpai: Or not.

Tsubomi: Hmm, what are you saying Hikari-senpai?

Hikari-senpai: Yaya-chan seemed a little too happy going from one day to the next. It's all too sudden...

Tsubomi: Do you doubt her sudden happiness? What if she really is?

Hikari-senpai: I don't think so Tsubomi-chan, I don't believe Yaya-chan's happiness is real. I have seen Yaya-chan when she is happy, and this kind of happiness seems forced.

Tsubomi: Maybe it's her own way of trying to deal with things, who knows?

Hikari-senpai: I don't know... Um, Tsubomi-chan, did you talk with Yaya-chan at all today? You said you would.

Tsubomi: I did.

Hikari-senpai: ...

Tsubomi: My phone call with Yaya-senpai is the reason why she is forcing her happiness. Yaya-senpai gave up, and wished me farewell, while I, on the other hand, am still holding on and hoping she heals soon. Like any kouhai would like to happen for its senpai.

Hikari-senpai: I see, now, this is going to be more difficult for me to try and work things... hmm, but it can't be helped. I guess it'll just have to be pushed aside.

Tsubomi: What are you talking about?

Hikari-senpai: I know Tsubomi-chan leaving and all, but I was thinking, if possible, she could come spend a day or two back in Kyoto. Just to have some fun, or at least try to, once more before she leaves... I will miss my kouhai, and I am one of her senpais. Would Tsubomi-chan be willing to spend sometime with her senpai once more before she leaves?

Tsubomi: Considering the uneasiness and the problems likely to occur, it would be wise to say no to you. But, you are my senpai, and I will miss you once I'm gone... Ugh, so be it, I'll talk with my oji-san about it tomorrow.

Hikari-senpai: Thank you, Tsubomi-chan.

Tsubomi: Um, Hikari-senpai, would it be okay if I bring a close friend with me? She's currently with me at the moment, and I don't think she'll like me leaving her.

Hikari-senpai: Oh, of course you can!

Tsubomi: Thanks, I'll let her know as well.

 _I know Su-chan dislikes Yaya-senpai, even if she denies it, but I want to spend my time with Su-chan... Anyway, if she knew Yaya-senpai is going to be there, Su-chan will probably make sure Yaya-senpai keeps her distance, and I think that would be for the best._

* * *

"Tsubomi," Sumiko-chan called out, sitting in the sofa with a blanket spread out, covering only her lap. "The movie is about to start."

"Coming," I responded as I walked towards the sofa, covering myself underneath the blanket, snuggling next to Sumiko-chan. "What are we watching?"

"A movie about animals going on an adventure," Sumiko-chan wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I'll have to admit, it'll be interesting to see how a carnivorous lion manages not to eat the others."

"It is," I giggled. "Oh! Look at those penguins, they are so adorable!"

"Yeah, but not as adorable as you," Sumiko-chan said softly.

"What did you say?" I asked. "Not as adorable as what?"

"Oh, I said the penguins are not as adorable as the hippo," Sumiko-chan replied.

 _I could have sworn you said me._

"Um, if you say so," I chuckled.

"You don't think the hippo looks good or what?" Sumiko-chan laughed.

"The hippo looks good, but not as adorable as the penguins," I playfully sticked my tongue out.

"To each his own, Tsubomi," Sumiko-chan sticked her tongue out.

"Su-chan," I began. "If it were possible for you, would you go wherever I go?"

"I would," Sumiko-chan replied.

"Then, would you come with me to Kyoto?" I asked. "Hikari-senpai invited me to come visit her, and she agreed for you to come with me as well."

"I will go with you to Kyoto," Sumiko-chan smiled. "It'll give me more time to spend with you."

"Yeah... and I also have to add Yaya-senpai will be there too," I said hesitantly.

"What?" Sumiko-chan frowned.

"Hikari-senpai and Yaya-senpai are best friends, so it's unavoidable," I explained.

"I'll go, not only to spend more time with you, but also to keep Yaya-san away from you," Sumiko-chan growled. "I don't want her ruining your happiness."

"Thank you, Su-chan," I said. "But, I'm sure Yaya-senpai wouldn't talk to me anyway."

"Okay, enough about Yaya-san, let's return our attention to this movie," Sumiko-chan said.

"Agreed," I said, resting my head on her shoulder.

 _I really hope Yaya-senpai stays away, she will probably end up crashing with Su-chan. Wait, why am I worried about Yaya-senpai?_

 _She wants nothing to do with me, right? ..._

* * *

 **A/N:** I am going to be completely honest... I wouldn't mind having a cow metal head right now. I am currently struggling with christmas gift ideas, and a cow metal head would help make the list short. Ha... Have a wonderful day!


	13. Best Friends

**Chapter 13: Best Friends**

"Are you almost ready?" Sumiko-chan asked, smilingly leaning against the doorway of my bedroom with both hands inserted in her pocket.

"Almost," I replied, brushing my hair quickly, smoothing out the knots.

Sumiko-chan continued watching me, "You look cute, Tsubomi."

"Thank you, Su-chan," I blushed. I put the brush down, and walked towards her. "Okay, I'm done."

"Let's go," Sumiko-chan took my hand, and together we walked out of the building.

"Did Shigeru-san give you the okay to come with me to Kyoto?" I asked as we crossed the street.

"He did," Sumiko-chan nodded. "How did your oji-san react?"

"He didn't like the idea at first, but he agreed because he wanted me to have fun, and also because he knows I'll be safe with you," I said.

"You will be," Sumiko-chan interlocked our fingers, and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "I promise."

"I know, Su-chan," I smiled. "I'm your rose after all."

* * *

"Ah, we arrived at a good time," Sumiko-chan said as we arrived at the Inokashira park. "It's not crowded."

I looked around, and asked, "What shall we do first?"

"What would you like to do?" Sumiko-chan asked.

"Hmm... oh! Let's go to the Benzaiten shrine," I replied. "I've heard about it, but never seen it."

"Alright, let's go," Sumiko-chan said.

Crossing a small stoned bridge, I happily looked to the right, "The cherry blossoms look beautiful, don't they? And the view of the lake is just amazing... the atmosphere here is lovely Su-chan, thank you for inviting me."

"No problem, I'm glad you like it," Sumiko-chan smiled. "During the winter break, I came to here with Akira-chan, and I thought to myself, Tsubomi would like this place too."

"I see, and how is Akira-chan?" I asked. "I haven't heard from her in awhile."

"I don't know," Sumiko-chan replied. "I haven't spoken to her since the winter break."

"Is that so? Hmm, perhaps she has been busy preparing herself for the high school entrance exams," I said. "I'm sure she'll get back to you soon."

"No, she won't," Sumiko-chan said with an expressionless face. "And I don't expect her to; but if she does, then it would only serve as a waste of time."

"Why do you say that?" I asked confusedly.

"Because Akira-chan and I broke up on the same day we came to this park," Sumiko-chan replied. "We had some unsolvable issues, and I honestly didn't care about saving the relationship."

"But, you two were so happy together," I said. "I don't understand."

"Not everything is what it seems," Sumiko-chan said. "It took me awhile to realize fake happiness is the worst kind of sadness, pretending I don't care about something when honestly it's all I seem to think about. My first thought in the morning, my last thought at night, not once did I think of Akira-chan. It was here in this park, beneath the cherry blossoms, I finally understood why I picked her... I picked her out of loneliness, and the need to forget."

"You are terribly cruel Sumiko-chan," I frowned, calling her by her first full name for added emphasis on the disappointment. "You wasted six months to fully realize something you would have realized just within the first week."

"I know," Sumiko-chan said. "However, that was only one of the few issues. Akira-chan had someone else on the side."

"Wait, what?" I gasped. "Hold on, I'm confused."

"What is there to be confused about Tsubomi?" Sumiko-chan said. "She was cheating on me the whole time, and I never loved her. Isn't it scary what a smile can hide?"

"Then, was the relationship a lie?" I asked. "Just an act for all to see, including me..."

"It seems like it, huh?" Sumiko-chan sighed.

"Sumiko-chan, what were you trying to forget?" I continued, inquiringly as we approached the Benzaiten shrine. "What made you pick Akira-chan?"

"I wanted to forget my little angel... I wanted to forget the sound of her sweet voice, the sun in her eyes, and..." Sumiko-chan lowered her gaze to the ground. "The warmth she gives me, even when she isn't next to me. I guess it is impossible to try to forget the very person I hold on to so dearly."

"Hmm, she sounds special," I said.

"She has no idea," Sumiko-chan looked at me, smilingly. "I fell for her, like raindrops. Repeatedly."

"I see," I looked forward, gazing at the bright red color of the shrine.

"But, she will never be more special than my rose," Sumiko-chan chuckled. "You are the only one."

"Of course," I giggled. "Hey, are you hungry? I can feel my stomach growling from the inside."

Sumiko-chan laughed, and pointed at a hotdog stand, "You want a hotdog?"

"It's food, so yes," I said laughingly.

"Alright, let's go order some hotdogs, and feed the monster," Sumiko-chan poked my stomach.

"Leave my monster alone," I joked. "You wouldn't want to hear it roar."

"Oh, how threating!" Sumiko-chan playfully gasped. "Quickly, to the hotdog stand!"

We ran towards the hotdog stand, and placed our orders. Two simple hotdogs with ketchup and mustard, and two bottles of water.

"Hmm, this looks so good!" I said, feeling my mouth water.

"It sure does, hey, let's take a seat on that bench over there, it's beneath the cherry blossoms, and it's a good spot for viewing the lake," Sumiko-chan said.

"Sure," I nodded.

Taking a seat on the bench, I took a bite out of my hotdog, and a question floated above my head. "Um, Su-chan, who is the girl you tried to forget? You didn't say her name."

"That is a secret, Tsubomi," Sumiko-chan replied.

"Will I ever know?" I continued.

"One day, maybe," Sumiko-chan took a bite out of her hotdog.

"Maybe?"

"Well, who knows."

"I want to know before I leave, Su-chan."

"I could just tell you when you're in Canada."

"No, sorry, I want to hear it in person," I frowned.

"Why in person?" Sumiko-chan inquired. "It wouldn't make much of a difference on how you find out from me."

"Yes, it does..."

"One day Tsubomi, you will know, but that day isn't going to be today," Sumiko-chan sighed.

"And why not today?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Sumiko-chan chuckled.

"Then, give me a hint."

"Nope."

"Ugh! You are so much like Yaya-senpai!" I said, annoyingly looking away.

"I am nothing like her," Sumiko-chan frowned.

"Then tell me."

"Alright," Sumiko-chan sighed. "My little angel... is my little rose."

I froze.

"I know I'm not Yaya-san," Sumiko-chan began, looking down at her feet. "And I know my feelings won't be requited, but I..."

"Why didn't you tell me this before Su-chan?" I interrupted.

"I didn't say anything because I fear of losing our friendship," Sumiko-chan replied.

"Okay, and when did this start?" I continued.

"The night when we were both underneath the covers. It was thundering loudly outside, and you were so scared you held on to me tightly. I told you not to worry because I will protect you," Sumiko-chan answered.

"Su-chan, that was six years ago!" I gasped.

"Yeah, on the day we first met," Sumiko-chan said. "You were the first person I fell in love with, but I kept denying it all this time because the chances of me being able to reach your heart is slim."

"I can't believe this," I shook my head in disbelief. "All this time, and you never said anything."

"Would things be different if I had said something sooner?" Sumiko-chan asked.

"Yes," I replied softly. "Very different."

"The good or the bad kind of different?"

"The good kind, Su-chan."

"I see, but it's too late now, huh?" Sumiko-chan chuckled. "You have Yaya-san in both your mind and heart."

"I do, but I was never with Yaya-senpai to begin with. Anyway, she let me go, so what's the point of holding on when I know there is someone better for me?" I smiled.

"Would you take a chance on me?" Sumiko-chan asked.

"You know right now is not the best time for me to be taking chances on anyone," I sighed. "I haven't fully moved on, and I'll be leaving soon."

"For six years I have waited, I can wait another six years," Sumiko-chan said.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself like that," I said. "If it's meant to be, then it will be. Who knows what will happen in those several years."

"Perhaps, but no matter what happens, we will always be best friends, right?" Sumiko-chan said.

"Always."

"Lucky be the person who gets to call you their own though," Sumiko-chan chuckled. "I will envy that person."

"Don't be too quick to envy yourself," I giggled. "You never know, Su-chan."

"Haha, I wouldn't dream of envying myself."

"Ah, the hotdog was good," I happily rubbed my stomach.

Sumiko-chan stood up, and held out her hand, "Are you ready to continue our walk around the park?"

"Yes," I stood up, and reached out to her hand, interlocking our fingers. After we threw our trash away, I looked up at the gray clouds, "Um, Su-chan, what is the probability we will get caught in the rain?"

"Why do you ask that?" Sumiko-chan looked at me curiously.

"Look up," I pointed at the gray clouds above.

"Oh, that," Sumiko-chan looked surprised. "Um, we shouldn't stand around here too long. I have a funny feeling it's going to rain... rain a lot."

"Should we run?" I asked.

A flash of lightening above answered my question. Sumiko-chan quickly nodded, "There's your answer, run!"

Running in the rain is not an enjoyable activity. To be honest, I think running in general is just terrible. But today I will make an exception, I am running with my Su-chan.

"We're almost there Tsubomi," Sumiko-chan said as we ran across the street, running a total of three blocks now. "My otou-san's place is just down the street."

Su-chan is not like Yaya-senpai. Su-chan is more understanding, loving, and never jumps ahead into conclusions without listening first. I truly love those things about her... If only she could have confessed to me sooner, I probably would have said yes in a heartbeat.

"We made it," Sumiko-chan breathed heavily, and wiped her face with the short sleeve of her shirt. "Are you okay Tsubomi?"

"Yeah," I chuckled as I catched my breath. Another flash of lightening stuck, "Ah!"

"It's okay Tsubomi, you're safe now," Sumiko-chan held me closely, resting her chin on my shoulder. "Nothing will happen to you, I will protect you."

"I would much rather hear those words again, like back then when we were both warm and dry underneath the blankets six years ago," I giggled into her shirt. "Instead of being cold and wet like we are now."

"We can do that after a hot shower," Sumiko-chan teased as she let me go, unlocking the door. "Come on, let's get inside before either one of us catches a cold."

Following Su-chan to her bedroom, I said, "Su-chan, I don't have any back up clothes."

"It's fine, you can use mine," Sumiko-chan assured me as she walked towards the closet, handing me a gray t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. "Your undergarments can be reused again."

"Thank you, and thank you again for today Su-chan, I had fun," I said.

"I'm glad," Sumiko-chan smiled. "But, it would have been better if it didn't start thundering."

"Perhaps, but it doesn't matter because I got to go see the cherry blossoms with you," I smiled back.

Sumiko-chan nodded, blushingly, "Let's visit the park one more time before you leave, and hopefully this time it'll be without any thunder or rain."

"Sure, and hopefully we'll get to see the sunset too," I said.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Heh, I thought so."

"Go take a hot shower, I don't want you to get sick."

"Okay, I'll take a quick one," I said, walking towards the bathroom. "I don't want you to get sick either."

* * *

"The hot shower felt wonderful," Sumiko-chan walked into the bedroom, holding a towel around her waist. "Did I keep you waiting?"

"N-No Su-chan," I responded quickly, and blushingly. The towel covered the main points, but failingly not enough to keep my eyes from staring. "I was just deciding between two movies."

"Oh, which ones?" Sumiko-chan asked as she walked towards the closet, putting on a pair of navy blue sweatpants.

"Between Nausica of the Valley of the Wind and Spirited Away," I replied. "I also thought about Kiki's Delivery Service and Castle in the Sky, but I ended up giving myself a headache."

"Miyazaki, Hayao-san is a wonderful director, so I am just as stuck as you are," Sumiko-chan chuckled, and took a seat on the bed next to me.

"Hmm... okay, pick a number one to four."

"Three."

"Great, Spirited Away it is," I opened DVD case, and inserted the disk into the DVD player.

* * *

"That was a great movie, I loved it," I placed the disk back into the DVD case.

"Yup, it's one of those classics Tsubomi, never fails to entertain."

"Funny, you didn't even watched half of it."

"Heh, nothing seems to escape you."

"Of course not, anyone would notice a pair of eyes staring at them, but I'll take your staring as a compliment Su-chan."

"Good, because I was going to say it is a compliment."

"Hmm, so, I'm better than a movie?" I giggled. "Ha, that's sweet... I guess, haha."

"What, you guess? Haha," Sumiko-chan playfully pulled me back onto the bed, pinning both of my wrists above my head. "You are better than a movie Tsu-bo-mi, you are a shining star."

"How so?" I asked, gigglingly.

"You shine like one," Sumiko-chan replied. "And if I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand."

"Ha, now let me gooo!"

"Why would I want to do that?" Sumiko-chan asked playfully.

"Ugh, you're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" I sighed, chucklingly.

"Maybe, maybe not, and I would ask you the same thing."

"Well, maybe I am, and maybe I am not," I blushed. "Who knows."

"You're cute when you blush, Tsubomi."

"Hmm, I wonder what else you find in me to be cute."

Sumiko-chan smilingly released my wrists, and with her right hand she gently cupped my cheek, "Would you like to know?"

"I do," I said.

Sumiko-chan lowered her gaze to my lips, then raised it back into my eyes, "Actions speak louder than words."

As if I was hypnotized, I responded, "Come here, and let me hear them."

Without hesitation, Sumiko-chan leaned in, and closed the small gap between us. My heart raced as I felt her soft lips upon mine, tasting lustfully sweet; so sweet, it was like an unstoppable growing addiction to a new substance.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, and pulled her body closer to mine, deepening the kiss. We moaned pleasurably in each other's mouths as our tongues danced wildly together. She moved her hand away from my cheek, and squeezed my ass, causing me gasp.

"I want you so much, pinky," Sumiko-chan said in between kisses.

 _Pinky._

One word. So many memories.

 _Su-chan is not like_ _Yaya-senpai..._

Sumiko-chan lowered herself, and kissed my jaw line. My body trembled as she lowered herself even further, leaving a trail of kisses down to the center of my collarbone.

 _W_ _ait_ _what am I doing?_ _I can't do this_ , _I still have the bruises, and... why did I tell her to do this? I don't want her_ _, not like this!_

I pushed Sumiko-chan off me, "I'm sorry Su-chan, but we can't do this. It is unfair to you, and you know it. I love.."

"You love Yaya-san, I know," Sumiko-chan interrupted, and looked away. "I guess I can't reach your heart after all."

"I'm sorry, Su-chan," I looked at her apologetically. "I do like you, but I love Yaya-senpai."

"Good to know," Sumiko-chan sighed as she dejectedly sat on the side of the bed.

"Su-chan..."

Suddenly, my cellphone rings.

"You should answer it," Sumiko-chan walked out the bedroom.

 _Please forgive me..._

I picked up my cell from the lamp table, and answered the incoming call, "Hello."

"Tsubomi-chan?"

"Oh, hi Hikari-senpai."

"Hi, Tsubomi-chan. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, you're not. How are things?"

"Good, good. I called to ask you, what time will you be arriving at the Kyoto train station?"

"I'll arrive at 12:15 in the afternoon."

"Great! Just in time to have lunch together. Amane will also be joining us, I can't wait!"

"I can sense your joy, Hikari-senpai. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to talk much right now. But, how is Yaya-senpai?"

"Yaya-chan is still the same."

"Has she been eating though?"

"Yes, and I am happy for that."

"I see, well that's good."

"For now it is good, but I worry Yaya-chan will end up like Nagisa-chan when she became depressed, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, and do you think it is still a good idea for me to go to Kyoto?"

"Yes."

"What if things end up.."

"It won't."

"But, Hikari-senpai.."

"Tsubomi-chan loves Yaya-chan still, right?"

"..."

"If she does, then I have no doubts."

"Hikari-senpai, does she know I'm coming?"

"...No."

"What? What an unexpected and unwanted surprise I will be!"

"Unexpected yes, but unwanted no."

"You didn't plan this through entirely did you."

"I only planned on having my kouhai visit me before she leaves. I doubt anything bad will happen to Tsubomi-chan."

"Ha, yeah, if Yaya-senpai and I are not going to end up shouting at each other, silence is another option. Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow Hikari-senpai."

"Tsubomi-chan should learn to be more optimistic, and okay, I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Su-chan?" I called out, walking into the living room.

"What," Sumiko-chan responded, sitting on the sofa, flipping through the channels.

"Please don't be upset," I sat down beside her.

"I'm not."

"You're lying, I can see it in your face. Listen, I'm really sorry about what just happened, I was just confused and.."

"You should learn to be more honest," Sumiko-chan interrupted. "Honestly Tsubomi, what could you possibly be confused about, huh? Confused because you wanted me to show you how I feel about you? Confused because you returned the kiss? Heh, you're not confused."

"A part of me did wanted to Su-chan, but that part of me, right there and then, realized my feelings for Yaya-senpai, regardless if she still feels the same for me."

"I see," Sumiko-chan sighed. "Tsubomi, does Yaya-san mean that much to you?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Then, I will give up gracefully," Sumiko-chan looked back at the television. "Yaya-san is lucky, hopes she realizes it when you're in Kyoto with her again."

"Um, you're going with me Su-chan, remember?"

"I'm sorry, but I won't be going with you."

"It's because of me isn't it?" I said sadly.

Sumiko-chan looked at me, and smiled, "No, it's because I'll be tempted to punch her in the face for her behavior, so that is why I want you to promise me when you are over there you won't lose, Tsubomi. Yaya-san has no idea just how lucky she is, and if she still remains thickheaded, also promise me you'll move forward. Anyone in your shoes would have given up on her already, but I now see just how important she is to you."

"I promise... you're too kind, Su-chan."

"Too kind for my own good? Perhaps, but I would much rather have things go peacefully instead of the opposite. Anyway, as long as I see my rose happy, I'm happy. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Sumiko-chan nodded. "So, do you have a plan?"

"No," I sighed. "Also, she doesn't know I'm coming."

"She doesn't? Hmm, you'll be an unexpected surprise, but a good kind of surprise. Your senpai, though stubborn and...," Sumiko-chan paused, then chuckled. "Should I say it again? Stupid. Does care for you. A talk is all you two need. I expect to hear a success story when you return...," Sumiko-chan smiled, and pinched my cheek. "With her."

"Will you be okay, if she does?" I asked.

"Yes," Sumiko-chan replied, and turned away, changing the channel on the television. "And, Tsubomi... good luck."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sumiko's reaction, Tsubomi's character development, Inokashira park fact, and a guest review reply below**

 **1.** **Sumiko's reaction:** In a way, I do feel rather sympathetic towards her, not only is she officially rejected by Tsubomi, thus cutting off any amount of hope she has, but also because she was rejected after being given the opportunity to show her true feelings (Imagine giving a kiss to someone you could never call yours). Sumiko accepts Tsubomi's feelings for Yaya, and gives up 'gracefully', wishing Tsubomi the best. She also tells Tsubomi she won't be going to Kyoto with her, and although she gives her reason why, there is another reason (painfully enough, there is no need for her to say it.). Lastly, Sumiko's behavior (as Tsubomi said, "you're too kind, Su-chan.") is hard to believe, especially after what happened one wouldn't be too calm and accepting. Her behavior is simply because she doesn't want to hurt Tsubomi, nor their friendship. Willingly, she tells Tsubomi to go on and fix things with Yaya. I will say Sumiko honestly does not want to see Yaya, if Yaya comes to Tokyo, that is.

 **2.** **Tsubomi's character development:** Tsubomi is a tsundere... okay, what else is known about her besides the obvious? As a secondary character, we only know what the anime/light novels presents us with, which is limited. I believe there is more to her than whatever the screen time was given. Therefore, I decided to have her character grow, and help her expand. As I mentioned in chapter one, I wanted to shed the light on her. I feel like I needed to point this out clearly because... really, who reads an author's note? *sighs* that one person... *Presses the enter key, and sulks.*

 **3.** **Fact:** Inokashira park is apparently "cursed" by Benzaiten (Hindu goddess Saraswati.) A shrine was built dedicated to her near the lake with swan boats. It is said Benzaiten gets jealous seeing all the happy couples out rowing in the lake, and tries to curse them, fating them to break up.

 **Guest:** Yaya will learn... eventually, heh... I also agree, Yaya still doesn't know Tsubomi fully, and vice versa. (Hikari will have to keep repeating herself to the both of them, 'be more honest!'). Now, whether or not Yaya finds out is up to our little pinkette. :) Have a wonderfull day.


	14. The Rose Guardian

**Key:**

 _Italics: Regular story line_

 _Italics underlined:_ _Tsubomi's thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Rose Guardian**

 **(Best Friends Continued)**

 _"Yes," Sumiko-chan replied, and turned away, changing the channel on the television. "And, Tsubomi... good luck."_

 _"What will I tell my oji-san now?" I asked. "You're supposed to be coming with me tomorrow..."_

 _"Tell him I felt suddenly ill."_

 _"He won't buy it, and your otou-san will reveal you. Su-chan, please..."_

 _"Tsubomi, I will only cause problems between you and your senpai. Please understand, I don't want to go."_

 _"You_ _promised me earlier this morning I would be safe staying with you_.. _."_

 _"It's rather complicated Tsubomi," Sumiko-chan sighed._

 _"No, I don't think so," I shook my head. "You told me yesterday you would go wherever I go, if it's possible. You also wanted to protect my happiness from the slight chance of it being ruined... don't you remember saying that Su-chan? I want you to go... you're like a guardian angel. Please say you will go."_

 _"A guardian angel, huh?" Sumiko-chan chuckled. "_ _Even if I have done what a guardian does not?"_

 _"I'm the one who caused it, it's not your fault."_

 _"Even so, I am the oldest, and should take responsibility for my actions. Anyway, what would your Yaya-senpai think?"_

 _Yaya-senpai kissed and touched Hikari-senpai once, she has no right to tell you anything if she finds out. Unexpectedly, I have heard of this from a good friend... I never asked to know, and I never forgotten about it still... I hate gossip so much..._

 _"It doesn't matter what Yaya-senpai thinks. C_ _ome with me to Kyoto Su-chan."_

 _"You really want me to go with you, huh?" Sumiko-chan smiled. "I never did learn how to say no to you."_

 _"Thank you!" I jumped gleefully towards her, and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Thank you Su-chan."_

 _"Haha, calm down my little rose," Sumiko-chan laughed as she hugged me back._

 _I let go of her, and pulled her by the hand, dragging her out of the sofa to the bedroom. "Let's start packing your suitcase!"_

 _"Um, Tsubomi, I can easily do this before I go to bed. It's just_ _for a couple of days right?"_

 _Opening up a small suitcase for her, I smiled, "Yes, and I just want to do this with you as my way of thanking you... for coming with me after all."_

 _"Ah, I see," Sumiko-chan blushed. "B-But I pick my undergarments by myself though!"_

 _"Huh? Oh, of course!" I giggled._

 _"Have you started on your suitcase Tsubomi?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then I will help you pack yours."_

 _"Thank you Su-chan, I honestly don't know what to pack for the next couple of days."_

 _"Tsubomi," Sumiko-chan smiled. "If it's you, you will look good in anything."_

 _"Thanks," I blushed._

* * *

 **A/N:** Surprise! ^_^

This is the actual ending of the previous chapter Best Friends. I figured, for fun I will end the previous chapter in a spot where it seems Tsubomi will end up going to Kyoto alone, but... what are best friends for? Hehe...

 **Guest:** The Guardian vs. The Rebel. That is all I will say :) Have a wonderfull day!


	15. I'll Take A Photo Of You

**Chapter 15:** **I'll Take A Photo Of You**

"Attention all passengers, we will be arriving at Kyoto Station in five minutes, make sure any personal belongings are taken with you. Thank you for riding the Tokaido Shinkansen," Came the voice in the intercom.

"I'm glad I convinced you to come after all Su-chan," I snuggled next to her, resting my head on her shoulder. "This train ride would have been boring."

"Is that so?" Sumiko-chan chuckled as she wrapped her arm cozily around my waist. "It seems I served more as a pillow for the ride."

"A rather soft pillow, now that you mentioned it," I giggled.

"Haha, so, once we arrive at the station, who will we be looking for?" Sumiko-chan asked.

"Konohana, Hikari-senpai," I replied.

"The best friend of Yaya-san, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Yaya-san still doesn't know, huh?"

"...No."

Sumiko-chan hugged me, and whispered, "It'll be alright Tsubomi. I am here for you no matter what happens."

"Thanks... I just want to fix things Su-chan, I don't want to leave things like this. Once I leave, the years will change us, but the memories will always remain... I realize now Hikari-senpai's invitation to return to Kyoto was not just to be able to see me again, but it's so that I could talk to Yaya-senpai regardless...

 _"Hikari-senpai, does she know I'm coming?"_

 _"...No."_

 _"What? What an unexpected and unwanted surprise I will be!"_

 _"Unexpected yes, but unwanted no."_ _(Chapter 13)_

...I guess Hikari-senpai did plan this through, but didn't want to say anything to me because she knew I would have turned it down instantly without giving it much thought due to the phone call I had with Yaya-senpai earlier that same day, which ended terribly. The idea of having me come over before I leave was her plan of luring me in, and it took me awhile to figure this out. I know Hikari-senpai can be quite dense to the things around her, but in a way she has proved to be surprisingly observant...

 _"I guess nothing can get passed you if you're looking at them directly Hikari-senpai," I chuckled. (Chapter 2)_

...I didn't have to say how much I secretly wanted to return to Kyoto to see Yaya-senpai, Hikari-senpai just knew. Just like she knew how much Yaya-senpai missed me...

 _Hikari-senpai: Yaya-chan calls you her pinky, why do you think that is?_

 _Tsubomi: Because of my hair...?_

 _Hikari-senpai: No, but that would make sense, doesn't it? Anyway, she calls you her pinky because she cares about you, and I know you know that. I also know Yaya-chan isn't strong enough to say how much she wishes you could be here with her right now, despite what happened earlier today._

 _Tsubomi: You know all that, and no one even told you, I'm rather impressed by you._ _(Chapter 10)_

...In my heart, I thank Hikari-senpai. Sometimes all one needs is a push, right? I plan on thanking her personally soon."

"It amazes me how you managed uncover all of this Tsubomi," Sumiko-chan said as she moved the bangs away from my face. "Sometimes it is hard to believe you're only twelve years old."

"And soon to be thirteen in a couple of months," I added.

"Of course," Sumiko-chan smiled. "You're a flower bud of summer."

"Attention all passengers, we have now arrived at Kyoto Station. Thank you again for riding the Tokaido Shinkansen," Said the voice in the intercom.

I lifted my head off of Su-chan's shoulder, and got up. Smilingly, I turn around, "We're here."

* * *

"Tsubomi-chan!" Hikari called, happily waving her arm in the midst of an overly crowded train station.

"Hikari-senpai!" I happily called out, stepping out of the train, quickly running towards her. "Hikari-senpai, it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see Tsubomi-chan too," Hikari-senpai giggled.

"Hikari-senpai, allow me to introduce you to a close childhood friend of mine. Saionji, Sumiko-chan. Sumiko-chan, this is Konohana, Hikari-senpai," I said.

"Nice to meet you Sumiko-san," Hikari-senpai said.

"Nice to meet you too, Hikari-san," Sumiko-chan said.

"I have a chauffeur waiting for us in the parking lot, he'll drive us to my obaa-san's house," Hikari-senpai said as we walked out of the train station. "My obaa-san is preparing lunch, but she didn't say what she was making. All I know is that it smelled good before I left the house, hehe."

"Amane-sama is joining us, right?" I asked.

"Yes, she is at my obaa-san's house," Hikari-senpai replied. "Amane offered to help my obaa-san prepare lunch, but my obaa-san said no, so Amane decided to read one of the books I have in my room to pass the time."

And as if she was able to read my mind, she continued, "Yaya-chan is in one of the rooms she's currently staying in Tsubomi-chan, listening to her music in her ipod."

"Music is therapeutic, right?" I asked as I handed my suitcase to the chauffeur.

"Perhaps so, Yaya-chan has been zoning out a lot lately," Hikari-senpai said, taking a seat inside the black sedan. "Blasting her music loud enough to ignore her surroundings."

"Is that so..." I took a seat beside her, sitting in between Hikari-senpai and Sumiko-chan.

I decided not to continue talking about Yaya-senpai. As much as I wanted to know more, a downcast look failed to escape my eyes.

 _Su-chan..._

Sumiko-chan noticed my staring, and looked at me smilingly, "I'm fine, Tsubomi-chan. You have my support after all."

Then she turned away, and looked out of the window, "So do your best."

"Thank you..." I whispered.

* * *

"Obaa-san, we're home," Hikari-senpai happily called out right as we walked in. "Hmm, I think she didn't hear me. I'll go into the kitchen and let her know."

"Your senpai has a nice place," Sumiko-chan said.

"Yeah, I was amazed as well when I first saw her house," I nodded.

Hikari-senpai returned from the kitchen, "Alright, now let me show you to the available bedrooms." Walking up the stairs Hikari-senpai asked, "Does Tsubomi-chan and Sumiko-san want to share a room or is separate rooms okay?"

"Um, Su-chan do you want.." I began.

"It's fine," Sumiko-chan interrupted.

"Okay, we have three rooms available, go ahead and take your pick," Hikari-senpai said as she opened each of the three bedroom doors.

I heard a faint noise coming from the bedroom on my right.

 _Yaya-senpai..._

"We'll take this one, thank you," Sumiko-chan said.

"Okay, I'll let you two settle in, and I'll notify you two when lunch is ready," Hikari-senpai smiled, turning around and walking towards her bedroom where Amane-sama was.

"Tsubomi."

"Huh? Oh, sorry... Um, which room did you pick?"

"This one," Sumiko-chan sighed, and walked into a beige colored room.

"Ah, it's nice," I smiled.

"Aren't you going?" Sumiko-chan placed her suitcase on the tail end of the bed, her back facing me.

"Going where?" I asked confusedly.

"To Yaya-san."

"I should settle my things first, Su-chan," I placed my suitcase on the bed beside Sumiko-chan's.

"Don't worry about settling yourself, you can always do that later," Sumiko-chan unzipped her suitcase. "Go to that room, it's what you came here for, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing. Just go Tsubomi. If anything bad happens, then yell, I'll be across the hall."

"...Okay," I turned away.

"Tsubomi."

"Yes?" I stopped in front of the doorway.

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

Standing outside Yaya-senpai's room, I took in a deep breath, and slowly turned the doorknob. My heart raced when I saw Yaya-senpai, laying on a bed with messed up covers, eyes closed. As I approached her, the music playing on her headphones became clearer and louder. Screeching guitars, thundering drums, and a voice screaming incomprehensible words. This was her therapeutic taste of medicine.

I quietly took a seat on the bed, and watched her. A part of me wanted to get her attention, and another part of me didn't want to disturb her, at least not while the song was playing.

The song soon came to an end, and I shook Yaya-senpai's shoulder. She opened her eyes, and looked at me with a blank expression. Pulling off her headphones, she asked me, "Why are you here?"

"To see you," I replied.

"Why?"

"Because... I..."

"Don't say it," Yaya-senpai interrupted, and turned around, facing the wall.

"You asked me why, baka."

"You should just leave."

"No," I laid down on the bed beside her, my back facing her as well. I noticed the panda bear was placed on top of the dresser, smilingly, I said, "I see you still have it."

"Have what?"

"The panda."

"Oh, I planned on throwing it away."

"Really? It's still here with you. If you planned on throwing it away, then you should have done so already."

"Well, you're here now, so you take it."

"I will, but I won't throw it away."

"Hmm, do whatever you want."

"Of course I will."

Yaya-senpai shifted, and I soon felt her stare behind the back of my head. "Are you honestly going to stay here?"

"Yes, here is where I want to be..."

 _Come on_ _Tsubomi, be honest! Remember why you came here for!_ "

... to be right here with you, so I'm not leaving."

Silence.

I continued, "We're stuck together, baka."

"...Did you come alone, Tsubomi-chan?"

"No, a friend came with me."

"And did Hikari knew you two were coming?"

"Yes, she did."

"Huh, when did you tell her?"

"The day before yesterday, but I told her to keep it hidden from you because I knew if you were to have found out, you would have been angry," I lied.

"I wouldn't have been angry Tsubomi-chan, I would just be surprised, like I am right now... I can't believe you are here, even after I rejected you. I am torn between sadness and joy..."

I turned around, and smilingly faced her, "I have delt with you and your baka-ness for a year now, right? You wouldn't be able to get rid of this girl, even if you wanted to. How many times should I repeat myself? I am your supporting kouhai. I always have been."

"Right," Yaya-senpai smiled.

 _That smile, how long has it been since I last saw it? ..._

I blushed.

"So, um, what interesting music tastes you have Yaya-senpai."

"Is that a compliment?" Yaya-senpai laughed.

"Um, It is," I giggled.

"Do you... want to listen to it?"

"Um, sure... b-but I won't have the music blasting in my ears!"

"Relax pinky, I was only going to have the ipod on full volume with the headphones placed in between us."

"Okay, good. So what song are you going to play?"

"It's a surprise. Just try to listen to the words."

Expecting the booming sounds of her therapeutic medicine, I was surprised by the soft entrance of a man's voice, followed by an acoustic guitar.

 _I'll remember forever, even if you don't want me to._

 _I'll marry you, don't expect more._

 _I've looked for you and I've found you, all in a little bit of time._

 _And because I'm afraid of losing you, I'll take a photo of you._

 _I'll remember forever, and I know you don't want me to._

 _I'll call you, because you won't answer._

 _It makes me laugh, now, to think of you as a game._

 _I lost you, and so, I'll take another photo of you._

 _Because you'd escape quickly from my hand, and a day will turn quickly into a year._

 _And you'll forget me..._

 _When it rains, profiles and houses resemble you, a_ _nd it's so beautiful._

 _For you, joy and pain have the same flavor._

 _I would like..._

 _Just for now that tonight could go away soon._

 _And everything you always told me would never come back._

 _I want love, and everything that you always knew how to give me._

 _And I want indifference, if all you want to do is hurt me._

 _I recognized your look in a similar woman._

 _Even if you were here, I'd feel your distance._

 _And to be more honest, I feel really small._

 _My biggest nightmare, my huge dream._

 _We are children of different worlds of the same memory._

 _Naively drawing and erasing the same story._

 _And you'll forget me..._

 _When it rains, profiles and houses resemble you, a_ _nd it's so beautiful._

 _For you, joy and pain have the same flavor._

 _I would like..._

 _Just for now that tonight could go away soon._

 _And everything you always told me would never come back._

 _I want love, and everything that you always knew how to give me._

 _And I want indifference, if all you want to do is hurt me._

 _The memory won't be enough._

 _I want you to come back now._

"The song... was nice, Yaya-senpai... I thought it was going to be like the music I heard earlier."

"I see," Yaya-senpai smiled. "Tsubomi-chan, thank you... for coming back."

 _The song's lyrics... were her unspoken words!_

"Um, Yaya-senpai," I began, blushingly. "Would you... like to take a picture together?"

"...Yes," Yaya-senpai replied, pulling out her cellphone from her back pocket.

* * *

 **A/N:** Best wishes for happy holidays to every single one of you! And a magnificent New Year! (Song details and review replies below.)

Tis the season to be jolly, so I'll end the chapter here. A moment of solace in each other's presence. Additionally, happy birthday to me! ^_^

Moving forward... The song Yaya played for Tsubomi is sung by Tiziano Ferro, and the song is originally in italian (Ti scattero una foto) there is also a spanish version of him singing this song (Te tomare una foto). (I'll take a photo of you. Eng. Translation.)

 **Rina Y:** Yes, a lot has happened, huh? Heh, I'm having too much fun. :) I'm glad to hear it, Sumiko is also my favorite in terms of character personalization, she is basically me in person (except in appearance... ha, I wish I had blue eyes... all I have is light brown eyes with a blue circle around them... I guess that is close enough.) Her personality is identical to my own, so I had no difficulty creating her. With that in mind, she is an overall character of peace and no violence. (Even if she wants to, but she knows the consequences not to.) *sighs* I do feel bad for her. Supporting Tsubomi in her decisions regardless of the outcome, being a friend in need even when she's broken, and willing to put aside her feelings for Tsubomi's happiness. Sumiko will be an OC I plan to develop further with my own character. So, if Sumiko does anything bad or good, and or maybe even sad, ha... blame me because I would have done it too. :) Have a wonderful day! :)

 **Guest:** I do agree with you on that. Yaya can be rather shy, but also sometimes stubborn when it comes down to her feelings. Look at how things went with Hikari in the anime, the same can be said in the light novels, Yaya was fine up until Amane proved to be a threat at stealing Hikari away from her. Yaya couldn't spit out the fact she loved Hikari, (Even if she said something earlier, Hikari would have probably rejected her, nonetheless. Who knows?) But, again, it was thanks to the idea of losing Hikari that made Yaya come into realization. In this fanfic, Yaya is losing Tsubomi in the matter of time. Now, here is where I pat you on the back, you wonderful bright thinker! Sumiko, though she is currently supporting her little Tsubomi, is also Tsubomi's "guardian", and the way she has been acting towards Tsubomi in the past can be considered lovingly. Perhaps too lovingly for a jealous Yaya to watch. For now Sumiko and Tsubomi's relationship is rocky, but will progress, just like Tsubomi and Yaya's relationship will. You did mention wanting to see some progress between them, this chapter is a start. Yaya's feelings are shown a bit on this chapter, again, I pat you on the back, realizing her feelings and now having Tsubomi with her, perhaps moments of solace will come into play? It may be late for everything now, but better to tie loose ends, than to leave it in a bad state. Will you agree? Lastly, Tsubomi's happiness, at this point, is an ongoing angst. I do want her to be happy, I really do, but I can't pivot to a different direction, though I deeply would like to. Keep in mind how Tsubomi in this fanfic is, she is secretive, stubborn (like Yaya), and is most likely to follow through with something, if she sets her heart to it. She may have opened up a little bit to Yaya in this chapter, how much she will overall reveal is a different matter. Believe me, I would love to have Tsubomi open up much more now, but as she is currently, her secrecy and stubbornness is ongoing. For now, all we can do is smile. The two spicans have found solace once again in each other's presence. Now that is something grand. :) Have a wonderful day!


	16. The Rose Guardian And The Rebel

**A/N:** The rating on this fanfic has changed for safety purposes. Better to be safe than sorry, no?

* * *

*This chapter is a shared Tsubomi/Yaya P.O.V.*

* * *

 **Chapter 16:** **The Rose Guardian And The Rebel**

 _Tsubomi._

"Smile, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai held her cellphone out.

"Wha? H-Hold on!" I covered my face with a pillow, blushingly. "I said together, not by myself!"

"So? Heh, can I not take a picture of you alone?" Yaya-senpai chuckled as she pulled the pillow from my face.

"I don't see why you would want to though, Yaya-senpai."

"You don't get it, do you?" Yaya-senpai smiled. "I want to take a picture of you alone so that I could make it my new home screen on my cell... isn't that obvious?"

"Could have said that before," I grumbled.

"Well, now you know. Smile!"

*Click*

"Okay, now you have your picture of me, happy?" I crossed my arms.

"Yup, and..." Yaya-senpai paused, staring at me with a confused look.

"What?"

"Tsubomi-chan, where is your headband?"

"Oh, I forgot to put it on today. I'll go put it on later."

"Don't, the change, it... looks good on you," Yaya-senpai reached out, and touched my hair. "Now that I'm looking at you more clearly, having your hair settle alongside your shoulders gives you a different look. It compliments you."

"Ah, thanks," I blushed. "Um, now next is a picture of us together."

Yaya-senpai nodded, and extended her arm at me, "Come here."

I sat beside her. Yaya-senpai wrapped her arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to her.

"On the count of three... one... two... three."

*Click*

"Yaya-senpai, can you send me the picture? ...I want it."

"Sure."

"Yaya-chan!" Hikari-senpai knocked on the door. "Lunch is ready!"

"Okay!" Yaya-senpai responded, then turned back to face me. "You locked the door?"

"Um, yeah."

"Hmm, I wonder what you were planning to do afterwards that would make you lock the door," Yaya-senpai grinned playfully as she cupped my cheek, leaning in closer to me. "Shall I... take a guess?"

"I locked t-the door to p-prevent interruptions," I quickly stuttered as I felt my cheeks burn hot, blushing like a loose cannon.

"I don't think that'll be a problem now... right, Tsu-bo-mi-chan?" Yaya-senpai whispered on my lips.

"Yaya-chan!" Hikari-senpai called again.

"Ughh," Yaya-senpai groaned. "I'm coming!"

"See what I mean?" I got out of bed, gigglingly.

"Tsubomi-chan, wait."

"Hm?" I let go of the doorknob, and turned around. "What is it?"

Yaya-senpai pinned me back against the door, and pressed her lips onto mine. The kiss lasted for a good five seconds before she moved her lips to my ear.

"You're welcome," Yaya-senpai whispered.

"...Baka."

"Heh, am I wrong?" Yaya-senpai chuckled.

"I'm not going to answer that," I opened the door.

"Then I'll take it as a yes."

"Su-chan," I called out, stopping her before she climbed down the stairs.

"Tsubomi," Sumiko-chan smiled, then dropped it quickly once she saw Yaya-senpai next to me.

"Su-chan, this is Nanto, Yaya-senpai."

"I've heard so much about you, Yaya-san. You're rather... popular," Sumiko-chan said in annoyance.

"Is that so?" Yaya-senpai frowned, taking note of Sumiko-chan's attitude. "And who are you?"

"Saionji, Sumiko," Sumiko-chan replied, frowningly. "Tsubomi's **_protector_** , and childhood friend."

 _This is not good..._

"Well, thank you for protecting _**m** **y**_ pinky," Yaya-senpai growled, and tightly wrapped an arm around my waist.

Sumiko-chan snickered, and turn around, "You're welcome."

"Tsubomi-chan, your friend is a bitch," Yaya-senpai said.

"Don't say that, she's just looking out for me," I frowned.

"For what? She doesn't need to look after you anymore, I am with you now; and as long as I am with you, I will not let anything happen to you. She can back off."

"Su-chan is a dear friend to me, Yaya-senpai. Sorry if she seemed rather cold. Like I said, she's just looking out for me, it'll take some time for her to trust you."

"If that's true, then I guess she's trying to protect you from me. I know I hurt you, I mean, you basically opened up to me and I rejected you. I should have said it back, I wanted to so much, but I couldn't... Your friend has a good reason to keep her defenses high, in case I screw up again, but this time I won't, ...By the way, I saw the way she looked at you, and I don't like it! I honestly don-"

I gripped onto Yaya-senpai's collar, and crashed my lips with hers.

"Enough, I know," I released her. "But I came here to see you. My actions speak for themselves, no? Ugh, your jealousies are more annoying than when you're being a pervert."

"Hmm, more annoying, eh?"

"Oh, no you're not!" I stepped back, noticing her playful, yet mischievous grin. "You keep your hands to yourself and let's go the dining room, the others are waiting for us."

Yaya-senpai shook her head, and sighed, smilingly, "I missed you, pinky."

* * *

 _Tsubomi continued._

"Sumiko-san, where do you go to school?" Hikari-senpai randomly asked, happily ending the awfully quiet atmosphere. Yaya-senpai and Sumiko-chan couldn't have made it anymore obvious to me how lucky I am to be sitting in the middle of both of them.

I am being completely sarcastic.

"I attend Hiroshima private school for girls," Sumiko-chan replied.

"Oh! Isn't the school near the Peace Memorial museum?" Hikari-senpai beamed.

"Yes, a good thirty minute walk away," Sumiko-chan nodded.

"How about extra curricular activites?" Hikari-senpai continued.

"I am a member of the symphonic band," Sumiko-chan replied. "I play the trumpet, first chair."

"Ah, I have heard good things about your group before," Amane-sama said. "Widely known for its prestigious history. Still ongoing, yes?"

"Yes, and we plan to continue for many years to come," Sumiko-chan smiled.

"We should hear Sumiko-san play one of these days," Hikari-senpai happily said.

"Hmm, say, my family is having a spring gathering tomorrow in the evening. I extend an invite to all of you. There will be individuals playing, and food, of course... Anyway, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to play for us Sumiko-san. We have majority of all the main instruments available, and you can pick the song of your choice of course," Amane-sama said. "But, only if you would like to."

"Thank you for the offer, I'll think about wholeheartedly," Sumiko-chan said.

"Please, Su-chan," I begged excitedly, wrapping my arms around her left arm. "I would love to hear you, it has been awhile since the last time I heard you."

Su-chan chuckled, and patted my cheek, "Alright then, I will."

"Thank you, Su-chan!" I beamed as I hugged her tightly around the waist. Sumiko-chan smilingly returned the hug.

Unfortunately, one's happiness can also be another's displeasure; and in this case, Yaya-senpai is wearing it clearly on her face. "..."

"Very well, and do you have a music piece in mind, Sumiko-san?" Amane-sama asked. "I'll have it ready for you by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, J. N. Hummel, Trumpet Concerto 3rd Movement," Sumiko-chan replied. "I know it well, and by heart, so no worries if I don't have the music in front of me."

"You greatly surprise me," Amane-sama said. "To know it well by heart, it'll definately be a highly anticipated performance. I'll look forward to it."

As Sumiko-chan and Amane-sama went on to discuss the preparations for tomorrow, Yaya-senpai quietly excused herself to Hikari-senpai, "Hikari, I'm done eating. I'll be in the garden."

"Yaya-chan?" Hikari-senpai began, but Yaya-senpai was already outside.

"Don't worry, I'll go with her," I stood up, and followed Yaya-senpai. I easily found her leaning against a muskogee crape myrtle tree, with arms crossed, and eyes staring off to the side. Inquiringly, I approached her, "Why did you leave?"

"Why did you?" Yaya-senpai frowned.

"I asked you first. Tell me, why did you leave? Your plate wasn't even half finished."

"I lost my appetite."

"Really? I doubt that."

"Believe what you want."

"Baka, does this have anything to do with Su-chan? I thought we discussed this already."

"Still doesn't convince me. Just looking at you throwing yourself at her like that was ridiculous!"

"What? She's my best friend! Have you forgotten how you used to be when you were in love with Hikari-senpai? You hugged her, cuddled her, and teased her! All I did was hug Su-chan, and to say I threw myself at her is ridiculous compared to the things you've done with Hikari-senpai!"

"You don't understand," Yaya-senpai snapped, moving away from the myrtle tree.

"Then explain it to me, baka!" I raised my voice.

Yaya-senpai quickly grabbed me the shoulders, and-

"Hey, back away from her!" Sumiko-chan shouted as she ran towards us.

I stepped back from Yaya-senpai, "Su-chan? What are you doing here?"

Sumiko-chan stopped beside me, and gave Yaya-senpai a cold stare before explaining, "I noticed you were gone Tsubomi, and only wanted to make sure you were okay. As soon as I saw this **_ridiculous_** senpai of yours losing her temper, I had all the more reason to run over here, and protect you."

"What were you thinking I would do to her?" Yaya-senpai asked angrily. "I would never hit Tsubomi-chan."

"How would I know you wouldn't? Heh, you, Yaya-san, could be a bitch too," Sumiko-chan snapped.

"Fuck you," Yaya-senpai clenched her fists tightly.

"Tsubomi has said such nice things about you before, so don't prove her wrong you idiot. You wouldn't want to let all those words go to waste now, do you?" Sumiko-chan frowned.

"Heh, I thought so," Sumiko-chan continued. "I'll now take my leave of you two since I have clearly misinterpreted Yaya-san's actions... whatever they were... Tsubomi, I'll be inside if you need me."

"She won't be needing you," Yaya-senpai interrupted, growlingly. "She has me!"

"Ha! Unlike you Yaya-san, I would never think of abandoning her!" Sumiko-chan snapped.

"ENOUGH!" I cried out. "Stop it, both of you!" My eyes began to water. "Just stop..."

* * *

 _Yaya._

"ENOUGH!" Tsubomi-chan cried out, successfully snapping my attention away from the blue-eyed bitch I dearly wanted to punch in the face. "Stop it, both of you!" Tsubomi-chan sniffled, her eyes glistening, failingly unable to stop her pouring tears."Just stop..."

"Tsubomi-chan, I.." I began, but she took off, and ran back inside.

"Why are you still standing there?" Sumiko-san asked angrily. "You numskull, go after her!"

"What did you just call me?" I snapped.

"Nevermind what I just called you. Tsubomi came here to see you. Don't let her spill anymore of her tears because of this. I hate to say this, but..." Sumiko-san paused, then she heavily sighed. "She needs you more than me. Go after her, or else I will never forgive you for hurting her again."

"Wait, weren't you just protecting her from me a few seconds ago?" I asked confusedly.

"Indeed I was," Sumiko-san replied. "You hurt her once, so what are the chances of you doing it again? As much as I would love to pound your head against the concrete trail below us, I can't because you are a person of importance to my little rose, and Tsubomi would never forgive me for it. Oh, but don't think for a second I wouldn't fight you for her. Unfortunately, there is no point in fighting a battle I already lost... Therefore, I swore to protect her happiness. You are who she needs the most right now. I'm not doing this because it is the right thing to do, I'm doing this because I know it is what Tsubomi wants."

"Okay," I said, angered by her brute honesty.

"Let me make this clear, I support Tsubomi's decisions, and I will do anything to see her succeed because I, just like you, care deeply for her. Tsubomi currently has you in both her mind and heart, so I wish you well, but if I feel Tsubomi is at risk for another one of your stupid disappointments I will butt in like I did just now. So consider this a fair warning, Yaya-san. As a potential threat to your success, I will keep my fingers crossed, so do be careful with your next move. Because, who knows? I just might take her from you the moment you fuck up... again."

"Fuck you. I know I made some mistakes, but this time I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying."

"Hmm, regardless if she stays in Japan?" Sumiko-san asked. "You say that now, but what about in a couple of years? From what Tsubomi has shared with me, your actions don't seem to follow through with your words. You are unpredictable Yaya-san, I doubt you'll remain loyal long enough to prove yourself; but answer me honestly, can Tsubomi **_really_** trust you?"

"Yes."

"I see, now go. I, on the other hand, have to return to the discussion I had with Amane-san about tomorrow's performance I will be giving. I lied, saying I had to use the restroom before any real planning got started because I noticed Tsubomi left rather in a hurry, which made me worry. Good luck, numskull. You'll need it."

"For a bitch, I'm surprised you care enough to show some kindness."

"Just don't fuck this up Yaya-san, and we won't have a problem. Consider me a snoozing enemy. For now, I am Tsubomi's guardian, so watch yourself," Sumiko-san turned around, and began to walk away.

A snoozing enemy, huh? Well, at least I was right, she does have a thing for my Tsubomi-chan. But as long as I remain committed, Sumiko-san won't be a problem to me.

Or so she says...

 _Just d_ _on't fuck this up Yaya-san, and we won't have a problem._

Ha, I won't, because Tsubomi-chan...

...is mine.

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy New Years! To each and every one of you! \\(^_^)/ Hehe.

For Sumiko's song choice, I highly recommend searching for the performance of **Tine Thing Helseth,** J. N. Hummel- Trumpet Concerto 3rd Mov. -Trumpet solo, on youtube.

If any of you are familiar with Hibike! Euphonium's trumpet player Reina, and her amazing playing skills. The youtube video will not disappoint! :)

 **Rina Y:** After reading this, do you still think Su-chan is an awesome friend? Su-chan seemed a bit cruel, perhaps even threatening to a certain degree, but her kindness is hidden underneath it. (It's tough love at its finest, well, the tough part is true, anyway.) Although it is a given she wants Tsubomi as much as Yaya does, Su-chan puts aside her pride and forces Yaya to go after Tsubomi. In a way, it is arranged as a major wake up call to keep Yaya on her toes. Su-chan's intentions are pure, she just wants Tsubomi to be happy. By threatening Yaya, she has managed to pull Yaya into a realization that if she screws up. It's over. It may seem Su-chan is being overly protective, but imagine someone you care about is coming close to the person who had hurt them before. Would you trust that person again fully, knowing well enough how the other person is? Su-chan had her reasons to worry. Threatening as she was to Yaya, calling herself a snoozing enemy, there are also hints within the conversation that Su-chan actually wants Yaya to be successful. (For Tsubomi's sake.) What will happen next is for me to know, hehe. As for our main characters, Tsubomi will open up soon. Yaya is a piece of work, I'm sensing more P.O.V's. You mentioned earlier, when I first started this fanfic about Yaya's back story... *inserts smirk* that's for me to know when. Heh... Hikari has her moments (by that I mean her on and off denseness.) Till next time. Have a wonderful day! Hope you had a great new year! \\(^_^)/

 **Guest:** Haha, a review size big or small, I welcome all. :) It brings me joy to know there are individuals who take time out of their busy schedules to leave a comment, expressing their thoughts on any or all given platforms. I say, never worry about the size. :) Now, to answer your question wholeheartedly, once again, I pat you on the back ma'am/sir. You think far and beyond, I am impressed. Recently, I have come to accept just moments ago that I have been reading/watching an ample amount of angst manga/anime. *sighs* All of that has affected me greatly... With that in mind, I personally thank you, not only for bringing up several valid points, but also reaching out to the other characters, incorporating them like matching puzzle pieces. :) You are an excellent example of thinking out of the box. If you were a beta-reader, I would absolutely enjoy working with you. Two heads are better than one. Ah, but enough complimenting you :D Moving forward! (See? This reply is long already, haha...). Let's see here, no real spoilers will be revealed :) Tsubomi's secret will be uncovered by a certain someone. Soon. And that certain someone will force it out of her. How would that certain someone find out is for me to know, heheh. And when it happens too. The several valid points you shared will be taken into consideration. :) Yaya and Tsubomi are together (not officially...), currently in a not so good state; however, the time these two spend together is proficient, to say the least. I would like to add moaaaar; but unfortunately, knowing me, those would literally be spoilers... bleh. I just noticed something, you never left a nickname/name for me to call you. THEREFORE, I will give you one :3 You shall be nicknamed... Yuki :D which is indeed a japanese unisex name, meaning "happiness/snow". Well Yuki, have a wonder day! Hope you had a great new year! \\(^_^)/ Till next time.


	17. Ripping The Wings Of A Butterfly

**Chapter 17: Ripping The Wings Of A Butterfly**

 _Yaya._

"Yaya-chan," Hikari called out, walking out of dining room, stopping me from reaching the staircase. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing Hikari, don't worry about it," I lied.

"If it's really nothing, then why was Tsubomi-chan crying?" Hikari asked. "Amane and I saw Tsubomi-chan when she entered the house, her eyes were red."

"It's my fault Hikari, well... somewhat."

"Oh, what hap-"

"Something stupid, alright?" I interrupted. "Now excuse me, I have to go find Tsubomi-chan."

"...Forty minutes, Yaya-chan."

"Huh?" I stopped, and turned aound.

"It only took Yaya-chan forty minutes to hurt Tsubomi-chan, and here I thought things were finally going to get better."

"Hey, you don't think I feel bad? Honestly, I feel like shit Hikari, okay? So spare me your disappointment. Right now, I have a certain pinkette crying because of me, and if I don't go to her, then someone else will... I'm going to fix things between Tsubomi-chan and I. I will not lose her, no... not this time Hikari."

"Good," Hikari smiled. "Because Yaya-chan can be so childish sometimes."

 _What!?_

"Look who's talking!" I frowned. "You still-"

"Didn't Yaya-chan say she was going to look for Tsubomi-chan?" Hikari interrupted, gigglingly. "Standing still won't fix anything."

* * *

 _Sumiko [new]._

"Sorry if I kept you waiting Amane-san," I entered the dining room.

"Hm? Oh, it's fine Sumiko-san," Amane-san said.

"Where's Hikari-san?" I asked as I took a seat, even though I just saw Hikari-san and Yaya-san talking near the staircase in the living room. Luckily, I managed to sneak past them without any trouble, hearing a part of their conversation clearly as I did so.

 _Heh, numskull is childish._

"Hikari went to find Yaya-san," Amane-san replied. "Tsubomi-chan startled us when she came running inside. We wondered what had happened to her, she looked hurt, which caused Hikari and I to worry."

"I wouldn't worry Amane-san," I smiled. "Tsubomi has Yaya-san to take care of her now, she'll be fine soon."

"Is that so?" Amane-san took a sip of her green tea.

"Hmm," I chuckled amusedly. "You seem doubtful Amane-san."

"I wouldn't say I'm doubtful Sumiko-san, but I am concerned for Tsubomi-chan."

"May I ask why?" I dropped the amused smile, taking note of Amane-san's serious tone. "If this concern of yours is serious, then do speak up. Unless... you're lying to me Amane-san."

"I am not, and you would be concern for your friend as well, if you knew."

"Start from the beginning, and leave nothing out," I frowned. "Whatever you say will stay between us unless it threatens Tsubomi in any way; and if it does, I will not reveal you when asked. That, will be on your own. I trust your words are true; and if by chance your words are a lie, I will not hesitate to come after you."

Amane-san nodded, and began, "Yesterday, late in the evening, I decided to come by and surprise Hikari with a visit. We missed each other greatly, and I couldn't wait till the next day, which is today to see her and-"

"How sweet," I interrupted, chucklingly. "Go on."

Amane-san cleared her throat, "As I was saying, I couldn't wait till today to see Hikari, so I came here. As I walked towards her obaa-san's house, I noticed a dark hooded figure climb out from the second-story window. I hid behind one of the myrtle trees along walkway, and watched the hooded figure exit the gates. It was Yaya-san. I remembered Hikari telling me a couple of days ago Yaya-san began to go to bed early, which was unusual to Hikari because Yaya-san enjoys staying up rather late. I became curious, and decided to follow her. I followed her for several blocks until we reached deeper into town. Yaya-san stopped outside an apartment complex, and waited by the gates. She waited for a few minutes until a brunette appeared, dressed in rather revealing clothing. I didn't want to jump into conclusions on what type of relationship was between them, but they seemed close. Um, too close to be called platonic..."

"Did Yaya-san go into the apartment complex with the other girl?" I asked.

"Yes," Amane-san replied. "I couldn't hear their conversation well, but managed to pick up bits of it, mainly from the brunette. Like, 'Missed me?' 'Like what you see?' and 'Come with me'."

"Do you know how long Yaya-san stayed there by any chance?" I continued.

"No, but you can go ahead and guess how long," Amane-san replied. "All in all, I ended up not seeing Hikari because it was nightfall then. Well, there you have it Sumiko-san."

"Does Hikari-san, or anyone, know about this?"

"No, I haven't told anyone else; and unfortunately, I can't confront Yaya-san about this because it isn't my place to do so. Anyway, how would I even begin to explain myself and my actions? I acted like stalker for nearly a hour... I am ashamed of myself."

"Perhaps, but you did it for a good reason. Hikari-san has been worried about Yaya-san, correct? You did what you did yesterday because of you remembered what Hikari-san told you; and besides, I'm sure anyone else would have done the same. Say, did you by any chance take a photo of them?"

"I... I did."

"May I see it?"

Amane-san pulled out her cellphone, and handed it to me.

Clearly enough, on the screen was a picture of Yaya-san, wearing an oversized black hoodie, leaning against a stone entrance gate of a luxury apartment complex with her arms wrapped around the brunette's waist. The brunette, who was about the same size as Yaya-san, had her arms wrapped around Yaya-san's neck, appearing to be saying something with a playful grin.

This is a very sensitive photo.

"Hmm, it could be possible Yaya-san was engaging herself with this girl due to the absence of Tsubomi. Now that Tsubomi is here, Yaya-san has no business with this girl anymore. Heh, there is no need for us to worry Amane-san, I can assure you. Yaya-san must have been using this girl as a past time to fill her loneliness; and as I said before, Tsubomi is here now. The other girl now is... unimportant."

Being positive at a time like this is bullshit, I know. But, who knows? What if I am right, I mean, it is understandable, but to an extent... incredibly stupid.

Take me as an example.

I remember clearly the look of disappointment in Tsubomi's eyes when I had told her about Akira-chan, using her to fill my emtiness inside of me. I silently promised myself, right there and then, I would never do that again.

All and all, the chances of Yaya-san doing the exact same thing I did is likely. But what Yaya-san does, does not worry me. I worry about my little rose.

 _Would she forgive Yaya-san if she found out? Hmm, I wonder... Haha, that's a million-dollar question. Unfortunately, I don't plan on telling Tsubomi, it'll break her I'm sure. Now, confronting Yaya-san in private, on the other hand, seems threatening and... fun._

 _It'll keep the bitch loyal, heheh._

No, I'm joking, and I'm positive all of this was just due to Yaya-san missing Tsubomi. I have no worries here, my little rose is safe, and I'll make sure of it.

"I'm afraid you're wrong Sumiko-san, the brunette in the picture isn't just some random..."

"Hm? Who is she then?" I asked.

"...She is my oba-san's go shujin's mei-san, on his side of the go kazoku," Amane-san replied.

 _WHAT!? HER SECOND COUSIN?!_

"Indeed she is my second itoko-san Sumiko-san, her name is Makino, Harumi-chan, age sixteen," Amane-san continued. "I was terribly surprised when I saw her appear. I heard from my otou-san before that she moved into those apartment complexes with a maid... I guess not just for independence, but for freedom and fun?"

"What a small world," I frowned. "Will she by any chance be attending the event tomorrow?"

"Yes," Amane-san nodded. "Harumi-chan is indeed a part of my kazoku."

 _Shit..._

"Say Amane-san, you mentioned your itoko-san moving into those apartment complexes for... you guessed, freedom and fun? So answer me this honestly, what kind of 'fun' is she looking for?"

"Pardon?" Amane-san's eyes widen.

"If... Harumi-san, was it? Enjoys playing games, then I will have no problem creating one tomorrow. Heheh."

 _Forgive me my little rose..._

* * *

 _Tsubomi._

"Where did it all go wrong?" I asked myself as I hugged the pillow tightly, sitting in bed in the dark. "Was it coming back to Kyoto? Was it... Su-chan? No... it's... it's my fault... I am the one who caused everything."

 _"She won't be needing you," Yaya-senpai interrupted, growlingly. "She has me!"_

 _"Ha! Unlike you Yaya-san, I will never abandon her!" Sumiko-chan snapped._

My eyes began to water again.

 _I shouldn't have come._

"Tsubomi-chan," Yaya-senpai opened the door, and turned on the lights. "We need to talk."

I buried my face into the pillow, "Where's Su-chan?"

"Don't worry about her, she's fine. She's in the dining room talking with Amane-san," Yaya-senpai said as she closed door, and sat beside me. "Listen, I'm sorry for what happened back there, I didn't mean for things to get out of hand with your friend."

"It's not your fault, Yaya-senpai," I lifted my head off from the pillow, "I'm the one who owes you an apology."

"No Tsubomi-chan, I-"

"I'm the reason why Su-chan dislikes you in the first place!" I interrupted. "I'm the one at fault Yaya-senpai, I made a mistake!"

"What?" Yaya-senpai eyes widen.

"Will you please listen to what I have to say?" I asked. "No interruptions, just wait until I'm finished, and then you can say whatever you want."

"Okay," Yaya-senpai nodded.

"Thanks... Do you remember our last phone call? It ended badly. I told you I loved you, and your responce was more or less how I had imagined it to be... a rejection. Yes, it did hurt, but I expected it to. I decided then to forget about you, or at least try to. You were the one who hanged up after all, not me... During the time I was in Tokyo, Su-chan was there for me, doing whatever she could to make me smile again; and before I knew it, I was smiling again... When we visited the park yesterday, she confessed to me... I did reject her, but also gave her hope for the future. Because who knows? What if one day I'll be able to requite her feelings? Anything can happen... Our visit to the park was cut short due to unexpected heavy rain and thunder. We were soaking wet when we arrived at her house, I'm surprised neither one of us got sick. Anyway, after we both took our showers, we decided to watch a movie. When the movie was done, we played around a bit, and the next thing I knew we were kissing."

"What the fuck?!" Yaya-senpai frowned.

"Shut up baka, I'm not done yet! Right as it started, it ended. I pushed Su-chan away because she wasn't who I wanted, I wanted you! Yes, you rejected me, but you also had your reasons, and I did say it at a bad time... Regardless, I still chose you. I could be in Tokyo with Su-chan right now, but no! Here we are in Kyoto because I wanted to see you! My mistake was not returning to Kyoto earlier, to take you with me back to Tokyo!"

"You... you mean that?"

"Of course I do," I nodded. "And I want to spend the rest of my time here with you."

"I'm glad," Yaya-senpai smiled. "Hey, Tsubomi-chan..."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"W-What!?" I blushed.

"For your honesty, I give you my love," Yaya-senpai blushed. "...And, it makes it a bragging right to Sumiko-san's face."

"Yaya-senpai, don't be mean!" I frowned.

"Heh, she deserves it, for kissing what's mine," Yaya-senpai smilingly stood up, and placed her hands on her hips. "I will say though, Sumiko-san and I both care about you. After you ran off, Sumiko-san and I came into a... understanding, heh. So don't worry, things are fine."

"Yay!" I beamed as I jumped out of bed, crashing into Yaya-senpai, falling back on the floor.

Yaya-senpai giggled, and shuffled my hair, "You're mine, pinky."

Yaya-senpai kissed me, "Mine, for life."

"...What?"

"I know you're going to say 'Don't be mean', but... Sumiko-san will not have you in the future. You're mine forever."

"Yaya-senpai," I gazed into her eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N:** Exciting news to share! I have a Yaya/Tsubomi scroll hanging in my bedroom, my love for these two grew even moooooaaarr! That is all... Have a wonderfull day! Till next time! \\(^_^)/

 **Guest:** Oh... heheh, I understand, and I guess I won't call you Yuki then \\(^_^)/. Amane? Boring? Nahh, our big girl is just shy! A sadistic streak is excellent for ideas. It leaves people in wonder, annnnd... heh, as well as an awesomely terrible cliff-hanger which no one wants! Mwahah! Have a wonderful day! Till next time! \\(^_^)/


	18. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 18: The Calm Before The Storm (I'll Take A Photo Of You Part 2 Of 2)**

 _Sumiko._

"I'm here," Yaya-san arrived on the balcony. "What do you want?"

"I want to have a word with you," I chuckled. "Ease up Yaya-san, I wouldn't want to keep you from your... girlfriend? Heh, congrats on your success, who knew you had it in you?"

"Thanks," Yaya-san frowned. "If that is all you have to say, then I'm leaving."

"Hold it, I'm not finished with you yet," I grinned. "I have a bit of interesting news to share with you."

"Then spit it out, and stop wasting my time. Tsubomi will soon find out I'm not in bed sleeping."

"As you wish, but before I begin, let me ask you this question: Did you _**truly**_ miss Tsubomi while she was in Tokyo?"

"Of course I did, not a second went by when I didn't think of her," Yaya-san replied. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Everything," I chuckled. I pulled out my cellphone, and showed her the photo. "Remember this girl, Yaya-san? Your cute temporary fuck buddy? She was temporary, right?"

Yaya-san froze.

 _Got you._

"I asked you to come meet me here because your lovely fuck buddy will be making an appearance at tomorrow's event, it seems she is a member of Amane-san's kazoku," I said amusedly. "Did you know about this, Yaya-san? Haha, you know... there is a high chance Tsubomi may not forgive you for this."

"Where did you get that photo?" Yaya-san asked, growlingly.

"It's a small world Yaya-san, but I wouldn't worry too much about it, if I were you," I replied. "I didn't ask you to come meet me here tonight so I could threaten you, though I do enjoy the idea. Fortunately, Harumi-san's presence tomorrow will be enough to satisfy my entertainment. Heh, so there you have it Yaya-san, my warning to you. Remember, you chose Tsubomi, now let's see how you prove yourself. Oh, and by the way... when you said not a second went by when you didn't think of Tsubomi, did you think of Tsubomi when you were fucking Harumi-san? Or did you think of Tsubomi like a post-orgasm guilt? Haha."

"Calm yourself, Yaya-san, I'm not interested in your answer," I continued with a smirk. "Since I care deeply for Tsubomi, I present to you a solution, a one-way ticket to paradise. All you have to do is agree to play my little game."

"What is it?" Yaya-san frowned.

"Ah, already accepted? Good girl," I grinned even wider. "I will give you two options:

 **Option A:** Don't tell Tsubomi. I won't force you into telling her, that is your decision of course, but I will. If you indeed choose this, then I don't want to see you nowhere near my little rose again, I will not even give you the luxury of talking to her. In the end, you'll be alone, but then again... you'll still have your fuck buddy. Hah.

 **Option B:** Tell Tsubomi. I highly recommend you pick this, if you want to at least raise your chances of saving your skin. I will help you complete this option by the way. I'll keep your fuck buddy occupied, and away from Tsubomi's eyesight, allowing you some time to be with Tsubomi in peace. How I will keep your fuck buddy occupied is my secret, heh. In the end, if you fail to tell Tsubomi... I will, personally show Tsubomi the photo of you with the other girl.

No matter which option you pick Yaya-san, Tsubomi will find out. Don't you think it'll be better for Tsubomi to hear it from you, than from me, or from anyone else for that matter? Honestly, why didn't you fucking say something!? Tsubomi told me she admitted to you what she had done with me in Tokyo, you should have told her yours too! Hiding this is ridiculous, you know Tsubomi dislikes surprises! Especially when the surprise is going to appear in front of her!"

"You don't think I know that!" Yaya-san snapped. "I fucked up, okay? I let Tsubomi go a couple of days ago because it felt like the right thing to do! No matter what I fucking said to her, Tsubomi wasn't going to stay! I was losing her! After that phone call, which I am _**positive**_ you heard about, I needed to get out and breathe, and that is exactly what I did. I went out to the nearby park, and there is where I met Harumi. Come whatever may, I didn't give a shit what happened next. I didn't say anything because how was I going to explain myself for getting involved with Harumi because I had given up, and didn't care anymore? For fuck's sake, Harumi never meant shit to me when I was with her, she still doesn't mean shit to me now!"

"It doesn't matter what the bitch means to you, you slept with her, you idiot! Not once, but twice! And consecutively! Tsubomi may be younger than us, but she isn't stupid! I would argue with you further, but I would only be wasting my time. I do expect to hear an answer from you Yaya-san, before the event tomorrow. No responce, means automatic option choice A. Sleep tight, numskull."

I walked away from the balcony, leaving Yaya-san alone to her thoughts.

 _Now I wait..._

 _-End of day 5-_

* * *

 **A/N:** _Curious_ _Question: If any of you were in Tsubomi's shoes in this situation, how would you react if Yaya explained herself to you?_ _Would you forgive, or would you leave?_

 _All responces are greatly welcomed :)_

* * *

 **Rina Y:** I know what you mean :) And you have predicted right on with Su-chan's plan. Tough love at its finest indeed. :) Have a wonderful day! Till next chaper! :)

 **Guest:** You are now my favorite, haha! What vocabulary, oh my goodness! (^_^) You're not holding back, aren't you? Good! Aww, I'm sorry for killing you.. :( .. heheh. Hopefully this chapter helped... a bit. :) Have a wonderful day! Till next chapter! *inserts evil smile*


	19. Writing A Ballad For Two

**Chapter 19** **: Writing A Ballad For Two**

 _Tsubomi. 8:15am._

"Mmm," I stretched my arms above my head. Smilingly, I opened my eyes.

 _Hmm, the room looks brighter than yesterday._

I turned on my side, and gazed at the sleeping brunette.

 _You sure look comfy_ _, hehe._

Quietly, I began removing the covers off me.

"Ngh," The sleeping brunette shifted as I slowly got out of bed.

 _Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up!_

"Eee!" I squeaked in surprise as I was pulled back, and locked in place by two slender arms.

"Going somewhere, Tsu-bo-mi?" The once sleeping brunette cooed in my ear.

"Y-Yaya-chan," I began, blushingly. "I was just going to the other room to change."

"Nuh-uh," Yaya-chan chuckled. "You're staying right here with me, until I say so."

"...baka," I smiled. "Yaya-chan, I'm excited about tonight. I'm looking forward to meeting Amane-sama's go kazoku, Su-chan's live performance, and..."

"What is it?" Yaya-chan asked.

"...and spending time with you," I replied.

"I'm looking forward to that too... To be honest, right now I just want to hold you Tsubomi, and spend some time alone with you before all that starts, if I may," Yaya-chan smiled.

"Um, okay," I blushed brightly. "But I'm afraid Hikari-senpai will soon come knocking on the door though."

"I know."

"Yaya-chan," I began. "I like being with you. I know haven't said this to you before, but I do, and I'm glad I am right now..."

"I like being with you too, Tsubomi," Yaya-chan lightly squeezed me from behind. "Are you sure you can't stay in Japan? I mean, if there was a way would you stay?"

 _...I'm sorry._

"I told you, didn't I? I want to be with my ryoushin... but I'll back one day... I can't be gone forever, right?"

 _Even if I wanted to, I'll be forced to return..._

"What if you end up doing so?" Yaya-chan asked. "Anything can happen, nothing is certain, you know?"

"True, but I highly doubt I will be Yaya-chan. So relax, time will go by fast; and before you know it, we'll see each other again."

"I hope so..."

"We will," I smiled. "Wait for me, Yaya-chan. I'll return soon, when we're older... and wiser. Haha, I hope so, for you anyway."

"Brat, haha... I will wait for you Tsubomi, that I promise you... no matter what happens..."

"Yaya-chan?" I turned around.

"It's nothing pinky," Yaya-chan placed her hand on my cheek. "I'm just a little too caught up on my feelings. Don't mind me, I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Yaya-chan laid a kiss on my forehead. "Tonight is going to be fun, huh? Music, dancing... and food, heh."

"Of course," I giggled. "Hmm, I wonder how Amane-sama's place looks like. Hikari-senpai told me there is a small maze in the garden beside her house. I'm so excited!"

"If you want pinky, we can go there first."

"Um, Su-chan told me she will be performing first when she arrives, we can go once she's done."

"Okay."

"Yaya-chan!" Hikari-senpai knocked on the door. "It's time for breakfast!"

"Coming Hikari," Yaya-chan replied, then smiled at me. "It was nice while it lasted, ha."

I giggled.

"..."

"What?" I stopped.

"Nothing," Yaya-chan chuckled. "I was just looking at you. You're cute."

"Uh, thanks!" I jumped out of bed, blushingly. "Um, we should start getting ready before Hikari-senpai knocks again, and our breakfast gets cold."

Yaya-chan sighs, smilingly, "Yeah."

 _Tonight will be amazing, I honestly can't wait!_

* * *

 _Yaya. 9:25am._

"Ugh, where is she?" I groaned, idly standing near the front entrance gate of Hikari's house. "It shouldn't take this long for someone to put on a damn pair of shoes."

I heard distant footsteps behind me, and turned around, instantly spotting Sumiko-san. "Took you long enough."

"Quit your whining," Sumiko-san frowningly stopped a few feet in front of me. "I assume you called me out here because you are ready to give me your answer?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Walk and talk, Sumiko-san."

"As you wish," Sumiko-san walked beside me. "So, what is it?"

"I'm telling Tsubomi."

"Ah, good choice, and have you figured out how?"

"After your performance, Tsubomi wants to see the small maze outside Amane-san's house. We'll most likely be alone, and without interruptions. I know Tsubomi will hate me once I'm done, might as well get it over with."

"Hmm, I know I have forced this all down your throat, but you should also take your time doing so."

"Ha, why? So you could end up telling her yourself? No."

"I have no interest in telling her, Yaya-san. Honestly, this is something you should do anyway. As I was saying, take your time. In other words, invite her to dance. Spin her around in circles, and make her laugh again. Go to the maze, since that is what she wants to do, right? Look at all the flowers, and enjoy the view surrounding you two. Don't go into tonight's event with the need of getting it over with, no, but with the want to enjoy the moment for what it is before you do so."

"Have you forgotten about Harumi?" I frowned.

"Heh, of course not, didn't I mention yesterday I'll have her occupied?" Sumiko-san snickered. "I can only imagine her being bored. I'll simply walk past her, shoot her a smile, and done."

"That's it?"

"Just enough to get her attention, what else?" Sumiko-san laughed. "It doesn't take much to catch someone's attention. Also, I'll dress myself accordingly, but not like you. I can't possibly imagine myself dressing up like some sort of prostitute wench."

"FUCK. YOU."

"Heheheh."

 _Bitch!_

"Honesty is a bitch sometimes Yaya-san, have you seen yourself in the mirror this morning? I honestly don't see what Tsubomi sees in you, but whatever it is I guess there is something good about you, it's just not noticable. In other words, it's just dead."

"Oh, shut up," I said, annoyingly.

"Anyway, you've made right decision Yaya-san. For better or worse, Tsubomi has the right to know. Honesty may be a bitch, but it is also the best policy. It is better than lying, and also staying silent when we all have a mouth made to speak."

"What are you exactly besides being a bitch, and a potential threat to me? You would have told Tsubomi by now instead of doing all this."

"Haha, the bitch isn't going away, and right now I am an acquaintance, with my fingers still crossed, but I'm not entirely an enemy. Think of me as someone who wants to see you succeed, but at the same time watch you fail. I do dislike you for many reasons, but I also thank you for all the annoying nights I used to spend listening to Tsubomi continuously talk about you. My point is you are the one who makes her happy, more than I could ever do. I'm doing you a huge favor by the act of brute force, don't you see? Heh, you're welcome numskull."

"Bitch."

"I take that as a compliment. Tsubomi would be happy, if she ever saw us right now."

"What? How?" I asked confusedly.

"Her best friend and ugly monkey are getting along," Sumiko-san replied.

"UGLY MONKEY!?"

"What, or do you prefer to be called something else? I have a long list," Sumiko-san snickered.

"I rather you shut up instead."

"Heh, then I guess I won't share what Tsubomi might be wearing tonight."

"Huh, what is it?"

"Oh? I though you said you rather me shut up, heheh."

"Ugh, start talking Sumiko-san."

"I'll only share this, the dress compliments her figure. Tsubomi is a real flower bud just waiting to burst and blossom. Of course, I couldn't stay long because, sadly, I had to come meet up with you."

"So that is why you were late?" I said angrily. "You were checking out my Tsubomi, and while I stood outside waiting!?"

"I wasn't the only one in the room waiting for Tsubomi to come out of the bathroom changed, you know? Hikari-san was there too. And besides, who told you to go outside right away? Your loss. You could've stayed in the room instead of lying your way out of there, saying you rather wait and be surprised tonight."

"I told you before we got in the room why I was going outside."

"I know, I just wanted to see Tsubomi wear the first two dresses before you did, haha!"

"I can't believe I left..."

"I honestly don't feel sorry for you," Sumiko-san laughed.

"You have now upgraded yourself from bitch to asshole!"

"Better than being an ugly prostitute wench monkey. At least I still have my good looks, ha!"

"I don't see how we are getting along," I rolled my eyes.

"We are what you would call frenemies. Not exactly friends, but nor exactly enemies. We share a common interest, and a common huge dislike for each other."

Sumiko-san and I stopped in front near the entrance gate to Hikari's house.

"Well, our walk has now ended. May luck be on your side tonight, Yaya-san. And mine, I'll be playing with your ex fuck buddy tonight. Ew... who the hell knows where you've been? You probably gave the poor bitch an STD."

"You enjoy pissing me off, don't you?" I growled.

"Definately, why wouldn't I?" Sumiko-san sneered. "You know well enough you deserve it."

"..."

* * *

 **A/N:** 3 short and quick updates all within a week, and a possible 4 and 5 instead of having you all wait 2 to 2 1/2 weeks for a whole... Ha, well then, there's my love for you all. I'm surprised how I'm able to make this even possible considering my six day work week... Whoo!

* * *

 **Rina Y:** First is first, thank you for answering my previous curious question. :) Your reply is both honestly sweet and like ice. It's adorable! :D The one that got away! Aww, heheh... Yaya's 'fooling around' you guessed correctly. I leaned heavily on her being unstable, and brokenhearted as major factors. Su-chan has her moments, especially her brute honesty and forceful tactics, which help get the job done, like how she is currently with Yaya. Her proposition is an example of her being brutal and forceful. For a good cause :) Have a wonderful day! Till next chapter!

 **Guest:** If you are who I think you are, I will not hold back, and squeel like a little fangirling! I have no shame. Moving on, have you ever wondered what goes on inside a writer's head? (Go ahead and pick on me if you want.) I often wonder this whenever I'm reading a story... then I realize the craziness that could possibly be inside that writer's head, which gets me even more curious, ha. I thank you for answering my curious question :) Your feelings are, you suppose, similar to an ice bitch? Not bad :) I'm an asshole, a sarcastic one actually. Hehe. Hmm, friends? :D Your iciness and my sarcasm might get along... and crash! Yup, friends. XD Hehe, I'm playing. Well, friend (that is what we are now) I sense you've been impatiently waiting for revelation. Well, wait no longer. This chapter (start of day 4) will not only deal with mess, but near the end of this day will include what you've been waiting for. I guess I should probably apologize for heartbreaks? And the other ones in advance XD Have a wonderful day my friend! Till next chapter!


	20. An Angel In A Black Dress

**A/N:** This is the last of my short ongoing small chapters. The next chapter will be longer, taking place at the start of the party. Time to grab the bull by the horns.

* * *

 **Chapter 20:** **An Angel In A Black Dress**

 _Tsubomi._ _11:24am_

"Hikari-senpai, I look... different," I stood in front of the mirror with amazement, hardly believing the girl in the black dress looking back me was me.

My hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and my bangs were brushed back from my face, held in place by two small silver flowery hair clips on the back of my head. Lastly, I wore a pair of crystal tear drop earrings, each dangling from a long silver sterling chain.

 _Hikari-senpai sure did enjoy playing 'dress-me-up'._

"Tsubomi-chan looks so pretty!" Hikari-senpai said gleefully.

"Thanks," I blushed. "Um, Hikari-senpai, I'm a bit surprised you have a dress in this color."

"Does it look bad?" Hikari-senpai asked.

"N-No, not at all!" I said quickly. "It's just that you don't seem like someone who would own a black dress, that's all."

"Oh, is that so?" Hikari-senpai giggled. "Indeed it is a surprise, but I do. I just prefer to wear light colors more than dark."

"Haha, okay," I looked back at myself in the mirror. "To be honest, I never would have imagined myself wearing something like this. It is definately different from what I normally wear."

"Hehe, I picked it because I know Yaya-chan will think Tsubomi-chan is cute," Hikari-senpai continued.

"Hikari-senpai!" I gasped.

"Hikari," Yaya-chan opened the door. "Amane-san is on the..."

Yaya-chan paused.

"Is on the what, Yaya-chan?" Hikari-senpai asked.

"...On the phone," Yaya-chan replied.

"Okay, I'll be back Tsubomi-chan!" Hikari-senpai left the room.

Yaya-chan smiled, and walked towards me, "You look... amazing."

"T-Thanks," I blushed.

"Has Sumiko-san seen you?"

"Um, no," I shook my head.

"Good."

"Yaya-chan, I thought you wanted to wait, and be surprised."

"I did," Yaya-chan chuckled. "But then I realized I didn't want to wait after all."

"So I've noticed," I giggled. "But it's not fair, you've seen me now and I have yet to see you dressed."

"Hmm, how does the saying go again? Oh yeah, good things come to those who wait."

"Hard to believe you're the one saying it, Yaya-chan," I giggled. "You have absolutely no patience, so you shouldn't be talking."

My phone suddenly goes off.

I walked towards the lamp table, and looked at the screen. "...Obaa-san?"

"Are you okay, Tsubomi?" Yaya-chan asked.

"I'm fine," I smiled. "Excuse me Yaya-chan, but this is private."

"Oh, sorry, I'll leave you alone then," Yaya-chan exited the room, closing the door behind her.

I answered the call, "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Came her demanding voice.

"I am in Kyoto with-"

"You have no business being in Kyoto," Obaa-san coldly interrupted me. "I had my secretary call your oji-san to notify him you will be spending tomorrow with me, and when I heard you weren't with him I was in shock. Isn't that man supposed to be taking care you?"

"He is obaa-san, but I was invited to come by my senpai. I apologize obaa-san, I will return tomorrow at once."

"Don't bother apologizing Tsubomi. Did you leave Tokyo by yourself? Don't lie."

"No, I did not. I left with a friend."

"You were sensible enough to do so at least. I expect you return to Tokyo tomorrow morning without delay, or you will be punished for your disobedience. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, obaa-san."

"Good, see to it that you do."

The phone call ends.

 _Damn it_ _, ugh!_

"This sucks," I sighed as I placed my cell back down on the lamp table, and took a seat on the bed, slouching my shoulders. "I honestly hoped I didn't have to see you..."

 _It can't be helped_ _. I knew it was going to happen anyway._

"Sorry for leaving you Tsubomi-chan," Hikari-senpai opened the door. "Amane just called to say the chauffeur will be arriving at five to pick us all up, then my obaa-san needed help deciding what new color to pick for the curtains in her bedroom."

"It's okay Hikari-senpai, don't worry."

"Okay, so what did Yaya-chan think? Did she like it?" Hikari-senpai asked.

"She said I looked amazing," I replied.

"I thought so, Yaya-chan was almost speechless when she saw Tsubomi-chan. The dress is a good choice."

"Right, huh?," I blushed. "The look on her face couldn't be anymore obvious."

"That's a compliment indeed," Hikari-senpai giggled. "Well, let's get Tsubomi-chan undressed. The party won't start for another five hours or so."

"Ah! Um, I'll go into the bathroom and change," I ran into the bathroom. "I'll be out in a sec."

I unzipped the dress from behind, and let it f _a_ ll to the ground.

T _he bruises haven't healed yet._ _.._

I picked up the dress and folded it, and began changing myself.

 _I can't be negative right now, I must try to remain positive._

 _What is something positive anyway?_ I chuckled.

 _Hmm, it_ _'ll be over soon?_

 _Yes, that's it, that's something positive. Now, keep it going._

 _It'll be over soon. It's just a day nothing more. Behave and stay quiet, and only speak when spoken to. Alright, I can do this, I am my okaa-san's ojou-san. Yes..._

 _It'll all be over soon._

* * *

 **A/N:** This writer has fallen ill. In other words, I will be in a hiatus until I recover. No, I won't secretly disappear... unless something happens, who knows? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

So for now, enjoy this cliff-hanger until I return. Ha...

Till next time.


	21. Bite Your Lip And Fake It

**A/N:** After watching the entire Harry Potter series (yes, I am a fan), the title of this chapter came from the second movie of its series specifically. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Why? I have no idea. I was listening to Asking Alexandria one minute, and then the next... boom. Chapter title names can come from all sorts of places. Lol. XD

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Bite Your Lip And Fake It**

 _Tsubomi_ _. 5:37pm._

"This is... big," I stood outside of Amane-sama's go kazoku's mansion.

"Yeah," Yaya-chan nodded. "I know Amane-san is known as the prince of Spica back at Astraea Hill, but... damn. Who would've thought she'd actually live like one, right? But enough staring, let's go inside Tsubomi."

"Yaya-chan, where did Su-chan go?" I asked, walking alongside her. "She was just here beside us a minute ago."

"Oh, she said she's going to start preparing herself for her performance this evening, remember?" Yaya-chan replied. "She agreed to be the first to perform."

"Ah, that's right, Su-chan did agree to that..."

As I entered the mansion with Yaya-chan, I was instantly amazed at the scenery of the dining room. My attention was immediately locked on the colossal french gold chandelier, hanging in the middle of the dining room by three long golden chains.

 _Imagine if that chandelier fell... whoa..._

Directly below the chandelier, laid a large stoned marble medallion with a picture of a red onyx colored star, and around the medallion was the glazed colored porcelain marble tile flooring, which glistened excessively due to the overly generous amount of light given off of the chandelier.

On each side of the dining room was a row of arched beige columns, separating the dance floor from the actual dining areas surrounding it. All in all, it seemed as if it were constructed to look like a square within a larger square, if drawn on blueprint.

Behind the columns, the LED wall sconces and the glass candle centerpieces from each round table provided the light, generating this seemingly romantic vibe. The round tables were covered with a white polyester tablecloth each, and were already set with plates and silverware. Lastly, five wooden ladderback espresso colored chairs with a cream colored seat were placed around each table.

"Yaya-chan, Tsubomi-chan!" Hikari-senpai waved, already seated in one of the round tables with Amane-sama. "Over here!"

As Yaya-chan and I approached the table, I immediately asked, "Amane-sama, where is Su-chan? I would like to wish her good luck before she performs."

"Sumiko-san is rehearsing in one of our private rooms," Amane-sama replied. "Follow me, I'll take you to her."

"Thank you, Amane-sama," I smiled.

"Tsubomi," Yaya-chan stopped me. "Sumiko-san needs to practice, you can see her after the performance."

"No," I swatted her hand away. "I'm going, Yaya-chan. Come with me if you want."

* * *

 _Yaya. 5:43pm._

"What's wrong, Yaya-chan?" Hikari asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Hikari."

"Hmm, Tsubomi-chan seemed a bit angry."

"Was she? I haven't noticed," I chuckled sarcastically.

"Yaya-chan," Hikari frowned.

"I did nothing Hikari, okay?" I said, slightly annoyed. "It's Tsubomi. Lately, she is always asking for Sumiko-san. It's as if Tsubomi can't be without Sumiko-san or something."

"Sumiko-san is Tsubomi-chan's friend," Hikari said. "Yaya-chan should be more understanding."

"Really?" I growled. "How would you feel if Amane-san kept pushing you off to the side for one of her friends? You would feel hurt, right? That, is what I feel right now... my presence alone isn't enough anymore."

"Yaya-chan..."

"It's fine though. In the end... we all need a friend, right?"

"Hm?" Hikari looked puzzled.

"So," I cleared my throat. "I see Amane-san truly lives like a prince. I think you've hit the jackpot, Hikari. Is she going to ask you for the first dance?"

"Um, Amane hasn't mentioned anything about dancing," Hikari blushed.

"It may be because she is going to surprise you," I grinned. "Just imagine, you and Amane-san, and with a dozen pair of judgmental eyes watching."

"Yaya-chan is being mean."

"What?" I laughed. "Oh come on, Hikari. I was just kidding!"

* * *

 _Sumiko. 5:47pm._

"This is it," I sighed as I fingered through a series of sixteenth notes on a trumpet Amane-san kindly had provided for me this evening. "The time is slowly approaching."

I lifted the trumpet into playing postition, and began playing from the beginning.

 _I wonder what Tsubomi is doing right now._

"Su-chan!" The door opened widely, startling me.

"Tsubomi?" My eyes widen as she ran towards me, and gave me a tight hug. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No," She giggled as she released me. "I'm here to wish you good luck. On our way over here, I noticed you seemed rather tensed, so I just thought I'd also give you some encouragement too."

 _I'm touched, but that's not the reason why my little rose._

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Did I startle you Su-chan?" Tsubomi asked.

"At first yes, but it's alright," I replied. "Anyway, you should return to Yaya-san now, I'll be heading out shortly."

Tsubomi lowered her head with downcast eyes. "I... I don't want to leave. I want to stay here a bit longer with you, Su-chan."

I lifted her chin with my forefinger, and held her gaze.

 _I would love that..._

"Tsubomi, I need to practice."

"How much longer is it going to take until things heal between us?" Her eyes began to water. "You think I haven't noticed how you've been acting towards me? Or that fake smile I keep seeing you wear so perfectly when you're spoken to? Every time I try to come close to you Su-chan, you push me away, and I don't like it."

"I haven't been acting differently at all towards you, Tsubomi. As a matter of fact, did I not help you decide on a dress for this evening?"

"Only because Hikari-senpai asked for your help, Su-chan," Tsubomi frowned. "Even so, you didn't even stay that long. And you couldn't even look at me. Not like how you're looking at me right now..."

 _You're wrong... I couldn't keep my eyes off of you!_

"If you want me to go," Tsubomi began. "Then you're going to have to force me."

"I don't see the reason for me to do that when you want to stay here with me," I smiled.

"Then, does that mean I can stay here, and watch you play?" Tsubomi suddenly beamed.

"Haha, yes."

"Yay!" Tsubomi hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Su-chan!"

"Think nothing of it my little rose, I'll be more than happy to have you as my audience."

"Okay, I'll sit over here," Tsubomi happily pulled out a side chair, and sat a couple of feet in front of me.

I raised the trumpet to my lips, and began to play.

 _I dedicate this song to you, and only you._

It is true. I have been acting distant towards her, but can you honestly blame me? Seeing her with Yaya-san who has still yet to realize how fucking lucky she is, is infuriating to the point where I keep asking myself, why her? I can treat Tsubomi ten times better than that numskull! Yet, no matter how much pain I carry inside of me, I could never abandon my little rose.

I love her.

It is exactly for that reason why I am still here looking out for her. The same reason why I am forcing Yaya-san to tell Tsubomi the truth. It is for Tsubomi's own good anyway, and I can only cross my fingers and hope things will be alright. Unfortunately, I know how things will end, and it will be no surprise to me. Tsubomi will get hurt, and I will hurt even more.

"So, what do you think?" I asked as I catched my breath.

"It was great," Tsubomi smiled. "You'll do wonderful out there, Su-chan."

"Thank you; but unfortunately, I don't care so much for the audience in the dining room, you know?"

"I know, I'm your only audience, right?" Tsubomi giggled as she walked towards me, and gave me a hug. "Good luck out there, Su-chan. I'll be cheering for you."

 _It's because you're like this, I keep falling for you even more._

"Then I'll put forth my very best," I chuckled.

"Sumiko-san, it's almost time," Amane-san knocked on the door.

"Time for me to go," Tsubomi let go of me, and walked towards the door, waving back at me. "See you in the dining hall."

"Alright," I waved back.

Amane-san stepped into the room, and closed the door behind her, "How is the song?"

"Good," I replied. "Is she here?"

"Pardon?"

"You know... Harumi-san?"

"Ah, yes," Amane-san nodded. "But, Sumiko-san, you still haven't explained to me what exactly your 'game' is. Should I trust whatever it is you're going to be doing this evening will be harmless?"

"Don't worry Amane-san, my intentions are not cruel. All I'll be doing this evening is simply keeping Tsubomi safe. Yaya-san knows well enough now what she must do."

"Ah, you spoke with Yaya-san?"

"Yes, and we have come to an agreement. She will be confessing to Tsubomi before nightfall."

"This will be all too sudden for Tsubomi-chan, Sumiko-san. Can't it not wait at least until the next day? The idea of it all will ruin whatever fun Tsubomi-chan has this evening."

"Tsubomi and I leave for Tokyo tomorrow morning, so it must be done today. Yaya-san made the mistake of staying silent when she should have spoken earlier. I know Tsubomi will be hurt, but it is for her own good; and besides, no one has ever said honesty was kind anyway."

"No, no it isn't."

"So, shall we go now?"

Amane-san nodded, and held out the door for me, "Still, what if your plans take a different turn? You seem too confident things will run smoothly."

I stopped in front of Amane-san, and smiled, "As long as Yaya-san can spit it out to Tsubomi this evening, I will have no problem accepting whatever comes next. Like I said, it is for Tsubomi's own good. Yaya-san should have expressed more self-control, perhaps she should add that in her christmas list this year."

"I can sense you have a rather huge dislike for Yaya-san," Amane-san closed the door, and walked alongside me.

"Good, because I wasn't trying to hide it in the first place."

Stopping outside of the dining room, Amane-san said, "I see, well, good luck Sumiko-san."

"Thank you."

I took in a deep breath, and walked inside the dining room.

All eyes on me.

I stopped underneath the chandelier, and immediately spotted Tsubomi. Smilingly, I lifted my trumpet.

 _You are my only audience._

* * *

 _Yaya_ _. 5:56pm._

"Su-chan, that was wonderful!" Tsubomi jumped into Sumiko-san's arms at the moment she reached the table. "Everyone loved it."

"They did, huh?" Sumiko-san laughed.

 _I didn't._

"I agree, Sumiko-san played very well," Hikari nodded.

"Thank you. Hey, where's Amane-san?" Sumiko-san asked.

"Talking to her okaa-san, she'll be back in a bit," Hikari replied.

"Oh, is it for the first dance?" Sumiko-san asked.

Hikari's eyes widen, and then she quickly stood up, "Yaya-chan said it, and now Sumiko-san. Oh my! What if it is true? I-I am not ready."

"Hikari, where are you going?" I asked.

"To the restroom to fix my hair," Hikari replied.

"I'll go help you, Hikari-senpai," Tsubomi hurried after her.

"You know, there is also a chance it isn't going to happen," Sumiko-san chuckled as she took a seat.

"Yeah. Hey, shouldn't you be somewhere?" I asked in annoyance.

"Temper, temper. Heh, what's the rush, numskull?" Sumiko-san asked.

"Does keeping Harumi out of Tsubomi's eyesight ring a bell?"

"I know; but as we speak, Harumi is currently enjoying a conversation with another person outside of the dining room. It would be considered rude of me to interrupt, you know? Besides, you know Tsubomi would enjoy my company."

"Unfortunately," I rolled my eyes.

"Wipe that jealousy off your face, Yaya-san," Sumiko-san smirked. "I gave Tsubomi up to you, remember?"

"Perhaps, but trusting you is a different matter."

"Hmm, sounds like a personal problem. Get over yourself. Now, tell me, where are you taking Tsubomi when she returns with Hikari-san?"

"Outside to the garden, she wants to visit the small maze."

"Very well, then from there?"

"That's it."

"That's it?" Sumiko-san gasped. "You're not going to ask her to dance with you?"

"No."

"May I ask why?" Sumiko-san frowned.

"It is because once we are alone, I plan to tell Tsubomi right there and then. Asking her to dance is like asking for a slap in the face."

"You deserve it," Sumiko-san snickered. "And honestly, I'll love to see it, if it happens. Heh, you just might find out how strong Tsubomi is."

"Bitch, cut me some slack just this once," I frowned.

"What for?" Sumiko-san asked with a grin I now wanted to punch the highlights out of. "You started this Yaya-san. You weren't able to maintain yourself stable under the brokenhearted condition you were in; and honestly, your actions are better off said than to be kept silent, considering those actions don't even come close as a proper excuse to pardon yourself. Now, Tsubomi, on the other hand, had more self-control of herself, and managed to keep her legs closed before I was able to get a decent taste."

"But enough of this," Sumiko-san continued. "Do you know how you are going to tell Tsubomi? It's easier said than done, so I highly suggest you start planning this through now. As fucked as you are, if you can select your words wisely, you just might be able to end things nicely with her. Perhaps not how you want it to, but better than having it smash itself in your face for the world to see."

"I already know what I'm going to say, thanks," I growled.

"Now that's a good girl," Sumiko-san chuckled.

"Oh shut up, and how do you intend on keeping Harumi away? You still have not told me, and I'm starting to doubt you're going to be doing shit."

"Relax, just focus on what you're going to be doing, and I'll focus on mine."

"Fair enough."

"I will say this though, so you better consider it as a critical warning to your success, stay away from the dining room, and stay away from any other areas in this mansion that are crowded. Chances are, I will be in those areas specifically. How unfortunate it will be to not only see each other again, but have Tsubomi be introduced to girl you fucked while she was gone. I can only imagine the confrontation of yours to be of pure entertainment to me, and as well as to any third party onlooker. Heheh, think of it as a source of motivation for you."

"Motivation!?"

"I would say threat, but nah. Sometimes a little motivation goes a long way, haha."

"I honestly don't see why Tsubomi is friends with you. You are not what you seem to be, not with your way of thinking."

"Don't be such a hypocrite, you are not what you seem in Tsubomi's eyes either. You act like a lover, and a fighter, but cannot fight long enough to win because honestly you are pathetically weak, and then the love you give dies as soon as you've hit another brick on the wall, am I right? Ha. Now, I have a reason for my doings Yaya-san, I am doing this for Tsubomi; and for Tsubomi, I will not allow you to keep acting like a true lover when honestly you are keeping secrets from her. I mean, think about it, Tsubomi came out clean to you because she truly cares for you, so why didn't you? Your explainations are nothing, but mere excuses to deaf ears at this point. Say whatever you want to me in your defense, you know well enough you're a little too late."

"..."

"Hmm, staying quiet? Good. Now, fix yourself Yaya-san, Tsubomi is coming."

* * *

 _Tsubomi. 6:15pm_.

"Sorry for the wait," I approached the table. "Hikari-senpai was very nervous, and when we finally came out of the ladies restroom, we bumped into Amane-sama."

"Ah, did Amane-san mention about a dance?" Sumiko-chan asked.

"I don't think so, but I do hope so," I smiled. "Watching them two dance will be so sweet and romantic."

"Hear that Yaya-san?" Sumiko-chan smirked.

Yaya-chan frowned, "Perfectly."

 _What's going on between these two?_

"Um, so, about the garden outside," I began, changing the subject. "Can we go?"

"You two go, Tsubomi," Sumiko-chan smiled. "I promised to help Amane-san with something."

"Is that so? Okay, well, when you're done, come join us," I said.

"Of course," Sumiko-chan nodded.

"Okay, let's go," Yaya-chan grabbed ahold my hand, and lead me out of the dining room.

"Yaya-chan, did something happen between you and Su-chan?" I asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"The air felt tense between you two back at the dining room. I started to worry."

Yaya-chan stopped, and smilingly faced me, "There is nothing for you to worry about, pinky. Sumiko-san and I are okay, and..."

Yaya-chan froze.

"Um, what are you staring at?"

Before I was able to look back, Yaya-chan quickly pulled me in the opposite direction of where we were going.

"Yaya-chan?" I called out to her confusedly.

"Tsubomi, instead of going through the front entrance, why don't we go through the back?" Yaya-chan smiled. "It'll be more quicker to get to the garden, and more flowers to see."

 _What is wrong with her? And who was she staring at just now? Hmm, something is wrong._

"Okay," I nodded.

* * *

 _Sumiko. 6:27pm._

"Hmm," I watched the brunette from a distance, who was sitting by herself in a table, looking rather uninterested to what was going on around her.

 _I have been watching her long enough,_ _t_ _ime to_ _take away her boredom. This should be fun._

I removed my ponytail, and fixed my hair _._

 _I'm ready._

"Sitting by yourself I see, hm?" I smiled as I approached the table. "May I join you?"

The girl gave me an interested smile, "Of course."

I pulled out a chair, and sat next to her. "What is a beauty like yourself sitting alone in a party like this?"

"I'm not," She held her gaze on me. "Now that you're here."

"Good," I grinned. "My name is Sumiko."

"It is a pleasure, Sumiko-san. My name is Harumi. What brings you to me this evening, my sweet?"

"To give you a little company."

"Is that so?" Harumi-san grinned. "Say, Sumiko-san, are you free to spare a moment with me? You see, I will be going elsewhere this evening soon, so your company won't be fully given to me for me to accept."

 _This will be easy, quick, and simple._

"Anything in mind?"

"Mmmhmhm, I have an idea," Harumi-san placed her hand on my inner thigh. "Unless you have something better for me?"

"It depends, perhaps we are already thinking the same thing," I placed my hand on top of hers.

"I believe we are too, well, let's get out of here."

* * *

 _Tsubomi. 6:36pm._

"Yaya-chan, this looks so pretty!" I beamed at the sight of wild flowers surrounding the mansion's backdoor.

"Just as I thought there would be," Yaya-chan smiled. "Come on, pinky. The maze should be around these tall rose bushes."

"...Say, Yaya-chan, who were you staring at near the front entrance?" I asked, trying not to sound at all annoyed by the fact I didn't get a chance to see the person's face.

"No one, why?"

"Just asking, you seemed as if you were afraid back there."

"Did I? Sorry about that, but I honestly wasn't."

"Oh, okay."

If Yaya-chan doesn't want to tell me, then fine, I won't force it out of her. She could just as easily say it's someone she wishes to ignore, and I would understand altogether. I'll be curious, yes, but I wouldn't pressure her with a series of ongoing questions. However, the one thing I can't stand is being lied to, and especially when I can see it clearly on her face like a bright billboard sign. Her lying is pissing me off.

"Who was she?" I continued.

I honestly don't know if it is a female or male, but I'll find out soon enough.

"Tsubomi, it's no one. I just noticed the front entrance was bit crowded, and thought coming out from the back would be the quickest way to get to the garden."

"Really?" I frowned. "The front entrance wasn't that crowded. We could've easily passed through."

I pulled my hand away from Yaya-chan's.

"Also, your face looked like as if it saw a ghost or something," I angrily continued. "Who was at the entrance?"

"Tsubomi, lower your voice," Yaya-chan hissed. "Do you want to cause a scene?"

"Baka, no one is even out here besides us!" I shouted."So who was she?" I pressured again

"It's just someone I don't like, okay?" Yaya-chan replied.

"Then why didn't you just say that?" I snapped, my tolerance level already reaching its peak. "I can deal with you being an absolute baka, but I will not be lied to."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, that's not good enough. Again, who was she? Stop going around my question, and answer it."

* * *

 _Sumiko. 6:43pm._

"How nice," I smiled playfully, leaning back against one of the stalls in the restroom. "We're the only ones here."

"Indeed we are," Harumi-san spoke into my lips with the same playfulness as she slid her hand up to my waist, lifting my skirt as she did so. "You are so soft Su-mi-ko-san. So warm... and inviting."

"Mmm, how sad our time is limited..." I opened the stall door behind me, and pulled her inside, locking it right away. I wrapped my arms around her neck, and kissed her, "Let's not waste anymore time." I kissed her again. "Let's play, Ha-ru-mi-san."

"Mmm, I like how you think," Harumi-san grinned. "Too bad we didn't spoke to each other sooner, we would have been having fun already."

 _Let's get this over with..._

* * *

 _Yaya_ _. 6:48pm._

"You want to know who I was staring at?" I sighed."Let's take a seat first."

Tsubomi and I took a seat on a wooden bench.

"Okay, we're now seated, so speak," Tsubomi said impatiently.

"Tsubomi, the reason why I didn't want us to walk out of the front entrance was because a certain girl was nearby, and I didn't want to run the risk being seen so I pulled you to the back instead. I honestly didn't know whether or not there would be flowers in the back or anything of the sort, I only said that as an excuse to do so. The girl who was standing near the entrance was someone I met after our last talk on the phone... and the person I started seeing."

"..." Tsubomi looked away.

"I didn't think we would see each other again Tsubomi, I thought that was the end of it, and especially with the way I ended things on the phone," I quickly continued. "I saw her for only just those two days we didn't spoke to each other. When I saw you again, I no longer wanted anything to do with Harumi. Trust me when I say she means absolutely nothing to me now."

Tsubomi lowered her head, her bangs covering her face. "...Why didn't you say anything, Yaya-chan? You made it seem as if I was the only one between us who had a mishap, but it ends up... so did you... What did you do? I wonder... should I even begin to guess? But I told you mine, so tell me yours."

"I... we..." I hesistated. "We slept-"

"Enough," Tsubomi interrupted me, and raised her head back up, her eyes glistening with a combination of anger and hurt. "You really are a baka, Yaya-senpai."

 _S-Senpai? No!_

"Tsubomi, please understand, I wasn't in control of myself. I let my emotions get the best of me. I didn't think I would ever see you again! Please Tsubomi, I-"

"Shut up Yaya-senpai, I know," Tsubomi snapped at me. "But between you and I, it is obvious I cared more! How fucking stupid can I be!?"

"What, that's not true!" I shouted in defense. "If I only knew there was still a slight chance for us, I wouldn't have done what I did, and would have waited for you!"

"Haha... BULLSHIT! HOW CAN YOU HONESTLY LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND SAY THAT, BAKA! YOU'RE KNOWN AS ONE OF THE FEW BIGGEST FUCKING PLAYGIRLS IN SPICA! YOU JUMP ON EVERY OPPORTUNITY YOU GET WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! YOU ALWAYS FUCKING DID LIKE THAT KIND OF ATTENTION!"

I froze.

Tsubomi wiped her eyes, and sniffed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to swear. I... I'm going to need some time to think, okay? I'm going back to mansion real quick, and fix myself up a bit in the ladies restroom. I'll be back."

* * *

 _Sumiko_ _. 6:58pm_

"Ah... ngh..." I gripped onto the back of Harumi-san's dress. The kneeling sixteen year old's tongue rubbed vigorously against my clit, raising the level of intensity as I neared the climax. "Oh fuck, fuck!"

Suddenly, the restroom door opened, entering a crying girl.

"Hmm, it seems we've got a sad girl," Harumi-san licked her lips as she stood up. Her phone started ringing, "Unfortunately, I can care less for the hurt. I do hope I get to see you again my sweet. Your company satisfied me well, perhaps we'll bump into each other one day."

Harumi-san opened the stall door, and exited the ladies restroom.

"The things I do for love," I sighed.

 _It's over..._

"S-Su-chan?"

I froze.

 _No..._

"Su-chan, is that... is that you?" Tsubomi called out.

I stepped out of the stall with a look of guilt on my face. "Yes Tsubomi, it... w-wait, are you crying?"

"Yes, I am Su-chan. Today is just filled with disappointments. I just had my heart ripped out a few minutes ago, and now I find out you lied to me... You're not helping Amane-sama, you were fooling around with a brunette..."

"Tsubomi, please let me explain it's-."

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE YAYA-SENPAI!" Tsubomi shouted, and ran out of restroom.

"Tsubomi, wait!" I ran after her; but unfortunately, I lost her within the crowd.

"Tsubomi!" I called out, searching frantically within the crowd.

 _Damn it! ...Wait, maybe she went back outside. Yes, she might have returned to the garden._

I ran outside, but couldn't find her anywhere.

 _Wait, t_ _here's Yaya-san!_

"Yaya-san, have you seen..." I paused.

"Tsubomi? She went inside to use the restroom," Yaya-san wiped her eyes. "And, what happened to you? You look like shit."

"I was with Harumi-san," I frowned.

"Ha, well, now that explains it," Yaya-san laughed.

"Yeah, and in the ladies restroom," I added.

"What?" Yaya-san stood up.

"What do you mean by _**what**_? Tsubomi was suppose to stay with you, why did you let her go?"

"She wanted to go to the restroom to fix herself. I confessed what I had to, and things just turned for the worse. When Tsubomi returned we were going to continue talking. Now, you said you were in the restroom with Harumi, did Tsubomi find out?"

"No, but she knows now how Harumi-san looks like without fully knowing just who that girl is exactly."

"Ugh, you're plan is shit."

"The main point of it was for you to confess, which you did. My goal was to keep Harumi-san occupied, and it would have been successful if you only kept Tsubomi here with you!"

"So your game plan included a possible fucking in the restroom?!"

"Whatever kept her occupied, which was hardly difficult for me to guess," I frowned. "Yaya-san, pull out your cellphone, and call Tsubomi. I disappointed her more than you today, so she'll probably answer you if you call her."

"Hmm, I wonder what else you would've done with Harumi."

"Whatever I needed to do to make sure you didn't end up getting caught before you were able to confess."

"Going _**that**_ far? Seriously?"

"Just shut up, and call her, okay? It's done."

* * *

 _Tsubomi. 7:14pm_

"Tsubomi-chan, will you be alright staying in this room alone?" Amane-sama asked. "I can go get Hikari if you want."

"No, no thank you," I replied. "I just want to be alone for the moment, that's all. I'll come downstairs when I'm ready."

"Okay."

"Hey, Amane-sama, thanks for allowing me to stay in your room."

"Don't mention it, I figured you would like some peace and quite after running out of the ladies restroom like you did."

"Sorry you had to see that..."

"No, it's alright, I'm sure you had your reasons. Well, if there's nothing else, I'll take my leave of you."

"Okay," I laid down on the bed, and closed my eyes.

 _I should have stayed in Tokyo..._

* * *

 _Yaya. 7:18pm_

 _Ring... Ring..._

"She keeps sending me to voice mail," I sighed.

"Ugh, where could she- Oh, hold on. My phone is ringing," Sumiko-san pulled out her cell. "Tsubomi is in Amane-san's room," Sumiko-san hanged up.

"She called you, so you go,

"It wasn't Tsubomi, numskull. It was Amane-san."

"Huh, how did you get her number?"

"Because of the performance arrangements," Sumiko-san answered in annoyance. "Let's go."

Walking back into the mansion together, I smirked at her. "So, you fucked up too, huh? HA! Sooo much for keeping the legs closed, am I right?"

"Yaya-san, shut up."

"Nope. Good luck to you explaining your part to Tsubomi. My explanation ended in shit, and yours should be no different."

"You seem to be feeling better," Sumiko-san growled.

"Honestly, I'm not. I feel disappointed in myself actually. Tsubomi gave me a hard mental slap in the face... one, I couldn't even respond to because I never viewed it like she did before... At this point, Tsubomi is probably thinking about giving up. I'm sure you've heard about me well enough to agree I am a damn piece of work. I guess I'm just better off alone, I mean, shit, look at what I've done now. I'm a terrible person. Tsubomi shouldn't have to put up with me, so... if she decides I'm not worth it anymore, I'll stay away... Looks like you'll be winning after all, Sumiko-san."

Climbing up to the second floor of the mansion, Sumiko-san stopped me.

"Listen, Tsubomi has always spoke fondly of you, regardless of what you've done in the past. Then and now, her eyes sparkle at the mere thought of you, you are all she ever did see, you know? Now, you think you know her, but trust me, you don't. Not even a little bit. The mental slap Tsubomi gave you was probably her heart speaking. Tsubomi does have a heart after all... and she can be broken down like everyone else, she is no exception... I will also add there were nights when I used to see Tsubomi crestfallen over you, and I would always wonder why she kept holding on to you, but I guess Tsubomi had her reasons not to let go. So in responce to your doubtful beliefs, I will say you did put her through a lot Yaya-san, but perhaps she already come to expect that from you. Regardless, I wouldn't give up, I would keep on fighting if I were you. Tsubomi wouldn't have held on this long if she knew she was going to end up wasting her time."

"Are you saying there is still hope for me?" I asked.

"No, and standing still won't give you much to hope for," Sumiko-san replied.

"Of course..."

"Yaya-san."

"Yeah?"

"Don't screw up," Sumiko-san smiled. "Don't let me win. If you do, then you'll be giving me full bragging rights. Now, take that as a bit of motivation also."

"What!? You're calling every possible threat you give to me motivation?"

"It sounds nicer, doesn't it? And it'll get you to start moving."

"You sadistic bitch!"

"Yup, still better than an ugly monkey," Sumiko-san chuckled. "Well, this is the door. Go."

"And where will you be exactly?"

"In the dining room," Sumiko-san turned around, and headed back towards the staircase. "Don't screw up."

 _Yeah, thanks for the motivation..._

* * *

 _Tsubomi. 7:28pm._

 _Knock. Knock._

"Huh?" I turned to the door. "Who can that be?"

 _Hmm, Amane-sama?_

I walked towards the door, and opened it.

"Oh, it's you..."


	22. Wonder What's Next?

**Chapter 22: Wonder What's Next?**

 _Yaya_ _. 7:28pm._

"Oh, it's you..."

 _Was she expecting someone else?_

"Hey, I noticed you were gone for quite sometime Tsubomi. I called, but you wouldn't pick up... I was worried about you, you know."

"Really? Because I remember telling you I also needed time to think," Tsubomi turned away, frowningly, and took a seat on the bed, slouching her shoulders. She lowered her gaze, "I want to be alone right now."

"I know, but I can't do that," I replied, closing the door behind me.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Tsubomi sighed in annoyance.

"Doing what?" I asked.

Tsubomi lifted her head, and looked at me right in the eye, "Why do you keep coming after me? It makes no sense when you know I'm mad at you."

"I could ask you the same thing. Everytime you walk away, you turn back, and come after me."

"Huh? No. I turn back because you're my senpai, and as your kouhai that is what I am suppose to do. Be your support, remember? We have two entirely different reasons for our actions, baka. Don't compare us. You don't see me coming after you everytime I make a mistake."

"...Most kouhais wouldn't hold on this long like you to keep supporting a fool like me who makes those mistakes," I sighed. "You would have already given up once you arrived in Tokyo... Isn't it obvious enough why we still keep coming back to each other? There is still something worth saving."

"Oh really?" Tsubomi laughed. "And what is that exactly, Yaya-senpai? I'm leaving to Tokyo tomorrow, and then from there I only have three days till I leave. At this point, I don't see anything worth saving anymore... Why don't we just call it quits?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you? Running away from your problems, and coming back once you think it's safe. No, we are not calling it quits. I am not calling it quits. You are worth saving, Tsubomi."

"Yeah... but you're not."

"Huh?"

"I'm done," Tsubomi sighed, and looked away. "I call it quits. Just because I have been there for you doesn't mean I always will. Today I realized a lot of things... things I didn't want to realize..."

"Tsubomi..."

"I could lie to myself, and say that everything will be okay, but... what's the point of it now?" Tsubomi's voice began to falter. Angrily, Tsubomi looked at me with watery eyes, and cried out, "Do you even know how much I have suffered because of you? I bet it never crossed your mind... not even a little bit... Do you really think that after all this, I would want to continue? No, I don't... I just want to be happy again. Is that really too much to ask for? ...I should have left you like I was suppose to on the day of the Etoile election."

"No!" I kneeled down in front of her. "Listen to me, please, I know I have crossed the line this time, and believe me I feel like shit. I get that you don't want to keep fighting and that you would rather leave, but I'm not going to stand aside and let it happen. You mean a lot to me, Tsubomi. You can go ahead and call it quits, but I won't. I'll keep fighting because you're worth saving to me. Yeah, you're leaving Japan, so? I'll wait for you, and this time I swear I mean it."

"Don't. You say that now, but we both know you won't last... Your talk is cheap."

"Then give me one last chance to prove you wrong, and make things right," I reached out for her hands, and held them. "Please, I'm begging you."

"Today is almost over. I doubt in three days you'll be able to prove anything," Tsubomi pulled her hands away. "Yet, even if you did, I won't be here long enough to trust you to remain honest with me afterwards. You're not-"

"Sumiko-san?" I interrupted in annoyance.

"Baka!" Tsubomi snapped as she shoved me away, causing me to fall on my back. "If I had to choose between the both of you right now, I would much rather be alone! You two are mean, heartless, and-"

"She's not," I interrupted her again, lifting myself off the floor. "Sumiko-san is mean, but she isn't heartless."

 _I can't believe I just said that._

"Sumiko-san was the one who helped me open up to you, she knew about the other girl Harumi," I continued.

"What?" Tsubomi's eyes widen.

"I didn't know how to tell you about Harumi," I began. "I wanted to tell you, but I struggled trying to figure out how I was going to put it into words. Sumiko-san, I don't know how she found out about Harumi, but she and I came up this plan to keep Harumi away from you just so that I could tell you before you were given an unpleasent surprise of meeting her."

"THAT IS SO STUPID!"

"Hey, I was threatened by your friend!" I frowned. "If I didn't tell you, then she was going to; and if she told you, then I wasn't allowed to be nowhere near you as my punishment. What would you have done?"

"I would have just told you!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how you were going to react."

"Mad, obviously!"

"Well now you know everything. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Oh, you want forgiveness?" Tsubomi grinned, menacingly.

 _I don't like that face. Nope, I don't like that face._

"...Yes?"

"First, go find Su-chan because she's joining you. Get yourselves each two plates filled with food, and walk towards the middle of the dining room. Once the two of you are underneath the chandelier, dump the food on yourselves. All of it! And send me a picture so I can laugh it. Since the two of you obviously want to act like idiots, I'll help you both act like idiots!"

"We're not going to do that!" I gasped.

"Then I won't forgive neither one of you."

"You can't be serious Tsubomi, do you know how many people are downstairs right now!?"

"Yeah, and?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"I don't care. You want me to forgive you, right? Then work for it!"

"Shit..."

* * *

 _Yaya. 7:42pm._

"Hey, Miss. Sadistic, come with me," I called out to Sumiko-san, who was leaning against one of the arch columns, watching the people dance. "Tsubomi's orders."

"Where to?" Sumiko-san asked.

"We are going to pick up some plates of food," I replied.

"Is Tsubomi hungry?"

"No."

"Then?"

"Stop asking questions, and just do as I say," I said in annoyance.

"Hi, Yaya-chan. Hi, Sumiko-san," Hikari smiled as we approached the table. "Um, where's Tsubomi-chan?"

"She is... in the garden! Yeah, and we are just here to pick up some plates to eat while we enjoy the sunset," I lied, smilingly. "Um, where's your prince charming?"

"Amane is bringing me a surprise gift," Hikari giggled. "Hmm, I wonder what it is."

"You'll find out soon," I chuckled, then I bumped Sumiko-san on the shoulder. "Pick up any two plates of food."

Sumiko-san gave me a confused look, but did so nonetheless.

"Well, I hope you like the surprise gift Hikari," I said. "We'll see you later."

"Okay," Hikari happily nodded.

"Tsubomi returned to the garden? I see you two made up," Sumiko-san followed behind me.

"Heh, not really. Actually, she is still upstairs," I chuckled.

"What? And um, why are we walking into the dance floor? It's awkward enough to go through it when we can simply go around it."

Once we were underneath the chandelier, I stopped, and turned around. "Sumiko-san, I'm sorry for what I am about to do."

"Hm? What are you-"

 _*Splat*_

"YAYA-SAN, WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sumiko-san shouted, now dripping in soy sauce from the meat and veggies dish I threw at her. Awkwardly, we were now in the center of the spotlight.

"Your turn!"

 _*Splat*_

* * *

 _Tsubomi. 9:15pm._

"Haha... hahahaha!" I bursted out laughing at picture I had saved on my cellphone of both Yaya-senpai and Sumiko-chan stained with food. The little food fight between them caused a terrible outrage that the both of them were asked to leave.

I honestly couldn't stop laughing the entire drive back to Hikari-senpai's house. Hikari-senpai, on the other hand, kept frowning at the both of them.

Serves them right.

"You're still laughing?" Yaya-senpai frowned as she exited the bathroom, fresh out of the shower. "It's not funny. We got kicked out thanks to you."

"Hah, yes it is. You two were the highlights of today's evening."

Yaya-senpai rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Hey, have you spoken to Sumiko-san?"

"I did," I nodded.

* * *

 _8:47pm._

 _"Su-chan,_ _" I called out to her as I opened the door to the bedroom. I spotted her sitting on the side of the bed with a bathrobe on, brushing her hair. "Can we talk for a bit?"_

 _Sumiko-chan nodded, "Of course."_

 _I sat beside her, and sighed. Looking down at the floor, I asked, "Why did you do it?"_

 _"Did what exactly?" Sumiko-chan pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Force Yaya-san to say the truth, or what I did in the women's restroom?"_

 _"...the second one, Su-chan."_

 _"It was all a part of the plan to keep you from finding out who Harumi-san was before Yaya-san was able to confess her mishap," Sumiko-chan placed the brush on the lamp table. "If Harumi-san had not made her appearance this evening, then I wouldn't have done what I did."_

 _"You are an idiot Su-chan, you shouldn't have done that, regardless if she was here... You sometimes go too far when you want to help someone."_

 _"Perhaps, but I don't do it for everyone..." Sumiko-chan looked away. "Just you."_

 _"...You always were too kind for your own good, Su-chan."_

 _"But I don't mind," Sumiko-chan smiled at me. "Especially if it's for one little rose I swore to defend."_

 _I frowned, blushingly,_ _"And in return your stubborness, I had Yaya-senpai start a small food fight between you two in Amane-sama's party."_

 _"What?" Sumiko-chan gasped_

 _._ _"Yes, and I must say I'm not as mad as I was before, but I still am," I crossed my arms over my chest. "Seriously, what were you two thinking? If you ask me, you both deserved it."_

 _"And to think I was about to strangle the life out of Yaya-san after I threw a bowl of ramen at her," Sumiko-chan sighed._

 _"Hehe, well, I think you both learned your lesson, no?" I giggled_ _, then stopped. "Don't you ever do that again!"_

 _"O-Okay!" Sumiko-chan nodded quickly. "You know Tsubomi, you can be quite terrifying when you want to be._

 _"_ _"I will take that as a compliment."_

* * *

"We're okay now," I added.

"Okay, and... what about us?" Yaya-senpai took a seat beside me. "Are we okay?"

"No."

"Ughh, after what I did, you're still mad?" Yaya-senpai groaned as she fell back onto the bed.

"What you did was to teach both you and Su-chan a lesson," I huffed. "You both wanted to act like idiots, so why not help you two get noticed? Anyway, you wanted forgiveness, right? Well, this is a start. Work for it."

Yaya-senpai smiled, "I will."

"Good, and now I'm leaving."

"W-wait a minute, now?"

"Yes, I need to rest before I leave tomorrow morning."

"Nooo, not yet," Yaya-senpai pulled me back onto the bed.

"Ow!" I placed a hand on my side. "Baka, watch where you grab! Ngh, that hurt."

"Tsubomi, I didn't grab you that hard. Hey, why are you holding yourself like that? Let me see."

"No," I shoved her back. "I'll be fine."

"..."

"What?"

"Where did you get that?" Yaya-senpai growled. "I saw a bruise on the side of your stomach, Tsubomi."

"I accidently hit myself this morning."

"Bullshit."

"Fine. I was hit, okay? Just drop it, please."

"Sumiko-san did it, didn't she?" Yaya-senpai snapped.

"W-Wait! No she didn't!"

Yaya-senpai had already left the room.

"No, Yaya-senpai!" I ran after her, the sudden sound of broken glass filled the once silent hallway. "Stop it!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **RideItLikeYouStoleIt:** There you go! You got a bit of what you've been waiting for! Ha.


	23. Seeing Red (Part 1 of 2)

**I dedicate this chapter "cure" to a certain someone who is feeling under the weather. Now, whether or not the person remains ill, is beyond me. However, I hope this "cure" has served its purpose. Proof even some a******s like me in this world indeed have hearts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23:** **Seeing Red** **(Part 1 Of 2)**

 _Tsubomi. 9:26pm_

"Stop it!" I shouted as I pushed Yaya-senpai off of Sumiko-chan, who was bleeding from her left cheek due to a piece of broken glass Yaya-senpai used as a threatening weapon.

"What the fuck is wrong you?" Sumiko-chan shouted, getting up on her feet.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hikari-senpai asked, worryingly as she entered the room. Noticing the cut on Sumiko-chan's cheek, she gasped, "Who hurt Sumiko-san?"

"This crazy bitch," Sumiko-chan pointed at Yaya-senpai.

"And for a good reason too!" Yaya-senpai snapped.

"Stop it, both of you," I shouted. "Yaya-senpai, Su-chan didn't do it! It... it was someone else!"

"Who?" Yaya-senpai frowned.

"What are you two talking about?" Sumiko-chan cleaned her cheek with an antiseptic wipe Hikari-senpai handed her.

"Show her Tsubomi, show her what you've been hiding underneath that shirt," Yaya-senpai commanded.

I sighed, and lifted up the shirt.

"Tsubomi-chan!" Hikari-senpai gasped.

Angrily, Sumiko-chan asked, "Who did that to you?"

"I... I can't say," I pulled the shirt down, ignoring all their inquisitive glances by looking down at the floor.

"Hikari?" Hikari's obaa-san called out from the hallway. "Hikari, is everything alright? I heard a loud sound."

"Ah, the sound must have frightened my obaa-san. I'll be back later," Hikari-senpai rushed out of the room.

"Tsubomi, how long have you been hiding this?" Sumiko-chan growled.

"Since I was four, Su-chan."

"Why haven't you said anything?" Sumiko-chan continued. "Why keep this a secret? Tsubomi, you would have been helped already."

"No," I interrupted, wrapping my arms over my stomach. "...I wouldn't have."

"Tsubomi, listen," Yaya-senpai began. "There is a solution to everything, staying silent isn't going to solve anything."

"You don't think I know that?" I frowned. "The only solution to all of this is... is by leaving Japan... Staying here will only make things worse for me."

"How exactly?" Yaya-senpai raised an eyebrow.

"Because..." I hesitated. "Because then I will be under a certain person's care, and I don't want that."

"Who?" Sumiko-chan asked impatiently. "Who is this person you are referring to? Just answer the question!"

"...My obaa-san."

"Your obaa-san?" Yaya-senpai and Sumiko-chan repeated in unison.

"Yes," I nodded. "She is the reason why I don't want to stay here anymore..."

"Tsubomi, we can help you go get help. You're not alone, you have people who care about you, and will be more than willing to help you," Sumiko-chan said.

"I agree with Sumiko-san," Yaya-senpai nodded. "You're not alone, Tsubomi."

"I know, but it won't make a difference because neither one of you can change that," I sighed.

"What do you mean neither one of us can change that?" Sumiko-chan asked, frowningly.

"My obaa-san isn't just someone anyone can simply fight against and win," I began. "If only you two could see how she is... she is ruthless, and you two will only cause more harm than good... I don't want to see neither one of you get hurt; so please, stay away from my obaa-san."

"No!" Yaya-senpai said angrily. "Staying away is not an option when you're being treated like shit, Tsubomi."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to stay away," I said. "Don't play superhero and ruin my chances of getting away from her. You'll only make things worse for me."

"I can't fucking believe this shit," Yaya-senpai stormed out of the room.

"Yaya-senpai," I called out to her, but I was completely ignored.

"Tsubomi," Sumiko-chan sighed.

"What?"

"If there's a will, there's a way. There is no problem that can't be solved."

"I know, Su-chan, but if any of you get hurt. I won't be able to forgive myself... please understand..."

"I honestly don't know what to think anymore..." Sumiko-chan turned away. "I... I want to fight for you, protect you now more than ever... you leaving is the last thing I want... but I guess if it means you'll be safe from your obaa-san, then who am I to stop you? You often times do things for a reason, right?"

"...Thank you, Su-chan."

"Tomorrow you'll be seeing her, right?"

"Yes."

"How long will you be with that woman?"

"For almost the entire day. I'll return to my oji-san's place by nightfall."

"Okay," Sumiko-chan turned to face me. "While you are with her, I'll be waiting for you at your oji-san's place. You should go find Yaya-san now, Tsubomi. I'll talk to Hikari-san when she comes back."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

 _Yaya._ _9:35pm._

 _"Don't play superhero and ruin my chances of getting away from her. You'll only make things worse for me."_

 _Ugh, she shouldn't have to go!_

I clenched my fists tightly, sitting outside on the balcony.

 _Don't play superhero..._ _Ha, how fucking ridiculous! All I want to do is protect her... so why can't I!?_

 _I... I just don't want to lose my pinky..._

"Yaya-senpai," Tsubomi called out to me.

"What?" I looked away.

Tsubomi took a seat next to me, and sighed, "You know... it's not something I want to do."

"Then stay," I turned to face her. "Stay with me Tsubomi, don't go."

"Even if I stay, you won't be seeing me... my obaa-san will have me exchanging schools. She never did like Astraea Hill."

"Huh, why?"

"I don't know, and I'm a bit scared to ask."

"Hmm... Hey Tsubomi, isn't there someone else who can take care of you instead of her? I'm sure you have other family members who can take care of you."

"I do, but unfortunately that is out of the question. My obaa-san refuses to allow anyone else to take care of me if I stay. She prefers to be the one to look after me because she wants me to be raised properly. She has rather high expectations, and she does not want me to fall short from it, but I'm not the only one. My itoko-sans are treated the same, but the only difference is that I am her favorite."

"You are her favorite?" I laughed. "How is that exactly?"

"My okaa-san is the favorite one out of all my obaa-san's oko-sans; and being my okaa-san's ojou-san, my obaa-san expects me to be just like my okaa-san."

"That is stupid Tsubomi, you are your own person! You SHOULD be your own person! Why conform yourself to what she wants? What about what you want, huh? What do YOU want?"

"...Tsubomi, leaving Japan isn't what you want... is it?"

Tsubomi shook her head.

"Stay with me... with me and Hikari. Hikari's obaa-san enjoys having company since it does get lonely for her when school starts. You don't have to-"

"No," Tsubomi interrupted me. "Staying with you and Hikari is a bad idea, it'll cause problems for everyone and I honestly don't want that to happen... Besides, if I do stay here, then my obaa-san will send people to come find me. You can't possibly keep me from her forever..."

"We won't know unless we tried right?"

"Baka, we will do no such thing! I don't have that kind of careless freedom like you do with your go ryoushin! You can be away from your go kazoku without worries nor fears, but I can't!"

"Who said I had freedom?" I frowned. "Just because I am able to stay away from them doesn't mean I have freedom."

"Yes you do, Yaya-senpai. You spend your vacations with Hikari-senpai, and not with your go kazoku. You have more freedom to do whatever you want than I do."

"You have it all wrong," I chuckled. "My freedom is from the fact that I was never wanted to begin with. So if something were to happen to me, my ryoushin wouldn't care, but if I end up being sent home because of my actions... then I will have to face them both for embarrassing them..."

* * *

 **A/N:** *Inserts evil grin* Of course, I would end it there. I must save Yaya's back story for itself. :)

YURI! For any of you interested in reading/watching new manga/anime on the yuri genre or some form of girl love, I have found more and some which are, to some extent, new. If any of you are interested, then feel free to message me, I'll be more than content to share with you my findings. **BUT** , you must also share your new findings/and or give a bit of your own recommendations. It is only fair. *SIGHS* Yes, I do watch other genres other than yuri... it makes me chuckle sometimes how there are some people who believe that is all a yuri fan watches... shoujo ai, futanari, hentai (I highly doubt anyone hasn't gone this far, lol)... comedy, horror. Yup.

Till next time. :)


	24. A Dying Amaranth By Nightfall

**Chapter 24:** **A Dying Amaranth By Nightfall**

 _"You stupid girl," Came the man's growling voice as he approached me._ " _You will never learn."_

 _Looking down on me, he began to unbuckle his belt with a slight grin, "You enjoy this, don't you?"_

 _After removing the belt from his dress pants, he snickered, "Now, be a good girl and stay still. You can't seem to get enough of this..."_

 _No matter what I did, I was never good enough to be proud of. For in the eyes of that man, I was a mistake given the opportunity to live..._

 _"YOU"_

 _*Crack*_

 _"WORTHLESS"_

 _*Crack*_

 _"FUCKING"_

 _*Crack*_

 _"CHILD!"_

 _*Crack*_

 _"A DISAPPOINTMENT"_

 _*Crack*_

 _"TO_ _THIS WHOLE_ _"_

 _*Crack*_

 _"KAZOKU!"_

 _*Crack*_

 _...I am a disappointment. That is all I have ever been known for..._ _Just_ _because I refuse to follow **their** crowd..._

 _"DO YOU UNDERSTAND_ _"_

 _*Crack*_

 _"THE DISAPPOINTMENT"_

 _*Crack*_

 _"YOU ARE?"_

 _*Crack*_

 _"WHAT GOOD"_

 _*Crack*_

 _"_ _ARE YOU"_

 _*Crack*_

 _"BESIDES YOUR POINTLESS"_

 _*Crack*_

 _"FUCKING"_

 _*Crack*_

 _"SINGING!?"_

 _*Crack*_

 _...This, is my usual reminder. For being myself among a bunch of fake, twisted, and greedy individuals who indulge themselves in their vanity. I suppose singing must be an evil quality to have since it doesn't make me a better daughter... in comparision to the star child living underneath the same roof as me... the same person I look up to..._

 _"Katashi," A woman dressed in an elegant black dress called out to him by the doorway. "Igarashi-san has now arrived."_

 _"Alright," Otou-san quickly put on his belt, and grabbed his leather briefcase and coat from his desk. "Sayaka, take_ _ **your**_ _child away. She disgusts me."_

 _Once otou-san exited the room, okaa-san showed a disappointed scowl on her face. "Go to your room Yaya, I have no time for_ _you."_

 _After my okaa-san had left the room, I rose up from the floor, and clenched my fists tightly, feeling my nails dig deep into the flesh of my palms. Breathing heavily, I snarled quietly to myself, "Fuck you, fuck him... fuck this whole kazoku!"_

* * *

 _"Yaya," My Onee-san called out to me, entering my room with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'd like to have a word with you."_

 _"What?" I huffed as I sat up on the bed._

 _"What were you thinking?" Onee-san frowned. "You can't be this stupid, Yaya."_

 _"Don't give me another one of your lectures, okay?" I growled. "You know well enough why it happened."_

 _"You should learn how to show some respect then,"_ _Onee-san said as she closed the door._

 _"Respect? Ha, none of them deserve it... not even you, onee-san," I looked away._

 _"Ouch," Onee-san feigned hurt with a slight grin. "Is it because I don't defend you and your rebellious behavior? Act like lady, and then I will."_

 _I rolled my eyes, "It never fails to surprise me how good of a liar you are. I suppose you enjoy the act just as much as okaa-san does in front of guests."_

 _"I am not like our okaa-san," Onee-san stood in front of me, glaring at me as if she wanted to slap the shit out of me. "If I were like her, then I wouldn't be here, now would I? Turn around, and lift up your blouse."_

 _"No."_

 _"You little brat, let me see them."_

 _"Why?" I inquired. "You want to act like an actual onee-san now? Where were you these past several years?"_

 _"Living under the same roof as you. I have never not been your onee-san, but the fact that you act like a loose cannon is intolerable. Now, lift up the blouse, and drop that attitude of yours."_

 _"Regardless of how I act, a real onee-san doesn't just stand and watch her imouto-san get beaten because she isn't as good as the fucking star child in the kazoku! I know you know well enough it's true, you're everything I will never be!"_

 _"Enough!" Onee-san snapped_ _._

 _"Ohh, I'm sorry, did I anger the star child?" I sneered. "Piss off."_

 _"...I suppose it is asking too much out of you to conform yourself into a more suitable young lady for your safety... it is just as you said, you could never match up to me."_

 _"However, it doesn't change the fact that you are my imouto," Onee-san continued, raising her voice. "I do care deeply for you, but the fact that you act like wild animal at times is intolerable! And to say I have never been an onee-san is an insult to injury! I don't see you as an individual person of lesser importance; I see you as my equal. Believe what you want, but here I am, standing in front you_ _because I care. I am not like our ryoushin, not like all those people we see at the parties. I have already accepted you to be a nonconformist, that is the way you want to live your life after all; however, as long as you remain in this house, would it be asking too much out of you to act accordingly?"_

 _"Yes, always," I frowned. "Acting like a puppet for show is not a way to live."_

 _"Is that so?" Onee-san smiled._

 _"Why are you smiling?" I raised an eyebrow._

 _Weirdo._

 _"Because it is just like you to say something like that, always staying true to your ignorance."_

 _"Thanks for the compliment," I said sarcastically._

 _"...Yaya, have you considered my proposition I presented to you last week?"_

 _"Yeah. I have been thinking about it."_

 _"It might work out for you, you know? Convincing our ryoushin the benefits will be terribly easy."_

 _"Of course, they'd listen to you without hesitation. The mere idea of my absence is enough to convince them."_

 _"Exactly. Our itoko-san, Kanami-chan, can take care of you with an extra bit of funding, which I will take care of."_

 _"Hmm, you make it seem as if you're buying me away for cheap, onee-san."_

 _"Nonesense. Kanami-chan has been cut from her go ryoushin's monetary aid, as you already know she refused to marry Takuya-san. She's on her own, and loving her taste of freedom; however, she doesn't have the funds to take care of you since she is currently trying to support herself at the moment. Help would be needed to make this possible for you. I'm not buying you away, I'm sending you away from this place with funds to sustain the both of you. There's a difference, Yaya. I want you to be free... or would you rather stay here, honestly?"_

 _"...No."_

 _"I thought so."_

 _"But, that won't be necessary now."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"I have been invited to stay at a friends place."_

 _"Let me guess... Hikari-san?"_

 _I nodded._

 _"I see, well, that's good. You're always with her as it is, so it wouldn't be a problem for now. Nonetheless, I'll send money with you; and as I also said last week, I'll be calling you, so answer your phone or I will come visit you in person."_

 _"I would much rather answer your call, than to explain why you appeared in front of Hikari's house..."_

 _"Alright, and if anyone asks who is calling you every night, simply say it is your okaa-san. No questions should arise from that."_

 _"Fake and sweet. I guess."_

 _"Turn around, Yaya."_

 _"Fine," I followed her command._

 _Onee-san lifted my blouse, "He went soft on you this time... if it wasn't for the arrival of his guest_ _... Yaya, don't move..."_

 _"Uh, why... Ah! Geez that's cold!"_

 _"Oh shush, it's just lotion. Anyway, by the looks of it, you should recover in no time."_

 _"Well, thanks I guess. Um... has okaa-san called for you yet?"_

 _"No, why?"_

 _"Just wondering."_

 _"Hmm, she doesn't always call for me, you know?"_

 _"Actually, everyday she does around this time... calling out for her exact mini-me favorite copy..."_

 _"You are just as beautiful, Yaya."_

 _"That's not what I hear from her though."_

 _"Does it matter what she thinks_ _? You do look like her in a way, and the only difference is the hair. Her hair is light, and you have otou-san's straight black hair. You are a beauty, you should have more confidence in yourself, regardless of what others may think."_

 _"I do have confidence in myself_ , _I just_... _well, you know how she is..."_

 _"Don't let her words get to you, okaa-san isn't able to see the beauty within a person."_

 _"Just like otou-san, right?"_

 _"Right, however, otou-san sees nothing but money. Our ryoushin are not the best, but they can always be the worst. Okay, that's enough talk about our ryoushin. Yaya, won't you sing for me? I would like to hear you."_

 _"Huh? Oh... but otou-san wouldn't like that."_

 _"He is not here. Sing, Yaya. Sing me the song you were singing this morning."_

 _"What? Y-You heard me?" My eyes widen._

 _"Of course," Onee-san giggled. "Every morning before I head out for breakfast, I would stop by your door, and hear you sing. Your voice is soft, and pure. Hmm, what is the name of the song you were singing this morning?"_

 _"...Little bird."_

 _"Alright, little bird, won't you see for me?"_

 _"Hey, don't call me that," I blushed._

 _"Then sing for me," Onee-san smiled._

 _"Okay..._

 _Tobenai tori,_

 _Hitori hagure,_

 _Haruka na michi,_

 _Ikimadottemo,_

 _Mune wa kogoe,_

 _Saezuri naku,_

 _Subete ga kurayami ni,_

 _Tozasaretemo,_

 _Chiisa na hoshi no hikari ga,_

 _Kotori wo atatameru,_

 _Kanashimi no yoru wa sari,_

 _Tobitatsu asa,_

 _Otozureru yo..."_

 _"For someone who, as you said, 'doesn't deserve respect' you tend to pivot on your feelings towards me,"_ _Onee-san pulled down the blouse, "If only things were different... Well, anyway, I'm done."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"You sounded wonderful by the way, don't ever stop singing, understand?" Onee-san playfully poked my cheek. "No matter what anyone tells you... I support you, my little rebel with wings."_

 _"Oh my!" Onee-san giggled as she pulled out her handkerchief from her back pocket. "Didn't expect you to start crying like that, Yaya."_

 _"I'm not crying," I moved away. "I just had something in my eyes."_

 _"Heh, liar," Onee-san poked my cheek again._

 _"I mean it," I huffed._

 _"Really?" Onee-san raised an eyebrow, smilingly._

 _"Really."_

 _Onee-san chuckled, "I wish you wouldn't hide this side of you... It is okay to show a bit of your vulnerability, you know? It shows a side of you that is sweet."_

 _"...being taken advantage of is not what I want."_

 _"I understand, but it is me who you're talking to. Come with me, Yaya."_

 _"Where are we going?"_

 _"For a walk in the park, of course. We haven't been there for quite a while, right?"_

 _"Yeah, but, right now? It'll be nightfall soon, onee-san."_

 _"And? Are you coming or not?"_

 _I chuckled, "Alright."_

 _"I knew you wouldn't refuse," Onee-san smiled._

 _"So, why the park all of a sudden?" I asked as I followed her down the stairs._

 _"Well, isn't it obvious?"_

 _"Not really."_

 _"Hmm, I just want to spend some time with you, that's all. We hardly ever see each other; and since we attend two entirely different schools, I don't see you as much as I would like. I want to take advantage of the opportunity while I can now."_

 _"Um, okay."_

 _"Oh admit it, Yaya. You like spending time with me, regardless of how much you're pist off."_

 _"Uh, that's because you're difficult to get rid of," I sighed._

 _"Ha, is that so?" Onee-san smirked. "Well, sorry but not sorry, no one ever told you, you had to hang out with me in the first place."_

 _"Ugh..."_

 _"Haha, I win."_

* * *

 _"We made it just in time, to watch the sunset," Onee-san smiled._

 _"I have bad feeling we're going to get in trouble once our ryoushin find out we're not home."_

 _"Don't worry, it's my idea. I'll simply tell them I was the one who dragged you out of your room, and forced you to go with me. You won't get punished."_

 _"Nor will you... you never do, onee-san."_

 _"You know... oftentimes I feel like a worthless onee-san, undeserving of your respect... Whenever I am around you, I don't defend you as I should, and that angers me Yaya, but who am I to stay anything on the matter when I can't even act on it? I fear what they'll do to you if I_ _do... and that is why I want to send you away, away from this place you've come to hate... You think I haven't noticed how much I am favored by our ryoushin? Being the daughter they always wanted... There are nights when I would stay up, thinking to myself. Why are things the way they are? Why is our otou-san constantly occupying himself with only greed and success with little or no concern for those who are hopeless? And why is it that our okaa-san only focuses in the vanity of her heart, and completely shutting down anything that falls beneath her expectations? We can agree the rest of our kazoku is entirely alike in these areas, minus a few. If only things were different... All I can say is hold on, hold on for three years until I turn eighteen. I'll be attending university, and living in my own place. I want you to come with me, Yaya. Just hold on and wait for me, soon you won't have to see them any longer. Think of this as my apology for being a lousy onee-san of yours."_

 _"You're not lousy; and it is as you said, if only things were different... I... I look forward to it. I have a feeling even if I said no to you, you would still manage to somehow drag me with you out of Kyoto, but that's not a bad thing..."_

 _"Good," Onee-san smiled._ _"Hey, look over there beyond the purple amaranth, there is a spot where we can sit._ _"_

 _"You and those amaranth," I chuckled. "Always the amaranth."_

 _"What?" Onee-san laughed. "They are calming to me."_

 _"Haha, I know, onee-san."_

 _"Ahh, this park is wonderful, isn't it?" Onee-san stretched her arms above her head. "If possible, I would come here everyday."_

 _"Then, why didn't you yesterday, and the day before?" I asked confusedly._

 _"Because you couldn't come with me."_

 _I blushed, "I don't have to come with you, for you to come visit the park."_

 _"I prefer no one else's company but yours. Is that wrong?"_

 _"N-No, but still..."_

 _"You're adorable when you start blushing, Yaya," Onee-san giggled. "Especially when you get all irritated, but still you keep on blushing."_

 _"Ugh!"_

 _"Haha, see?"_

 _"...meanie."_

 _Onee-san bursted out laughing._

 _"Stop laughing," I groaned. "I get it, I get it. I'm adorable."_

 _"Good girl."_

* * *

 _"Time to go home, Yaya," Onee-san stood up._

 _I sighed, "I wish we didn't have to, onee-san. I was just starting to enjoy myself."_

 _"Hehe, as if you weren't already enjoying yourself," Onee-san giggled. "Especially since you were receiving all my attention."_

 _"Hmph," I started walking._

 _"Ohh, don't deny it," Onee-san wrapped an arm lazily around my shoulders._

 _"Why would I? You won't believe me."_

 _"It is because I know you," Onee-san winked as she moved her arm away._

 _"Oh, really? Ha, tell me, what am I thinking right now?" I grinned._

 _"Hmm... ha!" Onee-san bumped me on the shoulder and ran ahead of me. "Race you back home!"_

 _"H-Hey! Wait, that's cheating!" I laughed as I followed after her_ _._

 _"What? Sorry, I can't hear you! I'm too busy winning!" Onee-san playfully ran faster._

 _"Huh?" I looked off to the left, hearing the sound of screeching tires from a sports car speeding through a red light._

 _No..._

 _"Yasuko!" I shouted._

 _"Huh?" She stopped, her eyes widening._

 _No... No!_

* * *

 **A/N:** Does Yasuko-oneesan live? Does she die? Heh, who knows? If she dies, then who is the one calling Yaya? Hmm... Hehe, and I did it allllll before Valentines day. *giggles some more* Anyway, not as if the next two chapters are going to be sweet as chocolate... or wine. (Or maybe they will be... lol)


	25. Seeing Red (Part 2 of 2)

**Chapter 25: Seeing Red (Part 2 Of 2)**

"Y-Yaya-senpai," I sniffed, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "That's so sad..."

Yaya-senpai turned away, and looked up at the stars with melancholic eyes. "You shouldn't cry, Tsubomi."

"Hm?" I looked at her confusedly.

Yaya-senpai lowered her head with a downcast look, and let out a heavy sigh, "...My onee-san didn't die that night."

"What?" My eyes widen.

"Yes," Yaya-senpai nodded. "You heard right. By a miracle my onee-san survived, but the incident... the incident left her in ruins... The doctor said she had fractured limbs, a brain contusion, and some internal bleeding. Everything felt like an unwanted nightmare... To this day, the image of her laying in the middle of the road still haunts me... All thanks to that drunk driving a red sports car who ran over her."

"When I waited for her in the hospital," Yaya-senpai continued. "I was so scared, Tsubomi... I didn't want to lose her... The only person I turned to that night was my itoko-san, Kanami-chan, and asked her to come to the hospital instead of my ryoushin... I didn't bother to notify my ryousin because I knew it was only a matter of time before those two would arrive... Heh, and in record time too. My okaa-san comes running in first, immediately asking the nurses where my onee-san was. She completely ignored me and my itoko-san, but it's not as if we were surprised by it, and my otou-san didn't show up until later on because he was in a meeting and wasn't available to answer his cell. When the doctor finally came out, that's when he told us about her condition... and also told us that she had fallen into a coma... I honestly didn't want to go back home once I heard that, not without my onee-san. Therefore, I waited by her side, only leaving the hospital to take quick showers at home. And my ryoushin didn't questioned me. My otou-san had to take an early flight the next day to meet up with some of his working partners, so he wasn't able to stay with her, and my okaa-san had to fill in for my otou-san while he was away. For fuck's sake, none of them thought of cancelling their plans to stay with my onee-san. That just proves how much money means to them, more than their favorite ojou-san. Fortunately, my itoko-san, whenever she could, would come by and kept us company. I waited for my onee-san for about a week until she had finally woken up from her coma... with memory loss."

"Yaya-senpai, I'm so sorry..."

Yaya-senpai sighed heavily, "She wasn't able to recall anything that had happened that night, but that wasn't what pained me... it was the fact she wasn't able to remember our kazoku... My ryoushin started yelling at me, shouting that it was all my fault for what happened. It pist me off terribly, so I took off, officially leaving my kazoku... I didn't get to talk to her that day Tsubomi, she was surrounded by a bunch of nurses and my ryoushin... Oh, how much I would give for things to be different. If only it were me instead of her... Things would have been better... Regardless if I still had my memories with me, I have nothing to lose in this damned life of mine."

*SLAP*

"Don't talk like that!" I shouted. "You may think you have nothing to lose if anything happens to you, but you would be a loss to me, baka! I care, okay, I care a lot, and I'm not the only one! How could you forget the ones who care about you!? Don't be so stupid. You do have people who care about you. I am positive your onee-san would feel the same, and probably would have slapped you in the face too! Also, all that you have done for your onee-san, I'm sure she would have done the same for you! Now, as for the reason why you left, she would have understood. Please don't talk like that, ever."

"My onee-san wouldn't have been able to do the same things I did for her," Yaya-senpai chuckled. "My onee-san had a face to save, which acted like a brick wall standing in the way of everything she ever wanted to do... just like you Tsubomi... My onee-san wouldn't imagine herself ever going against the rules just so she could do exactly what she wanted. Yeah, I have her support; but it's limited and controlled. Does that sound familar to you, Tsubomi? GREAT for anything that is behind the curtains, but not in public areas."

"You remind me so much of her, especially that one night after the sports competitions a while back," Yaya-senpai continued. "Before we returned to the dorms, you showed a side of yourself that I liked, a side unfamilar to the rest of the public. You were open, carefree, and you didn't even argue with me to let go of you as we watched the fireworks display... it was only when we arrived at the dorms did you turn back into your usual behavior... Hmm, if I remembered correctly, you changed back for a stupid reason... all because there were people watching us... Anyway, my onee-san always had her reasons for doing whatever she did just like you. Reasons, in my opinion, that shouldn't even matter. Heh, neither you nor my onee-san will ever be able to step out of your protective shells. Admit it Tsubomi, you know it's true, you'll never fully change unless it was life threatening... Now that I know about your obaa-san, you wouldn't be able to understand the anger I have within me... we are different, and yet alike... I don't want that for you."

"I'm sorry, Yaya-senpai..."

"Don't be Tsubomi, it's just like you said, don't be a superhero... it wouldn't be the first time I failed to do so anyway... I wasn't able to be a superhero for my onee-san when I could have at least tried to. I blame myself for what happened that night, I mean, I could have done something to prevent it, anything... "

"It's not your fault for what happened. It was the guy driving when he shouldn't have been in the first place."

"I know, but I feel responsible for it. I knew I should have just stayed home, but she wanted to go to the park. Tsubomi, how was I supposed to say no to her? I couldn't. If I could change one thing about that night, it would be to stay home, and perhaps my onee-san would have been safe... That is why I want to protect you Tsubomi, I care about you, and I want it to be different with you. I don't want to fail you, and end up finding out something has happened to you when I could have done something about it."

"Yaya-senpai," I began softly. "I'm touched that you want it to be different with me, but please try to understand that I don't want to see you get hurt trying to do the right thing. In a way, but not entirely, my obaa-san is just like your otou-san, and just like how much you hate your otou-san, I hate my obaa-san. You haven't been home for a long while, right? You have found a temporary solution to ignore going home, and that's what I want to do with my obaa-san. Just find a temporary solution to stay away from her. However, you have someone who supports you in the very place you hate, I don't. I know it may sound crazy what I'm about to say, but I honestly think you should try to go see your onee-san and-"

"Wait, what? Tsubomi, it's been almost a year since the last time I was home. I'm not going back," Yaya-senpai interrupted me, frowningly. "My onee-san doesn't even remember me."

"How would you know if you haven't gone home for almost a year?"

"...Because I spoke with her before."

* * *

 _"Amaranthus blitum... looks good this time of year, doesn't it?" Came a soft voice._

 _"Hm?" I lifted my head from my knees._

 _I froze_ _._

 _Onee-san.._ _._

 _"Hehe, perhaps you have forgotten how to speak?" The girl giggled._

 _"Ah! Um, n-no it's just... I thought I was alone," I replied quickly._

 _"Is that so? Hmm, should I leave?"_

 _"No," I shook my head._

 _"Alright, would you mind if I sit here then?" She asked, pointing at the empty space beside me._

 _"Go ahead, I don't mind," I replied._

 _"Thanks_ ," She smiled. " _What's your name?"_

 _"Yaya."_

 _"Nice to meet you, Yaya. My name is Nanto, Yasuko."_

 _"Likewise, Nanto-san."_

 _"Call me Yasuko, Yaya-san."_

 _"Oh, okay... Yasuko-san."_

 _"There you go," Yasuko-san giggled. "Yaya-san, d_ _o you like the purple amaranth?"_

 _"Yes," I nodded. "Because my onee-san does..."_

 _"How sweet, is your onee-san here as well?"_

 _"...Yes._ _"_

 _"That's great, I bet she looks just like you."_

 _"Um, yeah... What about you, Yasuko-san, do you have any siblings?"_

 _Yasuko-san sighed, "Yes, I have an imouto-san, but I have never seen her."_

 _"What's her name?" I asked, looking down at my shoes, ignoring her gaze. "If you're fine with me asking."_

 _"It's fine Yaya-san, but unfortunately I don't remember her name," Yasuko-san gloomily replied. "What saddens me more is that I can't remember her face either... I often dream of this spot, just me and her together; and every time I dream of her, her face is blurry... I know one day I will find her. That is why I have been coming here... Just waiting for a sign."_

 _"Um, how did you forget how your imouto-san looks like exactly? Surely, you must have some sort of mental image of her..."_

 _"No, sadly I don't. The reason is because I was involved in an incident with an incoming vehicle a long while back. I suppose the hard hit I took on my head was the cause of it? My imouto-san wasn't the only one I have forgotten, but somehow remains the most important to me. That is why I hope to one day find her, Yaya-san."_

 _"...Don't you remember me?" I whispered softly._

 _"Did you say something?" Yasuko-san asked_ _._

 _"_ _Oh,_ _I said I wish you the best of luck."_

 _"Thank you, Yaya-san. Hmm, you said your onee-san was here, right?"_

 _"She is, but at the same time she isn't..."_

 _"Yaya-san... your onee-san isn't here exactly, is she?" Yasuko-san asked softly._

 _"I guess so," I sighed. "But, I hope to one day find her again."_

 _As a whole..._

 _"We're kind of in the same predicament then, huh? Finding each other's sibling... let's do our best, Yaya-san._ _"_

 _"Yeah, let's do our best..." I said softly._

 _"Hey_ _, do you like lavender tea?_ _"_

 _"...I do."_

 _"Great, I know this small place_ _nearby called Yasashi Tea that sells some amazing hot tea. Would you like to come with me Yaya-san? I invite. Lavender tea helps one relax, besides chamomile tea of course."_

 _"I'm sorry Yasuko-san, but I have to go," I stood up._

 _"Oh, okay... maybe next time then?"_

 _"...Yeah, I'll see you," I walked away._

* * *

"You did? When?"

"I spoke with her a couple of days ago when I was in the park, before I bumped into Harumi," Yaya-senpai began. "I sat down in my onee-san's favorite spot, near the purple amaranth. I was alone at first, but then she appeared, as if she knew I was going to be there. Or maybe she didn't, who knows? Our talk... yeah, it hurt... I left right when I couldn't take it anymore. I guess that day wasn't my day after all..."

"Hold on, wait a minute," I stopped her. "You spoke with your onee-san and then you left, and that's when you met that Harumi-san? Are you stupid or something? Why did you leave her? You should have stayed with her!"

"I know, but the way she acted towards me... it hit a little too close to home... She spoke to me with such familiarity it was difficult for me to accept that she still didn't remember me... I almost broke down when she invited me for some lavender tea, our favorite tea, and at our favorite place... I just couldn't."

"Hmm, I'm sorry but I'm confused. Don't you have any pictures of yourself at home? Surely your onee-san must have seen them and wondered about you, and it could be that once she saw you she acted that way?"

"I highly doubt that," Yaya-senpai sighed. "All of my Kazoku pictures are in stuffed boxes."

"...Why?" I asked confusedly.

"My ryoushin just doesn't bother hanging any of them," Yaya-senpai replied.

"Okay... and what about her cell phone?" I continued. "Now she must have some pictures of you saved."

"We never took any pictures together."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Ugh, that's ridiculous Yaya-senpai, and I suppose I shouldn't ask if your go ryoushin mentioned you either?" I frowned in annoyance.

"Heh, they wouldn't. I pretty much left them, and stayed with Hikari. My onee-san wanted me to get away from that place anyway, so I did. Also, my onee-san literally had everything set up for me already. I guess she figured to plan ahead in case of an emergency of some kind. She placed money in an account for my itoko-san to give to me whenever I needed it, and or for emergencies. Surprisingly, my itoko-san hasn't taken any money out for herself. I guess she rather support herself alone, I dunno... By the way, my itoko-san is the one who calls me, not my okaa-san, but I guess you figured that out by now. I sometimes wonder if there's a chance my onee-san might call one day... but after my recent talk with her, I guess shouldn't hope for it..."

"Hmm, I honestly think you should try talking to your onee-san again."

"Yeah, but I don't know what to say. It's difficult for me to make the call first, and then explain to her the girl she met at the park was her own imouto-san..."

"It's not hard at all, pass me your cell phone."

"What? No!"

"Yaya-senpai, your onee-san was your support whenever she could be. Perhaps not as much as she wanted to be, but nonetheless she tried. Now it's your time to be hers. Forget about your ryoushin, you don't have to go home. Go back to the park, and wait for her in her favorite spot. Become her friend, and invite her to tea. You need her; and she may not know it yet, but she is going to need you too."

"You say it as if it were so simple to do..."

"It's because it is," I smiled. "I must make it simple for you. I want you to have someone who will support you in my place."

"...I don't plan on replacing you."

"Thanks, but I'm not asking you to. Tomorrow, I will only have three days until my flight. Three days will go by fast, and... I just don't want you to be alone anymore that is why I want you to talk with your onee-san, and be her friend. Please, do it for me. As my last request."

Yaya-senpai patted my cheek, "There's no convincing you to stay, huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"...Tomorrow, you'll be seeing your obaa-san, right?"

"Yes."

"I want you to call me once you arrive in Tokyo, also when you are finally with your obaa-san, and again once you leave her. I will catch the earliest train ride out of Kyoto, and come find you if anything happens."

"Thanks... and I want you to keep me updated on your onee-san."

"Alright, I will."

"Also..." I lightly blushed. "I want to spend my last day with you, so keep that day open for me no matter what."

"Of course."

"It's getting cold, I'm going inside."

"Hey pinky, since you're leaving tomorrow morning. Would it be okay if we... slept together?"

"Huh!?" I blushed heavily.

"Why are you blushing like that? All I asked if it would be okay if we... haha, oh my god... haha! No, I didn't mean that!" Yaya-senpai bursted out laughing. "I meant like, well, you know... Just not that, haha."

"Baka, be careful with your words!" I huffed.

"You're the one who thought of it," Yaya-senpai giggled. "So, what do you say?"

"Yes, it would be okay," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay to... what exactly?" Yaya-senpai smirked.

"Ugh! That's it, I'm sleeping with Su-chan," I started walking back inside.

"Wait, I'm kidding!" Yaya-senpai laughed. "Come back, pinky!"

"Just keep your hands to yourself while I'm sleeping baka; or else, I will go to sleep with Su-chan."

"Haha, okay."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looking ahead, Tsubomi's obaa-san will be making her first appearance. Additionally, Yasuko-onee-san will be introduce bit more.

Till next time. Have a wonderful day and happy early Valentines day. (I'll be celebrating with a bottle of whiskey) Heheh. :P


	26. Perfect (Tsubomi Part 1)

**Chapter 26:** **Perfect** **(Tsubomi Part 1)**

.. ** _ooOOoo_**..

 _Perfect in weakness,_

 _I'm only perfect in just your strength alone._

 _All my efforts to clean me,_

 _Leave me putrid and filthy._

 _And how can you look at me_

 _When I can't stand myself?_

 _I'm tired to be honest,_

 _I'm nobody._

 ** _-Flyleaf (Perfect)_**

.. ** _ooOOoo_**..

"It looks like it's going to rain soon," Sumiko-chan stared out of the window, leaning against the wall with her hands inserted in her pockets, watching an overcast darken in the sky. "Are you almost ready?"

"Almost," I replied as I quickly brushed the knots out of my hair. "Hey, Su-chan, are you going to return to your otou-san after I leave?"

"No."

"You're going to stay here?"

"Yes," Sumiko-chan nodded. "I spoke with my otou-san on the phone earlier while you were dressing yourself."

"I'll be gone almost the entire day, Su-chan," I placed the brush on the lamp table, and walked towards her. "You don't need to stay here, I will be-"

"I don't need to, I want to Tsubomi," Sumiko-chan interrupted me, then frowningly looked away. "There is a difference..."

"I get that you're worried about me, but I'll be fine, really."

"You say that now, but what happens later cannot be promised!" Sumiko-chan snapped. "Years you've kept this hidden from everyone who cares about you! How can you expect us to accept things the way they are when that bitch is just minutes away from you? Just knowing you don't want to be helped angers me! I want to protect you Tsubomi, Yaya-san isn't the only one! I care about you too!"

"Su-chan..."

Sumiko-chan sighed, "Why didn't you say anything? Why did you stay silent all these years? You could have been helped. I could have done something for you... anything..."

"If I were to have told you, then what would you have done, honestly? Try to threaten my obaa-san? You don't stand a chance. Listen, I have seen first hand some of the things my obaa-san is capable of, and I don't want to see what else she can do... not to you nor anyone else... Please, trying to do the right thing at this point will only cause more trouble than what is intended. You, out of all those who know me, should know why I kept silent. If I knew there was a chance to win, then I would have said something. My obaa-san is not someone to mess with. She knows her ways around the legal system, she will be a threat to you and your otou-san, more than you could ever threaten her with."

"Your obaa-san only has the power of what money can give her Tsubomi! Take that away, she is powerless. Basically, a little piece of shit that can be rid of!"

"Su-chan!" I frowned. "I understand that you're pist, but I will not accept you talking like that! Yes, money is what she has, but that's not the only thing! Ugh, just please, Su-chan, don't act like a superhero! I already explained to you earlier this morning just like how I explained to Yaya-senpai last night. Why can't you understand I don't want anything bad to happen?"

"I am not like Yaya-san," Sumiko-chan growled. "I know why I shouldn't, but I honestly think there is a way out of this, and leaving the fucking country isn't the solution! I mean, fuck. Losing you over that woman isn't worth it!"

"I... I don't want you to go," Sumiko-chan sobbed. "I don't want to lose you again. I already lost you to Yaya-san, but that I can understand... I just don't want to lose you again, and this time being that it cannot be helped... I want to help you that is why I'm going to stay here and wait for you because that is all you are ever going to let me do."

 _I'm sorry..._

I took a step forward, and hugged her tightly. "You won't lose me, Su-chan."

"Your words mean absolutely nothing," Sumiko-chan sniffed as she pushed me back, and turned around, looking out of the window.

I hugged her tightly from behind. "Su-chan..."

"...Let go of me."

"No."

"What would Yaya-san think? She would not like this, so let go."

"You are my best friend, Su-chan."

Sumiko-chan stayed silent.

"I have been hurting you, haven't I?" I continued. "I rejected you coldly, and then selfishly went after Yaya-senpai without considering your feelings. I am terrible..."

"Now it's not the time to talk about this."

"But it's true, isn't it? Or else you wouldn't have mentioned Yaya-senpai the way you just did."

"It's because I dislike her, you know that."

"Yeah... because of me," I hid my face in the back of her shirt. "I always spoke of Yaya-senpai, even when it was noticable on the look on your face that you would much rather talk about something else... you put up with a lot thanks to me."

"I have never complained, Tsubomi. You spoke of things that made of you happy, I would never think of telling you not to anymore. It would be cruel of me to do so."

"Of course, and that is because you don't want to hurt me, I know. Soon that won't happen anymore, Su-chan."

Sumiko-chan turned around, and returned the hug. "Don't say that. I would rather listen to all the things that make you happy than to have you leave me... You tell me these things because you confide in me, which means a lot to me."

"Su-chan, stop telling me all the things I want to hear... please..."

"...I suppose you can read my mind then?"

"No, but I can tell when you are lying to me, and you have been doing that a lot lately. Just like how you have been keeping yourself at a distance. It's obvious to me, Su-chan."

"Like I said, right now it's not the time to talk about this," Sumiko-chan sighed. "You being with your obaa-san is more important than me."

"To you it is, but not to me. I can deal with my obaa-san, if I act accordingly... You, on the other hand, I will not push aside..."

Sumiko-chan kissed me on the forehead, "Silly Tsubomi, I am blessed, and at the same time I am cursed."

"Huh, how so?" I asked, puzzlingly.

"I am blessed with you, but cursed because..." Sumiko-chan lowered her gaze, and stopped at the necklace I wore around my neck. "...I have yet to give up on the feelings I have for you... I still love you..."

I froze.

*Knock Knock*

"Tsubomi-san," A voice called out to me on the other side of the door. "Your oji-san would like to have a word with you before you go."

"I'm coming," I replied. "Excuse me, Su-chan."

I stopped at the doorway, and turned back. Softly, I called out to her, "Su-chan..."

"Yes?" She looked up at me, melancholy.

"You're going to wait for me, right?"

Sumiko-chan nodded.

"...Okay, I'll see you later," I walked out of the room.

 _I wonder if waiting for me is what she really wants to do. I wouldn't blame her if she decides to go home instead... I've caused her enough pain as it is_... _Nonetheless,_ _I want to fix things with Su-chan, no matter how things might end up._ _I must try... I pray the next several hours pass by quickly..._

* * *

"I'm here oji-san," I arrived outside on the patio. "You asked for me?"

"Yes," Oji-san replied, holding a half-finished cigarette in between his index and middle fingers. "I know in a few minutes you'll be seeing that demon of a woman, so I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens, if she should dare lay a finger on you, I will not hesitate to come over and bring you home."

"Oji-san..."

"You will notify me, Tsubomi," Oji-san frowned.

 _Even if I do, you know very well you won't be able to do anything._

"Okay, oji-san."

"Remind me again, why does she have to see you? Wasn't she busy to the extent she had no time to waste?"

"Obaa-san can make time for anything, she just needs to simply say a few words, and it is done; but unfortunately, it is only when she wants to, which is hardly ever because she rather be elsewhere than to deal with what she considers unimportant."

"Heh, do you ever wonder what your obaa-san considers important?" Oji-san snickered as he let out a puff of smoke. "If it ain't money, right?"

"Isn't that the same reason for the vast majority of the people? Finding ways to expand and grow?"

"...You are starting to sound like your okaa-san, Tsubomi."

"That is not entirely a bad thing, is it? Anyway, that is how my obaa-san sees things, so it is not difficult to understand why she does what she does when it comes to making time for something. I know I'm not money, but I am, somewhat, important to her like money..."

"And just like money you're abused and badly spent," Oji-san flicked his cigarette. "Just... do take care of yourself when you are with her, okay? I won't be able to rest easy for the remainder of today without constantly worrying over you."

"You'll have Su-chan to keep you company during the meantime oji-san."

"Ah, that's right. I spoke with Shigeru-chan earlier on the phone about Sumiko-chan staying here. I suppose you'll have a small waiting party for you when you return."

"Yeah..."

"Where is she anyway? Is she in your room?"

"Yes."

"I'll go check on her in a bit. Hmm, I see her now..."

"Su-chan?"

"No, your obaa-san," Oji-san pointed below at at a grey limousine turning towards the parking lot.

"I should go now oji-san, I'll see you and Su-chan later on tonight," I hugged him, and then began to make my way towards the limousine.

"Take care, Tsubomi..."

 _Ah, b_ _efore I go, there is something I want to do first._

I hurried into my room, and immediately spotted Sumiko-chan.

"Did you forget something?" Sumiko-chan asked, sitting on the side of the bed with her shoulders slouching forward, her elbows resting on her knees.

"Yes," I walked towards her. "I almost forgot to do this..."

I gave her a hug.

"You came back for that?" Sumiko-chan's eyes widen.

"Oh, um... yes... is that bad?"

"N-No, it's not," Sumiko-chan said quickly. "I'm just surprised that's all..."

"I left rather in a hurry to go to my oji-san, and I didn't get to properly do this."

"Alright, but you didn't have to. Now it'll make it harder for me to let you go..."

"To be honest, I came here because I'm scared Su-chan. I know I haven't been showing it as I should, but I am. So before I go, I... I just..."

"I understand," Sumiko-chan smiled. "You just wanted to feel safe again."

 _You are my guardian..._

"I shouldn't keep my obaa-san waiting any longer, I'll see you tonight, Su-chan," I waved as I exited the room.

"Tsubomi," Sumiko-chan called out to me.

"Yes?" I turned around, standing near the end of the hallway.

"I will wait for you, I won't go anywhere."

"Thank you," I smiled. Turning away, I gripped on tightly to the necklace, and whispered to myself, "I'll be fine... I'll come back soon..."

* * *

If I could, I would run away. Far away from the gray limousine, a color similar to the gray cages for trapped animals. The same gloomily color I see in the clouds above me.

The chauffeur opened the door, revealing a slender figure, looking through some colored documents inside a portfolio.

"Take a seat," She said as she continued to look through the papers in front of her.

 _You wanted to see me, now look at me!_

"Yes, obaa-san," I took a seat beside her.

My obaa-san reminds me of one of those women over fifty with a fit appearance. One could easily forget just how old she is, and or how many oko-san she gave birth to. I suppose the reason is rather obvious: money.

The noticable ambition in her is one of her best qualities, if not the worst. I remember the countless times I have seen my okaa-san carry a disappointed face every time she spoke with my obaa-san over the monthly profits won within the business. My obaa-san is simply hard to please, I'm surprised my okaa-san hasn't started growing white hairs because of her like the rest of her go kyoudai. Nonetheless, there was always the driven determination to make my obaa-san, at the very least, content by doing more. Unfortunately, nothing was ever good enough to satisfy her.

"Sit up straight," Obaa-san said coldly, inserting the portfolio in her briefcase. "Remember who you are, or do you need me to remind you again?"

"No, obaa-san," I replied, straightening my back in an almost perfect posture.

"Your okaa-san told me you are going overseas to help work alongside her," Obaa-san began. "Tell me, what do you plan to accomplish by being with your okaa-san when you can stay here and be taught by me, hmm?"

 _I will not stay with you, I will not stay with you!_

"My okaa-san was once placed under your wing and learned all you were willing to teach her at my age. My okaa-san will then do the same for me soon. I would like to be of good use to my okaa-san the same way she is to you one day."

"What sweet devotion, indeed you have been raised well," Obaa-san grinned. "I suppose an early start of understanding our kazoku's growing business will do you good. You're just like your okaa-san when she was your age, I see potential."

"Thank you, obaa-san."

My obaa-san's cell phone rings.

"What is it now Atsuya? This better be good," She replied.

While my obaa-san continued her phone call with my oji-san, I gripped tightly on the necklace I wore. Looking out of the window, the clouds were growing darker, preparing itself for some heavy rain soon.

 _Today can't get any worse..._

"I see, very well, I suppose I'll allow the change of plans just this once. We will see you soon Atsuya," Obaa-san hanged up. "Tsubomi, we will be going to visit... wait, what is in your hand?"

"Oh, it's a necklace a friend gave me."

"Is that so? Let me see it." She held out her hand.

I handed her the necklace.

"Hmm, a cheap heart-shaped locket," She held the necklace in disgust. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me as a gift," I replied, worryingly looking at the necklace in her hands.

"By who?" Obaa-san frowned.

"Saionji, Sumiko. A good friend of mine."

Obaa-san opened the locket, "A friend, hmm? This... is a piece of filth!"

Obaa-san threw the necklace out of the window.

"Obaa-san!" My eyes widen. "What are you doing? That was a gift given to me!"

*Slap*

"How dare you raise your voice at me," Obaa-san said sharply. "Have you forgotten who you are speaking to?"

 _Take control yourself, Tsubomi. It's too late now. Say something else, and you will only anger her more..._

"No obaa-san, please forgive me for my rudeness," I responded, ignoring the tingling feeling on my now red cheek.

"Now you listen closely to me, Tsubomi," Obaa-san continued. "You will not involve yourself with such things that are filth. Do you honestly believe a 'friend' would give a locket like that as a gift? Where is your head, Tsubomi, have you been living in filth these past several years? No you have not. You have been raised better than that. I am greatly disappointed; but even so, I know this won't be a continuous problem. That girl won't be seeing you afterwards, your time here is coming to a close after all. It will give you the opportunity to focus on what really matters."

 _More like what matters to you! ...Su-chan might not forgive me for what you've just did!_

"As I was saying earlier, we will be going to visit Atsuya, he has something planned for you. I planned today for just the two of us, but I suppose I'll allow a going away party for you to take place instead. It'll help gather everyone, and those I need to speak to specifically."

 _Of course you would allow it obaa-san, it'll be beneficial to you as always! At least I won't be completely alone with you..._

 _...you woman of corruptive filth. That 'cheap' necklace meant more to me than you would ever be..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Imagine... The Walking Dead meets Strawberry Panic. Zombies and our cute little girls with AK47s, shotguns, rifles, and all the gory glory. (^_^)

It's just a random thought though...

...Or maybe it's not and I am actually considering it as a new fanfic. Ha...

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Who knows? Lol.


	27. Downbeat (Sumiko)

**Chapter 27: Downbeat (Sumiko)**

.. ** _ooOOoo_**..

 _A hymn for the hopeless, my song to the deaf._

 _I learned to push past the pain._

 _I've seen it before; it's never the same._

 _Aim an ear to the heavens still waiting for a sign of life._

 _I'm gonna build this wall from brick, twice as thick, so you cannot tear it down._

 _And then it rang in my head, "Love is what you make it. Some hands we have to fold. And the hardest lessons you will learn are the ones you've been told."_

 ** _-The Ghost Inside (Downbeat)_**

.. ** _ooOOoo_**..

"There she goes with my little Tsubomi," Reiji-san growled, watching the limousine drive away. "I always had a bad feeling about Tsubomi's obaa-san, but I just didn't know what it was until now."

I stayed silent, and continued watching the limousine, now turning away on the corner of the parking lot.

"Sumiko-chan, have you heard about Tsubomi's obaa-san?" Reiji-san flicked his finished cigarette away.

"Yes," I replied.

"So you know how she has been treating Tsubomi, correct?"

"Yes," I nodded. "She is evil and cruel."

"She is scum," Reiji-san frowned. "It angers me how much control she has, it leaves a person trapped without much space to move around freely. Not only does she seem to abuse her control, but also quick to snap. Yesterday, I received a threatening phone call from her after her secretary called me to inform me Tsubomi will be spending today with her obaa-san. All I said to the secretary was that Tsubomi was in Kyoto staying with a few friends for a bit. Not even a few minutes later, Tsubomi's obaa-san calls me. Never have I ever dealt with such an ill-tempered woman. Tsubomi should be enjoying herself while she can, not locked up at my place. Honestly, I wonder what goes on in the mind of that woman."

"Wouldn't we all?" I sighed.

"What's on your mind kiddo?" Reiji-san asked as he leaned forward on the railing. "You look distant."

"I'm worried for Tsubomi, Reiji-san," I replied. "All these years she had kept silent; and now that the truth is out, she wants none of us to help her."

"Us?" Reiji-san raised an eyebrow.

"Tsubomi's friends in Kyoto and I," I replied.

"What? How did you all find out?" Reiji-san asked.

"Thanks to Tsubomi's senpai, Yaya-san, she was the one who found out first," I began. "Tsubomi explained to me that Yaya-san was playing around with her, and that she wrapped her arms tightly around Tsubomi's waist, pulling her back onto the bed. That was the moment when Yaya-san noticed Tsubomi holding her side, and spotted the bruises."

"Nanto, Yaya-san? ...I thought Tsubomi wasn't going to talk to her again, or did I get the wrong idea when Tsubomi spoke to me about her?"

"Tsubomi had decided to do a last minute change and speak with her senpai," I grumbled. "So you are not entirely wrong."

"Well, you sound annoyed," Reiji-san chuckled.

"I just don't see what Tsubomi sees, and that is also the reason why I will never see Yaya-san as a good person for Tsubomi. Tsubomi can find someone better, someone who actually cares and won't hurt her feelings. Yaya-san is nothing special in my opinion."

"Heh, I can sense your obvious dislike of Tsubomi's senpai," Reiji-san said amusedly.

"Of course, why hide it? I have never liked her since Tsubomi first mentioned her."

"Hmm..." Reiji-san smiled. "Is it because you, too, like Tsubomi?"

"Wha- I-I never said that!" I quickly blushed.

"Haha, do you know what I love about being perceptive in conversations?" Reiji-san laughed at my sudden reaction. "It is noticing the fine little details in both verbal and nonverbal communications. You can go ahead and continue to tell me whatever you want, but your verbal does not match your nonverbal, which, in this case, is the facial expressions you show. Please keep in mind I am not calling you a lair, I am simply pointing out the obvious as it is presented to me. It is rather unfortunate that we as people tend to sometimes show the opposite of what we truly feel, contradicting ourselves especially in the presence of others. Perhaps for our protection? We all have our reasons for doing what we do. Also, I'm not sure if you have noticed this, but Tsubomi is quite keen on her level of perceptiveness too. Has she uncovered you as well?"

"...Yes and no," I replied. "She only found out because I told her. If I didn't, then I am certain she wouldn't have noticed."

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I should turn on my defenses or keep them as they are. Not that I have a problem with your confession, but now I can't help but to start thinking about the unstable hormones in teenagers," Reiji-san said. "Tsubomi will be turning thirteen in a couple of months; and as much as I would like to see her smiling, I also would like to see her keep her head above her shoulders. I can say the same for you, Sumiko-chan."

"Um...?" I looked at him confusedly.

"I am not sure if you have already learned about this in your science courses, I'm assuming you have not. Anyway, the brain stops thinking whenever someone sees the person they adore. The frontal cortex vital to judgement shuts down, causing all criticism or doubt to be cast aside. Unfortunately, that is not the only part of the brain that shuts down. The amygdala and the right prefrontal cortex both are shut down as well, the amygdala deals with fear and the right prefrontal cortex deals with negative emotions. As a result, one will not fear and worry about the consequences of falling heads over heels with the person of interest, especially when these parts of the brain are shut down, suspending good rational thinking."

"So... would you say one should follow the heart or the conscience when making decisions?"

Reiji-san laughed, "The heart only pumps blood throughout the body, Sumiko-chan. There is no such thing as loving another person with the heart. So to say the heart knows what it wants when speaking of wants and desires is not true. Additionally, the pain one feels 'in the heart' is nothing but the body releasing a bunch of chemicals in responce to the pain. It is the brain that will solve one's problems, one just needs to learn how to think accordingly. So there you have it, use your brain, and learn to think."

"Sounds so simple, and yet it's complicated..."

"Complicated?" Reiji-san repeated. "How so?"

"Like when making decisions, how does one know what to do when pushed up against the wall? Does one stay or go?"

"Are you referring to yourself with your conflicting feelings?"

 _How do you... am I that readable?_

"Yeah... I guess I am..."

"Let me ask you this Sumiko-chan," Reiji-san began. "You already know that Tsubomi is fully aware of your feelings, can you honestly say you will continue to support her decisions even if it doesn't include you? Can you look at her in the eye and tell her no matter what your support will never fade? I apologize for my small bombarding of questions, but it is because your support is not concrete and pivoting unsteadily. You don't need to answer the questions, but keep them in mind Sumiko-chan. One thing is doing what you want because it is what you truly want to do, and the other is doing what you think is best for others and placing yourself second below the rest."

"..."

"Honestly though," Reiji-san continued with a sigh. "Whatever happened with playing dolls, playing with each other's hair, and painting each other's nails with nail polish? All of you girls are still too young, Tsubomi especially to be dealing with such matters. Where exactly did my generation go wrong?"

"...I don't know?" I chuckled.

"Will you be alright, Sumiko-chan?" Reiji-san asked.

"Hm? Oh... yeah," I nodded. "I can't keep feeling like this forever, right? I'm sure during the time Tsubomi is away I'll be able to move on."

Reiji-san nodded, "The same can be said about Tsubomi's feelings for Yaya-san."

"Huh? Oh, I doubt that," I chuckled.

"I wouldn't, Sumiko-chan," Reiji-san said. "Considering who Yaya-san is to Tsubomi, it's not surprising for a kouhai to develop feelings for its senpai. In my honest opinion, it is the kind of feelings similar to the feelings given to an admired idol."

"But, what would be the chances of it not being true, Reiji-san?" I asked. "There are many reasons as to why things happen, and sometimes it is what it seems..."

"Of course, but there are things one should consider, and one of them, again, is age. I can honestly say Tsubomi is not in love. Idol worship must not be confused with one's own true feelings, it's like falling for the physical appearance of a person and not the inner spirit of the person; the latter being the important one of the two because looks can be deceiving. Tsubomi may feel strongly for Yaya-san now, but there is no guarantee of forever. The feelings of hers are easily susceptible, and can potentially pivot towards someone else who wins her interest."

"Hmm... I suppose my feelings will drift away in time as well?"

"Unrequited feelings tend to drift, but that may not be the case with everyone. Some may hold on longer than others. I say do what makes you content, and spend your time wisely. In the end, some things are just not simply meant to be, and cannot be forced to suit one's fancy if it ends up differently than anticipated... Hmm, let's go inside Sumiko-chan, those clouds will soon drop some heavy rain."

"Okay, Reiji-san."

Do what makes me content? Tsubomi's happiness is my happiness, shouldn't that be enough? I want more, but I know my place. I have accepted it wholeheartedly...

...I just feel empty...

"How about some hot chocolate?" Reiji-san asked. "It sounds perfect for the upcoming rain, and I suppose the cold too since I felt the wind blow. Also, standing out here thinking about that demon of a woman with my little Tsubomi only angers me more."

"Alright, sounds good," I nodded.

 _I wonder how Tsubomi is doing..._

* * *

 **A/N:** This is Sumiko's only chapter. The upcoming chapters will be more focused on Tsubomi and Yaya (it'll go back and forth).

Looking ahead, Yaya is next. I am afraid her chapter may not be uploaded next week or the following week (I do have my studies which require my attention). **Also,** if any of you know a good song lyrics that'll match up with Yaya leave a comment or private message me if you would like. (I already have a song in mind, but I am open to ideas.)

Till next time. Have a wonderful day.


	28. Closing The Distance (Yaya Part 1)

**Chapter 28:** **Closing The Distance**

 **(Yaya Part 1)**

.. ** _ooOOoo_**..

 _Why are we here?_

 _A question that no one will ever answer so think for your fucking self._

 _Don't believe something just because someone told you to, and don't be scared into living someone else's way._

 _Don't just say the things you're supposed to say, speak for yourself and never give that right away._

 _I'm sick of hearing people say how I should live my life; and if I don't follow their rules, I will suffer the consequence._

 _I will live the way I want to, and there is nothing you can say or do that will change me or the way I think, so save it for someone else._

 _Never be afraid to open up your mind and look at the world through someone else's eyes._

 _This is something you should never forget._

 _If so, then it's not really your life anymore._

 ** _-Chelsea Grin (The Human Condition)_**

.. ** _ooOOoo_**..

"Yaya-chan, are you listening?" Hikari asked in slight annoyance, standing in the middle of the bedroom with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, Hikari," I sighed as I looked away from the window, slouchily sitting on the side of the bed with my legs criss crossed. The sky was filled with graying clouds; but to be honest, my attention was elsewhere.

"Okay, what did I just say?" Hikari frowningly uncrossed her arms, and placed both her hands on her hips.

"Uh... something about my behavior?" I replied.

"Self-control, Yaya-chan," Hikari said disappointedly. "You have been acting out of control lately. First, the near destruction of our dorm room, then the food fight with Sumiko-san in the middle of the dance floor at Amane's go kazoku party, and again another fight with Sumiko-san later on last night. Would it be asking for too much for you to calm down?"

"Hey, I did not destroy our dorm room. Yeah, I made a mess, but it was not destroyed," I frowned.

"Our dorm room looked terrible, Yaya-chan. If I didn't return for the bracelet Amane gave me, you would have done worse. Also, you have yet to explain to me about the food fight incident, and I'm still trying to understand why you threw my obaa-san's flower vase at Sumiko-san."

"Hikari, the food fight was more like a given punishment to me by Tsubomi, and I had a legitimate reason for throwing the vase at Sumiko-san."

"Sure you did," Hikari said sarcastically. "Also, Tsubomi-chan was surprised you actually decided to go through with what she told you to do during Amane's party."

 _Wha- No she wasn't! Tsubomi wasn't surprised! She couldn't stop laughing at Sumiko-san and I after it was all over._

"Yes, she was angery with you, but what did you expect?" Hikari continued. "Yaya-chan and common sense don't belong in the same sentence."

"Ugh, I get it, I get it," I groaned. "Can we please just drop the subject already?"

 _You're starting to give me a headache, Hikari._

"No," Hikari shook her head. "Yaya-chan should learn to have more self-control and think before she acts! Seriously, you've caused a terrible scene in Amane's party, and I have yet to figure out how I am going to apologize for your behavior. Yet, what's worse is that I don't know what you'll do next. Will you start throwing knives, or will you start haunting people in their sleep?"

"I'm sorry...?"

"I find it hard to accept your apology like that, Yaya-chan. You say it so easily like you don't even mean it."

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Say you will start working on self-control, learn to think before you act, and take into consideration that you have anger issues."

"Hey, I don't have anger issues Hikari. Yeah I'll admit, I am hardheaded, but I don't have anger issues."

"You threw a vase at Sumiko-san!"

"I had a legitimate reason to do so!"

"Even so, you should have used your head Yaya-chan! It was all a misunderstanding, right? If only you could have just stopped and listened to Tsubomi-chan before bursting into the other room, then we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we? Luckily the cut on Sumiko-san's cheek wasn't deep, so it should heal quickly."

"See, she'll be fine. No damage done."

"Hey, don't forget the scare you gave my obaa-san! My obaa-san wasn't able to sleep for the rest of the night, thinking something bad might happen."

"Okay, I'm sorry for scaring your obaa-san, but she's fine now right?"

"Yeah, one sleepless night later."

"Again, I'm sorry for scaring your obaa-san. I'm sorry for throwing your obaa-san's vase at Sumiko-san... which didn't even hit her because she was smart enough to move out of the way, and-"

"Yaya-chan!"

"What? I'm apologizing."

"You're terrible."

"I'm being honest, Hikari."

"Fine, then answer me this honestly, what does Yaya-chan have against Sumiko-san?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"I ask because ever since Tsubomi-chan introduced Sumiko-san, you have been acting terribly."

"Sumiko-san and I have nothing against each other, Hikari. On the contrary, we are well," I lied.

"Yaya-chan, when two people are well with each other, the both of them talk to one another. Not continuously giving each other cold looks, and dead silence."

"I see you have noticed," I chuckled.

"It's not a laughing matter, and I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Amane also noticed it too."

I sighed, "Sumiko-san and I did have a problem, but now all of that is in the past."

"What happened?"

"It was nothing, really. The both of us shared a common interest in wanting to protect Tsubomi, and that lead to a bit of a problem. Fortunately, one of us gave up on the role to the other."

"Hmm, Sumiko-san did appear crestfallen the majority of the time she was here... does that mean Yaya-chan won?"

"Yes, yes I did," I nodded.

"Now that explains it... why Sumiko-san looked sad... her smiles were sad too."

"Yeah, don't remind me," I frowned, and annoyingly looked off to the side. "I don't want to hear it, Hikari."

 _I don't pity her._

"Sumiko-san is Tsubomi-chan's friend, you do know that, right?" Hikari spoke softly.

"I do, but knowing that won't make me care more than I do now. Actually, that worries me because she is Tsubomi's friend. I don't trust Sumiko-san because in a way she is just like me, even when she obviously shows more self-control than I do. I have my doubts Hikari, I won't be able to rest easily until I am with Tsubomi again."

"...Does Yaya-chan not trust Tsubomi-chan?"

"Why do you ask me that so suddenly?"

"Because if you did, then you wouldn't have any doubts."

"Oh... I do trust Tsubomi, Hikari, but I just don't trust Sumiko-san. I fear she will try to get closer to Tsubomi now that I am not around."

"Hmm, but Tsubomi-chan cares for you, right?"

"And Sumiko-san," I grumbled.

"Yes, but Tsubomi-chan picked you, Yaya-chan," Hikari smiled.

I sighed, "I might have won, but that doesn't mean it will completely prevent any unexpected surprises from Sumiko-san that could possibly overturn Tsubomi's choice. Regardless of how much time there is left, I can't let my guard down completely."

"This kind of thinking isn't healthy. Try to be more optimistic, the negative thinking will hurt you."

 _And the positive thinking will hurt me the same. There is no difference for me._

"I know..."

"Um, has Tsubomi-chan called you?" Hikari asked.

"No," I replied. "My best guess is that she is already with her obaa-san. Tsubomi did mention that her obaa-san would be picking her up as soon as she returned to Tokyo."

"I'm worried, Yaya-chan. Tsubomi-chan is with someone who can hurt her, and it seems that no one can do anything to help her..."

 _Tsubomi doesn't even want the help_. _No matter what we tell her._

"I'll be keeping an eye out for Tsubomi's call, Hikari," I got out of bed, and picked up my cell phone from the lamp table. "I'll wait as long as I must, but as soon as nightfall arrives, I'll call her, if she hasn't already."

"Okay..."

"Remember what you just told me Hikari, stay positive. The negative thinking will hurt us. Also, the longer we think of this the more worried we'll both be."

"I'm sorry Yaya-chan, but I just can't believe our little kouhai kept herself silent for so long... The face she puts up in public... that is not Tsubomi-chan at all..."

"Yeah, some things are hard to believe," I looked at the stuffed panda bear, placed on top of the furniture dresser, leaning back against the round mirror. "We would never expect to find out about things like this from anyone; and although it does happen all around us, some of us are good at hiding it more than others..."

"Yaya-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just zoning off, sorry... Hmm, I guess I'm becoming impatient."

"Would Yaya-chan like some lavender tea?" Hikari asked. "It'll help you relax."

"No thanks, Hikari," I looked out the window. "I'll be heading out soon."

"What?" Hikari eyes widen. "Yaya-chan, those clouds are getting pretty scary, and it looks like as if it's going to be raining soon. I wouldn't want you heading out in the rain, what if you get sick?"

"I'll take an umbrella with me," I lazily flopped back down on the bed. "Don't worry I'll be back before sundown."

"Where are you going?" Hikari asked.

"I'm going to see... a close friend of the kazoku!" I replied quickly. "I haven't seen her in over a year, and she recently notified me that she is in town. I would like to very much see her again."

"Is Yaya-chan being honest with me?"

"Yes, why do you ask that?"

"It's because you tend to lie; and now that I know about you sneaking out to go to places, I'm starting to have my doubts," Hikari frowned.

 _Oh, no... Not that face again, not another lecture!_

"This time I mean it Hikari, I'm just going to see a friend, that's it."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, but I would take a raincoat, and an umbrella too if I were you. I don't want to see Yaya-chan fall ill because she decided to go out in the rain without taking some sort of safety precautions for her health."

"I'll be fine, really; and there is no need to worry about me. My friend also wouldn't want to see me put my health at risk... Hey, what time is it?"

"It is 11am exactly. Why?"

"Oh shoot! I got to go now, or else I'll be late," I jumped out of bed.

"Be late for what, Yaya-chan?"

"To meet up with my friend, remember?" I quickly put on a pair of denim jeans, and picked up my hoodie I had tossed on the floor, swatting away the dirt particles.

"Oh, okay, and please be careful Yaya-chan, don't get into any trouble," Hikari handed me an umbrella from the top drawer in the furniture dresser.

"I won't. The friend I am seeing wouldn't want me getting in trouble either. Well, I'm off. See you tonight," I dashed down the stairs, and ran out the door, racing against the dark overcast above.

Out of all the days to start raining, why today? Is it a sign of what is to come? If so, then what a gloomy kick-start it is, and all that is missing is the dramatic music to help stir the fear into our minds. The fear of the unknown.

My negative thoughts won't do me good, I know, but having positive thoughts won't help me either. Expect the unexpected, well that is easier said than done. All I hope for at this point is peace, and happiness too.

"There you are," I breathed, stopping several feet away from the purple amaranth, staring at my onee-san sitting beside them. Determinedly, I began to approach her. Tsubomi wanted me to do this; but as of right now, I am doing this for me.

It is a year overdue...

"Fancy seeing you here," I smiled.

Onee-san took a glance at me, then continued to look forward. "Likewise."

 _Hmm, she sounds upset..._

"The clouds are getting dark, aren't they?" I asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"...Yasuko-san?" I studied her serious facial expression.

 _Is it because of our ryoushin? Did they do something to you? You hardly ever showed that expression... Honestly, I don't like it, not one bit._

"Are you going to run off again, Yaya-san?" She asked, refusing to look at me.

 _Oh, it is because of me. Heh, I should have known, I always was the only one who can easily make her upset, and sometimes without even knowing it._

"I see you are mad at me... should I leave?"

Onee-san quickly turned to face me, "No, don't leave. You came here for a reason, right? Just like I did. So it wouldn't be fair to make you leave."

 _And as always, she could never remain upset with me._

"Then... may I sit next to you?" I asked.

"Go ahead," Onee-san nodded.

"Um... Yasuko-san, have you found your imouto-san yet?" I asked hesitantly.

"No," Onee-san replied. "And what about you Yaya-san, have you found your onee-san?"

 _Yes_

"No."

"I see, we're both still incomplete."

"Do you... still dream of your imouto-san?"

"Yes," Onee-san sighed. "Her face remains blurry still."

"You say her face is blurry, does that mean the rest of her visible?"

"Yes. In my dreams she is slender, shorter than me, and with long black hair. Kind of like yours Yaya-san," Onee-san smiled.

"Your imouto-san has the same hair as me? What a coincidence..."

"My imouto-san's hair color matches my otou-san's, and I match my okaa-san's."

"Total opposites, huh?"

"In a way, yes. Um... Yaya-san, can I... touch your hair?"

I blushed, "Wha-! Oh... um, s-sure..."

Onee-san giggled, "It's soft... I wonder if my imouto-san has it the same way."

 _She does, onee-san..._

"Oh my," She stopped. "Yaya-san, I felt a raindrop on my hand. How about we call it a day before we get caught in the rain? It was nice seeing you."

Before Onee-san began walking, I reached out to her arm, "Hey, Yasuko-san, wait..."

"Yes?"

"I came here looking for you... and I was hoping I would find you because I wanted to ask if you would like to go to Yasashi Tea together, if you still want to..."

"You have accepted my invitation, Yaya-san?"

"Yes..."

"I see," Onee-san giggled. "Well then, shall we go before the rain gets us first?"

"Oh, I have an umbrella," I pulled out the umbrella, and opened it. "We can walk together underneath it."

"Of course, thank you Yaya-san," She walked beside me. "So, you came here hoping you would find me, hmm?"

"Yeah, I felt bad how I left you other day, and I thought that maybe we could go for some lavender tea... if your offer still stood of course."

"It is alright Yaya-san, I am glad you came," Onee-san smiled.

"Y-Yeah, me too," I stuttered, blushingly.

"You know Yaya-san," Onee-san began with a side smirk. "It is not always good to blush so much, you will end up staying like that."

"Ah! Um, w-well, I... sorry, Yasuko-san."

"Hahaha, don't apologize Yaya-san. I think you look rather cute with your face bright red."

 _Grr, Some things never change!_

"Ugh, you are just like my onee-san! She always teased me, especially when I start blushing," I huffed.

"I can see why," Onee-san continued to laugh. "When you get angry like that, you become an adorable little girl, who I want to pinch the cheeks out of."

"Don't even think about it," I frowned.

"Heh... too late!" Onee-san playfully pinched both my cheeks.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" I swatted her hands away. "We are going to get wet, Yasuko-san."

"Fine," Onee-san giggled.

"Geez, you pinched hard," I rubbed my cheeks with my available free hand.

"Hehe, sorry, but I didn't realize you had such chubby cheeks Yaya-san. I'm afraid it will be hard for me to resist from pinching your cheeks from now on, hehe."

"Ugh, resist it then."

"What? Pinch it again? Okaaay, if you say so~"

"No! I did not say that, Yasuko-san!"

"Aww, fine. I'll just do it when you're not expecting it."

"...You are terrible."

Onee-san bursted out laughing.

 _You are the same as before, onee-san. Laughing, teasing, and mixed with a hint of mischief. It is as if you haven't changed a bit. Walking beside you now, I still feel incomplete, but one day I know you will remember me. It hurts being with you, but this is a start. I hope it doesn't take long though... I missed you, onee-san. I have so much to tell you, and stories to share... This is as close as I'm gonna get for now, and I accept it wholeheartedly._

"Hey, Yaya-san, thank you... it has been awhile since I have laughed like this," Onee-san smiled. "I have been forlorn for quite sometime now, being alone in both my home and in public. It is nice to have someone kill the loneliness with me."

 _I am sorry to hear that onee-san..._

"You have been alone at home?" I asked her, sympathetically. "What about your go ryoushin?"

Onee-san sighed, "My ryoushin have been busy attending business meetings, one after the other. I honestly think the meetings are nothing but a waste of time; but oh well, I have already grown used to their ongoing absence."

"So... who takes care of you while your go ryoushin are away, Yasuko-san?" I asked.

"Only the housekeeper and the maids," Onee-san replied. "I used to have a personal guardian looking after me, but I'm old enough to look after myself now. Sadly, my age is not taken into consideration by the housekeeper, who still sees me as a young child, and treats me like one sometimes."

 _Ah, I remember the housekeeper... a pain in the butt, but fun to scare. Just like the maids, hehe. I remember the copious amount of times we would get scolded by the housekeeper for nearly giving them all heart attacks with our mischief games. You, onee-san, always came up with the ideas, and I was always right behind you, following you and having fun in that dull house together. Yes, it was wonderful onee-san..._

 _...I assume the housekeeper and the rest of the workers must have been given direct orders by our ryoushin not to mention me to you since I am no longer a part of the family. Well, at least you're still trying to look for me... and you found me, onee-san_ _. Soon I will reveal myself to you, but right now we're nothing more than strangers acquainting ourselves..._

"Oh... and is the housekeeper and the maids okay with you not being at home? I bet they're worried about you."

"Nah, they're fine."

"Really? But, isn't a housekeeper supposed to be strict on rules? And then have the maids enforce it for your protection? You're lucky to get away from them, Yasuko-san."

"Heh, strict? It would be more accurate to say the housekeeper acts like a lion, but bring out a mouse then she's not, haha. And the maids act like a flock of clueless pigeons," Onee-san chuckled.

 _I knew it, haha._

"I find it amusing how gullible some of the maids are though," Onee-san continued. "You would think these ladies would have some prior common sense in them; but unfortunately, it is terribly easy to fool them. Also, I find it entertaining to watch them quarrel over trivial matters as well. They completely forget what it was they were arguing about in the first place once they stop bickering. But, what makes me laugh is... no one ever wins. It's as if the argument was out of pure boredom, serving no real purpose, only getting the opportunity to insult one another. Weird, is it not? Anyway, once their small quarrels are over, I tell the housekeeper I'm off to the park, and voilà! I'm free. It's an odd daily routine for me; and I know you're probably wondering, how does the quarrels help me get out of the house? Heh, simple, all I do is give them this disappointed look and I'm let lose. I suppose it is difficult for them to explain to me what stuff and nonsense I just saw. All in all, the housekeeper and the maids's embarrassment is my gain."

"Wow..."

"Speechless, Yaya-san?" Onee-san smiled.

"More like surprised, it's as if you planned it all."

"Hmm, I've never thought of it like that before, but I guess so."

"Has it ever failed you, Yasuko-san?"

"Nope."

"So... you can leave whenever you want?"

"Pretty much."

"And return...?"

"At a reasonable time of course. I am not one for late night adventures."

 _Ah, but with me you are. If I invited you, that is._

"Finally, we arrived," Onee-san stopped near the Yasashi Tea entrance.

"Yeah, and dry," I smiled, wrapping up the umbrella.

"Haha, yeah," Onee-san nodded. "Let's go in, Yaya-san. I can smell the different scents of hot tea behind this door, so welcoming."

"Agreed," I nodded.

"Mmm, smells so good," Onee-san said as we walked in. "Say, what kind of tea would you like? I'll place myself in line while you go find us a table."

"Sounds good, I'll take a hot lavender tea thanks."

"Nice, I'll be with you in a few minutes Yaya-san."

 _Hmm, ah! Our favorite table is available!_

Well, to be more correct it is my onee-san's favorite table. For some reason she always favored this table in particular. I suppose it is because the table is farthest one from the entrance, and with a good view of the indoor decor of metal tin cans arranged to look like abstract art hanging on the walls. I honestly don't know why she prefered this table, I never bothered to ask her.

"I'm back," Onee-san placed two small teacups and a medium sized thermal tea server on the table.

"That was quick."

"I know, and that is one of the reasons why I like this place. The teas are ready to serve upon ordering. Better than waiting, is it not?"

"Yeah, it is."

"You picked a good spot, Yaya-san. The windows show a decent view of the outside."

"Thanks, I just figured this table would be better than others."

Onee-san began pouring the hot tea into the teacups, "How many sugars, Yaya-san?"

"Two please."

"Alright, there you go. Be careful, it is hot."

"Okay, thanks."

"It is raining heavily, isn't it?" Onee-san took a sip from her tea. "Looks like we'll be staying in here for awhile."

"I have nothing else planned for today, so it's fine by me Yasuko-san."

 _It just means I will be spending more time with you._

"Likewise. So, what school do you attend Yaya-san?"

 _Oh, she's making conversation with me!_

"I attend a private school for girls on Astraea Hill. There are three different schools on the hill, and the one I attend is Spica. Have you heard of it?"

"Ah, yes I have. I have heard good things from that place, especially Spica's Saintly Chorus."

 _You... you remembered_

"Oh, you know about their chorus?"

"Yes, but I can't seem to remember who I heard it from... it's strange how I can recall certain things, but not what is the most important... I mean, what if my imouto-san said it? What if she..." Onee-san paused.

"Yasuko-san, are you okay?"

"...What if she is in the chorus... Oh, Yaya-san!" Onee-san beamishly began. "Are you familiar with the members of the Saintly Chorus?"

"Um, yes, yes I am..."

"My imouto-san must be a member of the group, and with your help Yaya-san, we just might be able to find her. Will you help me? And in return, I will help you find your onee-san."

 _Should I say yes or should I just confess?_

"Are you certain your imouto-san is a part of the Saintly Chorus? What if she isn't Yasuko-san?"

"I wouldn't know unless I looked, and that is why I want to... Yaya-san, you can't possibly imagine my ongoing frustration, all I can see is a blur. I... I want to see her face. I might not be able to recall who she is once I see her, but she will remember me. Please, Yaya-san, say you will help me find her."

 _You want me to help you look for me? That's it, I can't take this!_

"That won't be necessary..." I lowered my gaze.

"Yaya-san, are you alright?"

Hiding my face underneath my bangs, I replied softly, "There is no need to look for her... onee-san."

"Wait, what did you just call me?"

"I called you onee-san."

Onee-san froze.

"A year after the incident, and you still don't remember me... only bits and pieces of whatever memory you have left... I will say this though, I am touched that I remain important to you, and for that reason I came back to the purple amaranth you adore so much because I knew you would be there..."

 _Should I look at her? Should I keep looking down? I find it difficult to breathe... should I leave her? Ugh, say something onee-san! Please..._

 _"..."_

 _She's not going to..._

"I will go now," I stood up, ignoring her gaze. "Thank you for the tea."

"Wait," She grabbed my wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to a friend's house."

"No, you're not. Sit down, and wait till the rain passes."

"I have an umbrella with me, remember?"

"I know, but I don't want you to leave yet Yaya-san. Please, stay with me."

"Yasuko-san, I have to-"

"When will you stop being so stubborn? You know you want to stay here with me, stop contradicting yourself whenever you are dealing with mixed emotions. Be more honest with yourself for goodness sake."

 _Ugh, didn't even take her more than five minutes and already she's giving me sibling lectures... Well then, remembering certain things about me that annoyed her is a start... To be honest, I would much rather have Hikari giving me the lectures instead. Onee-san can be scary when she wants to be._

"... I guess some things don't change, huh?" I chuckled.

"No, I guess not. But, now that I have found you, I'm not letting you go so easily," Onee-san smiled.


	29. Perfect (Tsubomi Part 2)

**Chapter 29: Perfect (Tsubomi Part 2)**

"Finally, we have arrived at last," Obaa-san sighed in annoyance as the chauffeur turned on the driveway. The drive to my oji-san's house was dead silent after my obaa-san threw my necklace out of the window in utter disgust. The cruel act stirred my feelings of incense; but since I am no match for my obaa-san, I angrily held back and stayed silent. "Hmm, the others have arrived early. What a surprise, this is a first."

 _This isn't exactly a going away party for me, I know, it is more like an excuse to gather my oji-sans and oba-sans to discuss work related issues! Honestly, I don't even care at this point! I just want this day to end already!_

"Okaa-san, Tsubomi, thank you for coming," Atsuya-ojisan greeted us as we entered his home, filled with the rest of our kazoku chattering jocosely with one another.

"Well done Atsuya, you brought everyone here," Obaa-san pleasingly looked around. "All except Tsubaki... Has she given you the briefing of her current status in Ontario?"

"Yes, and all is well and running smoothly," Oji-san nodded.

"Excellent, remind me to call her later, I still have to discuss the paperwork with her," Obaa-san began to walk away with oji-san into the dining room. "Now, where is Masami and Shiro? I want to see those reports at once. And did Hanako finally print out the charts? I am growing impatient with her."

 _Yeah, leave me standing alone obaa-san, how fucking nice of you! You made such a fuss yesterday, remember? Ugh, well whatever, at least I am now away from you for the meantime._

"Tsubomi-chan over here!" A voice called out to me.

I turned around, and smiled, "Daichi-chan, sneaking around as always? You know, one of these days you're going to get in trouble."

"Oh dear sweet itoko-san, what is life without an adventure?" Daichi-chan smirked. "Come, I have some interesting news to relay."

"Interesting? Well, that is a first," I laughed as I followed him upstairs to our usual spot on the balcony. Here, my itoko-san and I, and sometimes joined by our other itoko-sans as well, come here to distance ourselves from the boring talk of adults during parties. Since Atsuya-ojisan always volunteered to host the parties, the balcony soon became the to-go-to spot for some of us upon arrival. "Alright Daichi-chan, we're here. Now, tell me the interesting news, hehe."

"You will find it a bit comical, I'm sure of it. But, before I begin, let me ask you this. Do you still remember all the jokes Shiro-ojisan would make about Hanako-obasan being dropped on the head when she was little?"

"Yes, I remember," I giggled. "My okaa-san would give him a cold stare everytime he would joke about it."

"Alright, while I was kindly eavesdropping on the conversation between Masami-obasan and my otou-san yesterday, I found out that it actually is true! When Hanako-obasan was just a baby, your okaa-san and my otou-san always wanted to play with her; and whenever they were having fun her, Shiro-ojisan and Masami-obasan would get jealous because Hanako-obasan was receiving all the attention from their beloved onee-san and onii-san. Of course Masami-obasan denied it initially, but soon gave in when my otou-san reminded her the number of times she would try to win your okaa-san's attention. I should also add Shiro-ojisan was the same way with my otou-san... Well anyway, with the jealousy in mind, my otou-san and your okaa-san's attention pivoted for a brief moment to deal with their jealous go kyoudai. Unfortunately while our ryoushin were being distracted, Hanako-obasan was rolling around playfully in bed until she rolled off on the corner."

"What?" I gasped in shock. "I can't believe it, oh my goodness! Now I know why Hanako-obasan seems a bit... quirky? B-But it's not as if that's a bad thing or anything! I mean, we all have our little quirky moments, right?"

"HA!" Daichi-chan laughed loudly. "Tsubomi-chan, have you seen your okaa-san? She is near perfect. No quirkiness whatsoever, and the same can be said for my otou-san and their go kyoudai, minus Hanako-obasan of course."

"Hmm, no wonder our obaa-san is oddly a bit lenient with her."

"A bit? Nah, obaa-san is very lenient with her, according to my otou-san anyway. Masami-obasan mentioned to my otou-san that our obaa-san is still being bitter about it, refusing to let go of the accident."

"Of course our obaa-san will still be bitter about it Daichi-chan, she isn't the kind of person to forgive and forget. And even less when it ends up being a permanent side effect for Hanako-obasan."

Daichi-chan sighed, "Even so, Hanako-obasan remains to be one of my few favorite kazoku members. A select few with a sense of humor."

"Am I one of those few?" I giggled.

"Hmm, what do you think?" Daichi-chan smiled.

"I think that if I wasn't, then you wouldn't be with me at this moment, am I right?"

"Right... Ughh, Tsubomi-chan, why must you leave me? It will be lonely here without you dear itoko-san."

"You know why I'm leaving."

"Of course I do. You're lucky..."

"Am I? I'll be back before you know it... there is no luck in that."

"Perhaps, but at least you will be away from her... unlike the rest of us who will be seeing her more often than we would like."

"Our obaa-san has been coming over more frequently, hasn't she?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Now that my dear Tsubaki-obasan isn't here, my otou-san has no choice but to fill in for her."

"I'm sorry, Daichi-chan."

"No, it's alright Tsubomi-chan, don't apologize. I knew it was going to happen, and it came as no surprise to me when I heard that our obaa-san picked your okaa-san to move overseas... Say, how is my oba-san anyway? It has been awhile since I last saw her."

"To be honest, the last time I have spoken with her was about a week ago when she was still here... I miss her, Daichi-chan."

"You could just call her."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"No, I'll only be bothering her; and besides, wouldn't it be considered rude to be on the phone while there is a party going on?"

"Not really because you know why my otou-san planned this 'going away party' for you... I'll be completely honest with you, it wouldn't matter what you decide to do. Today will be nothing but another work day for them... it was I who came up with the idea anyway... I noticed my otou-san was stressing out about some complications he was having, he wouldn't say what they were, but I figured it had to do with something work related... I was right... I do apologize if this angers you, but I had a feeling you would like to get away from our obaa-san as soon as possible. In a way the party is for you, Tsubomi-chan, so do what you want and call your okaa-san."

"Thank you Daichi-chan; but, again, I'll only be bothering my okaa-san. She might be busy at the moment..."

"May I ask how do you know that? Surely your call will be taken, and not left to the answering machine. Not like some people I know anyway."

"I'll try calling her later on today. I just don't know what I'll say to her."

"A simple 'I miss you' will be enough," Daichi-chan chuckled. "Or you could just try calling your otou-san first. He is in Ontario with your okaa-san, right?"

"Yeah, he is," I sighed.

"What's wrong? Do you have a problem with your otou-san?"

"Oh no, not at all. It's just..."

 _I don't know who to call first..._

"Heh, as always, you are not able to pick between two people you love. Terribly indecisive you are."

"That is not true," I frowned.

"Yes it is, I know you well enough itoko-san, you'll end up calling neither one of them."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Who is to say what I will do?"

"No one, but you do often waste time deciding between things, or so I have noticed haha!"

"Ugh!"

 _He knows me so well!_

"Make up your mind Tsu-bo-mi-chan," Daichi-chan giggled. "Before it is too late for you to do anything, and end up doing nothing in the end."

"Why do I feel like you're forcing me to do it? You know I dislike being forced."

"I know, but the way you think is closely akin to mine, which is why I am forcing you. Heh, it takes one to know one. So, who are you calling?"

"I'm calling my o-"

 _*Beep Beep*_

"Saved by a text message," Daichi-chan laughed.

 _*Beep Beep*_

"Make that two text messages," Daichi-chan continued. "I guess you're becoming popular Tsubomi-chan, better answer your beloved fans!"

"Ha-ha, very funny Daichi-chan," I rolled my eyes. "It's only... oh..."

"Well, that doesn't sound good... is it bad?" Daichi-chan asked.

"Oh, no, it's just... my senpai and Su-chan..."

"Sumiko-san! It has been a long while since I last had the pleasure of speaking with her since you last presented us during the summer of last year, how has she been lately? Is she by any chance still single? I must say your friend is definately a beauty. Her long raven black hair, sea colored eyes, smooth porcelain skin, and-"

"Enough!" I snapped. "I understand my Su-chan is a beauty, but please keep your thoughts to yourself!"

"Huh, since when was Sumiko-san yours?"

"Ah! Um, I mean, I-I care about her Daichi-chan, and I won't allow someone to speak of her in such a way!" I replied quickly, blushingly.

"My apologies Tsubomi-chan, I was only complimenting her beauty. No need for you to get... jealous," Daichi-chan gave a side smirk.

"I am not jealous," I huffed. "What gave you that idea? It is entirely inaccurate!"

"Hah, oh really? Then what is it? I was certain the one you liked was your senpai, not Sumiko-san."

"I-I don't."

 _No, no I don't... I don't, I don't, I don't_.

"Hmm, I'm curious but I won't ask. Well, I'll just give you some privacy."

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"Downstairs, I'm getting hungry. Would you like anything?"

"Same as whatever you're having Daichi-chan."

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit. Oh, and be careful Tsubomi-chan, those clouds look threatening. You don't want to get caught standing in the midst of all the upcoming heavy rain, do you?"

"No, I wouldn't," I looked up.

 _Why does it have to rain today?_

I looked down at my cell phone as I walked back into the house, and closed the door behind me.

 _Hmm, both Yaya-senpai and Su-chan texted me right after the other. I see Yaya-senpai texted me first, should I open hers first... or Su-chan's? ...Ugh, I don't know!_

 _"Heh, as always, you are not able to pick between two people you love. Terribly indecisive you are."_

 _I guess he is right, I can be indecisive..._

 _NO, I will respond!_

I decided to open Sumiko-chan's text first.

Sumiko-chan: Tsubomi, are you alright? I know it was just a few moments ago since you have left, but I can't stop thinking about you, and your safety... I hope to hear from you soon...

Tsubomi: I'm fine, Su-chan, really. There is no need to worry. My obaa-san was called by my Atsuya-ojisan about having a going away party for me. I am currently at my oji-san's house with my itoko-san upstairs, away from the adults and their boring conversations. My obaa-san is busy with other things at the moment. So again, don't worry. I am okay, Su-chan.

Sumiko-chan: Good, stay away from her. Your oji-san and I were trying to remain calm, but it seems impossible...

Tsubomi: What is my oji-san doing?

Sumiko-chan: He is in his study, smoking a cigar most likely. He was trying to enjoy a cup of hot chocolate he had made for the both of us, but he wasn't able to enjoy it. The same can be said for me. I'll let him know that you are alright.

Tsubomi: Thanks, Su-chan. But before you do, I need to tell you something... it's about the locket you gave me...

Sumiko-chan: What happened?

Tsubomi: Promise me you won't get mad.

Sumiko-chan: Tsubomi, if you don't tell me, then I will get mad.

Tsubomi: ...My obaa-san threw the locket out of the car's window as we were passing through a major highway... She wanted to see it and I handed it to her, but then she quickly became digusted once she opened it and threw it out... she called it a piece of filth...

Sumiko-chan: What the fuck!? I got that locket for you! Really, a fucking piece of filth? Well whatever, the locket is not what is important to me right now, you are. As long as you're okay Tsubomi, so am I. Nothing else matters.

Tsubomi: Thank you... but I still feel terrible, Su-chan. I liked the locket, and the photo of you in it...

Sumiko-chan: I may not be able to replace the locket, but I do have a back up copy of the photo I placed inside of it, if you want it.

Tsubomi: I do.

Sumiko-chan: Okay, but the photo is bigger though, is that okay?

Tsubomi: I don't mind, I'll be happy to have it nonetheless Su-chan. :)

Sumiko-chan: Okay.

Tsubomi: Is it raining back at home?

Sumiko-chan: Yeah, I am currently watching the rain and it is somewhat relaxing, but it feels melancholic at the same time...

 _I wonder if the sadness you feel is because I am not with yo_ _u...?_

Tsubomi: The sun will come out soon, and today will be pretty as the days before it. We just have to wait. :)

Sumiko-chan: Do we have any other choice? Haha.

Tsubomi: No. Haha. Hey, Su-chan, are you in my room?

 _If yes, then it'll explain your melancholic feelings, and not your feelings from the rain._

Sumiko-chan: Yes.

 _I thought so..._

Tsubomi: Hey sorry, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later, whenever I get the chance again. Okay? :)

Sumiko-chan: Okay, stay safe my little rose.

"It has been awhile since the last time you have called me that, and continued doing so..." I stared at the text message. "...I miss being called that..."

I opened Yaya-senpai's text message next.

Yaya-senpai: Hey Tsubomi, how are you? I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I'm worried about you since you're with that woman... Anyway, I set out to find my onee-san just as I had promised you yesterday. Currently, we're having tea together at one of our favorite places. She picked the place, haha. She hasn't changed, and I am glad for that...

Tsubomi: Yaya-senpai, you shouldn't be texting while you're with someone! That is so rude. But I am glad to know that you're with your onee-san, and having a good time. As for me, I am doing fine, don't worry about me. My Atsuya-ojisan called my obaa-san about having a going away party for me, and I'm currently hanging with my itoko-san upstairs, away from the adults. Before you start using my words against me about texting while I'm with someone, I will add my itoko-san is not with me, he is downstairs getting food for the both of us. Also, my obaa-san is currently busy with other things, so all is well for me.

Yaya-senpai: Uh, you don't think I already know that? Haha, my onee-san is in the restroom, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want me texting in front of her. Tsubomi, I am really glad you're safe, and away from your obaa-san. Hopefully it'll stay that way for the majority of the time at least. Sucks I can't be with you...

Tsubomi: You will soon though, right?

Yaya-senpai: Yeah, and until then I wait impatiently... I want to be with you again, Tsubomi, and as much as I want time to speed up, I also want it so slow down because then you'll be leaving me... Ugh, I'm gonna miss you so much pinky...

Tsubomi: Same here... Yaya-senpai, let's stop thinking like this, please? The sad thoughts hurts.

 _Please, don't start this again..._

Yaya-senpai: Did you expect it not to? There is no true happy ending in this for us no matter how much we want it... and that is why I want to spend some time with you... I wish things were different, if only your obaa-san wasn't the way she was just so that you could stay here with me... Life fucking sucks, but I would like to make the best of it. With you.

"No true happy ending, huh?" I sighed, and looked out the window, the rain began falling down as if on cue. I looked down at my cell phone, "Happy endings are meant for fairy tales anyway..."

Tsubomi: I would like that too, but it can't be helped. Hey, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later. Have fun with your onee-san, I'm sure you two will have a lot of catching up to do.

Yaya-senpai: Okay, take care Tsubomi.

"I'm back with the food~" Daichi-chan sung gleefully, and placed the plates and drinks on the coffee table. "When I arrived at the dining room, I thought I had already figured out what I wanted to eat... I guess not, haha. I spent at least five minutes debating with myself."

"You would," I laughed.

Daichi-chan cleared his throat, "Our obaa-san was looking for you."

"Was she? She didn't call me nor did she send someone to look for me. I doubt it was important because if it was, then she would have made an effort to find me."

"It's frustrating, isn't it Tsubomi-chan? How one minute we're wanted, but then the next we end up being pushed aside for other more important matters. Where do we really stand in all this, I wonder..."

"I wouldn't be able to tell you, but all I can say is that I'm already used to it."

"Heh, and so have I."

"So, where is she?"

"Obaa-san? She's not here, Tsubomi-chan. She left with Shiro-ojisan and some other kazoku relative. She was only looking for you so that she could tell you she was leaving."

"What? That is unbelievable, we just got here!" I frowned.

"I know, but obaa-san had recieved some news regarding the business, but I don't know what it is about exactly. I asked my otou-san, and all I received was a short answer."

"Is that all she ever thinks about!? Honestly, what was the point of taking me out if she was going to end up cutting it short? Ugh."

"Would you prefer she stay?"

"No. But damn it, I could have stayed with my Reiji-ojisan... and Su-chan."

"True, but I am glad, in a way, because I now have the opportunity to talk to you once more. So it isn't entirely bad."

"Yeah, I just don't like it when obaa-san thinks she can just come and go as she pleases."

"You know well enough as I do that no one tells her what to do. If it helps you feel any better, at least you won't have to see her for the rest of the day. You get to spend it with your charming itoko!"

"Haha, you're right, it isn't entirely bad."

"Now, cheer up, and let's eat!" Daichi-chan smiled.

I laughed, "Only you would get so happy when it comes to food."

"When you're hungry, food is the best thing to look at," Daichi-chan said, and then he looked out the window. "Ugh, of all days to rain, why today? I know the rain can be relaxing to some, but to others it is a sad sight to see."

"You don't like the rain either?" I asked.

"It's not that I don't like the rain, I just prefer a warm sunny day because then I am able to go out for a walk, and not be trapped indoors. It's terribly boring."

"Haha, but you're not trapped though, you're just stuck with me for the moment."

"But, that's the same thing!"

"Daichi-chan!" I giggled. "You're mean."

"Finally! It's about time you laughed."

"Oh? Well thanks, hah."

"So... how is Sumiko-san?" Daichi-chan smirked. "Is she well?"

 _Ugh, why can't you just stop it already!?_

"She's fine. And stop looking at me like that, you've got it all wrong."

"Heh, do I?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to ask," I grumbled.

"I did. I'm answering you in questions but not exactly asking you questions. So if you answer me, then you're only giving yourself away."

"It's not like that, we're just friends. Seriously."

"Okay... sooo I can ask her out, right?" Daichi-chan beamed.

"Wha- No!"

"Aw, why not? Don't tell me she's taken already."

"No, she's not taken, but she is currently unavailable."

"Well that is too bad, and may I ask why?"

"It is because her heart belongs to me!"

 _No wait, I said that wrong!_

"I've got it all wrong, huh? Well then, this is awkward..."

"No, I meant-"

"Daichi-chan, Tsubomi-chan, away from everyone as always? Haha. Come on Tsubomi-chan, this is your going away party don't hide yourself," Mayumi-chan smiled as she joined us, and sat down beside me.

 _Thank goodness, an interruption..._

"Great, another itoko-san joining us on such a fine afternoon," Daichi-chan smiled.

"A fine afternoon? Are you blind Daichi-chan? Look outside, it's raining," Mayumi-chan laughed.

"Yes, and I was also being sarcastic," Daichi-chan winked.

"Ugh, you and your sarcasm," Mayumi-chan sighed, and then looked at me. "Hey, Tsubomi-chan, would it be too late to try to lock you up somewhere so that you won't leave us? Kind of sad the thought of not being able to see you again for a long time."

"Haha, I'm afraid you can't do that," I giggled. "I will miss the both of you... and your ongoing arguments over who is right, hehe."

"Daichi-chan just can't accept defeat," Mayumi-chan sticked her tongue out at him.

"Heh, as if you are the one to talk Ma-chan," Daichi-chan chuckled. "Say, did Masami-obasan leave with obaa-san?"

"My okaa-san is here actually, she is talking with your otou-san and Hanako-obasan downstairs," Mayumi-chan replied. "To be honest, I was surprised when I saw our obaa-san appear with Tsubomi-chan. Hmm, didn't our obaa-san say that she was too busy with work to 'waste her precious time' ?"

"Yes, and as always she does whatever suits her fancy. You should know this by now," Daichi-chan said. "Anyway, let us change the subject now shall we? It seems we enjoy trying to understand certain kazoku members of ours with confusion."

"They are confusing to understand," Mayumi-chan laughed.

"I second that," I nodded.

"Haha, so... have any one of you tried the bread sticks downstairs? It's like biting heaven!" Daichi-chan beamed.

"Um, how about we try not talking about food?" I laughed. "The last thing I want is to be motivated to go for thirds."

"Or fourths," Mayumi-chan added.

"Of course not, you have to make sure you have room for dessert. Riiiight, Ma-chan?" Daichi-chan smirked.

"... Oh shut up, it was only that one time!" Mayumi-chan frowned.

"Haha, one that will go down in history in my book!" Daichi-chan said.

 _Ugh, those two love to argue with each other..._

* * *

 **A/N:** For anyone still wondering who is who in this chapter, look below. (^_^)

Tsubomi, Daichi, and Mayumi are cousins.

The aunts and uncles (in order of oldest to youngest):

Tsubaki (Tsubomi's mother), Atsuya (Daichi's father), and Masami (Mayumi's mother), Shiro, and then it's Hanako.

I hope this helped clear away any confusion. :P


	30. Closing The Distance (Yaya Part 2)

**A/N:** Finally, I reached my first 100k words! :D

...that's all I have to say, lol.

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Closing The Distance**

 **(Yaya Part 2)**

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Onee-san arrived back from the restroom.

"It's alright," I smiled.

"It's raining quite heavily now, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I nodded as I put my cell phone away in my pocket. I felt at ease and less weight on my shoulders now that I have revealed myself to her. To be honest, I was worried about her reaction after I openly admitted who I was, it was not often things ended up in my favor, usually it was the complete opposite. I find it kind of frustrating how I keep creating these pointless scenarios in my head knowing fully well there was a chance none of them were going to happen. This is a first, and I am relieved she wanted me to stay, but whether or not she had accepted me was an entirely different matter. I remained hopeful, nonetheless.

I currently have an ample amount of questions I want to ask her, and I know she has some for me too, but the problem is... where do we start? Do I start talking about myself and all I have done, or do I begin with her and ask about the things she has done so far? Do we talk about the past, or start with the present? Should we include the future as well? The atmosphere is terribly awkward at this point, but I refuse to accept silence.

"So," I began. "How have you-"

"Why did you leave?" Onee-san interrupted.

"Leave?" I repeated, confusedly.

"Why did you leave me, and never bothered returning?" Onee-san inquired. "A year is quite a long time, don't you think? Staying away and keeping yourself at a distance... Did I mean so very little to you?"

"No," I shook my head. "You never did."

"Then, why haven't I heard from you all this time?"

"Because I needed to get away, and that was what you wanted me to do anyway."

"To stay away? Why would I have wanted that?"

"..."

"Tell me, please?"

"This isn't the place to have such a sensitive conversation, I'm sorry."

"Do you really think the people here care? To be honest they appear rather careless to me, enjoying their random chitchats with one another. Also, we are seated in a table farthest away from them, I doubt we will be heard; but if you're so concerned about the people here, then let's go somewhere else and talk."

"Where else can we go, Yasuko-san? It's raining."

"Did you not say that I am your onee-san?" Onee-san frowned. "Stop calling me that and refer to me accordingly."

My eyes widen, "Does that mean you believe me?"

"Yes."

"You know... there is a chance I could be just some random who isn't related to you at all."

"I find that difficult to believe," Onee-san smiled. "You knew a few of my favorite things. Like the plant I admire the most, the spot I always sit in the park, the hot tea I enjoy, and as well the table I like sitting in while I am here. Some random wouldn't know all of these things, and not even the details of the incident I was involved in. You are indeed my imouto-san, Yaya. Good luck trying to fool me, I know who sits in front of me. Now, shall we continue our talk here, or go elsewhere?"

"We can talk here, onee-san," I smiled back.

"Good; and to be completely honest with you, I was secretly hoping we didn't have to leave," Onee-san giggled.

"Yeah, about that..." I chuckled. "I don't think my umbrella would have survived if we left anyway."

"Oh? Is it broken?"

"No, it's just old."

"Hmm, we should get that umbrella replaced then."

"But, it still works."

"It's 'old', remember? So why would you still want it?"

"Because it still works? Haha."

"For now it does, but what about later when you need to use it for an emergency? That old umbrella is going to die soon, and worse case scenario is that you'll end up stuck in the rain. I don't want that to happen, you're getting a new one."

"Ugh, once you set your mind to it, there's no convincing you otherwise."

"Of course not, why would you think you would win?"

"Hope, and a lot of determination."

"Good luck with that, Yaya."

"Geez, thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Now, since we have decided to stay here, I will repeat my question I asked you. Why did you leave? You said you did what I wanted you to do, but I don't understand that part. As you already know, I am limited in my past memories. Tell me everything you know, and don't keep anything from me no matter what it is, understand?"

"...Okay," I nodded.

"Thank you."

"Before I answer your question, there is one thing I need to know. What do you know about our ryoushin so far? Our whole entire kazoku for that matter. Do you think they are what they appear to be? If so, then I'm afraid you've been mislead."

"I know none of them are saints, Yaya. I have seen our ryoushin in their worst moments, and the same can be said for the rest of our kazoku relatives, minus the ones who are never invited to our kazoku parties. You know very well as I do that there is a reason behind it. I found out about this by accident. I was in the women's restroom when our oba-sans from otou-san's side entered, talking rudely about certain kazoku members. Soon enough our okaa-san joined them followed by an older itoko-san of ours, I realized at that moment just how heartless our kazoku was. Listening to them angered me."

"Did any of them mentioned me?" I asked curiously.

"...Yes."

 _I knew it._

"Our okaa-san was the one who mentioned your name; but unfortunately, I wasn't able to hear whatever she had to say next because the musicians in the ballroom begun to play," Onee-san continued. "Ever since then I have never forgotten your name, I swear it on my own life. I was determined to find out who you were to me, and when I finally met you a couple of days ago, I was happy. It felt as if my prayers were answered."

"Um, onee-san... you don't pray," I laughed.

"Well if I did, anyway," Onee-san laughed along with me. "I am sure you don't either, so let's pretend that we do, hmm?"

"Haha, alright. So then what happened?"

"Well, I found you obviously, and I honestly didn't want to let you go, but I had only just met you so it would have been weird of me."

"Now that explains why you acted so familiar with me."

"Perhaps our meeting was meant to be."

"Yeah, I suppose so..."

"Now that you know why I acted the way I did, and as well as my understanding of our entire kazoku, will you finally answer my question?"

"Impatient much?"

"Very, now answer it."

"Okay, but please hold off any questions you may have until I'm finished, and try to remain calm."

"Yaya, you make it seem as if I was surrounded with pure and innocent things for the past year," Onee-san sighed. "Cut it out already. Whatever you have to say will probably not surprise me. One can learn a lot in a year, especially the unexpected. I will remain calm don't worry."

"Alright then," I lowered my gaze. "I left because I honestly hated living in that house of ours. I used to get yelled at, ignored, and pushed aside because I wasn't good enough to match up with you... You were the favorite one, onee-san. The one our ryoushin were most proud of, and you knew about it too. To be honest, I tried hating you, but it was impossible for me because I knew it wasn't your fault that you were naturally perfect in every way. To this day, I can still honestly say that I will never be like you..."

"Yaya..." Onee-san looked at me sympathetically.

I continued, "Even so, I had always looked up to you, and I still do... you were the only light shining in that house for me... everything else was ugly and dark, not worth having in my life... I remember you used to drag me out of the house whenever our ryoushin weren't home, and together we would spend the day doing whatever came to mind. Deep down I knew it was your way of apologizing to me for the crap I delt with... unfortunately, that was never enough for you because you carried on the guilt in your face... I remember the look you used to have on your face whenever our otou-san would get mad and punish me. You used to hold back and quietly watch as he hit me because you were afraid something else might happen. Not only that but also because you had a face to save... and that acted like your own personal prison..."

"What?" Her eyes widened. "I just stood there? No, that can't be."

"Yeah, you better believe it."

"Was I so terrible that I didn't do anything... nothing at all?"

"You were never terrible, onee-san," I smiled kindly. "You had your worries and I understood that. Besides, I was rather careless in my actions, and I often spoke my mind against our ryoushin, our otou-san especially. The majority of the things I said to them were unpleasant, so of course I would get punished."

"Still, you didn't deserve all that you went through," Onee-san spoke softly. "Hearing all of this hurts my head, but it's not a terrible feeling, it is a good feeling... like as if I just got told..." Onee-san paused.

"Huh?" I looked at her confusedly.

Onee-san gave me a small smile, "I can now recall those memories too."

I froze.

 _Is it possible...?_

Onee-san continued, "You never were one to follow the rules, Yaya. You were rebellious at heart, only doing what made you content, ignoring expectations altogether. The only person you would follow without question was me. And I beg your pardon, I didn't drag you out of the house, you gladly agreed on your own free will to hang out with me whether you admit it or not. Additionally, you always enjoyed my undivided attention, regardless of how much I 'annoyed' you. Now tell me Yaya, am I wrong?"

 _Yes, it is possible._

"No, no you're not."

"I thought so," Onee-san smiled, satisfyingly.

"... Do you remember what happened to you then? Or is that still nothing but a blur to you?" I asked.

"I remember," Onee-san nodded. "We were racing each other home. I was halfway across the street before you called out to me, and then everything went blank."

"You do remember," I said softly.

"Yaya, what happened while I was out?"

"You can guess," I sighed.

"No, tell me."

"Okay, while you were stuck in a coma for nearly a week, our ryoushin only saw you twice; when you were taken into the hospital, and then again when you woke up. Our itoko-san, Kanami-chan and I were the only ones who stayed with you mainly. Kanami-chan came over whenever her work shift was over, and stayed with us until she had to go home for the night. I on the other hand, stayed and slept beside you. I only went home to take showers and change clothes, that's it. Once you had finally woken up from your coma, you didn't know who we were. That's when our ryoushin exploded, and started blaming me for what had happened to you, saying it was all my fault..."

"It wasn't your fault," Onee-san interrupted, frowningly.

"I know, and I told them that, but it was no use, the shouting only grew louder. Suddenly, our otou-san slapped me across the face and told me to shut up. Kanami-chan instantly grabbed my hand, and together we left the hospital... That was the last time I saw you onee-san, I never returned home after that... I stayed with our itoko-san at her place for a bit until I had to return to Spica for the fall semester. I also have been staying with Hikari during school breaks, Kanami-chan would call me every night to check up on me; and every time I heard my cell phone ring, I hoped it was from you. I knew you had woken up with memory loss, so I decided to wait for your call. I know I should have called you first, but I didn't know how I was going to be able to explain everything... and since recently meeting you, you still had your memories in a blur... Well, up until now."

"Exactly, up until now... I am glad you left, Yaya, indeed it was the right thing to do... I suppose you already know that I had planned in advance with our itoko-san in case anything happened, right?"

"Yeah, she told me as soon as we arrived at her place."

"Good, I'll soon get in contact with Kanami-chan and thank her for looking out for you during my absence. Now that I have fully recollected myself, I will see to it that you are continuously taken care of."

"I can take care of myself, onee-san."

"Sorry, but I don't think so."

"Do you not believe I am capable of taking care of myself? That's what I have been doing for a long while now."

"Perhaps, but I did say I wasn't going to let you go so easily, remember? You are my imouto-san, Yaya, I know you. You may seem fine alone but you don't want to be alone, you're just too proud to admit it; therefore, I will gladly use my authoritative power as your onee-san to 'annoy' you because that is my job."

"...I don't know whether or not to be frightened."

"Heh, please, you're excited," Onee-san chuckled.

"Says you!"

"So, where are you going once the day is over Yaya?"

"Back to Hikari's place."

"Does your friend know you're with me?"

"Yes, and then no."

"No? Don't tell me you lied to her."

"Well it's not like I can just tell Hikari I'm going to see you; and besides, she has enough things to worry about."

"Is that so? Well then, tell your friend not to worry because you're coming home with me for a day."

"What!?" I gasped.

"Yaya, lower your voice," Onee-san frowned. "And yes, you heard me correctly. Our ryoushin left earlier this morning for another business trip, and won't be back until the day after tomorrow. I will make an announcement to the staff as soon as we arrive home."

"I will not go back to that house with you."

"Fine, then I will go with you to Hikari-san's."

"You wouldn't," I frowned.

"Try me," Onee-san grinned.

"Ugh, alright, I'll go with you," I grumbled.

"Excellent," Onee-san smiled, victoriously.

"Why do you want me to go back home with you anyway?"

"It is because I want to spend more time with you, isn't it obvious? Our ryoushin aren't there so it is a perfect opportunity to do so."

"Do you honestly trust the housekeeper and the rest of the staff to stay silent once they see me? I remain skeptical, onee-san."

"Yaya, you are family. You are welcomed regardless. And yes, I do trust them. They all have been greatly loyal to me, or else they would have already told our ryoushin the number of times I have been going out of the house. Since I am not as intimidating as our ryoushin, the staff are more easily willing to cooperate. Nothing bad will happen, I'm sure of it."

"Honestly, anything can happen."

"True; and if it worries you still we could always just go to your friends house. I'm sure my presence will be surprising."

"No, like I said I'll go home with you."

"Hmm, I wonder if I should be disappointed that you're hiding me like a part of a terrible secret of yours."

"Does it matter if I am?"

"Heh, not really. I know the last thing we want is to create attention for ourselves," Onee-san smiled. "... Hey, Yaya?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you, you little brat."

I blushed, "Well that was random."

"Haha, I don't recall if I told you this already, so I decided to say it now."

"Oh, okay."

Onee-san cleared her throat, "I should probably also mention how much I missed you turning red like a bright cherry."

"I do not," I huffed.

"Heh... chubby cheeks," Onee-san giggled.

"Leave my cheeks out of this," I frowned. "I am sure you have chubby cheeks too, onee-san."

"Not as much you, you're still a baby."

"I will be turning fifteen this year, I am not a baby anymore."

"So? You're still my baby imouto-san, your age does not change what you are to me."

"Okay then, you old-timer."

Onee-san looked out the window, and sighed as she looked back at me. "The rain doesn't look like it'll be stopping anytime soon, hmm?"

"No, I guess we're stuck here until the meantime."

"Yaya, you know what this calls for?" Onee-san smiled brightly.

"What?"

"Cheesecake."

"Cheesecake?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes; and besides, we might as well enjoy ourselves since we're not going to be able to go out, not with your broken umbrella anyway."

"Again, onee-san, the umbrella is not broken, it's just old."

"It's the same thing. Okay, well I'm going to the cashier up front, what do you want?"

"The same as you."

"Oh? Since when did you start liking cheesecake, Yaya?"

"Today."

"Today? You had some earlier on?"

I smiled, "Nope, but I do know it is what my old-timer likes."

"Heh... idiot."


	31. Perfect (Tsubomi Part 3)

**Chapter 31: Perfect (Tsubomi Part 3)**

"I honestly don't understand how my incident was funny to you, Daichi-chan," Mayumi-chan frowned.

"Ma-chan, you knew very well you were allergic to peanuts, and still you took a piece out of the Reese's pieces slice of cake, which was mine if you haven't already forgotten," Daichi-chan said. "The sad part of it all was that I never said I wanted to share the slice with you."

"What!?" Mayumi-chan angrily gasped. "You were more concerned about the stupid slice of cake than your own dying itoko-san?"

"Uh, yeah!" Daichi-chan nodded. "Why should I have bothered worrying about you, if you did something so stupid to put your life at risk in the first place? May I remind you the scare you gave your okaa-san? Geez, you couldn't help but to smile and say, 'I did it, I finally did it!' ...You, darling, are an idiot."

"At least I took a chance at it, unlike you, letting every opportunity escape," Mayumi-chan said.

"Hmm, well I wonder why... oh yeah, because some things aren't worth the trouble. Like the captain of the soccer team," Daichi-chan grinned.

"Sh-shut up!" Mayumi-chan blushed.

"Akihiro-san?" I said confusedly. "Ma-chan, I thought you said he was no longer important to you."

"He isn't," Mayumi-chan grumbled.

"Liar," Daichi-chan smirked.

"He isn't," Mayumi-chan repeated herself, frowningly.

"Mayumi," Masami-obasan called out as she stopped at the top of the stairs. "It is time for your checkup."

"Yes, okaa-san," Mayumi-chan stood up.

"Checkup? Ma-chan, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Tsubomi-chan, it's just that ever since the incident I had with Daichi-chan's slice of cake, my okaa-san has been checking me regularly," Mayumi-chan replied. Whisperingly, Mayumi-chan continued, "To be honest, all this checking is starting to get on my nerves."

I giggled as I watched my itoko-san walk away with my oba-san. Smilingly, I faced Daichi-chan, "You two get along so well."

Daichi-chan laughed, "Of course we do, without me Ma-chan would be bored."

"Seems like it, huh? Haha."

"Absolutely," Daichi-chan nodded.

"...Hey, Daichi-chan, about earlier, I-"

"Nevermind, Tsubomi-chan, I know."

"B-But it wasn't what I meant to say," I quickly stuttered.

"Doesn't matter because it was right," Daichi-chan smiled.

"When you first introduced me to Sumiko-san last year, I noticed the way she looked at you, and it was rather obvious," Daichi-chan continued with a chuckle. "Also, while you were helping your otou-san finish up the remaining preparations for the evening party, Sumiko-san and I began acquainting ourselves; and throughout the whole time we spoke, she only spoke of you. I swore never to tell, but today I will."

"Swore never to tell what?" I asked, curiously.

"Something you probably already know."

"...She confessed, didn't she?"

"Yes," Daichi-chan nodded. "I asked her out of curiosity as soon as you left. Initially, she denied it, saying the relationship between you two was purely platonic and with no romantic feelings, but of course I wasn't entirely convinced. Sumiko-san's reaction was similar to Ma-chan's when I asked her about Akihiro-san. Oh the sweet face of denial, so terribly obvious."

"..."

"Hmm, does this surprise you now that you know?"

"No, because Su-chan recently confessed to me. Though I must say, I am surprised that you knew way before I did."

"Well, I mean, wasn't it obvious either way? Were you not able to tell by the way she acted towards you that there may be a possibility she liked you? From a third party point of view, I thought it was. Well, to be fair, at that time you were completely focused on your senpai, so I suppose you were too blind to have noticed it."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Just being honest with you; and also... I am glad that you two are still good friends."

"I am glad too..."

"Are you okay, Tsubomi-chan? You seem a bit crestfallen."

"To be honest Daichi-chan, I am. I have been hurting Su-chan ever since she confessed to me. I also have been cruel and thoughtless towards her feelings for me. All I have ever thought about was Yaya-senpai... Su-chan has always supported me, even after being rejected... I am not deserving of her friendship... I'm not a good friend."

"Don't say that, that is not true."

"It is true, and I shouldn't be surprised if Su-chan decides to distant herself away from me. I know I'll be leaving soon, but I don't want to lose her!" I cried out. "Su-chan is important to me. She has always been there for me, and especially when I needed someone the most. If Su-chan forced me to choose who to give up, Yaya-senpai would be out of the picture, but I know Su-chan will never do that to me because she knows about my feelings for Yaya-senpai... This hurts me so much Daichi-chan, because no matter what I do Su-chan will always want me to be happy, but I want her to be happy too! I really am the worst... and it is true what you said to me... I am not able to pick between two people I love... Therefore, I have been holding on to the both of them, purposely hurting them due to my selfishness... You have no idea how terrible I feel right now, I am continuously ripping Su-chan's heart apart because I don't want to let her go, and at the same time I continue to worry Yaya-senpai into believing that she might lose me to Su-chan, so she continues fighting for me... all because I cannot tell her that no matter what she does... she will never win..."

"Tsubomi-chan," Daichi-chan's eyes widened.

"Can you still look me in the eye and tell me I'm a good friend? Because I honestly feel like scum..."

"You are not scum; but if I were you, I'd be more honest," Daichi-chan said angrily. "Just like I said to Ma-chan earlier, some things are not worth the trouble. I would gladly give you some helpful advice, but it's too late for that now. You managed to play your part well, so continue on with it and keep lying if it helps you sleep at night."

"I'm done!" Mayumi-chan ran towards us.

"Hey, Mayumi-chan," I smiled.

"Greaaaat, she's back," Daichi-chan sighed.

"If you weren't my itoko-san I would have slapped you," Mayumi-chan crossed her arms.

"Heh, I know. So, anyone up for a boardgame?" Daichi-chan asked.

"No Monopoly," Mayumi-chan growled. "The last time we played it all ended it chaos!"

"Ugh, fine, I'll bring out Clue then."


	32. Closing The Distance (Ending)

**Chapter 32: Closing The Distance (Ending)**

"Here's the cheesecake you wanted," Onee-san returned with the desserts. "Now I want to see you eat all of it."

"I will," I smiled.

"So, how are you going to tell your friend that you're staying the night with me?" Onee-san asked.

"Umm... I'll come up with something."

"And if you fail?"

"How about we try being positive, okay?" I frowned.

"I'm just saying, haha."

"Hey, onee-san, will it be truly okay for me to spend the night? I have a bad feeling in my stomach."

"It will be okay, Yaya. Our ryoushin aren't home, and the staff won't do any harm. It is like I said to you earlier, you are a part of the kazoku. My kazoku, actually."

"Thanks, onee-san, but it doesn't fully help me calm my worries."

"Should I hold you like I used to every time you were scared of something?"

"No!" I said quickly, blushingly. "There's no need for that. I'll be fine, really."

 _That's too embarrassing to do here!_

"Are you sure about that, Yaya?" Onee-san grinned. "I could have sworn you were just thinking about it."

"I was not," I lied.

"Oh Yaya, you always give yourself away whenever you start blushing," Onee-san giggled. "You should learn how to control it."

"I am not blushing."

"Heh, and you still deny it even though you know I'm right. But of course you're not, my dear imouto-san, you're only as red as that stop sign I see outside."

"Ugh, not everything needs your input," I frowned.

"Stop denying it, and then I'll stop."

"Liar, you only want me to say it so you'll have a whole new reason to pick on me."

"Boo, you're no fun."

"And you're terrible, onee-san."

Onee-san chuckled, "For the sake of trying to have a decent conversation with you, how has school been?"

"Good," I said flatly.

"Well that sounds convincing," Onee-san said sarcastically.

"It's okay."

"Hmm, is there anything wrong?"

"I don't feel like talking about it," I sighed.

"Alright, but know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"..."

"What?" I noticed her staring.

"I don't like seeing you like this. I have seen the many faces of you, but not one quite like this."

"What do you see?" I asked curiously.

"Sadness, doubt, and continuous frustration. Yaya, look at me in the eye and tell me that you're fine."

 _Damn it, I dislike it when she does this to me!_

"I... am not fine," I grumbled.

"I thought so. Talk to me."

"I don't know if I'll be able to explain myself and all that has happened, onee-san."

"Try me, start from the very beginning; and don't worry, we have the whole day."

* * *

"Yaya, of all things, why must you be involved in such a big mess?" Onee-san sighed as she massaged her temples. "You are like an ongoing chapter book with no complete resolution. Each chapter serves only to add on to the mess you've put yourself in the first place. Ugh, communication is the key to success, and it is the one quality you lack on so many levels."

"Hey, I'm not like you, okay? I don't do logicality with a twist of methodical planning."

"Ugh, I know, and that is exactly why I'm having great difficulty trying to understand the way you think. I mean, you could have just as easily fixed the problems you bumped into; but noooo, leave it to my imouto-san not to think before she acts. Seriously, how hardheaded can you be to allow your emotions to get the best of you? And after hearing about what happened at your friend's go kazoku party as a result of your previous actions, I am now starting to question your self-control."

"I know my self-control isn't exactly how it should be, but some things are worth fighting for. I know you may not agree with me, seeing how I've given you a headache trying to understand me, but I won't step aside and pretend things will be alright. I have done that before, and it ended up being the biggest lie I could ever give myself."

"Please understand that not everything is worth fighting for, and I think it is time for you to learn that. You can't keep trying to hold on to someone who isn't even going to stay in the country. Listen, whether you win or lose, you will not gain anything nor will the other girl who seems to be competing against you. I can honestly say that you and your competitor will not find peace because the both of you stubbornly keep believing what won't happen. Yaya, is it really that important for you to win Tsubomi-san's heart? What if it ends up being that she doesn't want you nor your competitor? Has anyone bothered to ask her what she wants? It seems to me Tsubomi-san could sure use a friend right now instead of a lover."

"You're probably right, onee-san... I guess I have been only thinking of myself this whole time. I never thought to ask Tsubomi what she wanted... I guess I am hard-headed, huh?"

"Perhaps, and I also suggest you try getting along with your competitor."

"Why do you keep referring to Sumiko-san as my competitor?"

"Because every time you mentioned her name you said it in disgust, so why say her name, right? Besides, it seems to me that you view her as a threat."

"In a way I do."

"Even though you 'won'?"

"I don't trust her, onee-san. Just because she holds the title as Tsubomi's 'protector', doesn't mean she can be easily trusted. Who knows what she has up her sleeve?"

"I doubt she'll do anything, Yaya. She will probably spend some time with Tsubomi-san and make some memories with her. Good and **platonic** memories before Tsubomi-san leaves. Just like you will be doing soon."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed.

"Please take into consideration what I just said, okay? You and Sumiko-san are probably hurting Tsubomi-san more than you think."

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't going to say her name."

"Oops," Onee-san giggled. "Oh well, time to start changing for the good and new, yes?"

"Yes, and thanks onee-san."

"You're welcome. So, how do you feel now?"

"Like crap," I chuckled.

"Good."

"What? How is that good?" I frowned.

"Because that means you learned something today."

"Um, feeling like this doesn't necessarily equal to learning something."

"Perhaps, but it is enough to motivate you into changing something about yourself, am I right?"

"Right, but if I didn't though?"

"I'll just keep going probably until you feel miserable about what you've done," Onee-san smiled.

"...Well then, aren't you loving," I said sarcastically.

* * *

"How long will it take you, Yaya?" Onee-san asked, idly standing behind the gate.

"Not long, like about five minutes," I replied.

"That's if your successful, right? If not, then I'm assuming it'll probably take you about a good ten to fifteen minutes? Now, if neither one of those happens, then I'll personally come and pick you up."

"No you won't, just stay right here. I'll be right back."

"Fine, then don't keep me waiting. You know I have very little patience."

"Oh yeah, definitely not," I chuckled as I started walking towards Hikari's house. I knocked on the door, and waited.

 _I only have fifteen minutes. Okay, I can do this. No problem._

"Yaya-chan is back," Hikari smiled as she opened the door for me.

"Hey Hikari," I walked inside.

"My obaa-san is asleep, and there is some yakisoba for you in the fridge if you're hungry."

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"So how did it go with your friend?"

"It went well, we stayed in drinking tea until the rain calmed down, catching up on a lot of things."

"That sounds nice, I'm happy things went well for you."

"Yeah, hey, I'm going out again. I'll be spending the night with my friend if you don't mind. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Where is your friend, Yaya-chan? Don't tell me she's waiting outside in the rain, she could get sick."

"She is waiting for me outside," I pulled out my small suitcase from underneath the bed. "She didn't want to intrude or anything."

"She wouldn't be at all, Yaya-chan should have told her that," Hikari rushed to open the door.

"No, Hikari, wait!"

"You are welcomed in, please don't stand outside in the rain, you could get..."

Suddenly, Hikari froze with shock.

"Oh, hello," Onee-san smiled as she turned around. "Is Yaya ready?"

"Um, y-yes, yes she is," Hikari nodded, moving to the side to let my onee-san in.

"I do apologize for taking her from you... again," Onee-san stared directly at me, and then turned to face Hikari. "I hope I'm not causing any problems for you."

 _Why did you move from behind the gates!? Damn it, onee-san!_

"N-No, not at all," Hikari said quickly. "...You look a lot like Yaya-chan."

"I suppose I do," Onee-san nodded. "Yaya, do you plan on standing there all night? Let's go."

"Um, who are you?" Hikari asked, hesitantly.

"Who do you think I am?" Onee-san smiled.

"Someone who is important to Yaya-chan," Hikari replied.

"Indeed I am," Onee-san nodded.

"What is your name?" Hikari continued.

Worryingly, I began, "Hikari, I don't think-"

"My name is Nanto Yasuko," Onee-san interrupted me. "Yaya's onee-san."

Hikari stayed quiet.

Onee-san continued, "Now that you know who I am, may I take my imouto-san from you just for tonight? I can assure you she will return safely tomorrow."

"If Yaya-chan wants to, then it is okay," Hikari said.

"I'll be fine Hikari, don't worry," I stood beside my onee-san.

"Yaya-chan, why didn't you tell me you were going to see your onee-san?" Hikari asked.

"I didn't want to worry you, I'm sorry," I replied.

"It's shocking, isn't it Hikari-san? To meet me so unexpectedly. I'm sure Yaya will further explain to you what's going on tomorrow. For now, allow me to personally thank you, for taking care of her. I greatly appreciate it. Now, let's go Yaya."

"Okay," I said. "Hikari, I'll see you later."

"Yaya-chan, please be careful," Hikari said, worryingly.

"She will don't worry," Onee-san smiled as she walked out with me following behind her.

As we approached the front gates, I angrily asked, "Why did you come to the house? I thought I told you to say near the gates."

"I did stay near the gates, but your five minutes were soon over," Onee-san replied. "Also, I didn't knock on the door, your friend opened it as if she knew I was standing there. Why did she open the door, hmm? Did you tell you tell her I was outside?"

"Yes, but only because she asked where my friend was."

"Okay, so it's your fault," Onee-san frowned. "You gave me away."

"I gave you away?" I laughed. "You moved from your spot! If you hadn't done so, then Hikari wouldn't have found you standing right in front of the door."

"Too late now, Yaya, your friend finally knows who I am. Poor little soul, she looked terrified."

"She was, onee-san. I hardly ever spoke of our kazoku, so of course seeing you worried her a bit."

"Heh, I'm sure she'll give you a good friendly lecture once you return," Onee-san chuckled. "Lying about where you were and who you were with, again."

"It's not funny onee-san."

"Hmm, but don't you feel better now that she knows? No more hiding and lying."

"Honestly, no," I said bluntly. "I don't want Hikari, nor any of my close friends, knowing about my kazoku. And also, didn't you agree with me about keeping our lives private earlier?"

"Yes, but you should know by now that is not the right thing to do. When I agreed, I only meant the sensitive parts. You can go ahead and lie about our ryoushin, cover them up with dirt and filth to make them seem less terrible, but make me an exception to your lies. I will not be hidden, not like our ryoushin."

"You said it didn't matter to you!"

"I know, but it does actually."

"May I ask why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because you are my kazoku," Onee-san stopped walking. "You are important to me; and if you have a problem with it, then I highly suggest you deal with it... It matters to me because I want to be important to you, not a part of a secret you tend to keep from others... Is it wrong of me to want to be important to the only person I care about? Is it terrible of me to want to be the one my imouto-san can speak freely of without shame nor worry? Tell me, Yaya, is it wrong of me to want that?"

"No..." I replied. "It's just that I don't want anyone pitying me if I ever decide to open up... and I know you know how that feels... Plus, all the pitying won't help solve anything but make the situation worse. That is why I prefer to lie than to open up to people about this. No matter what my friends might want to do for me, some things cannot be helped, and I fear my friends getting hurt because of me..."

 _...I guess these were the same things Tsubomi thought of_ _too..._

"...I'm sorry if I hurt you, onee-san," I continued. "It wasn't my intention."

Onee-san reached out for my hand, and lightly squeezed it. "You can be difficult at times Yaya, but I wouldn't want it any other way. Do as you wish, but all I ask is that you don't hide me. Promise?"

"I promise," I said as I dropped my suitcase, and hugged her tightly.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Onee-san spoke softly. "Since the last time I held you like this."

"Yes," My voice cracked as I spoke into her shirt, my eyes began glistening.

"I see you have been holding yourself back. When was the last time you tried opening yourself up to someone like this?"

"...last year with you."

"Am I the only one who gets to see you like this?"

"You're the only one I want to be able to see me like this," I cried.

"I understand," Onee-san kissed me on the side of my head.

"Onee-san, I missed you," I sniffed. "I never felt so lonely without you."

"I promise you will never feel lonely again," Onee-san lightly squeezed me. "I will always be with you."

"Please, don't let me go," I sobbed.

"I don't plan to."

"Good... is it alright if I cried for a bit?"

"Yes," Onee-san nodded. I hid my face in her t-shirt once more, and cried until I had released all my pain on her. All my anger, worries, and fears, I wanted her to feel all of them. And I honestly didn't care if there were people around us watching; I needed my onee-san.

Releasing her, she said, "Yaya, let's continue walking, standing around here in these streets isn't safe at night."

"Okay," I picked up the suitcase, and walked silently beside her hand in hand.

* * *

"I see nothing has changed," I nervously stood in front of the grand entrance, my so-called home looked dreadfully intimidating.

"Nope, everything is as it always was," Onee-san said as she unlocked the door.

Before I stepped inside, onee-san stopped me and gave me a gentle smile, "Relax, Yaya, everything will be alright. You're safe with me."

"Thanks onee-san," I smiled back.

As soon as we crossed the threshold, a woman's booming voice startled us, "Where have you been Yasuko-san? Do you know what time it is? It is late! You had us worried all..." The woman suddenly paused. Softly, she continued, "Y-Yaya-san? Is it really..."

"Yaya will be spending the night with me," Onee-san held my hand tightly. "I know our ryoushin are not home, but I wish to spend my time with her for the meantime."

"I see," The Housekeeper smiled. "Welcome back, Yaya-san."

"Thank you, Kiyoko-san," I said.

"Will she be sleeping with you or shall I prepare a room for her?" Kiyoko-san asked my onee-san.

"No need, Yaya will be sleeping with me."

"Very well, and have you two eaten?" Kiyoko-san continued.

"No," Onee-san replied.

"I thought so, I'll have the cooks prepare dinner for you two," Kiyoko-san turned away. Before she disappeared into the kitchen, scowlingly, she turned around and faced me. "Yaya, no running in the halls, and no scaring the maids with your mischief. The same goes for you Yasuko-san."

"We'll try," Onee-san giggled as we watch Kiyoko-san walk into the kitchen.

"Are you alright, Yaya?" Onee-san asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I just feel a little nervous."

"Let's go to my room so you can leave your suitcase," Onee-san said.

"Sure," I followed her up the stairs.

"Hey, did you see the look on Kiyoko-san's face when she saw you?" Onee-san giggled. "She missed you."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

Onee-san paused outside her room with her hand on the doorknob, "Yes, and because I can honestly say I haven't seen her smile like that before in a long time. Your presence lights up this dull house, and I am pretty sure everyone here will be glad to see you again once we head down for dinner. But of course you already know I missed you the most, whether I could remember or not hehe."

"I know," I smiled.

Entering onee-san's room, I automatically fell back on her bed. "Your bed to this day remains to be the most comfiest I have ever laid on."

"Don't get yourself too comfy," Onee-san placed my suitcase in the walk-in closet. "I'm sure you still remember that the cooks waste no time in preparing dinner."

"I know, and that is exactly why I immediately laid on your bed," I grinned.

"I figured," Onee-san chuckled as she laid down on the bed beside me.

"Hey, onee-san, do you remember when I used to sneak into your room at night after everyone went to sleep?"

"Yes, I remember. You were always afraid of the dark."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were," Onee-san giggled. "You used to come into my room with your teddy bear, saying how the both of you were scared."

"Hey, I had to bring Bear-san with me. I couldn't just leave him alone like that. Anyway, I didn't even last that long with him, I got rid of him before I turned seven."

"Of course, but before you got rid of him, you and that teddy bear were sleeping buddies. Unfortunately, the teddy bear wasn't helping you go to sleep, so you would sneak into my room and sleep with me. You would cuddle next to me until you fell asleep, and the teddy bear would either be on the end of the bed or on the floor. It never really slept with you, not while you kept coming into my room every night."

"...At least Bear-san wasn't alone."

Onee-san bursted out laughing.

"It's not funny, Bear-san was the only one with me when you weren't. So why leave him alone?"

"I know," Onee-san smiled. "You used to wait for me a lot whenever I left the house, and when I returned you were always in my room underneath my blankets as if I wouldn't be able to find you."

"Oh yeah, haha. But hey, I was always in your bed though, if you think about it."

"Yup, with or without an invitation, there you were curled up in my blankets... kind of like what you're doing right now."

"What? Sorry, I was too busy getting comfortable," I giggled.

"Yasuko-san, Yaya-san, dinner is ready," Came a woman's voice, knocking on the door.

"Ughh," I groaned. "I was just getting comfortable."

"Didn't I told you not to get yourself too comfy? You should've listened to me."

"I know, but there's nothing wrong with trying."

Onee-san chuckled, "Come on, I'm sure the rumbling in your stomach will tell you to move soon as well."

"Alright, alright," I grumbled as I pulled the blankets off me, and followed my onee-san to the dining room

* * *

"Saba shioyaki*, nikujaga*, sunomono*, miso soup, and genmai*," Kiyoko-san called out the plates shown in front of us. "Eat until you feel good. Don't overstuff yourselves."

"Itadakimasu," My onee-san and I said at the same time.

"Onee-san," I called out to her, whisperingly. "Why is the entire staff here? I feel uncomfortable with all of them watching me."

"No worries, leave it to me," Onee-san said as she turned to face the staff, who were all standing near the dinning room entrance.

"May I ask why all of you are here?" Onee-san frowningly asked in her strong voice. "Is there something all of you need to say? If so, then speak up now; and if not, then I highly suggest all of you leave the dining room at once and let us eat in peace."

Startled by my onee-san's sharp voice, Miku-san, one of the maids rushed towards us. "We are terribly sorry, Yasuko-san, but we are all surprised to see Yaya-san here again. We didn't mean to cause any trouble. Please forgive us, Yasuko-san, Yaya-san."

"It's okay," I said. "It just felt uncomfortable being stared at, that's all."

"We're really sorry about that Yaya-san. Um, we're glad to have you back," Miku-san smiled. "We'll leave you alone now."

Miku-san and the rest of the staff left us before my onee-san could tell them anything else.

"I told you everyone will be glad to see you again," Onee-san said as she took a bite out of her saba shioyaki. "They might as well get used to you being around when our ryoushin aren't home."

"Huh? But, onee-san, I thought this was just for one night," I said confusingly.

"No, that was what you thought, I plan to have you around from here on."

"But, onee-san, I-"

"I have already decided," Onee-san interrupted. "Besides, it gets lonely here."

"Ugh, there's no saying no to you."

"Nope, and I will also add that your friend Hikari-san better get use to seeing me."

"Yeah... remind me to explain to her what happened earlier today after we finish eating. I have a feeling she won't stop worrying until I return tomorrow."

"Heh, you'll have a lot of explaining to do," Onee-san chuckled.

"I know," I sighed.

* * *

 **A/N:** The dinner meal:

Saba shioyaki (grilled mackerel), Nikujaga (meat and potato stew), Sunomono (cucumber salad), Miso soup, and Genmai (brown rice).


	33. Perfect (Ending)

**Chapter 33: Perfect (Ending)**

"Su-chan, I'm back!" I opened the door in a hurry, and ran into Sumiko-chan's arms, nearly knocking her backwards to the floor.

"Tsubomi!" Sumiko-chan beamed as she wrapped me in a tight hug. "Thank goodness you are safe. How was the party at your oji-san's place?"

"It was fun for the most part," I released her. "I spent the majority of the time with my itoko-sans playing boardgames. Things got quite competitive, haha."

Sumiko-chan smiled, "That's good to hear, at least you were in good company."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Hey, Su-chan, do you remember my itoko-san, Daichi-chan? I introduced you to him last year."

"Oh yeah," Sumiko-chan chuckled. "I remember him, he was a humorous guy, and a good converser too."

"Definitely," I laughed. "Anyway, he says hi."

"Okay," Sumiko-chan said as she sat down on the bed. "So, did your obaa-san... you know..."

"No," I shook my head.

"I'm relieved to hear that, Tsubomi."

"...To be honest Su-chan, my obaa-san left the party about twenty minutes after arriving together."

"What?" Sumiko-chan frowned.

"I was told it was because of work, and that it was important. Unfortunately, I don't know the reason why she left exactly."

"Then what was the point of taking you out if she was going to end up cutting it short?"

"To see me, maybe?" I walked towards the closet, and hanged up my jacket. "I honestly don't know, Su-chan. My obaa-san is hard to understand sometimes."

"Does Reiji-san know?"

"Yes, and nearly exploded when I told him," I sat down on the bed beside her.

"If he did, then it wouldn't surprise me."

"Nor would I, but it's too late now to continue arguing."

"True... Hey, Tsubomi, let's change the subject. How was the boardgames with your itoko-sans? You said things got competitive, right?"

"Yeah, terribly competitive," I giggled. "Daichi-chan and Mayumi-chan always get competitive when they're together. I think it is a natural thing for them."

"Is that so?" Sumiko-chan chuckled. "Who was the overall winner?"

"Me, but only because my itoko-sans were too busy trying to get each other to lose that they failed to focus on me."

"Oh, so you won by default?"

"Pretty much."

"Heh, you didn't win fairly Tsubomi."

"So? It's not my fault," I grinned. "My itoko-sans made it easy for me."

Sumiko-chan laughed, "Sounds kinda like cheating."

"Not if you've played by the rules it's not," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Haha, so, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Sumiko-chan asked. "Before you leave me, that is."

"Su-chan, I still have a couple of days left you know."

"I know, but it'll feel a lot shorter as soon as the other one shows up," Sumiko-chan grumbled.

"You mean Yaya-senpai? Yaya-senpai won't be here until the day after tomorrow, Su-chan; and until then, we'll be able to hang out one more time like we used to."

Sumiko-chan sighed, "Yeah, one more time."

 _Please, don't make that face._

"And that is why we must make the best of it tomorrow," Sumiko-chan continued, smilingly. "We'll start at the Inokashira park. I did promise you we would return there and enjoy the cherry blossoms again. Of course, this time without any unexpected rain falling on us."

 _You're pushing yourself..._

"If that is what you want to do, then I want to too," I smiled.

"Yes, I do want to Tsubomi. I want to spend as much time as possible with you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all Su-chan, I also want to spend time with you too."

"Alright then, tomorrow we shall have fun, and create some final good memories between us."

"It won't be the last you know..."

"I can't help but to feel like it is Tsubomi, years is such a long time... but it will be worth it, seeing you again," Sumiko-chan smiled.

 _I'm not worth it, you're only hurting yourself..._

"Hey, do you smell that?" Sumiko-chan sniffed the air. "It smells like cinnamon."

"My oji-san is baking cinnamon buns," I replied. "When I arrived, I found him in the kitchen mixing up the batter. Did he not tell you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Do you want to come with me to the kitchen and see if they're done, Su-chan?"

"Sure, though I do have to admit, I wasn't expecting your oji-san to start baking all of a sudden."

"Hehe, sometimes my oji-san gets random cravings, and isn't content until he satisfies those cravings."

"Just like my otou-san," Sumiko-chan laughed. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

 **A/N:** Short and sweet (no pun intended.) Lol.


	34. Incomplete

**A/N:** Good evening everyone, before you all continue, I regret to inform that I have decided to skip a day entirely because of my failing muse. I'll explain more at the end of this chapter. I apologize for any inconveniences.

* * *

 **Chapter** **34: Incomplete**

"Do you see her, Tsubomi-san?" Natsuka-san looked straight ahead at the large crowd of passengers, coming off of the Tokaido Shinkansen.

"No," I replied. "I think she might be in the next shinkansen, Natsuka-san."

Natsuka-san sighed, "Let's hope so, we've been waiting here at the Tokyo station for a while now."

"Um, I think I may have found her," I said, spotting a familiar blue and white cap on a brunette, idly standing near the soda machines with her backpack hanging lazily over her right shoulder. "I'll go check, I'll be right back."

Walking towards the familiar figure, I suddenly beamed, "Yaya-senpai, there you are."

"Hey Tsubomi," Yaya-senpai hugged me. "I was going to call you, but then I remembered I forgot to charge my phone last night."

"Yup, sounds like something you would do."

"Hey, not my fault," Yaya-senpai laughed. "My onee-san and Hikari wouldn't leave me alone to pack. I guess the idea of me traveling out of the city was enough to worry the both of them."

"Knowing you, I would be worried too," I giggled. "Yaya-senpai, I'm glad to hear you and your onee-san are together again."

"Thanks, Tsubomi," Yaya-senpai smiled. "Having my onee-san back in my life makes me happy; though, I have to admit... I don't miss her lectures, haha."

"Of course not," I chuckled.

"So, where to?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"My oji-san's place," I replied. "My oji-san is at work right now, so you won't be able to meet him until later on in the evening."

"Oh, okay," Yaya-senpai said.

I turned and waved at Natsuka-san, "I found her, Natsuka-san."

Walking towards us, Natsuka-san smiled, "Now that you've found your friend, let's go home."

Walking out of the station together, Yaya-senpai observed the atmosphere, "Tokyo sure is lively."

"Very, this city hardly sleeps," Natsuka-san sighed.

"Heh, not bad," Yaya-senpai chuckled.

After crossing several crowded streets, Yaya-senpai's eyes widened, "Whoa, that is tall."

"It is, isn't it?" I giggled. "My oji-san lives in there."

"It's an apartment building?" Yaya-senpai gasped. "I thought it was some big business building."

"Nope, it's an apartment building, Yaya-senpai. My oji-san picked it mainly because he liked the view from above." I said as we stepped inside the building, and walked towards the elevator.

"Hmm, just out of curiosity, does your oji-san live at the top of this building?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"He does," I nodded.

"Cool, he aimed high," Yaya-senpai chuckled.

Arriving at my oji-san's place, Natsuka-san asked, "Are you girls hungry?"

"No, thank you," Yaya-senpai and I replied.

"Very well, if you girls need anything, then let me, or the other staff members know," Natsuka-san said.

After Natsuka-san left, I tapped Yaya-senpai on the shoulder, "Follow me, Yaya-senpai."

Entering my room, Yaya-senpai placed her backpack on the floor beside my suitcase, and looked out the window. "Wow, it definitely has a nice view."

"Hey, Tsubomi, where's your friend?" Yaya-senpai turned around. "I just noticed she's not here, which is surprising."

"Su-chan is busy at the moment," I replied.

"Huh, that's weird," Yaya-senpai sat down on the bed beside on me. "She knew I was coming over to see you, right? Just knowing that should have made her want to be here."

 _She didn't want to_ , _no, not this time..._

I shrugged, "Things just happen, Yaya-senpai. I'm surprised you care about Su-chan not being here."

"I don't care about her," Yaya-senpai laughed. "To be honest, I'm actually glad she isn't here. I know that sounds messed up, but your friend and I don't exactly get along with each other, and I'm sure you already know that. The only reason why I asked is because she is always with you, so this is a first."

"...Yeah, well, today she isn't."

"Did something happen, Tsubomi?"

"No," I replied. "The reason why Su-chan isn't here is because she ultimately decided not to last night."

"Last minute change of plans?" Yaya-senpai asked confusedly.

"Yeah, something like that," I sighed.

"You know you'll always have me right?" Yaya-senpai place her hand on my back, soothingly rubbing it in circular motion.

"I know," I smiled. "Thanks, Yaya-senpai."

* * *

 _"Tsubomi, what time is it?" Sumiko-chan asked, laying down on the bed with her arms crossed behind her head._

 _I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my cellphone. "It's 8:53pm."_

 _"It's getting late, I should go," Sumiko-chan stood up._

 _"Su-chan, will I see you tomorrow?" I asked._

 _"You'll be spending the day with Yaya-san, Tsubomi."_

 _"That's not what I asked you."_

 _"I know, but you already know my answer."_

 _"...Then, say it."_

 _"What for?" Sumiko-chan inquired._

 _"So that I'll know it's true, and that you're not just trying to escape away from the pain you still feel inside."_

 _"..."_

 _I continued, "You can't say it, can you Su-chan? I know you don't want to; and yet, that is exactly what you're doing right now. Why can't you just tell me you don't want to hang out with me again?"_

 _"Because I do want to," Sumiko-chan said softly. "I do want to hang out with you again..."_

 _"So what's stopping you?"_

 _"Can we not talk about this right now, Tsubomi? I honestly_ _don't feel like talking anymore."_

 _"Why?" I inquired_ _, raising the tone on my voice._ _"Is it because you can't stand the fact I don't love you? You will never reach into my heart, Su-chan. Why can't you just accept you lost and move on already?"_

 _Quickly realizing my mistake, I said, "Su-chan, I didn't mean-"_

 _"Of course you didn't!"_ _Sumiko-chan angrily interrupted me, reaching out for her keys on top of the lamp table_ _, pushing me out of the way. "I know I fucking lost. You don't need to remind me how stupid I was to stay with you, and help you with that stupid senpai of yours, who I HATE! Ugh, biggest mistake I ever did."_

 _"Hey, you_ _said as long as I was happy, you were happy!"_ _I shouted at her. "Why did you tell me that, if you never meant it? Also, I never forced you to stay, Su-chan. Don't blame me for your problems, you stayed because that was what you decided to do!"_

 _"Then I should have left you," Sumiko-chan shouted back at me. "But, I couldn't no matter how much I had wanted to because I loved you. I fucking loved you!"_

 _"Just stay away from me!" Sumiko-chan continued. "I am done pretending to be happy for you, you and your fucking senpai. That senpai of yours will never love you like I loved you, but it's whatever. I wish you the best and all the happiness in the world. I'm finally giving up on you, Tsubomi, be happy. That's what you want right? Well, now you're getting it."_

 _"I never wanted it like that!" My eyes began to water, slowly blurring my vision._ _"Not with you leaving me..."_

 _Sumiko-chan idly stood there watching me, her eyes glistening like mine. After a brief moment of silence, she said softly. "This, is what I want to do. I've been wanting to do this for awhile now, but I couldn't... I'm done being nice, I'm only hurting myself anyway... so before we go on and hurt each other more, let's call it a night. Take care of yourself, Tsubomi, goodnight."_

 _Before Sumiko-chan opened the door, I called out to her, "Su-chan..."_

 _Sumiko-chan paused with her hand on the doorknob, her back facing me. "Yes?"_

 _"...Take care of yourself too," I continued._

 _"Thanks," Sumiko-chan opened the door, and left the apartment._

* * *

"Yaya-senpai, I think someone is calling you," I noticed a blue light on her cellphone, blinking brightly.

Yaya-senpai looked at the screen, and sighed, "It's my onee-san. Excuse me, Tsubomi, if I don't answer, then I'll be receiving her wrath real soon."

"Go ahead," I giggled. "I recommend talking to your onee-san on the patio, it's more private."

After Yaya-senpai left to speak with her onee-san, I laid on the bed, and sighed.

 _Even though I'm not alone, I still feel lonely._

I pulled out my cellphone from the front pocket of my jeans, and stared at the contact screen.

 _I wonder how's she's doing..._

I shook the thought away, and tossed my cellphone to the side.

 _There is no point in calling, she probably deleted my number already._

"I miss you, Su-chan," I breathed. "I hope you're doing better than me."

"Okay, I'm done," Yaya-senpai opened the door, and closed it behind her.

"That was fast," I lifted my head up.

"My onee-san only called to check if I arrived safely." Yaya-senpai flopped down on the bed beside me. "It would have been longer if I didn't answer her the first time."

"Meaning another lecture?" I giggled.

"Oh yeah," Yaya-senpai chuckled.

"So how was it? Spending the night at your go ryoushin's house?" I asked.

"I'll admit, I felt nervous at first, but then things relaxed and became enjoyable thanks to my onee-san."

"That's good to hear, Yaya-senpai," I smiled. "Your onee-san looked out for you."

"Yeah, and that won't be the last time. She told me that I'll be spending the night more often. Just to be able to spend more time with me, but there are other ways to spend time together instead of me having to spend the night. I guess it's her way of saying sorry I wasn't there for you for the past year, but it couldn't be helped what had happened to her. I'm just glad to have her back in my life again."

"Hikari-senpai knows about your onee-san, right? How did you tell her?" I asked. "Or better yet, how did she find out?"

"She found out by herself," Yaya-senpai laughed, "Sorry for laughing Tsubomi, but Hikari looked like as if she just saw a ghost. I was getting my suitcase when Hikari opened the front door for my friend, who was supposed to be waiting for me by the front gate. Anyway, Hikari didn't want my friend to get sick by standing in the rain, so she welcomed my friend in. When she realized my friend was actually my onee-san, she was spooked. Haha."

"Poor, Hikari-senpai," I giggled.

"I know, right? But luckily Hikari didn't freak out or anything; however, she did have this disappointed look on her face because, again, I lied."

"Of course Hikari-senpai would be disappointed, why wouldn't she be? And you did explain yourself to her, right?"

Yaya-senpai nodded, "Of course I did, and Hikari was speechless; but then again, who wouldn't be after listening to all that had happened between my onee-san and I? Once Hikari was finally able to speak again, she invited my onee-san over for lunch the next day. Hikari and my onee-san got along pretty well, sharing stories about me and whatnot. Ugh, highly unnecessary and embarrassing."

"Well that sucks, I missed an opportunity to hear some stories," I laughed.

Yaya-senpai flicked my forehead, "Maybe next time you will, Tsubomi, when I properly introduce you to my onee-san."

"I won't be here for that," I sighed.

"In the near future you will," Yaya-senpai smiled. "And, maybe then I could try sweeping you off your feet again."

"I would like to see you try," I giggled.

"I will, once you return."

"What if you fail?" I turned on my side.

Yaya-senpai turned on her side as well, "I won't."

"Good," I smiled.

Yaya-senpai leaned forward, and kissed me. "You are worth the wait."

I moved in closer to her, "Kiss me again."

"Absolutely," Yaya-senpai smiled as she kissed me. "Anything else, pinky?"

"Don't stop," I kissed her again, wrapping my arms around her neck.

* * *

 **A/N:** Su-chan will be making her last appearance soon. Don't worry. I wouldn't dare say bye-bye now. :)

 **The failing muse:**

My muse has been hitting the wall lately. I debated with myself if I wanted to write out Su-chan and Tsubomi's day together, and Yaya with her onee-san; but unfortunately, nothing was clicking! Not even a slightest blinking of an invisible light bulb on top of my head. I suppose I just saw it as another simple day, kind of boring, and really no point of dragging it all out. (Nothing worth writing to be honest, except that Tsubomi/Sumiko argument). Thus, I have decided to add the day I have skipped, and mention it on this day/chapter. Again, I deeply apologize for any inconveniences.


	35. Wataridori

**Chapter 35: Wataridori (Migratory Birds)**

 ** _..ooOOoo.._**

I chase after and arrive

We whole-heartedly flap our wings

That grievous night of asking questions

I am stained with the colors of sunrise

Just like migratory birds, we'll come back someday

That imaginary story...

Until we meet again someday.

 **-Alexandros (Wataridori)**

 ** _..ooOOoo.._**

 **Tsubomi.**

"This is the final boarding call for flight 372B to Ontario. Please proceed to gate three immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for flight 372B to Ontario." The voice on the intercom said.

"This is it," I breathed as I gripped on tightly onto the handle of my suitcase.

 _I still can't believe this is happening._

"Are you okay, Tsubomi?" Yaya-senpai asked.

"Huh, oh, yeah," I smiled. "Just a little nervous, that's all. This is my first time riding on an airplane."

Yaya-senpai kissed my forehead, "You'll be fine, don't worry."

"Thanks," I blushed. "Um, where's Natsuka-san?"

"She's sitting in the main lobby," Yaya-senpai replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I chuckled. "Natsuka-san doesn't do farewells. Well, I'm going now. Goodbye, Yaya-senpai."

"...You could just stay and take the next flight, Tsubomi," Yaya-senpai said softly.

I sighed, "Yaya-senpai, I already told you I cannot do that."

"Heh, can't blame me for trying," Yaya-senpai chuckled.

"Okay, in all seriousness, I must go," I hurriedly began walking towards the gate.

"I'll see you later, pinky," Yaya-senpai waved. "I'll wait for you."

Finally arriving at my seat, I sat down and looked out the window.

 _She_ _didn't come..._

* * *

 **Sumiko.**

"Have a safe travel, Tsubomi..." I whispered under my breath as I watched her walk to the gate. I had just arrived at the airport, and had decided to keep myself at a safe distance, fighting the urge to approach her; but to be honest, I am now starting to regret it... well, at least I got to see her one more time.

 _Time to go home..._

As I began walking towards the exit, a voice suddenly called out to me, "What a surprise, you did come after all, Sumiko-san."

 _Please, let it be someone else other than her!_

I stopped, and turned around, "Yes I did... Yaya-san."

 _Damn it_ _, she saw me._

"Where were you yesterday?" Yaya-san inquired. "Tsubomi felt a bit crestfallen due to your absence. I, on the other hand, didn't really care."

 _Of course not._

"I had obligations to attend to, Yaya-san" I lied.

"Really?" Yaya-san raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I find that hard to believe."

"Believe whatever you want," I said with slight annoyance. "You should just be glad I wasn't with her yesterday."

"I was," Yaya-san said bluntly.

"See, I did you the favor," I frowned.

Yaya-san snickerd, "Yeah, only because you couldn't bear to watch me wrap my arms around Tsubomi."

 _If we weren't surrounded by people, Yaya-san, I would have loved to decimate that face of yours. Your looks are as trashy as your personality, full of shit; and you're just like a minx, always causing trouble to those around you. I swear, I fucking hate you_.

"Is that so?" I laughed. "Yaya-san, the last time you did that Tsubomi literally wiggled herself out to talk to me. In all honesty, if I had stayed with Tsubomi, then you would have been nothing more than a worthless third wheel. Don't waste your time thinking you're so special when we both know you're not."

Yaya-san stiffened.

"Honesty is a bitch, isn't it?" I continued with a smirk. "Well, someone has to say it."

"And you think you're special?" Yaya-san growled.

"I don't," I said bluntly. "And, unlike you, I don't assume that I am. Now excuse me, numskull."

 _I'm beginning to have a headache._

"Wait," Yaya-san stopped me. "Why did you end up coming here all of a sudden? For some reason, you stayed away from Tsubomi, and just now you decided to see her. Weird shit."

"That is none of your business," I swatted her hand away. "Now that Tsubomi is gone, I have no business with you. Good luck trying to remain loyal, I doubt you can control your libido for what it's worth to you."

"I will remain loyal," Yaya-san said angrily.

 _Ha, as if!_

I snickered. "Alright, if you say so. Just try to be a good girl this time, Yaya-san, and there won't be any problems for us."

"Us?" Yaya-san raised an eyebrow.

"I have decided not to give up," I said confidently. "The fact that your company wasn't enough to help her pivot her mind away from me gives me an all new level of hope, Yaya-san, and I'm sure you have noticed the unhappiness on her face despite the smiles she managed to show you. Haha, failing should not be new to you."

"Is that a challenge?" Yaya-san growled.

"Yes," I smirked. "Unfortunately, I don't have the time to continue this pointless chat with you, so I will go now. I'll see you when Tsubomi returns."

Yaya-san yelled something at me as I exited the airport, but I paid her no mind.

 _I will not give up._

* * *

 **Tsubomi.** 11 hours later.

"Okaa-san!" I ran across the threshold, immediately spotting her walking down the stairs. "I missed you!"

"Tsubomi," Okaa-san beamed as she hugged me tightly. "At last you have arrived. How was your flight?"

"Long and boring, but that doesn't matter," I smiled. "Where's my otou-san?"

"He left with your itoko-san almost an hour ago," Okaa-san replied. "He'll be back by dinnertime."

"Okay, and are you heading off to work as well, okaa-san?" I asked, noticing my okaa-san was well dressed in her usual black business attire.

"Indeed I am," Okaa-san nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I finish up all the remaining paperwork your obaa-san sent me yesterday. I should be done at around twelve."

"Okay, okaa-san," I yawned. "This fourteen-hour change will need some getting use to, hehe."

"Sleep well darling," Okaa-san kissed my cheek. "Your room is upstairs down the hall on your left, next to the painting of a running horse. I'll see you later, Tsubomi."

"Bye, okaa-san," I waved as she headed out the door.

 _At least I got to see one of my ryoushin._

Arriving at my new room, I lazily flopped backwards on the bed, "Ahh, so comfy."

 _Oops, I almost forgot something!_

I walked to the dresser, and pulled out a photo I had kept in my back pocket ever since this morning. I placed the photo upright on top of the dresser in front of the mirror. I gazed at the photo, and smiled.

"...I'll see you again, someday."

 **End of Part One**


	36. A Reason To Smile

**Beginning Of Part 2**

* * *

 **Chapter** **36:** **A Reason To Smile**

 _Four Years Later._

"Okaa-san," I called out to her as I entered the library, buttoning up my overcoat. "Okaa-san, have you seen my..."

"Have I seen what, Tsubomi?" Okaa-san asked, her eyes glistening with tears. "Did you misplace your beanie again?"

"Okaa-san, what's wrong?" I sat down beside her on the sofa. "Why are you crying?"

"I just got off the phone with Atsuya," Okaa-san began. "Your obaa-san... she did not wake up this morning..."

I stayed silent.

"I know how much your obaa-san meant to you," Okaa-san continued softly.

 _Hahaha..._

"She did..." I lied, feigning hurt.

"Will you be alright, Tsubomi?"

 _I should be the one asking you that._

"Yes," I nodded. "May I please be excused? I need a moment..."

"Take your time," Okaa-san said, understandingly.

Entering my bedroom, I closed the door behind me, and idly stood in the middle of the room with a heartless grin. "You're wrong, okaa-san... she never meant shit to me!"

As I unbuttoned my overcoat, I laughed. "If only you knew how much joy it gives me."

Suddenly, my cellphone started ringing.

I tossed the overcoat on a chair, and pulled out the cellphone from my back pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tsubomi-chan, it's Daichi."

"Hey, Daichi-chan, how is everyone back at home?" I sat down on my bed.

"Grieving, but that's expected."

"Hmm, you don't sound like you're grieving."

"I'm not," Daichi-chan said bluntly.

"That makes two of us."

"Three, actually. Ma-chan is currently having a difficult time concealing her merriment in front of others, especially her okaa-san."

"I can only imagine. Tell Ma-chan I said hi."

"I will, later on when I go back inside. I had to excuse myself from everyone for a breath of fresh air, but mainly it was to get out of obaa-san's house. I couldn't stand seeing all the portraits of her."

"Self-conceited much?"

"Probably, but it doesn't matter anymo-"

"HI, TSUBOMI-CHAN!" A female's voice beamed energetically.

"Haha, let me guess... Ma-chan?"

"Yup! How have you been?"

 _'Ma-chan!'_ Daichi-chan shouted in the background. _'Give me back my cellphone!'_

"Nah," Mayumi-chan responded flatly. "Your otou-san is looking for you by the way, Daichi-chan, he needs to ask you something."

 _'Fine_ _, I guess,'_ Daichi-chan grumbled.

Mayumi-chan sighed, "Our oji-san wants him to give a small speech at our obaa-san's funeral."

"What?" I laughed. "You can't be serious, Ma-chan."

"I am, and he won't be the only one..."

"Oh? Who else?"

"You."

"What?" I gasped. "Who came up with this idea?"

"Shiro-ojisan."

"Why?" I frowned. "I have nothing nice to say about that woman!"

"I know, Tsubomi-chan. The original plan was just to have your okaa-san and Atsuya-ojisan speak, but Shiro-ojisan explained it would be better for the grandchildren to speak of their obaa-san as well. I wasn't told to do it because my okaa-san wasn't picked to speak at our obaa-san's funeral, so I guess I'm lucky, huh?"

"You suck, Ma-chan."

"I take that as a compliment, hehe."

"Ugh, I guess I should start figuring out what I'll be saying and whatnot. I'm sure Daichi-chan will have a list full of ideas I could borrow."

"Uh, you mean lies, right?"

"Obviously, Ma-chan," I laughed.

"Hehe, so... whatcha been up to? It's been awhile since we last talked."

"Indeed it has. Well, I was going to go over to Ellie's house to-"

"Oh my god, are you two official?" Mayumi-chan interrupted. "It's about damn time, Tsubomi-chan! What took you so long?"

"No! We're just friends, nothing more."

"Uh huh. Step one: Denial."

"I mean it!"

"Whatever you say, Tsubomi-chan," Mayumi-chan giggled. "Just know I'm rooting for you two. Sooo, what were you gonna do at her place?"

"Platonic things!"

"Boooo, how boring!"

"Time's up! Thank you for keeping Tsubomi-chan busy. Now, go away." Daichi-chan said.

 _'You're welcome!'_ Mayumi-chan said.

"So, you were gonna 'platonically' snuggle up with Ellie-san for the winter, hmm? How romantic," Daichi-chan teased. "I overheard Ma-chan; and I agree, what took you so long?"

"Ugh, you can be just like Ma-chan, you know," I grumbled.

"In certain situations, yes." Daichi-chan laughed. "But in all seriousness, what is she to you exactly?"

"She is... a good friend."

"Heh, someone hesitated."

"Okay, let's change the subject! Do you have any idea more or less on what you're going to say for your speech?"

"I'm just going to wing it. How about you?"

"I guess I'll just wing it too then," I sighed. "I honestly don't have anything nice to say, but I suppose just this once..."

"Hmm, think of it as acting in a theater. Dress accordingly, act well, and you're set."

 _Easier said than done, Daichi-chan._

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"Hey, Tsubomi-chan... how is your okaa-san by the way? I almost forgot to ask..."

"My okaa-san is oddly calm... too calm for a situation like this. I'm surprised she isn't sobbing right now."

"She isn't the only one. My otou-san is behaving the same way; and I agree, it is odd. The only one sobbing here is Masami-obasan."

"Really? What about Shiro-ojisan and Hanako-obasan?"

"Shiro-ojisan is trying to behave like my otou-san, but I don't think he'll last; and Hanako-obasan is just sitting there with a blank expression. Hmm, I wonder what's in her mind."

"You could ask."

"I rather not. Just to be on the safe side."

I chuckled, "Alright. But your curiosity will end up winning you over soon, you know."

"Haha, I know."

"Tsubomi, I need to have a word with you," My okaa-san knocked on the door.

"Daichi-chan, I need to go. My okaa-san is calling me." I said as I stood up, and walked to the door.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Tsubomi-chan. Take care."

"You too, Daichi-chan."

I inserted my cellphone in my pocket, and opened the door. "Is everything alright, okaa-san?"

"Yes," Okaa-san nodded. "I came to tell you that I have already bought the airplane tickets to Tokyo. We leave tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Oh... is my otou-san coming with us?" I asked.

"No," Okaa-san replied. "Only those related to your obaa-san are allowed to attend."

"I highly doubt your otou-san will want to go anyway," Okaa-san continued with a sigh. "Start packing, Tsubomi."

"Okay... Um, do I use the small suitcase?"

"No, use the large one you have, and fill it up completely."

"Huh?" I looked at her confusedly.

"We're going home, Tsubomi."

"Home?" My eyes widened. "But, okaa-san, I can't-"

"It has been already decided between your otou-san and I," Okaa-san interrupted me. "Your itoko-san is more than ready to work on his own without your otou-san's help. There's nothing keeping us here anymore."

"Wait, but what about your position here?"

"My itoko-san, Taro-chan will be taking over. I will be taking over your obaa-san's position in Tokyo from now on."

"I understand..."

"Good. I'll see you later on for dinner." Okaa-san turned around, and walked towards the stairs.

I closed the door, and sighed.

 _A part of me wants to stay here... but it can't be helped..._

I turned around, and walked towards the dresser, picking up the photo that was leaning back against the mirror. I gazed upon the photo for a moment, and smiled.

 _...and yet, there's another part of me that wants to go home._

Suddenly, my phone vibrates.

Ellie: Hey, Tsubomi, are you coming?

Tsubomi: Ellie, I'm sorry...

* * *

 **A/N:** Can anyone guess who is the girl in the photo? :P

Tsubomi is now 16 years of age (Yaya is 18). It is during the winter break, (That is where I am starting at). Once spring rolls around, Yaya will be graduating Spica.


	37. Familiar Faces

**Chapter 37:** **Familiar Faces**

"Okaa-san, look!" I said happily, leaning against the airplane's window, looking at the city of Tokyo below. "We're here at last."

"Yes," Okaa-san said calmly, looking forward. "We're here at last..."

I glanced back at her, and sighed.

 _You're faking it._

Okaa-san has been acting this way ever since Atsuya-ojisan called to inform her about my obaa-san's sudden passing. Of course her change in behavior is expected in this situation, she just lost her okaa-san; but surprisingly enough, her true feelings are not what one would assume them to be. Behind that facade of hers, she's actually happy. How do I know? I know because before I left her in the library yesterday, I looked back and witnessed a smile slowly forming on her lips. I know it sounds messed up, but it's the truth she won't admit, and probably never will if confronted. I don't mind if she never does, it's not my truth to tell anyway.

Once the airplane landed and came to a complete halt, the flight attendant cleared her throat, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Haneda airport. Local time is 10:15am and the temperature is 5°C (41°F)..."

I glanced again at my okaa-san.

 _If I hadn't known of that smile on your face, you would have been a good actress._

Okaa-san stood up from her seat, "Let's go Tsubomi, everyone is waiting for us at your obaa-san's house."

"Okay, okaa-san," I nodded as I stretched my back, and followed her towards the exit.

* * *

"Tsubaki-obasan, Tsubomi-chan, it has been a long while, hasn't it," Daichi-chan greeted us at the entrance.

"Indeed it has, Daichi-chan," Okaa-san smiled. "Where is your otou-san?"

"He is in the living room," Daichi-chan replied.

"Very well, excuse me," Okaa-san walked away.

Daichi-chan smiled, "How was the flight?"

"It was alright," I replied. I took a step forward, and reached out my hand to touch his hair, playfully twirling it around my index finger. "Daichi-chan, what a handsome young man you've become."

"Th-Thanks," Daichi-chan blushed.

"Hehe, when did you decide to grow out your hair so long?" I giggled, moving my hand away.

"A little after you've left."

"May I ask why you didn't say anything?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Um... I thought it would be a great idea to surprise you when you return," Daichi-chan smiled hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh huh, sure you did," I laughed.

"So... what do you think of obaa-san's house?" Daichi-chan changed the subject.

I shrugged, "Our obaa-san has always been persnickety, so I'm not entirely surprised of the overall outlook of her home, but I will admit it does look nice."

"Very," Daichi-chan nodded. "Did you notice the entire west wing has been remodeled?"

"No, I have not," I shook my head. "What are the changes?"

"Follow me and I'll show you," Daichi-chan walked towards the front door, and held it open for me. "The funeral ceremony won't start until later on, so we have plenty of time left to spare. Also, getting out of this house for a bit will help alleviate the forlornness surrounding us."

I looked back at the living room, and immediately spotted my okaa-san sitting quietly on the sofa, listening to a couple of our kazoku relatives talking to her.

 _She doesn't want to be here... but what can I do about it?_

I sighed, "Okay, let's go."

Following Daichi-chan outside to the west wing portion of the house, he said to me, "The exterior is no longer made of brick, it's been changed to golden honey colored stacked stones. I suppose obaa-san wanted the west wing to look more... how should I put it... lustrous? With an appearance that'll stand out equally like the rest of the house."

"Oh, shit..." I suddenly froze, looking at the remodeled work.

"Yup, exactly what I said," Daichi-chan laughed. "It looks nice doesn't it? As you can see, a second floor was added, and as well as the ceiling windows. Heh, you won't believe who gets to live in obaa-san's house now and see this everyday."

"Who?" I asked, still looking at the remodeled work in astonishment.

"You," Daichi-chan playfully bumped my shoulder.

"Oh... Wha-What!?" I gasped. "You're joking!"

"Nope. Your okaa-san now owns obaa-san's home; and as the new owner, she can sell the house if she wants to."

"My okaa-san wouldn't do that, she'll most likely keep it," I sighed.

 _Unfortunately._

"Heheh, you don't sound exhilarated," Daichi-chan grinned.

"I'm not," I said bluntly. "Especially with all those damn portraits of our obaa-san still hanging on the walls. It feels as if she came back from the dead."

Daichi-chan bursts out laughing, "I told you how uncomfortable it was staying inside yesterday."

"Ugh, I rather stay in Kyoto, Daichi-chan."

"I suppose you'll have to talk with your okaa-san about it," Daichi-chan smiled. "I'm sure she'll work something out with you."

"Maybe."

 _Or maybe not._

"Hmm, what about your otou-san? Do you think he'll be moving in here with you two or continue living in Kyoto once he returns?"

"I don't know, but he'll most likely stay in Kyoto. Considering how much he dislikes my obaa-san, I doubt he will want to live here."

"Ah, there you go! You can stay with your otou-san."

"And leave my okaa-san alone? I can't do that, Daichi-chan."

"But what if your okaa-san says you can?"

I smiled, "To be honest, I still would choose not to. If she stays here, then so will I. Besides, there's no point going back home in Kyoto without her."

"I understand, you are close to your okaa-san after all, right?"

"Yes," I nodded. "So, is there any other remodeled work you want to show me?"

"No, but there is something else I want to show you," Daichi-chan began walking away from the house. "Come, this way."

"Hey, wait, where are we going?" I quickly followed after him.

"On an adventure!" Daichi-chan laughed wickedly.

As we approached a tall plane hedge fence covered entirely with osmanthus leaves, I thought to myself, _The adventure of ours begins with a fence_ _? How boring.'_

Daichi-chan inserted his hands underneath the leaves, and said, "The door is here somewhere."

"A hidden door?" I said, feeling surprised.

"Yes," Daichi-chan nodded as he fumbled through the leaves. "Ah, I found it."

Daichi-chan moved the leaves away to reveal an old iron gate door.

"This is interesting," I smiled. "May I ask how did you find out about this door?"

"I have my ways," Daichi-chan winked as he pulled the door open for me. Stepping inside, we were surrounded with tall evergreen trees, blocking away majority of the light, giving off this eerie green glow. Daichi-chan grinned, "Doesn't this forest give you some sort of spooky vibe? Like from the legend of sleepy hollow where the headless horseman rides through a forest just like this, preparing to slice off the head of a-"

"Oh my god, Daichi-chan, shut up," I interrupted, frowningly. "The last thing I want to think about is possibly losing my head."

"I was just saying, Tsubomi-chan," Daichi-chan laughed.

"Where's Ma-chan? I'm sure she'll have something to say about it too."

"Ugh, let's not speak of that woman," Daichi-chan said in annoyance. "I still have the bump on my head from yesterday when I was here with her. I told her the same thing I just told you, and then WHAM! She slaps me on the back of the head."

"Well, I wonder why," I said, slightly amused.

"Ha-ha," Daichi-chan rolled his eyes. "Let's keep going forward, Tsubomi-chan, there's another door at the end of this dirt path."

Walking side by side, I asked him, "Was Ma-chan with you when you discovered the hidden door? Or were you alone?"

"Ma-chan was with me," Daichi-chan replied. "And, I wasn't the one who discovered the hidden door. She did... by accident. Haha."

"What happened?"

"Clumsy Ma-chan tripped on a branch and slammed her face on the door," Daichi-chan chuckled.

"That's not funny, Daichi-chan. Poor Ma-chan, that must have hurt."

"Rest assured her face is still intact. On the plus side, thanks to her clumsiness we found the door."

"Perhaps, but still... ouch. What were you two doing yesterday anyway? Ma-chan isn't that clumsy."

"Haha, says you. I sort of... accidentally..."

"You mean on purpose," I corrected him. "I know you, Daichi-chan. Don't play innocent with me, haha."

"You know me so well," Daichi-chan smiled mischievously. "Alright, the truth is Ma-chan and I were arguing over which house was better, slytherin or ravenclaw based on given individual traits and-"

"Wait a minute," I stopped him, in complete disbelief; and yet, not entirely surprised considering their past bickering over trivial matters. "You two were arguing over the houses in Harry Potter? You've got to be joking. I thought it was something else, something more important than that."

"Just skip to the part where Ma-chan trips over the branch," I continued with a disappointed sigh.

Daichi-chan laughed, "You should have expected to hear some nonsense like this, so don't be surprised."

"Trust me, I'm not," I said with irritation.

Daichi-chan cleared his throat. "As I was saying, Ma-chan and I were arguing over which house was better, slytherin or ravenclaw based on individual traits and overall reputation. Ma-chan was winning at first, pointing out all the facts against me, as expected from a smart-ass ravenclaw. To get back at her, I decided to take a more comic approach. According to J.K. Rowling, all ravenclaws must answer a riddle if they want to enter their common room. Now, with this in mind, I told Ma-chan, 'It sucks to be you, honestly. Imagine going out to a party, you're drinking and dancing with good company. Afterwards, you return to your common room drunk in good spirits, but have to answer a riddle to reach your bedroom. 'What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?'... 'Your mom, eeyyyyyy."

"Oh my goodness," I laughed. "That's terrible."

"Ma-chan said the same thing, and just like you she was laughing as well. I decided to continue on with my comic approach, and all was going well... before I accidently said a dirty joke that ended up making her snap... Hmm, I think I might have went a little too far with that joke in particular but oh well."

"What did you say?" I curiously asked.

"I said-"

 _*CRACK_ *

"What was that?" I asked, nervously looking all around us.

"I don't know," Daichi-chan replied calmly. "Perhaps it was just a branch that fell from a tree, that's all."

Suddenly, a couple of bushes nearby began to shake.

"Tsubomi-chan," Daichi-chan called out to me.

"Yes?" I stared directly at the bushes, taking a step back.

Daichi-chan gripped my hand, and said, "RUN!"

Running as fast as we could, we finally reached the iron door at the end of the dirt path. We quickly entered inside, and immediately shut the door behind us.

Leaning back against the door, breathing heavily, I asked Daichi-chan, "Did you get a glimpse of it?"

"No," Daichi-chan moved away from the door, moving his hair away from his face.

 _*BUMP BUMP*_

"Ah! It's hitting the door," I quickly hid behind Daichi-chan.

"It'll go away... eventually," Daichi-chan assured me, hesitatingly.

Looking around for a weapon to protect myself, my choices were, unfortunately, limited to broken sticks and small stones. Not wanting to waste time, I picked up a couple of big random sticks, and handed one to Daichi-chan. "Here, use this."

"Really, a stick?" Daichi-chan looked at me in disbelief.

"Got any brighter ideas?" I frowned.

 _*BUMP BUMP*_

"Hey, open the door!" A familiar voice yelled. "I know you two are in there."

"Ma-chan?" My eyes widened, immediately recognizing the voice.

Daichi-chan angrily threw the stick away, and opened the door, "Damn you woman!"

Mayumi-chan smirked, "Did I frighten you, Daichi-chan?"

"I should have known it was you making all those noises," Daichi-chan growled.

"I wasn't the one making all those noises," Mayumi-chan said. "It was Skittles."

"You actually brought that furball with you?" Daichi-chan crossed his arms in annoyance.

"That furball has a name," Mayumi-chan frowned.

"Um, excuse me, who's Skittles?" I interrupted my itoko-sans, tossing away the stick I had in my hand.

"Daichi-chan didn't tell you?" Mayumi-chan gasped disappointedly. "Skittles is my dog. He is a little white yorkshire terrier."

"Oh my god," I hid my face with my hands, concealing my embarrassment.

 _I can't believe I_ _ran away from a little dog!_

"Hehe, come out Skittles," Mayumi-chan called out.

"Woof, woof!" Appeared Skittles in a red snowflake knitted sweater, happily wagging its tail.

"Aww, it's so cute!" I squeaked as I kneeled down, and rubbed Skittles behind the ear.

"Ma-chan, why did you bring him to obaa-san's funeral?" Daichi-chan asked. "It's not appropriate."

"Says you," Mayumi-chan said. "Having Skittles around helps alleviate all this sadness in the air. Plus, he helps calm my okaa-san."

"If you say so," Daichi-chan sighed.

"Hey, Ma-chan, how did you know we were coming here?" I got up off my knees, holding Skittles in my arms.

"I had a feeling Daichi-chan was going to show you the garden we found yesterday," Mayumi-chan replied. "Also... you two weren't in the house, so where else would you two be?"

"That is true," I nodded.

"So, what do you think of the garden Tsubomi-chan?" Mayumi-chan asked.

"..." It's usually easy for me to express what I think or feel about things when asked, but this time I am completely speechless.

"Do you think she likes what she sees?" Daichi-chan whispered to Mayumi-chan, probably assuming I won't hear them.

"I don't think so," Mayumi-chan whispered back. "This place hasn't been cared for in god knows how long."

"Definitely," Daichi-chan agreed. "Almost everything here is dead it seems."

"Yup, almost, the water fountain is the only thing here with a sign of growing life I think," Mayumi-chan said. "The frozen algae is literally covering almost the entire thing."

"Heh, that's not the only sign. If you look to your left, there are frozen spiderwebs on the branches of those trees," Daichi-chan said.

"Uh, you two don't know how to whisper," I interrupted them.

"Hehe, sorry about that Tsubomi-chan," Mayumi-chan giggled.

"It's okay," I smiled. "Um... it's not terrible, but nor is it great..."

"Be honest, Tsubomi-chan, if you had to grade this place, what would you give it?" Daichi-chan asked.

"A twelve," I replied.

"Wow, that's lower than what I gave this place," Mayumi-chan said. "I gave it a twenty."

"And I gave it a sixty-five," Daichi-chan said.

"A sixty-five?" I repeated, feeling surprised. "You're too kind Daichi-chan."

"Perhaps," Daichi-chan chuckled. "The reason why I gave it a grade so kind is because I see potential here. If we dispose of everything that is already dead, which is about ninety percent of the entire garden, with whatever is left we can help grow."

"If we have the time though," Mayumi-chan said. "We have school and our after school activites too. Whatever is left of our free time is not enough to help this garden."

"That is true," Daichi-chan sighed. "Oh well."

Suddenly, my cellphone goes off.

"Here you go, Ma-chan," I handed her Skittles. I pulled out my cellphone, and looked at the caller ID, "It's my okaa-san. Excuse me."

Walking away from my itoko-sans, I answered, "Hello?"

"Tsubomi, where are you?" Okaa-san asked.

"I'm outside in the garden with Ma-chan and Daichi-chan," I replied.

"What are you all doing in the garden?" Okaa-san inquired in a serious tone. "It is supposed to be closed. Return to the house at once."

 _Uh oh._

"Yes, okaa-san."

I hanged up, and walked back to my itoko-sans. "My okaa-san wants us to return to the house at once."

"Are we in trouble?" Mayumi-chan asked, moving her head away from Skittles' lick kisses.

"Not if we don't return now," I replied.

"It was fun while it lasted," Daichi-san sighed. "Alright, lets go."

* * *

"Whoa, were we gone that long?" Mayumi-chan was taken aback from the newly arrived kazoku members.

"Not really," Daichi-chan shook his head. "We were gone for only thirty or so minutes."

Looking at the crowd gathering inside, I said, "I see so many familar faces, yet I don't socialize with any of them."

"Except us, right?" Mayumi-chan smiled.

"Of course," I giggled.

"Are you ladies ready to surround yourselves with strangers?" Daichi-chan laughed.

"Woof!" Skittles barked.

"Uh, Skittles is a boy not a girl," Mayumi-chan said, playfully swinging Skittles side to side in her arms.

Daichi-chan rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Walking inside, I excused myself from my itoko-sans and Skittles. I soon found my okaa-san sitting outside on the patio, talking to an elderly kazoku relative. I walked towards my okaa-san, and sat down beside her.

"Ah, is this Tsubomi-chan?" The elderly man asked. "She has grown beautifully, Tsubaki-chan. She looks just like you when you were her age."

"Thank you, oji-san," Okaa-san said.

"Take care of your okaa-san, Tsubomi-chan," The elderly man said. "If she's anything like your obaa-san, then she might overwork herself and forget to enjoy life."

My okaa-san stayed silent.

"I will," I nodded.

"Good," The elderly man smiled as he stood up. "Now, please excuse me, I have to go find my musuko-san."

"How was the garden?" Okaa-san suddenly asked me.

"It was... empty," I replied.

"It always was, ever since your ojii-san passed away," Okaa-san said.

"Oh..."

"Onee-san," Atsuya-ojisan called out to my okaa-san. "The funeral ceremony will begin now."

"Now?" Okaa-san said, feeling surprised.

"Yes, now," Oji-san nodded. "Unless you want to join us later."

"No, I'll go," Okaa-san stood up. "Let's go inside, Tsubomi."

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Tsubomi-chan, over here," Daichi-chan called out to me as I entered the living room. Sitting next to him was Mayumi-chan, angrily slouching back in her seat.

"Okaa-san, may I sit with my itoko-sans?" I asked, hesitantly, unsure if she would mind me sitting with my itoko-sans.

"Yes you may," Okaa-san replied, taking a seat next to Atsuya-ojisan.

Walking towards my itoko-sans, I noticed Skittles was not with them. I took a seat next to Mayumi-chan, and asked her, "Where's Skittles?"

"Tied up outside to a lamp post," Mayumi-chan replied, frowningly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Apparently, we have some kazoku relatives who are not fond of pets, so my okaa-san made me tie him up outside for the remainder of the funeral ceremony."

"That is ridiculous, it's cold outside," I said.

"I know," Mayumi-chan grumbled. "I tried to explain to them that Skittles was well behaved and wouldn't bother anyone. Ugh, whatever, the sooner we get this over with the better."

"You know Ma-chan... I kind of feel bad for Skittles," Daichi-chan sighed.

"Oh my god, you- you actually said his name for once!" Mayumi-chan beamed. "You do like him!"

"No I don't, I just feel bad for him," Daichi-chan blushed. "He's out in the cold while we're here inside in the warmth."

"Aww, the grinch's heart grew," Mayumi-chan playfully pinched his cheeks.

"Hey, let's focus on obaa-san's funeral ceremony, okay?" Daichi-chan swatted her hand away. "That is why we are here in the first place."

"Hehe, he's growing on you too, huh?" I giggled.

"I never said he is," Daichi-chan huffed.

"It's alright Daichi-chan, don't worry you'll see him again," Mayumi-chan grinned.

Daichi-chan ignored Mayumi-chan, and looked forward.

"He likes Skittles, regardless of what he says," Mayumi-chan whispered to me.

"Hey, I heard that," Daichi-chan frowned.

"Good," Mayumi-chan smirked. "You were supposed to anyway."

Throughout the entire funeral ceremony, my itoko-sans and I sat quietly, listening to anyone who was willing to talk about our obaa-san. Majority of all the speakers who decided to share some stories of our obaa-san kept talking about her successes and her ongoing determination to become the best. Needless to say, it seemed as if the speeches kept repeating themselves.

During my okaa-san's speech at the very end, I overheard someone say how much my obaa-san will be missed and what a great woman she was...

Haha, bullshit.

Pardon my language but whoever said that was probably referring to how well my obaa-san was in business, and I am positively certain that almost everyone who came misses my obaa-san just for that reason as well.

Kinda sad, right? Oh well.

After the funeral ceremony ended, my itoko-sans and I left to go untie Skittles from the lamp post. Poor little yorkie, he was shivering from the cold, but that didn't stop him from happily jumping on us.

"Come on, Daichi-chan, you know you want to hold him," Mayumi-chan held Skittles in front of him.

"No thank you," Daichi-chan said, turning away. "I am content as I am."

"If you say so," Mayumi-chan shrugged.

"Hey, Tsubomi-chan," Mayumi-chan called out to me. "That was a nice speech you gave back there. It sounded quite genuine."

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" I chuckled.

Mayumi-chan giggled, "I know you just made it all up at the last minute, but it was good."

"Thanks, Ma-chan," I laughed.

"Wow, that's a nice looking car coming this way," Daichi-chan smiled.

I turned around, and saw a red Maserati coming to a stop near the parking lot on the side of the house. Stepping out of the car, the man smiled and waved at me.

"Reiji-ojisan!" I beamed, happily running towards him.

"Hey Tsubomi," Oji-san gave me a tight hug.

"How did you know I was back?" I asked him.

"Your okaa-san called me a couple of minutes ago. She asked me to come get you."

"She did? But, my okaa-san, she's-"

"She's going to work right after this. She called me to come pick you up because she doesn't want you to be left alone."

"Oh, okay. Do I bring my suitcase with me? Or just some clothes to change into?"

"Just some clothes to change into for tomorrow and your pajamas as well."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I walked back to my itoko-sans, and said, "I'm leaving with my oji-san now. I'm just going to get a few things to take with me."

"Oh, that's your oji-san? Is he your otou-san's onii-san or otouto-san?" Daichi-chan asked.

"He is my otou-san's otouto-san," I replied.

"Cool, well, we'll catch you later then," Daichi-chan said.

"Bye, Tsubomi-chan," Mayumi-chan waved Skittles' paw at me.

 _Damn it, he's cute!_

Entering my obaa-san's house, I approached my okaa-san, who was talking to both Masami-obasan and Hanako-obasan. After finishing up whatever she needed to say, she quickly noticed I was idly standing near them. "What is it, Tsubomi?"

"Sorry for interrupting, okaa-san, but I just wanted to let you know that Reiji-ojisan is here to pick me up," I said.

"Alright, go upstairs, turn to the hallway on your right, and inside the second door to your left has your suitcase inside," Okaa-san said.

"Okay, thanks okaa-san."

After locating the room, I stepped inside, and immediately began picking out the clothes to dress into for tomorrow. I selected a simple gray v-neck blouse and a pair of navy blue jeans.

 _Eh, good enough._

I exited the room, hurried out of the house.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting oji-san."

"That's alright, Tsubomi, there's no rush," Oji-san smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I nodded.

I took a seat inside of his car, and closed the car door. Putting on the seat belt, I asked him, "How have you been oji-san?"

"Good," Oji-san replied as he turned on the car. "Lately, I have been helping Shigeru-chan prepare for Sumiko-chan's surprise birthday party. Sumiko-chan doesn't want to celebrate it, as always; but nonetheless, Shigeru-chan wants to surprise her. We have everything ready, except the cake. The cake won't be ready until tomorrow."

"Her birthday is tomorrow, right?" I asked him, facing forward, lowering my gaze off to the side.

"Yes, and you made it just in time to celebrate with us. I am positive Sumiko-chan will be more than excited to see you again."

 _I hope so..._

"Hmm, I wonder if we could use you as a distraction," Oji-san continued as he drove into the street.

"A distraction?" I repeated.

"Yeah, like hang out with Sumiko-chan for a bit while I help Shigeru-chan with his surprise for her."

"Ha-hang out?" I stuttered, feeling surprised.

"What's wrong? Don't you like the idea?" Oji-san asked.

"The idea is fine, oji-san," I lied. "I just think that even if I hanged out with her, she won't be completely distracted from Shigeru-san's plan to suprise her."

"I know, but it's the thought that counts," Oji-san smiled.

"So... where do I take her?" I asked him, not feeling excited about it, but willing to help.

"That's a good question. Hmm, how about an arcade?"

"Okay, I will."

 _I don't want to do it._

"Excellent," Oji-san smiled.

* * *

Entering my oji-san's apartment, I headed towards the bedroom I normally slept in, and flopped backwards on the bed.

"Why did I agree?" I breathed, rubbing my temples.

 _Remember, I am doing this to help oji-san help Shigeru-san surprise Su-chan. Even though she already knows Shigeru-san is planning something, so there's really no point in doing this honestly_ _. Ugh..._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Tsubomi-san, your oji-san has asked for you. He is in the library."

Getting up off the bed, I replied, "I'm coming."

 _Will it be okay if we hanged out? What if she still hates me? What if... no, no more negativity. The more I think, the more I will worry._

Walking towards the library, I heard a man laughing loudly with my oji-san.

 _Oh, we have a guest._

When I entered the library, I immediately recognized the man sitting on the sofa across from my oji-san.

"Shigeru-san," My eyes widened in surprise.

"It has been a long time now, hasn't it?" Shigeru-san smiled, flicking his cigar downwards into the ashtray. "When your oji-san told us you were coming, we had to come see you."

I sat beside my oji-san, and wondered. _W_ _ho's we?_

"Ah, there you are," Shigeru-san said. "Come say hello to Tsubomi-chan."

Suddenly, I froze.

Walking towards us, her sea colored eyes gazed softly at me, and with a smile she said, "It's nice to see you again, Tsubomi."

"It's nice to see you too... Su-chan."

* * *

 **A/N:** Just 3 things I need to mention.

1). Ellie will be mentioned again soon. To Tsubomi she wasn't just some random... hehe...

2). The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (Universal Studios Japan) is a quite popular theme park in Japan. With that being said, I didn't just randomly added it to my fanfic just because I love Harry Potter. Of course, who's gonna believe me? Lol...

3). For those who are wondering when Yaya will be making an appearance will have to wait...

Till next time! :)


	38. Then And Now

**Chapter 38: Then and Now**

.. ** _ooOOoo_**..

 _Your defenses were on high, your walls built deep inside._

 _Yeah I'm a selfish bastard, but at least I'm not alone._

 _My intentions never change, what I wanted stays the same._

 _And I know what I should do, it's time to set myself on fire._

 _Was it a dream?_

 _Is this the only evidence that proves it?_

 _A photograph of you and I._

 ** _-30 Seconds To Mars (Was It A Dream?)_**

.. ** _ooOOoo_**..

Oji-san and Shigeru-san are the only ones actively engaging themselves in a mirthful conversation, the whiskey being the main cause of their merriment. The both of them had excused themselves from Sumiko-chan and I to drink outside in the patio, not wanting to drink in front of us; but to be honest, I think it's more of an excuse to talk about Sumiko-chan's surprise tomorrow in private. Whatever the real reason is, at least their booming laughter isn't revealing anything, though I wish they would stop laughing for a bit. Hearing them constantly reminds me of how much fun I'm not having.

 _How lucky of them,_ I thought to myself as I leaned back on the sofa, moving my bangs to the side of my face. Sumiko-chan and I - unlike oji-san and Shigeru-san - sit quietly in the living room, awkwardly ignoring each other's glances. I tried to initiate a conversation with her a couple of times, but the awkwardness I feel in the air between us is so terrible that it prevents me from successfully doing so each time.

 _Ugh, why is it so difficult to talk to her? For fuck's sake, a simple, 'how have you been?' isn't that hard to say! Come on, I can do this_ , _it's just Su-chan. There is absolutely nothing for me to worry about, right? It's all just in my head... But, what if I'm wrong? What if she's currently replaying everything I said to her the last time we saw each other and refuses to forgive me for it?_ _Su-chan, I - I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry... Ugh, that's enough! I'm beginning to lose confidence and that is exactly what I don't need right now_ _. If I don't say something, then nothing is going to change because what if she does want to talk to me but won't break the silence between us because she probably thinks I don't want to talk to her?_ _I am filled with a bunch of what if's, and I will never know unless I try. Okay, that's it, here it goes._..

Determinedly, I asked Sumiko-chan, "How have you been?"

"I've been good," Sumiko-chan replied calmly, raising her glass of iced water to her lips.

 _Success!_

"How about you? How was living in Canada?" Sumiko-chan asked me as she placed her glass down on the lamp table beside her.

"It was fun," I replied. "I did a lot of sightseeing with my itoko-sans. I brought pictures with me, but the pictures are in my obaa-san's house with the rest of my things."

"You're staying in your obaa-san's house?" Sumiko-chan asked confusedly.

I nodded.

"The house belongs to my okaa-san now. I just found out today by my itoko-san."

"Oh, so is your go ryoushin going to sell the house in Kyoto?"

"I don't think so. My otou-san will most likely continue living in that house once he returns."

"And what about you? Are you going to stay here or return to Kyoto?"

"I plan on staying here with my okaa-san, leaving her alone would be terrible especially now since my obaa-san has passed away."

 _Not like it really matters where I end up staying anyway; but for my sake, and, perhaps my okaa-san's sake as well, it would be wise to act accordingly... Act like I care._

"I understand, but... Tsubomi, why are you here with your oji-san instead of being with your okaa-san then? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine, Su-chan. My okaa-san asked my oji-san to pick me up from the funeral because she is going back to work and-"

"What?" Sumiko-chan gasped. "But you two just arrived, she should at least rest for a bit."

"I know, but that is what she decided to do. Once her mind is made up, there is no going back, unfortunately."

"Yeah, I know how that feels," Sumiko-chan frowned.

Quickly, she cleared her throat, and calmly continued, "My sincere sympathies to your okaa-san and go kazoku. May they find comfort and the strength to cope."

"Thanks..." I said, slightly taken aback by the sudden change in her tone.

 _I wonder if something happened between Su-chan and her okaa-san?_ _Hmm, would it be alright to ask? She did sound upset_ _... but it is also none of my business... I'll just ask her if she's okay. If she wants to talk, then she will._

"Su-chan, are you alright?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," Sumiko-chan replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You sounded upset," I said as I observed her facial expressions for answers. If it's one thing I'm good at, it's catching people when they lie. Like the saying goes, it takes one to know one. Sadly, I don't always succeed. The only way I can succeed is when the person I'm talking to isn't a comfortable liar with a well played poker face. Luckily, Su-chan was never one to hide her emotions successfully, not from me anyway.

"Oh, I just remembered something, that's all," Sumiko-chan smiled hesitantly. "It's in the past now. Sorry if I startled you, Tsubomi."

"...You never were able to hide things from me, Su-chan," I looked at her stilly, her hesitancy in making eye contact is an automatic give away. Truthfully, I speak from experience; and by the looks of it, I can assume she hasn't changed since, but that doesn't bother me... I'm glad, actually...

"What's wrong?" I continued.

Sumiko-chan sighed, "I don't feel like talking about it, sorry."

"I understand," I said, slightly disappointed. "If you ever want to talk, you know I'll listen."

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Sumiko-chan said.

 _Liar._

"So... how's Hiroshima?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Fine, I guess," Sumiko-chan shrugged. "I haven't been in Hiroshima for sometime now... I transferred schools."

"What?" My eyes widened in shock. "Why did you transfer out? You were doing so well before I-"

"You know, you ask a lot of questions, Tsubomi, and none of it concerns you," Sumiko-chan snapped.

"Because I still care!" I shouted. "After four years, Su-chan, I still care about you!"

"..."

I continued, "I know I said some cruel things to you, but trust me when I say I regret it. I regret everything, and I can't forgive myself for hurting you like I did. I should have listened to you, you were hurting and I was selfish. You truly didn't deserve that... There were times when I thought of you and how I should have apologized to you. I should have stopped you before you walked out that day... I know this won't heal the damage, but... I'm sorry, Su-chan. I'm sorry for everything..."

"There's nothing to forgive," Sumiko-chan smiled. Suddenly, like as if there was a light switch hidden in her smile, the room glowed brighter.

 _I missed you._

I stared at her in awe, rendered completely speechless.

"Heh, cat caught your tongue?" Sumiko-chan chuckled.

"No," I blushed. "Um, Su-chan, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to an arcade with me. For your birthday, I mean. We could have some fun there, and then maybe go to the small ice cream shop next to it if the shop is still there. B-But that's only if you want to and if you're free."

Sumiko-chan laughs, "Do **_you_** want me to?"

 _Yes!_

"I want you to answer me," I blushed a darker shade of red. "A simple yes or no will suffice. Please don't go around the question."

Sumiko-chan stares at me in amusement, grinning impishly. "Say it, Tsu-bo-mi, and I will."

"Wha- why!? I don't need to say it, Su-chan, I'm literally inviting you to go out for your birthday! I think it is pretty obvious, don't you?"

"Ohhh, so... you're asking me out then? Haha."

"Yes!" I said exasperatedly.

"Wow..." Sumiko-chan said.

"What?" I looked at her, feeling confused.

"Since when did you become so bold?" Sumiko-chan asked, slightly blushing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Suddenly, I realized what I just said yes to.

"N-No, wait! Let me explain, Su-chan, I didn't mean it like that. I meant, yes, as in I'm taking you out, **_platonically_**. You know, as friends. Nooo going out, offically... Just friends! ...Um, am I making any sense?"

"Haha, it's fine Tsubomi, I was just teasing you," Sumiko-chan laughed.

 _Su-chan you're mean!_

"I missed this," Sumiko-chan continued with a smiled.

"Uh, you mean picking on me?" I said.

"Well, that too, but... that's not it," Sumiko-chan said.

 _What could possibly be worse than picking on m_ _e?_

"What is it then?" I asked.

"Let me rephrase it for you. I missed **_you_**..." Sumiko-chan replied.

"What!?" I gasped. "You missed me?"

"Yes?" Sumiko-chan said, feeling slightly confused.

"I find that hard to believe, Su-chan," I said flatly. "You weren't even there to see me off at the airport. How can you say you missed me? I know we had the argument prior to my departure, but, Su-chan, if you honestly cared, then we would have seen each other one more time before I left regardless if Yaya-senpai was there with me at that time. You would have been there to see me, not Yaya-senpai, she was irrelevant to you and vice versa I'm sure. Don't say you missed me, you weren't there. You were keeping yourself at a distance away from me. I know you had your reasons, but I still hoped you would come... Anyway, it doesn't matter now, and just so you know, I missed you too... I still have the photo you gave me by the way. I brought it with me to remember you in case I wouldn't see you again, and also if you were still keeping yourself away from me... Su-chan, I-"

"I was there," Sumiko-chan interrupted me. "At the airport, I saw you when the last call for your flight was announced."

"Liar," I frowned.

"I'm not lying, I really was. I didn't approach you because I didn't know whether or not you wanted to see me... I regret not doing so... Trust me, Tsubomi, I was there. Go ask your senpai, she saw me before I left the airport."

"...I haven't spoken to her in years, Su-chan."

"Really?" Her eyes widened in shock. "I thought you two would have kept in touch the entire time."

"No," I shook my head. "I did ask her to wait for me though, but I wouldn't be surprised if she found someone else; and if she did by chance, then I'll be happy for her, truly. Besides, it's selfish of me to keep her away from her happiness just to save my own... If she did wait for me, then we'll have a lot of catching up to do. Also... four years is a long time, and we all know that years can change a person... and feelings can change too... Well, what will be will be, and I can honestly say everything happens for a reason, regardless if one wants it."

"And what do you want, Tsubomi?"

I smiled.

"For us to be okay."

"I think you two will be," Sumiko-chan smiled warmly.

 _I wasn't referring to Yaya-senpai and I... I was referring to you and I..._

"You care about her, right?" Sumiko-chan continued. "As long as you do, you'll be fine."

 _I care about you too!_

"I'm not worried, Su-chan, it's like I said, what will be will be; and besides... what if it's time for a change... to someone new?"

Sumiko-chan smiled.

"Time for a change, huh?"

"Yes."

"Tsubomi, I-"

Suddenly, my oji-san and Shigeru-san enter the living room, laughing and grinning widely amongst each other. Quickly, I said to Sumiko-chan, "Su-chan, I want you to go to the arcade with me."

"Okay," Sumiko-chan grinned.

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who don't know... I love making drama (only in my fanfiction). Lol :P

Till next time.


	39. Holding On

**Chapter 39: Holding On**

"Here we are," Sumiko-chan said as we arrived at Akihabara. "Nothing major has changed since the last time we came here together, only the prizes in the machines and the gadgets though."

"That's fine," I said, feeling nostalgic from the colorful atmosphere, and shivering from the cold.

"What do you want to do, Tsubomi?" Sumiko-chan asked.

"You're asking me?" I said, feeling surprised. "It's your birthday. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm, I don't know... you pick."

 _Are you serious!?_

"Do you want to play some arcade games? Or crane games? Maybe check out the figurines?" I asked her, hoping she makes up her mind soon, standing in the cold is not on my to-do list.

"To be honest, I don't really care what we do," She shrugged. "I'm fine doing whatever you want."

 _For being the birthday girl, you're pretty careless Su-chan._

"Okay then, how about we check out Sega GiGo first?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure," She nodded, walking alongside me.

Before we left to Akihabara, Su-chan had received a phone call from a family member. Her face went completely blank when she saw the caller ID. I wanted to ask if it was her okaa-san, but I didn't. I didn't need to. As soon as she stepped outside onto the patio to take the call, I listened in on her conversation from behind the door leading to the patio. Luckily, the door wasn't closed completely, so I was able to hear the conversation.

* * *

 _"Hello," Sumiko-chan answered flatly, leaning back against the railing on the patio. Her blank expression turned bitter and impatient_.

 _"Yeah, thanks,"_ _She said coldly. "Good to know you remembered something for once."_

 _Suddenly, she snapped, "Liar! You were more invested in your work than anything else_ _! You chose work over me, remember!?"_

 _Quickly, she_ _calmed herself, and continued, "I didn't need you then, and I don't need you now."_

 _She hanged up, and_ _growled, "I never will, okaa-san."_

 _Stepping away from the railing, she put away her cell phone, and began walking back inside. I hurried back into my room, and began putting on my jacket. After I was done, Su-chan knocked on the door._

 _"Are you ready?"_

 _"Yes," I replied as I opened the door._

 _"Alright, let's go."_

 _As we headed out the building, I asked her, "Did you get a happy birthday call, Su-chan?"_

 _"Yeah, I did," She replied._

 _"That's sweet of them."_

 _"I guess. It happens every year, Tsubomi."_

 _"Perhaps, but it's the thought that counts, no?"_

 _She shrugs._

 _"Even so, there's no point in calling really. Out of all the days in a year, calling to wish someone a happy birthday sounds more like an obligation. Anyway, most of us can manage without_ _receiving them."_

 _"Is that so? Fine. From now on I won't call you for your birthday. I'll just annoy you in person instead," I smiled._

 _"Ha, you couldn't possibly annoy me_

 _"Even if I decide to call?"_ _I grinned._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Hmm, you're not fair, Su-chan."_

 _She laughs._

 _"I know_ _, but I can always make a few exceptions. I wouldn't mind getting a call from you."_

 _"Good," I said happily. "Because I was going to anyway even if you didn't want me to."_

* * *

I feel guilty for listening to Su-chan's private conversation, but I was worried about her. Ever since our talk yesterday, I kept wondering what had happened to her while I was gone. I figured it must have been something major, and something completely unavoidable that caused her to transfer schools. Based on what I heard from the phone call, I think I know more or less the reason why, but I'm not completely sure.

Entering the Sega GiGo building, as I expected, it was filled with people. _Ugh, of course it would be crowded, why wouldn't it be?_

"Heh, I guess it doesn't matter the weather, huh?" Sumiko-chan chuckled. "There will always be people going out and enjoying themselves."

"True, but I wouldn't want to go out if it were raining though, why risk getting sick? It's better to stay at home."

"Is that so? Then why did we go out then?"

"Because it's your birthday, obviously. And it's not raining, Su-chan, it's just cold."

"Still, going out in the cold can cause a person to fall ill too you know. Anyway, it's like I said, it doesn't matter the weather."

"Hmm, do you like the cold by any chance?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"I do," Sumiko-chan replied. "I prefer the cold than the heat."

"No surprise, you are a winter baby after all," I giggled.

"So, what arcade game do you want to play?" I continued, changing the subject.

"Hmm," Sumiko-chan looked around. The first floor was filled with crane games with all sorts of prizes; mainly stuffed animals, anime figurines, and electronic devices. The flashing bright colors and the jubilant music playing from the machines felt welcoming, and, in my case, nostalgic as well.

"Can't decide?" I smiled.

"I'm afraid not, Tsubomi, "Sumiko-chan chuckled. "There's a lot of games here, and we're only in the first floor."

"Do you want to look around until something catches your eye?" I suggested to her.

"Sure," Sumiko-chan nodded.

After passing through several crane machines, I noticed a Super Mario plush toy leaning against the front window of a crane machine. I couldn't help but to smile when I saw the plush toy, it reminded me of the fun times I had playing Super Mario with Su-chan many years ago. We used to stay up late at night trying to defeat the entire game, but we never were successful. Sleep always won us over.

"Hey, Su-chan," I called out to her. "Do you remember those nights when we used to stay up late and play Super Mario at your place right after coming home from Club Sega?"

Sumiko-chan smiles.

"Yes, we would rush to my room as quick as possible, and we wouldn't stop playing until we passed out... Those nights were fun."

"Did you ever finish the game?" I asked.

"No," Sumiko-chan shook her head. "After you left Japan, I couldn't play it anymore. It's not the same playing alone than playing with someone else."

"True..."

"What about you, Tsubomi, did you finish the game?"

"To be honest, I never played it again. I suppose I lost interest as well."

"Oh really?" Sumiko-chan laughed. "You invited me to an arcade for my birthday, I don't know whether or not you truly have."

 _The arcade wasn't my idea..._

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows?" I smiled. "Anyway, as long as you have fun today, that's all that matters."

"I am, thank you."

"Just out of curiosity Su-chan, do you still have the Super Mario game?"

"I think so."

"Would you, just for old time's sake, want to play with me later?"

"We can play now if you want, Tsubomi. The Super Mario game should be in the floors above us."

"Of course, but I was hoping we could go to your house like we used to and play there... can we, Su-chan?"

"If that's what you want, sure," Sumiko-chan smiled.

 _This isn't about me, I am doing this for you..._

"Hmm, I think Su-chan wants to too," I giggled.

"Well, you are right," Sumiko-chan grinned. "I do want to too."

"Haha, I'm right!" I said happily.

Sumiko-chan laughs.

"Hey, Tsubomi, do you also remember when we scared your oji-san's maid the first time we came here together?"

"Yes, haha. We were gone for only five minutes to use the restroom and Natsuka-san nearly had a panic attack. I kind of feel bad for her though, I don't think we told her where we were going."

"I don't think so either, the look on her face when we came out of the restroom was... terrifying."

"Hmm, you know I have never seen her make that face before and I think that was the only time she ever showed that face. But yeah, it was terrifying. I don't think I could ever be able to tell her that the face she made that day was more frightening than the things that scared her... Now that I think about it, I think it's better that I don't even mention it to her."

"Haha, yeah. How is she?"

"She's fine, still overly protective but that's how she is."

"Oh? I would've thought she ease back a bit now that you are older."

"Right? Oh well. We should be glad that we were able to go alone. Natsuka-san had this hesitant look when she found out I was going out."

"I have this funny feeling she's watching you from afar."

"Don't say that, Su-chan. That's creepy. Also, you're with me too, so you're being watched as well."

"Nah, it's just you. Anyway, what made you remember about the Super Mario game, Tsubomi?"

"I saw a Mario plush toy in one of the crane machines we past by and I just suddenly remembered."

"Oh, that explains it then. I was curious why you randomly asked me that. I thought it was because we are here and you felt nostalgic."

"I do feel nostalgic, but the memory didn't hit me until I saw the plush toy."

"Hmm, now I wonder what else you remember."

"A lot, actually... like after we arrived at your house, we would eat our dinner quickly and head towards your room to continue playing where we had left off the last time. We spent countless hours playing up until we passed out or until your otou-san told us to go to sleep. Super Mario was our game and we wouldn't play anything else... I also remember during our christmas break a year before you started going to Hiroshima's school for girls you were upset. You didn't want to eat and wanted to be left alone. I knew something had happened to you and I was worried, so I decided to stay with you. I missed a holiday concert with my itoko-sans, but I didn't care. I stayed with you until you felt better. I remember playing our favorite songs and putting on our favorite movies, I did whatever I could to help you. Luckily, it didn't take long, you were laughing and smiling all over again. Later on at night, I stayed up watching you fall asleep. I wanted to make sure you slept well and you did, thankfully... Also, there are other things I remember as well..."

 _Things you already know._

"You have a good memory, Tsubomi..."

"Um, Su-chan," I hesitated. "Why were you mad that day?"

"I... don't remember, sorry."

I glanced at her, and immediately caught a glimpse of her frowning.

 _Liar._

"Really?" I said, disbelievingly. "I thought you had a good memory."

"We were young, Tsubomi, how could I remember something that happened years ago?" Sumiko-chan said, slightly annoyed.

"Because you're still trying to ignore her."

Sumiko-chan suddenly stopped walking, and angrily turned to face me. "What?"

"You can't forget her because she's unavoidable, so you ignore her by refusing to accept her. You know very well who I am referring to."

"You listened in to my phone conversation?" Sumiko-chan growled.

"I did because I'm worried about you Su-chan, and I had this feeling that I knew why," I crossed my arms over my chest. "For years you have never told me what was wrong, but I found out why from you talking in your sleep on that day I decided to stay with you. Ever since then, whenever I see you upset I wonder if it's because of your okaa-san. I am sorry I listened in to your phone conversation, but you wouldn't talk to me. I don't know what it is you're going through exactly, but I want you to know that you're not alone anymore. I am right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what you said the last time..."

"I'm still here aren't I?" I dropped my arms to my sides. "I may have left Japan for a couple of years, but I never truly left. Your photo I kept proves that."

"Listen, you don't have to tell me," I continued. "I just wanted you to know that you're not—"

"You always knew me so well..." Sumiko-chan interrupted me. "There's no escaping your keen eyes, huh?"

"Only if it's important to me."

"I see."

"By the way Su-chan, do you really want to be here? I know I invited you here for your birthday, but we can always go somewhere else."

"Am I obvious?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "You wouldn't let me make all the decisions for you if you truly wanted to go out."

"Sorry."

"Don't be," I smiled. "Come with me, if nothing has changed from the last time I was here, then all the shops and cafes should be in the same location."

"Where are we going?" Sumiko-chan asked, following me out of the building.

"Somewhere where you would much rather be," I replied.

"Home?"

"Ha, nope. You're not going home. Guess again."

"I don't know."

"Here's a hint, Su-chan, it's warm and smells good."

"A bakery?"

"Kind of, but keep guessing."

"Um, a coffee shop?"

"Yup, and I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself more than playing arcade games all day."

"Hmm, I feel bad that we're leaving. You invited me to come here and I ruined it with my negativity."

"Not at all," I assured her. "It's no problem. Don't worry, I just want you to enjoy yourself, that's all."

"Thank you..." Sumiko-chan said softly.

* * *

We arrived at a coffee shop called Heiwana Shizukesa (Peaceful Tranquility) a couple of blocks away from Akihabara. The coffee shop was our favorite place to go to when we were younger, mainly for the pastries and indoor decor which made it feel like home.

"Here you go," I placed a hot green tea on the table, and sat down in the seat across from her.

"Thanks, what did you get?" Sumiko-chan asked me as she reached for the small container of sugar.

"I got peppermint tea," I replied. "I was a bit stuck as to what I wanted, so I eventually gave up and ordered peppermint tea."

"Nice," Sumiko-chan stirred the sugar in her tea.

Taking a few teaspoons of sugar, I stirred my tea and took a sip. "Hmm, now I'm wondering if I should've ordered the chamomile instead."

Sumiko-chan laughs.

"Not too good, Tsubomi?"

"Oh, it is good. It's just..."

"Regrets?"

"Something like that, yes," I giggled. "It usually always happens to me whenever I decide between two things I want, like what to drink in this case."

"Always, huh?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Back in Canada, after school my friends and I would go to a coffee shop and hang out for a bit. It always took me sometime for me to decide what I wanted to order, and every time I finally made up my mind I end up regretting it, more or less. Oh well."

"Heh, sounds like you had fun."

"For the most part, yes, I did. I met some wonderful people and got to experience a different atmosphere. All in all, I am glad I left. I have made some lifelong memories."

"If you were given the option to return to Canada, would you take it?" She lowered her voice, as if my reply might hurt her curiosity.

"No," I smiled. "I plan to stay here for good."

"That's good to hear, but won't you miss the friends you made in Canada?"

 _No._

"I will," I lied. "But, to be honest, I missed my friends here more."

"Have you got in contact with any of them?"

"Not yet, I messaged a few people earlier this morning, I'm just waiting for their replies. Hopefully, they didn't change numbers."

"I'm sure they'll reply soon. Excuse me Tsubomi, I need to use the restroom."

After Sumiko-chan left, I pulled out my cell phone and noticed I had received four text messages.

 _That was quick, haha._

I opened the first text message.

Kizuna-chan: Tsubomi-chan! Oh my god how have you been? It's been YEARS without hearing from you! When Hikari-senpai and Yaya-senpai said you moved away I was shocked. Why didn't you say something!? (T_T) Oh well... But! Yay, you're back! Are you returning to Spica? :D

Tsubomi: Lol, I have been good. How about you, how have you been? Sorry for not mentioning it... Anyway, I am back for good, but it is late to register, is it not? Maybe during the spring for my 5th year. :)

I opened the second message.

Chiyo-chan: Tsubomi-chan, what a wonderful surprise! I'm happy you're back. How have you been? How was Canada? :)

Tsubomi: I have been good, and Canada was fun. I did a lot of sightseeing. I brought the pictures with me, I'll show them to you one day. How have you been Chiyo-chan? :)

I opened the third message.

Remon-chan: Hi Tsubomi-chan, welcome back. :) Kizuna just told me the good news. Are you in Kyoto by any chance? We should all hang out soon! Chikaru-sama has just finished making new winter outfits! (*ω*)

 _Chikaru-sama is still creating outfits? Wow._

Tsubomi: No, I am in Tokyo staying with my oji-san at the moment, and yes we should hang out soon. I'm looking forward to seeing Chikaru-sama's work. :)

Finally, I opened the last text message.

Hikari-senpai: Tsubomi-chan, you're back! :) As soon as I saw your text, I cheered and showed Yaya-chan. Are you in Kyoto? If so, come join us! :D We're going sweater shopping soon, Yaya-chan lost hers before we left Astraea Hill for the winter break.

Tsubomi: No, sadly I'm not in Kyoto. I'm in Tokyo with my oji-san at the moment. Heh, sounds like Yaya-senpai hasn't changed. How has she been by the way? Have fun sweater shopping. :)

Suddenly, my phone vibrates again.

75-XXX-XXXX: Hey there, Tsubomi. :)

Tsubomi: Who is this?

75-XXX-XXXX: Guess.

 _Kizuna-chan told Remon-chan immediately about me, and I assume Chikaru-sama too. Maybe Kizuna-chan also gave Chikaru-sama my number? Wait, what about Kagome-chan? Hmm, we weren't exactly that close. I guess it's Chikaru-sama then._

Tsubomi: Chikaru-sama?

75-XXX-XXXX: No. (-_-)

 _Uh, what's with the face? Okay... so it is not Chikaru-sama. Oh! I know, what about Nagisa-senpai or Tamao-senpai? Hmm, I'll try my luck with Nagisa-senpai_ _first._

Tsubomi: Nagisa-senpai?

75-XXX-XXXX: No...

Tsubomi: Tamao-senpai?

75-XXX-XXXX: No! Am I the last person you have in mind!?

 _Hahaha, now I know who you are!_

Tsubomi: Lol, give me a hint.

75-XXX-XXXX: We went to the same school together.

 _To get her mad, or not to get her mad? Decisions decisions, haha!_

Tsubomi: Amane-sama!

75-XXX-XXXX: NO! (T_T)

Tsubomi: Aww, give me another hint.

75-XXX-XXXX: We were in choir together.

 _Hmm, I wonder what her reaction will be if I say another senpai's name instead._

Tsubomi: Oh my god! Is it really who I think it is!? :D

75-XXX-XXXX: Maybe? Ha...

 _Heh, 3... 2...1..._

Tsubomi: Kazumi-senpai? :D

75-XXX-XXXX: No! This is Yaya. (-_-)

Tsubomi: I thought so lol. :P

Yaya-senpai: Wait, you knew who I was? :O

Tsubomi: Yes, haha. Not at first, but I had a feeling it was you. I didn't say anything because I wanted to see your reactions.

Yaya-senpai: Damn... lol. So, how have you been? :) Oh, I got your number from Hikari by the way. I changed my number awhile ago and lost all of my contacts.

Tsubomi: I've been good. I'm with Su-chan right now, celebrating her birthday together.

Yaya-senpai: Alone?

Tsubomi: For now, yes. Her otou-san has a surprise for her when she gets home, so I'm just keeping her occupied for the meantime.

Yaya-senpai: Heh, tell her I said happy birthday. I'm sure she'll enjoy hearing my name again. LOL.

Tsubomi: Be nice. (-_-)

Yaya-senpai: Hey, if she's not nice to me, then why should I be nice to her?

Tsubomi: Seriously? It's been years and you two still dislike each other? (-_-#)

Yaya-senpai: Absolutely. :P

Tsubomi: Well, that's stupid!

Yaya-senpai: We have our reasons, Tsubomi-chan.

 _You two haven't let go, huh? What was in the past, should stay in the past_

Tsubomi: It's been years though! Why haven't the both of you moved on? Ugh, you and Su-chan are very different; and yet, so alike it doesn't surprise me at all.

Yaya-senpai: I am nothing like that sadistic chick. (-_-)

Tsubomi: Su-chan is not sadistic.

Yaya-senpai: Not to you she's not.

Tsubomi: Hmm, have you spoken with her by any chance while I was gone? (-_-)

Yaya-senpai: Once, that's it.

Tsubomi: Really?

Yaya-senpai: Yes, but that was years ago on the same day you had your flight. Sumiko-san and I spoke to each other after you left.

 _Su-chan did say she went to see me. I guess when Su-chan and Yaya-senpai saw each other, the two of them probably clashed and said some things to each other... again. (sighs)_

Tsubomi: Hmm, I hope you two didn't fight at the airport.

Yaya-senpai: Ha, we didn't. Our conversation was rather short, but enough about that... Did Hikari mentioned to you that I will be heading out to Tokyo soon? My onee-san is attending the University of Tokyo and has her own apartment. I stay with her whenever I am on school breaks. Maybe I'll see you around?

 _I want to see you, but Su-chan needs me. Ugh, why do you guys still dislike each other? It's been years! Hmm, I wonder what you guys said to each other on that day... must have been bad enough to hold on to a grudge this long._

Tsubomi: Sure, when I am free again.

 _If I am free, I could lie my way out and pretend to be busy._

Yaya-senpai: Alright, looking forward to seeing you again, Tsubomi. Hey, I gotta go now. Time to do some sweater shopping with Hikari lol. Ttyl. :)

Tsubomi: Have fun! :)

I put my cellphone away in my pocket and looked around the coffee shop for Sumiko-chanI quickly spotted her paying at the cash register, holding a small plate of dessert in her hand.

 _Aww, I want dessert too_

"Sorry for the wait, Tsubomi," Sumiko-chan said as she took a seat. "I suddenly had a craving for pie. Do you want some? It's apple pie."

"Yes, thank you," I said excitedly, taking the extra fork Sumiko-chan handed me. After trying a piece of the pie, I said, "Oh my god, Su-chan, this is so good."

Sumiko-chan laughs.

"You always did have a sweet tooth for desserts."

"Hey, you too," I giggled. "But unlike you, I am proud of my sweet tooth."

"Haha, I am proud of my sweet tooth too. I just don't always crave sweet things like you do."

"Until now," I smirked.

Sumiko-chan just shook her head and laughed.

"...Hey, Su-chan," I began, hesitatingly. "Yaya-senpai said to tell you happy birthday."

"Oh really?" She said with a hint of annoyance. "Tell that numbskull I said thanks."

"I take it you still dislike her, huh?"

"Dislike? Heh, that's putting it lightly, Tsubomi."

"Then what is it, exactly? Why are you and Yaya-senpai still behaving this way?"

Sumiko-chan looked at me straight in the eye, and said, "It's because I am still in love with you."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"You look surprised," Sumiko-chan snickered, and then looked away. "Wasn't it obvious?"

"Su-chan, why do you hurt yourself so much?" I asked softly. "To be honest, I'm not worth the pain, and I'm not the girl I once was either. Tell me, what's so special about me, why do you keep holding on? I'm worried you're only going to hurt yourself trying to get close to me."

 _Again._

"I know, but that's a risk I'm willing to take to prove you wrong."

"How stubborn," I sighed.

"I'm determined, actually," Sumiko-chan smiled. "I'm more determined than ever before. If my memory serves me right, you never gave your final answer due to the circumstances you were going through. Now that you're back, I'd like to hear it."

"Now?" I gasped. "I just got back, I'm not close to any of you like that anymore."

"Heh, not yet."

"You're ridiculous... and you still haven't answered me by the way."

"I'm not going to, I rather show you."

"Show me?" I repeated, feeling slightly confused.

"Show that I can still make your heart flutter like I used to. I once held back, but this time I will win your heart."

"Baka..."

"You kept my photo to remember me, right? I know you still care for me... more than Yaya-san."

"...I'm not going to answer that," I looked away.

"Because you know it's true, or why else would you have taken my photo then, hm? You didn't take anything to remember Yaya-san, did you?"

"Su-chan, stop, please? I don't want to talk about this."

"Okay."

"...Good luck though," I said softly.

"Hm?" She looked at me, confusedly.

"For winning my heart, you're going to need it."

"You're not going to stop me?" Sumiko-chan smiled.

"Just consider this as a birthday gift, okay?" I sighed.

"Ha, okay."

 _Baka._. _. Hmm, now I wonder if Yaya-senpai still cares for me too. Ha, that would definitely be surprising. Her libido_ _is constantly high when surrounded by females, but... what are the chances she has changed? Haha, no, hard to believe that would be true, old habits are hard to kill after all... unless she broke those habits... Ugh, I don't know what to believe anymore! I just hope she controlled herself appropriately while I was gone and not fool around with her admirers because that's not good and she deserves better! Someone who is responsible like me. Ah! No, it's not like that! I'm_ _not saying I'd be a better choice. I'm just saying that someone who is responsible would be a good choice for her._ _Yeah, that's what I'm trying to say. I'm just caring for my senpai, that's all. There's nothing wrong with that... right?_

"Su-chan," I called out to her, erasing my troubling thoughts. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," She replied, taking another bite of her slice of pie.

"Okay, good," I smiled. "I was just checking."

"And you, Tsubomi? You looked a bit conflicted just now."

"Oh, did I?" I chuckled. "Sorry, I was just thinking of what to get you for your birthday."

"Oh? But you already gave me a gift, remember?"

"That doesn't count. I want to get you something, something you will like. And no, I will not not give something," I said determinedly.

Sumiko-chan laughs.

"Determined, huh?"

"Yes, haha."

"Alright well, I enjoy books, games, and movies."

"Okay, is that it?"

"I'm fine with whatever you get me, honestly."

"Alright, then I will do my best to get you a great gift," I beamed. "But I'll do it tomorrow, if I get the chance."

"Cool, I'll look forward to it."

Sumiko-chan's cellphone whistles.

"It's my otou-san," She said. "The surprise he has for me, it's unavoidable correct?"

"Yup, and this only happens once a year. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Yes, this year I think I will for the first time in several years."

"Aww, you're welcome," I grinned.

"Alright well, let's get this over with," Sumiko-chan said as she stood up.

"That's the spirit!" I cheered as I leaned over the table, and playfully punched her on the shoulder.

"Hey," She laughed. "You seem more excited than me."

"Haha, it's because you aren't."

"I'm not because I already know what my otou-san has planned for me. He's not entirely good at hiding surprises without leaving clues."

"Oh, well could you at least act like you're surprised for once? For me at least, haha."

"I can do that, but I'm afraid I'm a terrible actor, mind you."

"I'll accept your terrible acting skills," I smiled.

She laughs.

"Great."

* * *

 **A/N: I** apologize for the constant delay, I've been meaning to upload this chapter sooner and in a timely manner. Lamentably, life is bittersweet and neverending with its arduous hindrances. (Sighs) Moving on...

On a lighter note, I would like to take a moment to thank a certain individual who knows very well who I am referring to for blessing me with their existence. For privacy purposes, I will not reveal the person, and instead call the person by nickname.

Dear Luckycharm, it's hard to believe a year has already past us by, and I am excitedly looking forward to the next. I am writing this here because on this month last year you left a review which, gradually, commenced our first conversation. I could have written this elsewhere, but if it weren't for our common interest in fanfiction we wouldn't have crossed paths. Thank you, Luckycharm, for a jubilant year. In the midst of all life's intricacies, you are, also, my darkling in light. :)


	40. A Cold Warmth

**Chapter 40: A Cold Warmth**

When Sumiko-chan and I arrived at her otou-san's house, I was surprised by the number of people present. I wasn't expecting a grand party. Honestly, I was expecting less like a small party of four. I realize now how greatly I underestimated Sumiko-chan's otou-san's planning; but to be fair, I was not told how big the surprise party was going to be and how it would be set up. If I had known, I would have dressed up accordingly to save myself from sticking out amongst the guests of formal attire.

Oh well.

 _'The more the merrier, right?'_ I sighed mentally to myself as a group of people walked towards Sumiko-chan.

I tried my best to smile and hide my annoyance, but my disinterest in big parties was usually the reason why I preferred to stay home, if I could. Unfortunately, most of the time it couldn't be helped, like today for example. I suppose oji-san remembered my disinterest in big parties and ultimately decided not to mention it yesterday; regardless, I would have come since it was Sumiko-chan's birthday, but a warning would have been nice.

After thanking several people for the birthday wishes, Sumiko-chan tapped my shoulder, "Let's go, Tsubomi."

I followed her outside to the patio, approaching her otou-san and my oji-san who stood near a copper fire pit with several other guests, enjoying a mirthful conversation it seemed. Sumiko-chan's otou-san beamed and pulled Sumiko-chan in a tight hug. "Sumiko! Happy birthday my dear!"

"Thank you, otou-san," Sumiko-chan laughed.

"How was the arcade?" Oji-san asked Sumiko-chan and I.

"It was fun, Reiji-san," Sumiko-chan replied.

"Yes, it was oji-san," I nodded, feeling slightly guilty about the change of plans. I had agreed to take Sumiko-chan to the arcade like my oji-san suggested, but with her troubling thoughts I knew she wasn't going to enjoy herself. Plus, neither one of us really wanted to go to the arcade. It made more sense to leave than to stay around doing nothing. Honestly, it was a good call. At the coffee shop, she was more relaxed and it truly showed on her face. I was able to talk to her more comfortably. Sadly, I wasn't able to discuss her situation with her okaa-san. It may have seemed noisy of me wanting to know what had happened between them; but if it truly were nothing like she said, then the phone call this morning would not have effected her, not even in the slightest. As a matter of fact, she would have already forgotten all about it.

I refused to let it go, I cared deeply for Sumiko-chan to toss it aside. May she have gotten angry with me I didn't care. What were friends for, right? I was distant before, but this time I swore she wouldn't be alone.

Oji-san smiled, and said, "That's good to hear." Then, he cleared his throat and asked Sumiko-chan's otou-san, "Shigeru-chan, how's the cake coming along?"

"It's going well," He chuckled, letting go of Sumiko-chan. "Just waiting on Sumiko. I will notify the cooks to bring it out."

Oji-san laughed, "The best part of a party."

"Before whiskey?" Smirked the gentleman in the black fedora hat as he raised his shot glass to his eye, seeing my oji-san through it.

"Never," Oji-san raised his glass. "To whiskey... and cake!"

All the gentlemen laughed as they raised their glasses. Silently, Sumiko-chan whispered in my ear, "Let's leave the gentlemen to their merry ways."

We excused ourselves, Shigeru-san told us he would notify us once the cake was available. I followed Sumiko-chan further out into her backyard to the pine trees. It wasn't a deep forest, but enough to provide some peace and quiet and a small space for a log cabin. The atmosphere felt nostalgic and welcoming despite the cold. A cold warmth surrounded me as I looked around the pine trees. Sumiko-chan and I used to play here together when we were younger, going on adventures or simply playing hide-and-seek. In the movies, usually it was like a winter wonderland, filled with snow and glee. There was definitely snow, but not as much glee. Standing outside in the snow may have seemed wonderful after watching a holiday movie with a white christmas theme, but the thought of receiving a cold was a no-no in my book; however, just this once I had made an exception only because I was with Sumiko-chan and it was her birthday.

"We're almost there," She said. "The treehouse we used to play in was updated a few years ago."

"Oh, okay cool. What are the new upgrades?" I asked.

"You'll see," She smiled. "As you already know, the treehouse is secluded and away from people. The upgrades make it feel like a paradise in the woods."

"Sounds nice, but, Su-chan, shouldn't we be with everyone at the party? This is your birthday party after all. What's the point of celebrating if you're going to hide in a treehouse?"

"My otou-san does this every year, Tsubomi, and every year I refuse to celebrate. I don't see the point, it's just another day. Also, perhaps I'm the only one who feels this way, but I would much rather hide myself than talk to those people who I hardly see. Only during parties do the strangers come to play, and they'll leave learning a lot about a person. Crazy, isn't it? They don't have to talk, just listen. Honestly, what goes on in my life is none of their business. What right do they have to know? None. Anyway, my otou-san knows why I refuse to celebrate. He celebrates because he wants to for me and he likes the idea of surprising me even though I already know. I won't tell him to stop what he's doing, and likewise he won't tell me to stop hiding myself."

"I see," I said.

I understood very well her sentiments on the matter. Majority of all those invited to parties were usually either family members or friends of the family who weren't exactly close to one another and the birthday person. I never quite understood why there had to be so many people invited to a party. A few could have been just as great. A few who actually knew the birthday person.

"Small parties are better, right?" I smiled. "Quality over quantity."

"Exactly," She nodded.

Soon we approached a small thick wooden fence with an iron gate. Behind the fence was an unfamiliar treehouse. The treehouse as I remembered it was plain. No electricity, no furnishings. Just a plain small treehouse. In no way did I expected it to look like an actual house on a tree. I was highly impressed.

Up a dirt path was a long wooden staircase swirled around the tree, before it used to be a small ladder leading up to the front door. The second floor was new and as well as the arched windows. From where I stood, I could see the coffee bean colored wooden blinds and the outdoor decorative house plants. The house plants were fake. Definitely fake unless they were green all year round, but that didn't matter to me.

The upgrades definitely exceeded my expectations and I could see why Sumiko-chan came here. Aside from being nicely secluded, it also seemed like a nice and cozy escape from reality. Lamentably, I had a feeling the escape was only for short amounts of time. Anymore than that and a missing person report would have been filed. Nonetheless, the treehouse was perfect.

I stared at the treehouse, impressed and full of awe.

"Speechless?" Sumiko-chan smiled, pushing the gate open.

"I, um... yeah," I said, trying to come up with a response.

Holding the gate open, she said, "Come, you should check out the inside."

Passing the gate, she closed it behind me. Walking alongside each other up the dirt path, I asked, "Has anyone else been here?"

"Just my otou-san, but he rarely comes," she replied. "The last time he came here was about a month ago just to do an inspection."

"Oh, so you have this place pretty much all to yourself, huh?" I playfully bumped her shoulder with my shoulder.

"Haha, yeah," She laughed. "It's better than being with a bunch of people. Here I can enjoy the peace and quiet. And play my trumpet as loud as I want."

I laughed, "Well, there goes the peace and quiet. I'm glad you're still playing, Su-chan. When you told me you transferred out of Hiroshima's private school for girls I thought you stopped playing and or maybe stopped enjoying music like you used to."

Reaching the staircase, she said, "No, I could never do that. I love my trumpet. And I enjoy making music, it's the only thing that calms me sometimes. I didn't want to transfer out of there honestly, but I had to."

"And why did you exactly?" I inquired as we climbed up. "You tried so hard to get accepted and you did. Your otou-san was thrilled and... you were happy, Su-chan. Leaving would have been the last thing you would have done. Why won't you tell me why you really left?"

Stopping in front of the door, her back facing me, she sighed heavily. "I didn't leave. I transferred."

Unlocking the door, she continued, "When you say it like that you make it seem as if I ran away."

"Honestly, it sounds like it," I said. "You wouldn't have just gotten up and left for no reason."

Then, suddenly, a realization hit me, "Actually, that makes so much sense now. You loved that school. I remember you used to talk highly of it and always with such enthusiasm you could easily convince any girl to apply especially to the band program. You wouldn't have left it, Su-chan. No way. And I honestly think the reason why you left was because you were trying to get away. Not from a thing, but from a person."

She froze, standing inside the doorway, her back still facing me.

I continued, "It was your okaa-san, wasn't it? You left that school because of her. And for whatever reason you were so angry at her that you transferred out of that school. Su-chan, that was so stupid! Why did you do that? I would've just ignored her."

Frowningly, she turned around and said, "My okaa-san never wanted me! I used to try my hardest to please her, but I was never able to make her happy. She rather spend her time at work than spend it with me. I always thought I wasn't good enough. She never congratulated me on my successes, only scolded me...What hurt me the most besides her abandonment was when I found out she had another ojou-san... I didn't know about this until a couple of years ago."

Sumiko-chan sighed and stepped away from the doorway, walking towards the living room I assumed. I stepped inside and closed the door. I entered the living room and spotted her sitting on the couch, leaning on her elbow with a crestfallen look. I took a seat beside her, and asked, "How did you find out?"

"When my okaa-san became the new kouchou," She replied.

"What?" I said, feeling confused.

"Hard to believe, I know," She said. "When I saw her standing on top of the podium being formally introduced to the school, I couldn't believe it either. I thought it was a joke... Later on that same day during band practice, there was a rumor circulating around one of the clarinet players being the ojou-san to the new kouchou. I immediately figured out who it was. It was one of the new clarinet players who entered the band program. Tokudaiji, Kiyo... I figured it out by comparing similarities I didn't pay attention to before. Like facial features, and I also noticed how similar both their names were. My okaa-san's first name is Kiyoko, and her ojou-san, Kiyo... To think I spent almost an entire year without knowing I was playing music alongside my imouto-san... It was difficult for me to accept. Even more when I saw how different my okaa-san behaved towards her. Heh, fucking bullshit... Anyway, my okaa-san didn't know I was attending the same school until the band won the marching competition and I was recognized for my solo. You should've seen the look on her face when my name was called. Her face went blank. It wasn't until later on at the end she decided to look for me."

"Did she say anything to you, Su-chan?"

Sumiko-chan moved from leaning on her elbow to sitting upright, "She said a lot of things. I thought she was full of shit to be honest. I mean, how does one go from being completely heartless to suddenly having a kind heart? A fucking miracle if you asked me."

"What if she did change? What if she—"

Sumiko-chan bursted out laughing, "Do you always like seeing the good in everything? Please Tsubomi, your optimism is terrible sometimes."

"And your pessimism is dreadful," I frowned. "All I'm saying is that maybe something had happened to your okaa-san that you don't know about."

"Oh really, like what? Like how she had another ojou-san this whole time and I never knew about it? How she never wanted to stay around me because she preferred the other secret ojou-san? Or better yet, is it because she didn't want my otou-san and I that she ultimately decided to leave us? Just because she decided to come back into my life does not mean I have to accept her with arms wide open. It pisses me off how she thinks she can try being an okaa-san to me again. She's 18 years too late. Also, I can't imagine the pain she must've put my otou-san through. To know she didn't love him and had a baby with someone else. There's a reason why my otou-san probably never mentioned it to me. And to be honest, I don't blame him for staying quiet. Some things are just not easy to talk about. I honestly think it's because my okaa-san didn't want us. Especially me since I am the product of my go-ryoushin that she often left me alone with the caretaker. I wouldn't see my okaa-san for months at a time. You would think she would have missed me or something when she came back, but no. No fucking way. She would only push me away. I would have understood if it didn't work out with my otou-san, but why leave me too? That angers me so much... Even though she was cruel to me, all I wanted was to make her proud and for her to notice me... I never got that... So why should I give her a break? She didn't want me."

"Stop saying that. I understand you're upset, and you have every right to be, but making assumptions isn't going to help you. Things happen for a reason, Su-chan. Even the worse ones... like my obaa-san..."

I continued, "Listen, if she truly didn't care, then seeing you wouldn't have effected her, she wouldn't have called you to wish you a happy birthday this morning, and she still wouldn't be trying to reconnect with you after you left Hiroshima. I know you don't want to talk to her, but please consider it. Get in touch with her and find the answers you seek. Assumptions are not facts and you know it. Plus, your okaa-san owes you at least that much. And if not your okaa-san, then get in touch with your imouto-san. I'm sure she is just as surprised as you are, if she knows, that is."

"She does, but I have not spoken to her since I left. I do have her number though... Before my okaa-san became the new kouchou, Kiyo-chan and I used to get along with each other quite well. She was close to the first chair clarinet player who was also a good friend of mine. I used to see them practice together after school, and every once and a while I joined them. Kiyo-chan had this cute bubbly personality that every time I saw her I wanted to pinch her cheeks. I never did, but I imagined it, haha."

"She sounds adorable."

"Yeah, she was," Sumiko-chan smiled with hint of sadness. "On the day we both found out we had the same okaa-san, she was excited. She immediately accepted me with arms wide open, but... the feeling wasn't mutual. The anger I felt towards my okaa-san took over me and pushed Kiyo-chan away... I said some cruel things, Tsubomi. I regret them so much..."

I reached out for her hand and squeezed it lightly, "It's not too late to apologize. I'm sure she'll understand if you explain to her why you said what you said."

"Maybe."

"Try talking to her, Su-chan. You'll never know if you don't try."

Suddenly, Sumiko-chan's cellphone went off.

"It's my otou-san," She looked at the screen. "The cake is being handed out."

"I'll go," I got up. "Want anything to drink?"

"Nah, I have some Ramune melon and strawberry sodas in the mini fridge."

"Cool, okay, I'll be right back."

* * *

 _Sumiko._

After Tsubomi left the treehouse, I pulled out my cellphone and went straight into my contacts list. Nervously, I scrolled down and stopped at Kiyo-chan's name. I tried to delete her number many times since I had left Hiroshima, but I was never fully able to. A part of me wanted to forget her, but an even bigger part of me didn't want to.

I didn't want to because she is my imouto-san.

Suddenly, I hesitated, and my hand started to tremble. I placed my cellphone down on the coffee table, and leaned back on the couch. I closed eyes and deeply exhaled.

 _I can't do it._

I opened my eyes and got up from the couch. I walked into a small room I had rearranged to look like a kitchen and grabbed a melon flavored Ramune from the mini fridge. I popped the lid open and took several big gulps, my nervousness had made my mouth dry. I threw away the empty bottle and began to walk back into the living room. I sat down on the couch and picked up my cellphone again. I pressed on her name, then pressed the message icon. I stared at the message screen completely clueless.

 _What do I say to her?_

I contemplated for a couple of minutes to gather up my thoughts, then I began to type.

Sumiko: I apologize for the intrusion, is this Tokudaiji, Kiyo?

 _Better safe than sorry._

My phone vibrated immediately.

Unknown: Sumiko-senpai? :o

 _What's with the face?_

Sumiko: Yes, this is she... you should drop the senpai since I am no longer your senpai.

Kiyo-chan: Okay... I thought you deleted me (T_T).

Sumiko: I can say the same to you, Kiyo-chan...

Kiyo-chan: True... How have you been?

Sumiko: Good, enjoying the silence of being away from people.

Kiyo-chan: What? (T_T) That's sad.

Sumiko: No, it's a blessing.

Kiyo-chan: (-_-) How? You're just like okaa-san. I don't get what's so lovely about silence. It's lonely and boring.

Just like okaa-san, huh? That's a first.

Sumiko: That's because you're an extrovert, outgoing and highly expressive. Hence the emojis.

Kiyo-chan: (-_-;)... That doesn't answer the question.

Sumiko: Haha. How about you, how have you been?

Kiyo-chan: Great! I'm currently helping out by preparing for the end of the year festivities at school... It's so much work! Paperwork and more paperwork... Organizing paperwork... Reading paperwork... Discussing Paperwork... Feel my pain... (T_T)

Sumiko: Um, that's... Great!

Kiyo-chan: You're mean! D:

 _I forgot she doesn't understand sarcasm._..

Sumiko: I was being sarcastic. But, isn't all the paperwork supposed to be the responsibility of the student council?

Kiyo-chan: OH! Did I mention that I was elected as the student body secretary? :D This is my first year. I left the band program to pay more attention to the student council.

Sumiko: So, as the new secretary, you're complaining about your work... Why did you run for that position then?

Kiyo-chan: Because I wanted to! :D And, I figured I'd be able to lend a hand and help my peers.

Sumiko: Then stop complaining. Simple.

Kiyo-chan: Boo... Haha!

Sumiko: Hey, I was wondering what are you doing till the end of the year besides paperwork?

Kiyo-chan: More paperwork. (-_-)

Sumiko: Nevermind then.

Kiyo-chan: OH MY GOODNESS! (°ロ°) ! Do you want to plan something together? :D !

Sumiko: Uh... sure?

Kiyo-chan: YAY! When?

Sumiko: Whenever you're available I guess.

Kiyo-chan: Tomorrow I will be free after 3pm, and the day after as well. On christmas eve I will also be free, but only in the late evening, so around 7pm.

Sumiko: Okay, if it won't interfere with your student council work, sure. Um, how about... the day after tomorrow?

Kiyo-chan: OKAY! :D Sooo, are you coming over or...?

Sumiko: I'm coming to Hiroshima.

Kiyo-chan: Okay, so do I tell okaa-san? :o I mean, I won't if you don't want me to...

Sumiko: If you want to, then go ahead. It's fine by me.

Kiyo-chan: Okay, Sumiko-san. :)

Sumiko: Sounds weird, just call me onee-san.

Kiyo-chan: :O :D ! Okay, onee-san!

Sumiko: This will take some getting used to... I have an overly energetic imouto-san.

Kiyo-chan: I'll take that as a compliment! :D Oh! Before I forget, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Sumiko: Wow, you remembered.

Kiyo-chan: Of course I remembered... You left the month before your birthday after the band won gold. Chiasa-senpai and I had already started planning your surprise..., but then you went off on okaa-san, and I later on when I followed you to your dorm room. Everything happened so fast that you were gone before the end of the week...

Sumiko: Yes, I did... I owe you an apology Kiyo-chan. I allowed my anger to get the best of me and hurt you.

Kiyo-chan: And okaa-san too not just me. But I understand more or less why... so really there's no need to apologize. :3

Sumiko: Then I'll make it up to you when we see each other. :)

Kiyo-chan: Okay, onee-san :D. Hey I'm sorry but I have to go. My short break is over (T_T). Talk to you later!

Sumiko: You wanted the position, remember? Haha, don't complain. Okay, later.

Kiyo-chan: (T_T) bye.

I chuckled and rolled eyes, "Yup, still the same."

"Su-chan, I'm back!" Tsubomi called out.

* * *

 _Tsubomi_ _. 20 minutes prior._

I entered the dining hall and approached my oji-san who stood next to the 2-layer white birthday cake, eating a slice with the gentleman in the black fedora hat.

"Whiskey and cake, right?" I smiled at them.

Oji-san laughed, "Yes. And... where's Sumiko-chan? Does she not want cake?"

"She's occupied at the moment," I replied. "I'm here to bring her a slice."

"Oh, I see," Oji-san said.

"Mmm, the cake is quite delicious," The gentleman said with a grin. "Take two large slices for yourselves. It'll save you the walk back for seconds, I guarantee it."

"Will do, thank you," I nodded.

Oji-san placed his plate down on the table next to the birthday cake and picked up the long knife. He sliced two large slices and placed each one on a plate. He handed me the plates, and said, "Double the size, double the fun."

"Thank you, oji-san," I said.

"Before you go, let me also give you this," Oji-san said as he removed the lid off a decorative box, revealing chocolate covered strawberries. "These are Sumiko-chan's favorite. I'll give you both three."

"These look delicious, I'm sure we'll enjoy them," I said.

I left the dining room; and before I was able to leave the house, I heard someone call my name. I turned around and it was my oji-san.

"Yes, oji-san?"

"Sorry for stopping you, Tsubomi, but I didn't want to ask in front of everyone," He said. "Let's go to the backyard together and I'll explain."

I followed my oji-san out of the house towards a small water fountain located further away from the patio.

He first looked around us, then said, "Is Sumiko-chan alright? The reason why I am asking is because I've noticed ever since she left Hiroshima she has been acting distant. Usually she's more sociable in these kinds of events and to see her act this way is definitely out of character."

"She seems alright to me," I lied.

"Hmm, and has she told you anything by any chance?" He asked.

"No, I'm afraid not oji-san," I lied again.

"Okay," He said, slightly disappointed. "I mentioned this to Shigeru-chan a couple of times, but it seems he doesn't notice it. Honestly, I highly doubt that. Who wouldn't notice their own kodomo hiding away from their own party? If Sumiko-chan didn't want to celebrate, then why go through all this trouble? The exact same thing happened last year and as well as the year before. I have struggled these past couple of years trying to come up with a logical explanation for Sumiko-chan's absences. Lamentably, my explanations proved to be futile, but I can't say I'm surprised. Who is still going to believe that Sumiko-chan is here celebrating after disappearing the last two parties? Clearly, this is another party gone to waste. Without the birthday person there's no point in having a birthday party."

He stopped talking and began rubbing his temples. The frustration of it all gave him a headache.

Poor oji-san.

I could have told him the problems Sumiko-chan was dealing with, but I didn't want to betray Sumiko-chan's trust. Additionally, it was not my truth to tell. If Sumiko-chan wanted my oji-san to know, then he would have known. Clearly, she had told no one, but I believed Sumiko-chan told her otou-san. There was no other reason for her otou-san's odd behavior. It all made sense to me.

After a couple of seconds, he removed his hand. "Sorry, I carelessly exploded."

"It's alright, oji-san," I assured him. "I would have done the same probably."

"As long as Sumiko-chan has your company all is well, right?" He smiled.

"Yes," I smiled back.

"Well, sorry for stopping you Tsubomi," He said. "Hopefully you'll be able to help her with whatever it is she is going through, if she ever decides to open up."

"I will oji-san," I nodded. "Leave it to me."

I made my way back to the treehouse and opened the door. Closing the door behind me, I called out, "Su-chan, I'm back!"

I entered the living room and placed the plates on the coffee table. "Sorry for the wait."

"Whoa, big slices," She chuckled.

"Yup, like my oji-san said double the size, double the fun," I took a seat beside her.

"Oh, before we start, which do you prefer melon or strawberry?" She stood up.

"Strawberry," I replied.

"Okay," She walked out quickly. Then, she returned with two strawberry sodas.

"This'll add on to the sugar rush," She said.

"Haha, thanks."

We both tried a piece of the cake and immediately agreed it was delicious. The moist vanilla cake was filled with fresh raspberry filling. The fruity flavor was almost as sweet as citrus, but just a tad more. The floral scent from the raspberry filling combined with the aroma of vanilla reminded me of the kitchen back at Lulim on Astraea Hill.

It has been years and I still remember the smell.

The memories of Astraea Hill slowly replayed themselves in my head. The late night tea parties at Nagisa-senpai and Tamao-senpai's dorm room, the theater performances of Carmen and Romeo and Juliet, baking cookies with Kagome-chan, Remon-chan, Chiyo-chan, and Kizuna-chan for Nagisa-senpai who was brokenhearted; staying behind with Yaya-senpai during the etoile competition, having fun with Yaya-senpai at the sports competitions, and watching the stars with Yaya-senpai...

A sadness drifted across my face.

 _Yaya-senpai..._

"Are you okay, Tsubomi?" Sumiko-chan asked.

Snapping back at attention, I said, "Uh, yeah, sorry I just completely spaced out."

"Heh, I can tell," She chuckled. "You didn't react at all to what I said."

"I'm sorry about that Su-chan, can you repeat it please?" I said.

"I said that I texted my imouto-san," She smiled.

"What?" My eyes widened. "Wow, how did that go?"

"It went well," She said. "Actually, it went great. I'm going to see her the day after tomorrow."

"I'm so happy for you!" I beamed. "Finally getting to see your imouto-san after so long. You must be excited!"

"Haha, I honestly didn't think she would reply, but I messaged her anyway and I'm glad I did."

"I told you it wasn't too late," I playfully bumped her shoulder with my shoulder. "Try trusting me more often, Su-chan."

"I do trust you Tsubomi, that's why I messaged her," She smiled at me warmly. "It doesn't make sense for me not to trust you when you already have my heart."

"B-baka!" I blushed heavily. "I know I do. You told me at the coffee shop."

"I know," She raised her hand and cupped my cheek. "I wasn't joking."

She held my gaze and said, "I'll give you three seconds to move yourself away from my hand before I kiss you."

"One..." She moved closer.

"Two..." I felt her breath on my lips.

"Three..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looking forward, Yaya will definitely have competition. Almost a year later and finally an update... _Gomenasai._

 **Rina:** Thank you for your ongoing support. Truly, I appreciate it.


End file.
